MIA A MEDIANOCHE
by DMtwilight
Summary: Adaptación del libro de Lissa Kleypas... argumento completo adentro, pasen y lean les gustara... gracias! Cuando una inesperada herencia eleva a su familia a la categoría de la aristocracia, Bella Swan descubre que atender a sus hermanas menores y a su rebelde hermano era fácil, comparado a conducirse por las complejidades de la Alta Sociedad. Y que había algo más provocativo:
1. Chapter 1

**ARGUMENTO**

Cuando una inesperada herencia eleva a su familia a la categoría de la aristocracia, Bella Swan descubre que atender a sus hermanas menores y a su rebelde hermano era fácil, comparado a conducirse por las complejidades de la Alta Sociedad. Y que había algo más provocativo: la atracción que siente por el alto, oscuro y peligrosamente atractivo Edward Cullen.

Mucho más adinerado de lo que la mayoría de los hombres sueñan ser, Edward está cansado de las mezquinas restricciones de la sociedad y anhela regresar a sus "poco civilizadas" raíces gitanas. Cuando la deliciosa Bella lo llama pidiéndole ayuda, piensa ofrecerle solamente su amistad… pero sus intenciones no coinciden con el deseo que los deslumbra. ¿Podrá un hombre que rechaza con desprecio la tradición, caer en la tentación de ese consagrado arreglo que es el matrimonio?

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Londres 1848. Otoño**_ _._

Encontrar a una persona en una ciudad de casi dos millones era una tarea formidable. Ayudaba que el comportamiento de esa persona fuera previsible y que normalmente se le pudiera encontrar en una taberna o en una tienda de ginebra. Aun así, no sería fácil.

"¿Emmett, dónde estás?" pensaba la señorita Bella Swan desesperada, mientras las ruedas del carruaje traqueteaban por la calle empedrada. El pobre, salvaje y problemático Emmett. Algunas personas, frente a circunstancias intolerables, simplemente... se rompían. Algo parecido había ocurrido en el caso de su anteriormente elegante y responsable hermano. En este momento él estaba probablemente más allá de toda esperanza de reparación.

—Le encontraremos —dijo Bella, con una seguridad que no sentía. Miró al gitano que se sentaba frente a ella. Como siempre, Jacob no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Se podría perdonar a uno por asumir que Jacob era un hombre de emociones limitadas. Era tan precavido que, de hecho, aún después de vivir con la familia Swan durante quince años, todavía no le había dicho a nadie su apellido de familia. Le conocían sólo como Jacob desde que lo habían encontrado, maltratado e inconsciente, junto a un riachuelo que atravesaba su propiedad.

Cuando Jacob se despertó para descubrirse rodeado por los curiosos Swan, había reaccionado violentamente. Habían sido necesarios sus esfuerzos combinados para mantenerle en la cama, todos ellos exclamando que empeoraría sus heridas, que debía quedarse quieto. El padre de Bella había deducido que el niño era el sobreviviente de una cacería de gitanos; una práctica brutal según la cual los hacendados locales recorrían a caballo sus propiedades con armas y garrotes para limpiarlas de campamentos gitanos.

—El muchacho probablemente fue abandonado para que muriera —había comentado gravemente el señor Swan. Como caballero instruido y progresista, desaprobaba cualquier forma de violencia—. Me temo que será difícil contactar con su tribu. Probablemente estarán bastante lejos a estas alturas.

— ¿Podemos quedárnoslo, papá? —La hermana menor de Bella, Alice, lloraba ansiosamente, sin duda visualizando al niño salvaje (que le enseñaba los dientes como un lobo atrapado) como una divertida nueva mascota.

El señor Swan le había sonreído.

—Puede quedarse tanto tiempo como decida. Pero dudo que se quede aquí más de una semana o así. Los gitanos romaníes –los Rom, como se llamaban a sí mismos– son gente nómada. Les desagrada permanecer bajo techo demasiado tiempo. Les hace sentirse encerrados.

De todas formas, Jacob se había quedado. Había comenzado como un muchacho pequeño y más bien delgado. Pero con los cuidados apropiados y comidas regulares, había crecido de una forma casi alarmante, hasta convertirse en un hombre de proporciones robustas y poderosas. Era difícil decir exactamente qué era Jacob: No era en realidad un miembro de la familia, ni un criado. Aunque desempeñaba diversas tareas para los Swan, como conductor y hombre para todo; también comía en la mesa familiar cada vez que lo deseaba; y ocupaba un dormitorio en la parte principal de la casa de campo.

Ahora que Emmett se había perdido y estaba posiblemente en peligro, no hubo que pedir a Jacob que ayudara a encontrarlo.

No era muy correcto que Bella viajara sola en compañía de un hombre como Jacob. Pero a los veintiséis años, ella se consideraba más allá de cualquier necesidad de acompañante.

—Empezaremos por eliminar los lugares a los que Emmett no iría —dijo ella—. Las iglesias, los museos, los lugares culturales y los vecindarios refinados están naturalmente fuera de consideración.

—Eso todavía nos deja la mayor parte de la ciudad —gruñó Jacob.

A Jacob no le gustaba Londres. En su opinión, el funcionamiento de la llamada sociedad civilizada era infinitamente más bárbaro que cualquier cosa que pudiera ser encontrada en la naturaleza. Si le dieran a elegir entre pasar una hora con una piara de jabalíes o en una sala de estar con compañía elegante, él habría escogido a los verracos sin titubear.

—Probablemente debiéramos comenzar con las tabernas —continuó Bella.

Jacob le dirigió una mirada sombría.

— ¿Sabes cuántas tabernas hay en Londres?

—No, pero estoy segura de que lo sabré cuando acabe la noche.

—No vamos a comenzar con las tabernas. Iremos adonde es probable que Emmett encuentre más problemas.

— ¿Y eso sería?

— Jenner's.

Jenner's era un club de juego de mala reputación donde los caballeros iban a comportarse de formas poco caballerosas. Originalmente fundado por un ex boxeador llamado Ivo Jenner, el club cambió de manos a su muerte, y ahora lo poseía su yerno, Lord St. Vincent. La maltrecha reputación de St. Vincent sólo había realzado el atractivo del club. Asociarse a Jenner's costaba una fortuna. Naturalmente, Emmett había insistido en asociarse inmediatamente tras heredar su título tres meses antes.

—Si tienes intención de beber hasta matarte —le había dicho Bella a Emmett serenamente—, desearía que lo hicieras en un lugar más asequible.

—Pero ahora soy vizconde —había contestado Emmett despreocupadamente—. Tengo que hacerlo con estilo, o ¿qué dirá la gente?

— ¿Que eres un derrochador y un tonto, y que un título tan antiguo ha recaído en un mono?

Eso había producido una amplia sonrisa de respuesta en su bien parecido hermano.

—Estoy seguro de que la comparación es muy injusta para el mono.

Cada vez más fría a causa de la creciente preocupación, Bella presionó sus dedos enguantados sobre la superficie dolorida de su frente. Ésta no era la primera vez que Emmett había desaparecido, pero definitivamente era la más larga.

—Nunca he estado dentro de un club de juego. Será una nueva experiencia.

—No la dejarán entrar. Usted es una dama. Y aunque ellos lo permitieran, yo no.

Bajando la mano, Bella lo miró con sorpresa. Era raro que Jacob le prohibiese alguna cosa. De hecho, ésta podía ser la primera vez. Lo encontró irritante. En vista de que la vida de su hermano podía estar en juego, ella no iba a detenerse en nimiedades como las sutilezas sociales. Además, sentía curiosidad por ver cómo era el interior del exclusivo refugio masculino. Ya que estaba condenada a quedarse para vestir santos, bien podía disfrutar de las pequeñas libertades que eso conllevaba.

—Tampoco te dejarán entrar a ti —señaló—, eres un Rom.

—Ocurre que el gerente del club también es un Rom.

Eso era inusual. Extraordinario, incluso. Los gitanos tenían fama de ladrones y embaucadores. Que un Rom fuera el encargado de la contabilidad y los créditos, sin mencionar el arbitrar las controversias en las mesas de juego, no era poco motivo de asombro.

—Debe de ser un individuo de lo más que notable para haber asumido tal posición —dijo Bella —. Muy bien, te permitiré acompañarme al interior de Jenner's. Es posible que tu presencia lo induzca a ser más abierto.

—Gracias.

La voz de Jacob fue tan seca que podía haber encendido una cerilla con ella.

Bella guardó un estratégico silencio mientras él conducía la berlina cubierta entre la aglomeración de atracciones, tiendas, y teatros de la ciudad. El carruaje traqueteaste rebotaba con desenvoltura a lo largo de las anchas calles, pasando frente a hermosos bloques adornados con columnas y pulcros setos, y edificios de estilo georgiano. A medida que las calles se volvían más lujosas, las paredes de ladrillo dejaban paso al estuco, el cual pronto dejó paso a la piedra.

El paisaje del West End no le era familiar a Bella. A pesar de la proximidad de su pueblo, los Swan no se aventuraban a menudo a ir a la ciudad, y desde luego no a esta zona. Incluso ahora con su reciente herencia, era poco lo que podían permitirse aquí.

Mirando a Jacob, Bella se preguntaba por qué él parecía saber exactamente dónde iban, cuando no estaba más familiarizado con la ciudad que ella. Pero Jacob tenía instinto para encontrar su camino donde fuera.

Giraron en King Street, que resplandecía a causa de la luz que despedían las lámparas de gas. Era ruidosa y estaba atestada, congestionada por vehículos y grupos de peatones encaminándose hacia los entretenimientos nocturnos. El cielo era de un rojo opaco, como la luz que conseguía colarse a través de la niebla causada por el humo del carbón. Las siluetas de los tejados de los edificios elegantes rompían el horizonte, una hilera de formas oscuras proyectándose como los dientes de las brujas.

Jacob guió al caballo hacia un estrecho callejón de establos, detrás de un gran edificio con la fachada de piedra. Jenner's. El estómago de Bella se contrajo. Probablemente era mucho pedir encontrar a su hermano aquí, en el primer lugar donde miraban.

— ¿Jacob? —Su voz era tensa.

— ¿Sí?

—Probablemente deberías saber que si mi hermano no ha logrado matarse todavía, pienso disparar contra él cuando le encontremos.

—Te daré la pistola.

Bella sonrió y enderezó su bonete.

—Entremos. Y recuerda: hablaré yo.

Un olor inaceptable inundaba el callejón, un olor a ciudad, a animales, basura y polvo de carbón. En ausencia de una buena lluvia, la porquería se acumulaba rápidamente en las calles y los regachos. Descendiendo hasta el sucio suelo, Bella se apartó de un salto del camino de las ratas rechinantes que corrían a lo largo de la pared del edificio.

Mientras Jacob le entregaba las riendas a un mozo de cuadra de los establos,

Bella miró hacia el final del callejón.

Un par de jóvenes de la calle se inclinaba cerca de un fuego diminuto, asando algo en unos pinchos. Bella no quiso hacer conjeturas sobre la naturaleza de lo que estaban asando. Su atención se dirigió a un grupo, tres hombres y una mujer, iluminado por una incierta llama. Parecía que dos de los hombres se daban de puñetazos. Sin embargo, estaban tan embriagados que su pelea era como una actuación de osos bailarines.

El vestido de la mujer era de una tela de colores chillones, el corpiño escotado revelaba las colinas regordetas de sus senos. Parecía divertida por el espectáculo de dos hombres peleando por ella, mientras un tercero trataba de acabar con la gresca.

— ¡Ya os dije antes, mis elegantes machotes —exclamó la mujer con acento cockney—, que os aceptaría a los dos, no hay ninguna necesidad de una pelea de gallos!

—Quédate atrás —exclamó Jacob.

Haciéndose la sorda, Bella se acercó más para ver mejor. No era la imagen de la riña lo que resultaba tan interesante, incluso su pequeño, y pacífico pueblo, Primrose Place, tenía su ración de peleas a puñetazos. Todos los hombres, cualquiera que fuera su situación, sucumbían ocasionalmente a sus bajos instintos. Lo que atraía la atención de Bella era el tercer hombre, el presunto pacificador, que se lanzó entre los estúpidos borrachos y trató de razonar con ellos.

Iba tan bien vestido como los caballeros que tenía a cada lado... pero resultaba obvio que este hombre no era un caballero. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y su piel era palida y exótica. Y se movía con la gracia veloz de un gato, evitando fácilmente los golpes y las estocadas de sus adversarios.

—Señores —decía en un tono razonable, sonaba relajado incluso cuando bloqueó un puñetazo con su antebrazo—. Me temo que ambos deben detener esto ahora, o me veré obligado a… —se interrumpió y se inclinó a un lado al tiempo que el hombre que tenía daba un salto.

La prostituta gorjeó ante la imagen.

—Te tienen dando saltos esta noche, Cullen —exclamó.

Esquivando otro golpe, Cullen trató de convencerlos de nuevo.

—Señores, seguramente saben que —se agachó bajo el arco veloz de un puño—, la violencia —bloqueó un gancho de derecha— nunca soluciona nada.

— ¡Sodomita! —dijo uno de los hombres, y embistió hacia adelante como una cabra enloquecida.

Cullen saltó a un lado y le hizo arremeter directamente contra la pared. El asaltante sufrió un colapso con un gemido y cayó sin aliento al suelo.

La reacción de su adversario fue singularmente desagradecida. En lugar de darle las gracias al hombre por detener la pelea, gruñó:

— ¡Maldito sea por interferir, Cullen! ¡Lo hubiera machacado! —Cargó hacia adelante batiendo los puños como aspas de molino.

Cullen eludió un gancho de izquierda y le lanzó hábilmente al suelo. Saltó por encima de la figura tumbada, limpiándose la frente con la manga.

— ¿Ha tenido bastante? —preguntó amablemente—. ¿Sí? Bien. Por favor permítame ayudarle a levantarse, milord. —Mientras Cullen tiraba del hombre hacia arriba, miró hacia el umbral de una de las puertas del club, dónde aguardaba un empleado—. Sam, escolte a Lord Newton hasta su carruaje. Yo llevaré a Lord Yorkie.

—No es necesario —dijo el aristócrata, que acababa de ponerse en pie, y parecía sin resuello—. Puedo caminar hasta mi propio puñetero carruaje. —Tirando de sus ropas para recolocarlas sobre su voluminosa figura, lanzó al hombre una mirada ansiosa—. Cullen, obtendré su palabra en algo.

— ¿Sí, milord?

—Si se supiera una palabra de esto, si Lady Yorkie descubriera que me he peleado por los favores de una mujerzuela, mi vida no valdría un cuarto de penique. Cullen contestó con reconfortante calma.

—Ella nunca lo sabrá, milord.

—Ella lo sabe todo —dijo Yorkie —. Está aliada con el diablo. Si le preguntan alguna vez por este pequeño altercado...

—Se debió a una partida de whist particularmente encarnizada —fue la insípida respuesta.

—Sí. Sí. Buen hombre. — Yorkie palmeó al hombre más joven en el hombro—. Y para sellar su silencio… —se llevó una mano musculosa a su chaleco y extrajo una pequeña bolsa.

—No, milord.

Cullen dio un paso atrás con una sacudida firme de su cabeza, su brillante cabello cobrizo voló con el movimiento y lo retiró a su lugar.

—Mi silencio no tiene precio.

—Tómelo —insistió el aristócrata.

—No puedo, milord.

—Es suyo. —Lanzó la bolsa de monedas al suelo, aterrizando a los pies de Cullen con un ruido metálico—. Ahí está. Si elige dejarlo en la calle o no es enteramente su elección.

Mientas el caballero se iba, Cullen clavó los ojos en la bolsa como si fuera un roedor muerto.

—No la quiero —masculló para nadie en particular.

—Yo la cogeré —dijo la prostituta, adelantándose. Recogió la bolsa y la sopesó. Una sonrisa de burla cruzó su rostro—. Caray, nunca he visto a un gitano que tuviera escrúpulos.

—No los tengo —dijo Cullen agriamente—. Pero no lo necesito.

Suspirando, se frotó la nuca con una mano.

Ella se rió de él y deslizó una mirada abiertamente apreciativa sobre su delgada figura

—Odio coger algo por nada. ¿Qué tal una pequeña cabalgada en el callejón antes de que me vuelva a Bradshaw's?

—Aprecio la oferta —dijo él educadamente—, pero no.

En un casi divertido encogimiento de hombros, ella alzó un hombro.

—Menos trabajo para mí, entonces. Buenas noches.

Cullen respondió con una breve inclinación de cabeza, parecía contemplar una mancha del suelo con demasiada concentración. Estaba muy quieto, parecía escuchar algún sonido casi imperceptible. Subiendo una mano hasta su nuca de nuevo, la frotó como para apaciguar una punzada. Lentamente se giró y miró directamente hacia Bella.

Una pequeña sacudida la traspasó cuando se cruzaron sus miradas. Aunque estaban a varias yardas de distancia, ella sintió la fuerza completa de su advertencia. Su expresión no estaba atenuada por calor o bondad. De hecho, parecía despiadado, como si mucho tiempo atrás hubiera descubierto que el mundo era un lugar desagradable y hubiera decidido aceptarlo en sus propios términos.

Mientras su mirada se deslizaba sobre ella, Bella supo exactamente lo que veía: una mujer vestida con ropa cómoda y zapatos prácticos. Ella tenía la piel clara y el cabello oscuro, de altura mediana, con las sonrosadas mejillas comunes a todos los Swan. Su figura era delgada como un junco, pálida y frágil.

Sin vanidad, Bella sabía que aunque no era una gran belleza, era lo suficientemente atractiva como para haber atrapado un marido. Pero había arriesgado su corazón una vez, con consecuencias desastrosas. Tenía pocas ganas de intentarlo de nuevo. Y Dios sabía que estaba bastante ocupada tratando de manejar al resto de los Swan.

Cullen apartó la vista de ella. Sin una palabra o una inclinación de cabeza en señal de aceptación, caminó hacia la entrada trasera del club. Su caminar era pausado, como si se estuviese concediendo tiempo para pensar en algo. Había una facilidad distintiva en sus movimientos. Sus zancadas eran tan regulares como si fluyera sobre el agua.

Bella alcanzó el umbral al mismo tiempo que él.

—Señor, señor Cullen, supongo que usted es el gerente del club.

Cullen se detuvo y se enfrentó a ella. Estaban de pie lo suficientemente cerca como para que Bella detectara el olor masculino del esfuerzo excesivo y la piel caliente. Su chaleco desabrochado, hecho de lujoso brocado gris, colgaba abierto a los lados para revelar una camisa blanca de fino lino debajo. Mientras Cullen volvía a abotonarse el chaleco, Bella distinguió varios anillos de oro en sus dedos. Una ola de nerviosismo la recorrió, dejando un calor poco familiar a su paso. Notaba su corsé muy apretado, el escote de cuello alto la constreñía.

Precipitadamente, se resignó a clavar los ojos directamente en él. Era aún joven, todavía no tendría los treinta, con el semblante de un ángel exótico. Esta cara definitivamente se había creado para el pecado... la boca amenazadora, la mandíbula angulosa, los ojos de un dorado sombreados por largas pestañas. Su pelo necesitaba un recorte, los rizos cobrizos se curvaban ligeramente sobre la nuca. La garganta de Bella se cerró con un rápido jadeo, cuando vio el brillo de un diamante en su oreja.

Él le concedió una meticulosa reverencia.

—A sus órdenes, señorita...

—Swan —precisó ella. Empezó a señalar a su compañero, que se había quedado a su izquierda—. Y éste es mi compañero, Jacob.

Cullen lo miró con alarma.

—Señor, hemos venido a hacerle una pregunta o dos referente a…

—No me gustan las preguntas.

—Ando buscando a mi hermano, Lord Dwyer —continuó ella tenazmente—, y necesito desesperadamente cualquier información que pueda usted tener respecto a su paradero.

—No se lo diría aunque lo supiera.

Su acento era una mezcla sutil de extranjero y cockney, e incluso un toque de clase alta. Era la voz de un hombre que alternaba con un surtido inusual de personas.

—Le aseguro, señor, que no me pondría a mí misma o a cualquier otro en problemas, si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero es el tercer día desde que mi hermano desapareció…

—No es mi problema.

Cullen se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Tiende a mezclarse con malas compañías…

—Es una desgracia.

—Puede estar muerto a estas alturas.

—No puedo ayudarla. Le deseo suerte en su búsqueda.

Cullen abrió la puerta y comenzó a entrar en el club.

Se detuvo cuando Jacob habló en romaní.

Desde que Jacob estaba con los Swan, sólo había habido unas pocas ocasiones en que Bella le hubiera oído hablar el idioma secreto de los Rom. Era un sonido pagano, repleto de consonantes y vocales interminables, pero había una música primitiva en la forma en que se ensamblaban las palabras.

Clavando los ojos en Jacob, Cullen apoyó el hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

—El antiguo idioma —dijo—. Hace años que no lo oía. ¿Quién es el patriarca de tu clan?

—No tengo clan.

Transcurrió una larga pausa, mientras Jacob permanecía inescrutable frente a la mirada de Cullen.

Los ojos color dorado se estrecharon.

—Entre. Veré lo que puedo averiguar.

Fueron introducidos en el club sin cumplidos, Cullen indicó a un empleado que les mostrara una sala privada escaleras arriba. Bella oyó el zumbido de voces, y música procedentes de alguna parte, y el ruido de pasos de un lado a otro. Esta era una concurrida colmena masculina prohibida para alguien como ella.

El empleado, un joven con acento de la parte este de Londres y modales cuidadosos, los hizo pasar a un cuarto bien amueblado y les pidió que esperasen allí hasta que Cullen regresara. Jacob fue hasta una ventana que daba a King Street.

Bella estaba sorprendida por el sosegado lujo que la rodeaba: la alfombra anudada a mano estaba hecha de sombras azules y cremas, los paneles eran de madera y el mobiliario tapizado en terciopelo.

—De muy buen gusto —comentó ella, quitándose el sombrero y colocándolo en una mesita de caoba con las patas en forma de garra—. Por alguna razón había esperado algo un poco... bueno, chabacano.

—Jenner's es algo más que el típico establecimiento. Se hace pasar por un club de caballeros, cuándo su verdadero propósito es ofrecer la mayor variedad de apuestas de Londres.

Bella fue hasta una estantería de libros e inspeccionó los volúmenes mientras preguntaba ociosamente:

— ¿Por qué crees, que el señor Cullen se resistió a coger el dinero de Lord Yorkie?

Jacob le dirigió una mirada sardónica sobre el hombro.

—Ya sabes lo que sienten los Rom sobre las posesiones materiales.

—Sí, sé que a tu gente no le gustan los estorbos. Pero por lo que he visto, los Rom rara vez rechazan aceptar unas monedas a cambio de un servicio.

—Es algo más que no querer tener estorbos. Para un _chal_ estar en esta posición…

— ¿Qué es un _chal_?

—Un hijo de Rom. Para un _chal_ vestir ropas finas, quedarse bajo techo mucho tiempo, conseguir recompensa financiera... es bochornoso. Les da vergüenza. Es contrario a su naturaleza.

Estaba tan serio y seguro de sí mismo, que Bella no pudo resistirse a burlarse un poco.

— ¿Y cuál es tu excusa, Jacob? Te has quedado bajo el techo de los Swan durante un tiempo terriblemente largo.

—Eso es diferente. En primer lugar, no gano nada viviendo con vosotros.

Bella se rió.

—Por otro... —La voz de Jacob se suavizó—. Le debo mi vida a tu familia.

Bella sintió una oleada de afecto cuando clavó sus ojos en su perfil inquebrantable.

—Qué aguafiestas —dijo ella en voz baja—. Intento burlarme de ti, y arruinas el momento con sinceridad. Sabes que no estás obligado a quedarte, querido amigo. Has pagado tu deuda con nosotros más de mil veces.

Jacob negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—Sería como dejar un nido de polluelos de frailecillo con un zorro en las cercanías.

—No estamos tan indefensos en absoluto —protestó ella—. Soy perfectamente capaz de ocuparme de la familia... y también de Emmett. Cuando está sobrio.

— ¿Y cuándo es eso? —Su tono ligero hizo la pregunta aún más sarcástica.

Bella abrió la boca para discutir la cuestión, pero se vio forzada a cerrarla. Jacob tenía razón… Emmett había pasado los últimos seis meses en un estado de perpetua ebriedad. Se puso una mano sobre el diafragma, donde la preocupación se había acumulado como un saco de plomo. Pobrecito Emmett… la aterrorizaba la posibilidad de no poder hacer nada por él. Era imposible salvar a un hombre que no quería ser salvado.

Eso no le impediría intentarlo, no obstante.

Paseó por la habitación, demasiado agitada para sentarse y esperar serenamente. Emmett estaba allí afuera en alguna parte, necesitando ser rescatado. Y no había forma de saber cuánto tiempo les haría Cullen esperar allí el momento oportuno.

—Voy a echar un vistazo —dijo ella, encaminándose a la puerta—. No iré lejos.

Quédate aquí, Jacob, por si acaso viniera el señor Cullen.

Le oyó mascullar algo en voz baja. Ignorando su petición, él le pisaba los talones cuando salió al vestíbulo.

—Esto no está bien —dijo detrás de ella.

Bella no se detuvo. Las convenciones no tenían poder sobre ella ahora. "Ésta es mi única oportunidad de ver el interior de un club de juego, no voy a desaprovecharla". Siguiendo el sonido de las voces, se aventuró hacia una galería que rodeaba la segunda planta de un enorme y espléndido salón.

Montones de hombres elegantemente vestidos se reunían alrededor de tres grandes mesas de juego, observando el proceso, mientras los crupieres empleaban rastrillos para recoger los dados y el dinero. Había una gran cantidad de conversaciones y gritos, el aire crujía de excitación. Los empleados atravesaban el salón de juego, con algunas bandejas de comida y vino, otros llevando bandejas de fichas y naipes nuevos.

Permaneciendo semioculta tras una columna, Bella examinó al gentío de la galería superior. Su mirada se detuvo en el señor Cullen, quien vestía una corbata y un abrigo negros. Si bien estaba vestido de modo semejante a los socios del club, se distinguía de los demás como un zorro entre las palomas.

Cullen estaba medio sentado, medio apoyado contra el voluminoso escritorio de caoba del gerente en un rincón del salón, donde se dirigía el juego. Parecía darle indicaciones a un empleado. Usaba un mínimo de gestos, pero aun así, había un indicio de talento para el espectáculo en sus movimientos, una habilidad física que saltaba a la vista.

Y entonces… en cierta forma... la intensidad del interés de Bella pareció alcanzarle. Alzó la mano hacia su nuca, y luego la miró directamente. Tal como había hecho en el callejón. Bella sintió sus latidos por todo el cuerpo, en las extremidades, las manos y los pies e incluso en las rodillas. Una marea de rubor la inundó. Se sintió inmersa en la culpabilidad, el calor y la sorpresa, con el rostro encendido como el de un niño, antes de que finalmente pudiera apartar sus ojos lo suficiente como para esconderse detrás de la columna.

— ¿Qué pasa? —oyó preguntar a Jacob.

—Creo que el señor Cullen me ha visto. —Se le escapó una risa temblorosa—. Oh, querido. Espero que no le haya molestado. Volvamos a la sala.

Y arriesgándose a echar una mirada rápida ocultándose tras la columna, vio que

Cullen se había ido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Edward se apartó del escritorio color caoba y abandonó el salón de apuestas. Y como de costumbre, no pudo salir de allí sin antes ser detenido una o dos veces… por un acomodador, que le susurró que un tal lord deseaba aumentar su crédito… y también por un camarero que le preguntó si era su labor llenar el aparador de refrescos en uno de los salones de cartas. Contestó a sus preguntas ausentemente, ya que su mente estaba ocupada en la mujer que lo esperaba arriba.

Esa tarde que había prometido ser rutinaria, estaba resultando ser bastante peculiar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mujer le había despertado tanto interés como lo hacía Bella Swan. Desde el momento en que la había visto de pie en el callejón, saludable y sonrojada, con su figura envuelta en un modesto vestido, no había dejado de desearla. No sabía cuál era la razón de su anhelo, teniendo en cuenta que ella era la encarnación de todo lo que detestaba de las inglesas.

Resultaba obvio que la señorita Swan tenía una seguridad implacable en su propia habilidad para organizar y manipular todo lo que giraba a su alrededor. La reacción habitual de Edward era huir en dirección opuesta a la tomada por esa clase de mujeres. Pero cuando miró fijamente esos ojos marrones tan bonitos, observando como el ceño de determinación se fruncía entre ellos, había sentido el maligno impulso de tomarla y llevarla lejos, a cualquier lugar, y hacerle cosas salvajes. Incluso un poco incivilizadas.

Sin ninguna duda, esos impulsos salvajes siempre habían querido salir a la superficie. Y este último año a Edward le había costado mucho más trabajo controlarlos. Se había puesto de mal genio, extrañamente impaciente y se disgustaba por cualquier tontería. Las cosas que antes le habían dado placer ya no lo satisfacían. Lo peor de todo, era que atendía sus necesidades sexuales con tan poco entusiasmo como le sucedía con el resto de cosas en esos días.

Encontrar compañía femenina nunca había sido un problema, Edward había encontrado la liberación en los brazos de muchas mujeres deseosas y las había complacido hasta dejarlas ronroneando de satisfacción. Sin embargo, no sentía ninguna emoción real al hacerlo. Ninguna excitación, ningún fuego, solo sentía algo parecido a cumplir con una función corporal rutinaria como comer o dormir. Edward estaba preocupado por todos los problemas que estaba teniendo y por eso había querido comentárselo a su patrón, Lord St. Witherdale.

Este había sido una vez un renombrado libertino y ahora era reconocido como un esposo devoto, por ello Edward creía que St. Witherdale debía tener mucho más conocimiento que cualquier otro hombre sobre esos menesteres. Cuando Edward le preguntó un poco apenado si la disminución de los deseos físicos era algo natural en un hombre que se acercaba a los treinta, St. Witherdale se atragantó con la bebida.

—Buen Dios, no —dijo el vizconde, tosiendo ligeramente cuando un poco de brandy se le atoró en la garganta. Habían estado en la oficina del gerente del club, revisando los libros de contabilidad desde tempranas horas de la mañana. St. Witherdale era un hombre guapo, con el pelo color miel y los ojos azul claros. Algunos afirmaban que tenía la constitución física y los rasgos más perfectos que se hubiesen visto. La apariencia de un santo y el alma de un sinvergüenza.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué tipo de mujeres te has estado llevando a la cama últimamente?

— ¿Qué quiere decir con el tipo? —preguntó Edward cautelosamente.

— ¿Hermosas o sencillas?

— Hermosas, supongo.

— Bien, ese es tu problema —dijo St. Witherdale con un tono muy seguro—. Las mujeres sencillas son mucho más agradables. No existe un afrodisíaco más efectivo que la gratitud.

— Aún así, usted se casó con una mujer hermosa.

Una sonrisa lenta curvó los labios de St. Witherdale.

—Las esposas son un asunto totalmente diferente. Requieren mucho esfuerzo, pero las recompensas son excepcionales. Recomiendo mucho a las esposas. Especialmente a una como la mía.

Witherdale miró fijamente a su patrón un tanto molesto, ya que al intentar mantener una conversación seria con St. Witherdale, a menudo le enfurecía la afición del vizconde a convertirlo todo en un ejercicio ingenioso.

—Comprendo, milord —dijo él, lacónicamente—. ¿Su recomendación para acabar con mi falta de deseo es que empiece a seducir mujeres muy poco atractivas?

Tomando una pluma plateada, St. Witherdale encajó la punta diestramente e imitó el acto de zambullirla en una botella de tinta.

—Cullen, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por entender cuál es tu problema. Sin embargo, nunca he experimentado esa falta de deseo. Tendría que estar en mi lecho de muerte para no querer, no, olvídalo, he estado en mi lecho de muerte hace poco, e incluso postrado he tenido deseos pecaminosos con mi esposa.

—Felicitaciones —murmuró Edward, abandonando cualquier esperanza de sacarle una respuesta seria a ese hombre—. Deberíamos ocuparnos de los libros de contabilidad. Ese es un tema de discusión mucho más importante que los hábitos sexuales.

St. Witherdale hizo una mueca y puso la pluma de nuevo en su sitio.

—No, insisto en hablar sobre los hábitos sexuales. Es un tema mucho más entretenido que el trabajo —se relajó en la silla, con un gesto fingido de pereza—. Tan discreto como eres, Cullen, y aún así no he podido evitar notar cuán ardientemente eres perseguido. Parece que eres muy solicitado por las señoras de todo Londres. Y todo indica, que has tomado en demasía todo lo que se te ha ofrecido.

Edward lo miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión.

—Perdone, ¿pero a donde quiere ir a parar, milord?

Apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, St. Witherdale hizo un gesto con sus elegantes manos y señaló a Edward.

—Ya que no has tenido ningún problema con la falta de deseo en el pasado, solo puedo asumir que, como pasa con otros apetitos, el tuyo se ha saciado, porque estás cansado de lo mismo. Tal vez, un poco de novedad pueda solucionar tu problema.

Considerando esa declaración, que realmente tenía sentido, Edward se preguntó si su formación de notorio libertino, lo había tentado a desviarse alguna vez.

Habiendo conocido a Victoria desde la niñez, ya que solía visitar a su padre viudo en el club, Edward había sentido la necesidad de protegerla como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Nadie hubiera intentado emparejar a la gentil Victoria con este libertino. Y quizás nadie había estado más sorprendido que el propio St. Witherdale al descubrir que su matrimonio de conveniencia se había convertido en un apasionado romance.

— ¿Cómo es la vida de casados? —preguntó Edward suavemente—. ¿Se vuelve aburrida con el tiempo por tanta abundancia de lo mismo?

La expresión de St. Witherdale cambió, sus ojos azul claro se calentaron al recordar a su esposa.

—Me ha quedado claro que con la mujer correcta, nunca es suficiente. Le daría la bienvenida a toda la abundancia que me pudiera ofrecer, pero dudo mucho que eso sea humanamente posible.

Al decir eso, cerró el libro de contabilidad con un golpe seco y se levantó del escritorio.

—Si me perdonas Cullen, te desearé buenas noches.

— ¿Y no terminaremos con la contabilidad?

—Dejaré el resto en tus capaces manos —ante el ceño de Edward, St. Witherdale se encogió de hombros inocentemente—. Cullen, uno de nosotros es un hombre soltero, con habilidades matemáticas superiores y sin ningún plan para pasar el resto de la tarde. El otro es un reconocido libertino, con una complaciente y deseable joven esposa esperándolo en casa. ¿Quién crees que debe terminar la condenada contabilidad?

Y con una ola de indiferencia, St. Witherdale abandonó la oficina.

"Novedad". Esa había sido la recomendación de St. Witherdale. Bien, esa palabra podría aplicarse perfectamente a la señorita Swan. Edward siempre había preferido a las mujeres experimentadas que consideraban la seducción como un juego y sabían que no debían confundir el placer con los sentimientos. Nunca había intentado representar el papel de tutor de una inocente. De hecho, la idea de iniciar a una virgen le resultaba claramente molesta. Todo sería puro dolor para ella y luego cabría la posibilidad de tener que enfrentar sus lágrimas y arrepentimientos. Se encogió ante esa idea. No, con la señorita Swan no habría ninguna persecución en busca de algo novedoso.

Aceleró el paso. Edward subió los escalones hasta el cuarto donde la mujer lo esperaba con un velo que le oscurecía el rostro. Jacob era un nombre común. Pero el trabajo del hombre era algo raro para los de su clase. Parecía como si fuera el sirviente de la mujer y esa era una extraña y repugnante situación para un _gitano_ amante de la libertad. Así que al final, Edward y Jacob tenían algo en común. Ambos trabajaban para los _gadjos_ en lugar de vagar por la tierra libremente, como había proclamado Dios.

Un _gitano_ no podía estar encerrado y rodeado de paredes. Viviendo en cajas, con todos los cuartos cerrados y las casas lejos del cielo, el viento, el sol y las estrellas. Respirando el rancio olor a comida y suelo pulido. Por primera vez en años, Edward sintió una ola de pánico. Luchó por combatirla y se concentró en encargarse de la peculiar tarea que lo esperaba en el cuarto de recepción.

Apretándose el cuello para relajarse, empujó un poco la puerta y entró en la habitación.

La señorita Swan permanecía cerca de la puerta, esperando con una impaciencia apenas disimulada, mientras Jacob seguía siendo una oscura presencia en la esquina del cuarto. Cuando Edward se acercó y observó su rostro trastornado, el pánico se disolvió y se convirtió en un curioso sonrojo. Sus ojos marrones se empañaron con sombras color negro y sus suaves labios permanecieron firmemente apretados. Tenía el cabello oscuro y brillante recogido hacia atrás en un moño estirado.

Ese cabello recogido y su modesta y restrictiva vestimenta advertían que era una mujer inhibida. Una solterona remilgada. Pero ni siquiera eso podía ocultar su radiante determinación. Era una mujer… deliciosa. Quería desenvolverla como si fuera un regalo muy esperado. Quería tenerla vulnerable y desnuda debajo de él, hincharle esa boca suave con besos duros y profundos y hacer que su pálido cuerpo se sonrojara por el deseo. Sobresaltado por el efecto que le producía, Edward borró su expresión mientras la estudiaba.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Bella, claramente ignorando sus verdaderos pensamientos. Eso era algo muy positivo, teniendo en cuenta que si supiera lo que estaba pensando, probablemente saldría gritando del cuarto—. ¿Ha descubierto algo sobre el paradero de mi hermano?

—Sí.

— ¿Y?

—Lord Dwyer vino muy temprano esta tarde, perdió un poco de dinero en la mesa de apuestas…

—Gracias a Dios que está vivo —exclamó Bella.

—… y aparentemente decidió consolarse visitando el burdel más cercano.

— ¿El burdel? —le lanzó a Jacob una mirada furiosa—. Te prometo Jacob, que por esto morirá esta noche en mis manos —miró a Edward otra vez—. ¿Cuánto perdió en la mesa de apuestas?

—Casi quinientas libras.

Sus ojos intensamente chocolate se ensancharon por el ultraje.

—Morirá muy despacio en mis manos. ¿A qué burdel fue?

—A Bradshaw's.

Bella alcanzó su sombrero.

—Vamos, Jacob. Busquémoslo en ese lugar. Jacob y Edward contestaron al mismo tiempo:

—No.

—Quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos que está bien —dijo serenamente—. Dudo mucho que lo esté —miró fijamente a Jacob—. No voy a regresar a casa sin Emmett.

Una mitad de él se divirtió y la otra mitad se alarmó por su fuerte determinación,

Edward le preguntó a Jacob:

— ¿Estoy tratando con alguien obstinado o con una idiota, o con alguien que se comporta con alguna combinación de las dos?

Bella le contestó antes de que Jacob tuviera oportunidad.

—Puedo asegurarle que soy muy obstinada. Pero la idiotez puede atribuírsela completamente a mi hermano.

Dicho esto, se puso el sombrero y se ató las cintas debajo de la barbilla. Esas cintas color cereza, confundieron un poco a Edward. La frívola salpicadura de color rojo en medio de su sobrio atavío no concordaba. Eso lo fascinó más y por eso Edward se oyó decir:

—Usted no puede ir a Bradshaw's. Aun dejando a un lado las cuestiones de moralidad y seguridad, ni siquiera sabe donde infiernos queda ese lugar.

Bella no se ofendió por su grosería.

—Asumo que sería cuestión de ir uno por uno a todos los establecimientos entre este y Bradshaw's. Usted ha dicho que ese lugar está cerca, eso significa que lo único que tengo que hacer es caminar de aquí hasta allá. Adiós, señor Cullen. Aprecio mucho su ayuda.

Edwards se movió para bloquearle el paso.

—Todo lo que logrará es quedar como una necia, señorita Swan. Usted no pasará de la puerta principal. Un burdel como Bradshaw's no permite que cualquier extraño entre cuando quiera.

—La forma en la que intente traer de vuelta a mi hermano, señor, no es asunto suyo.

Estaba en lo cierto. No lo era. Pero Edward no se había divertido tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ninguna depravación sexual, ni ninguna cortesana experimentada, ni tampoco un cuarto lleno de mujeres desnudas, podrían interesarlo tanto como lo hacía la señorita Bella Swan y sus cintas rojas.

—Voy con ustedes —dijo.

Frunció el ceño y dijo:

—No, gracias.

—Insisto.

—No necesito de sus servicios, señor Cullen.

Edward podía pensar en esos momentos en muchos servicios que la mayoría de las mujeres considerarían un placer que les proporcionara.

—Obviamente será beneficioso para todos que encuentre usted a Dwyer para que abandone Londres lo antes posible. Considero que es mi deber civil acelerar su partida.

Hola queridas lectoras, sean muchas o sean pocas estoy feliz que estén aquí, cuando leí esta historia quede atrapada y fascinada así que decidí transmitirla y compartirla en esta adaptación con los personajes que tantos nos gustan.

Espero me dejen algún mensaje y saber que les importa que siga adaptando, me anima muchísimo leerlas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Aunque podían haber ido hasta el burdel a pie, Bella, Jacob, y Edward fueron a

Bradshaw's en el viejo carruaje. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de estilo claramente georgiano. Para Bella, cuyas fantasías sobre tales lugares rozaban la más espeluznante extravagancia, la fachada del burdel era decepcionantemente discreta.

—Quédese dentro del carruaje —dijo Edward—. Entraré y preguntaré por el paradero de Dwyer. —Dirigió a Jacob una dura mirada—. No dejes a la señorita Swan sola ni un segundo. Es peligroso a esta hora de la noche.

—Estamos a principios de la noche —Bella protestó—. Y estamos en el West End, en medio de un montón de caballeros bien vestidos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan peligroso?

—He visto a esos caballeros bien vestidos hacer cosas que harían que se desmayara si se las contara.

—Nunca me desmayo —dijo Bella indignada.

La sonrisa de Edward fue un destello de blanco en el oscuro interior del carruaje.

Abandonó el vehículo y se fundió en la noche como si fuera parte de ella, disolviéndose por completo, salvo por el tenue brillo cobrizo de su cabello y el destello del diamante en su oreja.

Bella lo siguió con la mirada, admirada. ¿Dónde se podía clasificar a un hombre así? No era un caballero, ni un lord, ni un obrero común, ni siquiera era del todo un gitano. Sintió un temblor bajo su corsé cuando recordó el momento en que la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Llevaba guantes, pero la mano de él estaba desnuda, y ella había sentido el calor y la fuerza de sus dedos. Y percibió el brillo de una ancha banda de oro en su pulgar. Nunca había visto tal cosa antes.

— ¿Jacob, qué quiere decir cuando un hombre lleva un anillo en el pulgar? ¿Es una costumbre gitana?

Pareciendo incómodo con la pregunta, Jacob miró por la ventana hacia la húmeda noche. Un grupo de jóvenes pasaron junto al vehículo, vistiendo elegantes abrigos y sombreros de copa, riéndose entre ellos. Un par de ellos se detuvieron para hablar con una mujer ostentosamente vestida. Con el ceño fruncido, Jacob contestó a la pregunta de Bella.

—Significa independencia y libertad de conciencia. También un cierto estado de separación. Al llevarlo puesto, se recuerda a sí mismo que no pertenece a dónde está.

— ¿Por qué querría el señor Cullen recordarse a sí mismo algo parecido?

—Porque las costumbres de tu clase son seductoras —dijo Jacob misteriosamente

—. Es difícil resistirse.

— ¿Por qué debes resistirte? No veo qué hay tan terrible en vivir en una casa adecuada y obtener un ingreso constante, y disfrutar de cosas como platos bonitos y sillas tapizadas.

— _Gadji —_ murmuró él con resignación, haciendo que Bella sonriera brevemente. Era la palabra para designar a una mujer no gitana.

Se recostó contra el ajado respaldo tapizado.

—Nunca pensé que desearía tan desesperadamente encontrar a mi hermano dentro de una casa de mala reputación. Pero entre un burdel o flotando boca abajo en el Támesis… —Se interrumpió y presionó los nudillos de sus puños apretados contra los labios.

—No está muerto —La voz de Jacob era suave y amable.

Bella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas creérselo.

—Debemos llevarnos a Emmett fuera de Londres. Estará más seguro en el campo... ¿verdad?

Jacob se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse, sus ojos oscuros no revelaban ninguno de sus pensamientos.

—Hay muchas menos cosas que hacer en el campo —señaló Bella—. Y definitivamente menos problemas en los que Emmett pueda meterse.

—Un hombre que quiere problemas puede encontrarlos en cualquier sitio.

Después de unos minutos de insoportable espera, Edward regresó a la berlina y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

— ¿Dónde está? — exigió Bella cuando el gitano trepó al interior.

—Aquí no. Después de que Lord Dwyer subió con una de las chicas y, er... llevó a cabo la transacción... dejó el burdel.

— ¿Dónde fue? ¿Preguntó…?

—Les dijo que se iba a una taberna llamada el Infierno y el Cubo.

—Encantador —dijo Bella, concisa—. ¿Conoce el camino?

Sentándose a su lado, Edward miró a Jacob.

—Siga por Saint James hacia el este, tuerza a la izquierda después del tercer cruce.

Jacob sacudió las riendas, y el carruaje rodó más allá de un trío de prostitutas.

Bella observó a las mujeres con interés no disimulado.

—Qué jóvenes son —dijo ella—. Si tan sólo alguna institución de caridad les ayudara a encontrar un empleo respetable.

—La mayoría de los empleos llamados respetables son igual de malos —contestó

Edward.

Ella lo miró indignada.

— ¿Cree que una mujer estaría mejor trabajando como prostituta que con un trabajo honesto que le permitiera vivir con dignidad?

—No he dicho eso. Mi opinión es que algunos patrones son mucho más brutales que los proxenetas o las alcahuetas del burdel. Los sirvientes tienen que soportar toda clase de abusos de sus amos, en particular las mujeres. Y si cree que hay dignidad en trabajar en un molino o una fábrica, es que nunca ha visto a una chica que ha perdido algunos dedos por la paja cortante de la escoba. O alguien cuyos pulmones están tan congestionados por respirar la pelusa y el polvo en un molino de cardado, que no viviría para pasar los treinta años.

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, luego la cerró de golpe. Por más que quisiera continuar el debate, las mujeres respetables, aunque fueran solteras, no discutían sobre la prostitución.

Adoptó una expresión de fría indiferencia y miró por la ventana. Aunque no dirigió la mirada hacia Edward, sintió que él la observaba. Era insoportablemente consciente de él. Él no llevaba colonia o pomada, pero había algo tentador en su olor, algo brumoso y fresco, como el olor a clavo.

—Su hermano heredó el título muy recientemente —dijo Edward.

—Sí.

—Con todo respeto, Lord Dwyer no parece enteramente preparado para su nuevo papel.

Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa pesarosa.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo estamos. Fue un giro sorprendente de acontecimientos para los Swan. Había al menos tres hombres en la línea de sucesión para el título antes de Emmett. Pero todos murieron en rápida progresión, por diversas causas. Parece ser que convertirse en Lord Dwyer provoca que se acorte la vida. Y a este paso, mi hermano probablemente no durará más que sus predecesores.

—Uno nunca sabe lo que le tiene guardado el destino.

Volviéndose hacia Edward, Bella descubrió que la miraba con un detenimiento que hizo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran.

—No creo en el destino —dijo ella. —La gente dirige su propio destino.

Edward sonrió.

—Todo el mundo, incluso los dioses, están indefensos en manos del destino.

Bella lo miró escéptica.

—Seguramente usted, trabajando en un club de juego, lo sabe todo acerca de la probabilidad y las posibilidades. Es decir, que racionalmente no puede dar crédito a la suerte o al destino o a cualquier cosa de ese tipo.

—Lo sé todo acerca de la probabilidad y las posibilidades, —coincidió Edward—. No obstante, creo en la suerte—. Sonrió con una tranquila calidez en sus ojos que le hizo perder el aliento—. Creo en la magia y el misterio, y en los sueños que revelan el futuro. Y creo que algunas cosas están escritas en las estrellas... o incluso en la palma la mano.

Bella estaba fascinada, era incapaz de apartar la vista de él. Era un hombre extraordinariamente hermoso, su piel era oscura como la miel de trébol, el cabello cobrizo le caía sobre la frente de un modo que hizo que sus dedos se agitaran a causa del impulso de retirarlo hacia atrás.

— ¿Tú también crees en el destino? —preguntó ella a Jacob.

Una larga vacilación.

—Soy un _Rom —_ dijo él.

Eso quería decir que sí.

—Dios mío, Jacob. Siempre he pensado que eras un hombre sensato.

Edward se rió.

—Es sensato tener en cuenta la posibilidad, señorita Swan. Sólo porque no se pueda ver o sentir algo, no quiere decir no pueda existir.

—No existe esa cosa llamada destino —insistió Bella—. Sólo hay acción y consecuencia.

El carruaje comenzó a detenerse, esta vez en un lugar mucho más deslucido que Saint James o King Street. Había una cervecería y una pensión de tres peniques a un lado, y una taberna grande en el otro. Los peatones en esta calle tenían una falsa apariencia de refinamiento, codeándose con vendedores ambulantes, carteristas, y más prostitutas.

Una riña tenía lugar junto al umbral de la taberna, una mezcolanza de brazos, piernas, sombreros voladores, botellas y bastones. Cada vez que había una pelea, lo más probable era que su hermano la hubiera iniciado.

—Jacob —dijo con ansiedad—, tú sabes cómo es Emmett cuando está ofuscado.

Probablemente esté en mitad de la reyerta. Si fueras tan amable…

Antes incluso de que hubiera terminado, Jacob hizo ademán de dejar el carruaje.

—Espera —dijo Edward—. Será mejor que dejes yo que me encargue.

Jacob le lanzó una fría mirada.

— ¿Dudas de mi habilidad para luchar?

—Esto es un cuchitril de Londres. Estoy acostumbrado al tipo de trucos que utilizan.

Si… —Edward se interrumpió cuando Jacob le ignoró y salió del carruaje con un gruñido hosco—. Así sea —dijo Edward, saliendo del carruaje y quedándose a un lado para observar—. Lo cortarán en rodajas como a una caballa en una pescadería de Covent Garden.

Bella salió también del vehículo.

—Jacob puede defenderse bastante bien en una pelea, se lo aseguro.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia ella, sombrío y felino.

—Estará más segura dentro del vehículo.

—Le tengo a usted para protegerme, ¿no? —señaló ella.

—Cariño —dijo él con una suavidad que disminuyó el barullo del gentío—, puede ser de mí de quien más deba protegerse.

Sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Él mantuvo la mirada de sus perplejos ojos con un constante interés que provocó que los dedos sus pies se encorvasen dentro de sus prácticos zapatos de cuero. Luchando por recobrar la compostura, Bella apartó la vista. Pero permaneció agudamente consciente de él, de la relajada vigilancia de su postura, del desconocido impulso perceptible bajo las capas elegantes de su ropa.

Observaron mientras Jacob atravesaba el caos de hombres que luchaban, sorteando a algunos. Antes de que hubiera pasado medio minuto, arrastraba a alguien sin ceremonias, repartiendo golpes hábilmente con su brazo libre.

—Es bueno —dijo Edward con suave sorpresa.

Bella se sintió inundada de alivio al reconocer la figura desarreglada de Emmett.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, sin embargo, cuando sintió un toque cortés en el borde de su mandíbula. Los dedos de Edward le alzaron el rostro, elevando su barbilla con el pulgar. La inesperada intimidad le produjo un pequeño estremecimiento. Su llameante mirada capturó la de ella de nuevo.

— ¿No cree que está siendo un poco sobreprotectora, persiguiendo a su hermano ya adulto por todo Londres? No está haciendo algo tan extraño. La mayoría de caballeros en su posición se comportarían igual.

—Usted no lo conoce —dijo Bella, sonando temblorosa incluso a sus oídos. Sabía que debía apartarse de sus cálidos dedos, pero su cuerpo permaneció perversamente inmóvil, absorbiendo el placer de su tacto—. Está muy lejos de ser un comportamiento normal en él. Él tiene problemas. Él… —Se interrumpió.

Edward dejó que la suave yema de su dedo siguiera el brillante camino de la cinta del sombrero hasta el lugar donde se anudaba bajo la barbilla.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Bella se apartó de su toque y se dio la vuelta cuando Jacob y Emmett se acercaban al carruaje. Una ráfaga de amor y angustiada preocupación la inundó al ver a su hermano. Estaba muy sucio, maltrecho, y sonreía sin ningún arrepentimiento. Alguien que no conociera a Emmett supondría que no le importaba nada en el mundo. Pero sus ojos, una vez tan cálidos, eran opacos y brumosos. Su cuerpo anteriormente esbelto era ahora panzudo, y la porción visible de su cuello estaba hinchada. Faltaba todavía un largo trecho para decir que Emmett estaba hecho una ruina total, pero parecía decidido a acelerar el proceso.

—Qué extraordinario —dijo Bella casualmente—. Todavía queda algo de ti. —

Sacando un pañuelo de la manga, avanzó un paso y le enjugó tiernamente el sudor y una mancha de sangre de las mejillas. Notando su mirada descentrada, dijo—, estoy aquí, querido.

—Ah. Eres tú. —La cabeza de Emmett fluctuó como la de una marioneta. Miró a

Jacob, que le proporcionaba mucho más apoyo que sus propias piernas—. Mi hermana, —dijo él—. La mujer aterradora.

—Antes de que Jacob te meta en el carruaje —dijo Bella, — ¿vas a vomitar, Emmett?

—Claro que no —fue la decidida respuesta—. Los Swan siempre han soportado bien el licor.

Bella apartó a un lado los rizos castaños que caían como hebras de hilo sobre sus ojos.

—Sería agradable que intentaras soportar un poco menos cantidad en el futuro, querido.

—Ah, pero hermanita... —Cuando Emmett bajó la mirada hasta ella, vio un destello de su antiguo yo, una chispa en sus ojos vacíos, y luego desapareció—. Tengo una sed tremenda.

Bella sintió la punzada de las lágrimas en el rabillo de los ojos, saboreó la sal en el fondo de su garganta. Tragando saliva, dijo con voz firme:

—En los próximos días, Emmett, tu sed será saciada exclusivamente con agua o té. Al carruaje con él, Jacob.

Emmett se giró para mirar al hombre que lo mantenía en pie.

—Por el amor de Dios, no vas a dejarme bajo su custodia, ¿verdad?

— ¿Preferirías pasar la resaca al cuidado de un carcelero de Bow Street? —preguntó Jacob cortésmente.

—Él sería mucho más compasivo. —Refunfuñando, Emmett trepó al carruaje con ayuda de Jacob.

Bella miró a Edward Cullen, cuyo rostro se mostraba inescrutable.

— ¿Podemos llevarle de regreso a Jenner's, señor? Estaremos algo apretados en el carruaje, pero creo que podemos arreglarnos.

—No, gracias. —Cullen caminó lentamente rodeando el carruaje junto a ella—. No está lejos. Iré a pie.

—No puedo dejarle abandonado en un suburbio de Londres.

Cullen se detuvo con ella detrás del carruaje, dónde estaban medio ocultos a la vista.

—Estaré bien. Los peligros de la ciudad no me dan miedo. Esté tranquila.

Cullen elevó su rostro de nuevo, acunando con una mano su mandíbula mientras la otra bajaba hasta su mejilla. Su pulgar la acarició tiernamente por debajo del ojo izquierdo, y ella notó con sorpresa un rastro de humedad allí.

—El viento me hace llorar —se oyó decir a sí misma, insegura.

—No hace viento esta noche.

La mano permaneció en su mandíbula, la banda suave del anillo del pulgar presionaba contra su piel. Su corazón comenzó latir con fuerza hasta que apenas pudo oír a través del rugido de la sangre en sus oídos. El clamor de la taberna desapareció, la oscuridad se espesó a su alrededor. Los dedos de él se deslizaron sobre su garganta con adormecedora delicadeza, descubriendo nervios ocultos y acariciando con ternura.

Sus ojos estaban sobre ella, y ella vio que las pupilas de color dorado-avellana estaban bordeadas de negro.

— ¿Señorita Swan... está realmente segura de que el destino no ha tenido nada que ver en nuestro encuentro de esta noche?

Ella no parecía poder respirar correctamente.

—Bas-bastante segura.

Su cabeza se inclinó.

— ¿Y con toda probabilidad nunca nos reuniremos de nuevo?

—Nunca.

Él era demasiado grande, estaba demasiado cerca. Nerviosamente Bella trató de ordenar sus ideas, pero se dispersaban como cerillas desparramadas... y luego les prendió fuego cuando su aliento tocó su mejilla.

—Espero que esté en lo cierto. Que Dios me ayude si alguna vez debo hacer frente a las consecuencias.

— ¿De qué? —Su voz era apenas perceptible.

—De esto —Su mano se deslizó hacia su nuca y su boca cubrió la de ella.

Bella había sido besada antes. No hacía mucho tiempo, en realidad, por un hombre de quien había estado enamorada. El dolor de su traición había producido una herida tan intensa, que había jurado que nunca más permitiría que ningún hombre se le acercara de nuevo. Pero Edward Cullen no había pedido su consentimiento, ni le había dado ninguna oportunidad para protestar. Se tensó y le puso las manos en el pecho, presionando contra la dura superficie. Él pareció notar su objeción, su boca era sutil e insistente. Uno de los brazos de él se deslizó a su alrededor, tensándose ligeramente cuando la atrajo contra los sólidos contornos de su cuerpo.

Con cada aliento ella aspiraba su intenso aroma, la dulzura del jabón de cera de abejas, el indicio a sal de su piel. El poder flexible de su cuerpo la rodeaba, y no pudo evitar relajarse contra él, permitirle sostenerla. Más besos, uno comenzaba antes de que el otro terminase, húmedas e íntimas caricias, latidos secretos de placer y promesa.

Con suave murmullo de extrañas palabras derramadas en sus oídos, Cullen apartó su boca de la de ella. Sus labios vagaron a lo largo de la curva ruborizada de su cuello, demorándose en los lugares más vulnerables. Sentía su cuerpo inflamado bajo la ropa, el corsé le constreñía el desesperado ensanchamiento de sus pulmones.

Se estremeció cuando él llegó a un lugar de exquisitas sensaciones y lo tocó con la punta de la lengua. Como si su sabor fuera alguna especia exótica. Un pulso se despertó en sus senos, su vientre y entre sus muslos. La inundó un deseo atroz por apretarse contra él, quería liberarse de las capas y capas de tela sofocante que componían su falda.

Él era tan cuidadoso, tan suave…

La caída de una botella al suelo la sacudió de la neblina.

—No —ella se quedó sin aliento, ahora luchaba.

Edward la soltó, sus manos la estabilizaron mientras intentaba recobrar el equilibrio.

Bella se volvió ciegamente y se tambaleó hacia la puerta abierta del carruaje. En todas partes en que la había tocado, sus nervios clamaban deseando más. Mantuvo el rostro inclinado, agradecida de que su sombrero la ocultara.

Desesperada por escapar, Bella subió al peldaño del carruaje. Antes de que pudiera entrar, sin embargo, sintió las manos de Cullen en su cintura. Él la sujetaba desde atrás, atrapándola lo bastante cerca como para susurrarle al oído:

—Latcho drom.

La despedida _gitana._ Bella la reconoció entre el puñado de palabras que Jacob había enseñado a los Swan. Un íntimo estremecimiento la atravesó cuando el calor de su aliento le alcanzó el oído. No quería, no podía responder, sólo subió al carruaje y apartó torpemente sus faldas de la puerta abierta.

La puerta se cerró con firmeza y el vehículo arrancó cuando el caballo obedeció las indicaciones de Jacob. Los dos Swan ocupaban sus respectivas esquinas del asiento, uno de ellos borracho, la otra aturdida. Después de un momento Bella subió sus temblorosas manos para desatarse el sombrero, y descubrió que los lazos colgaban sueltos.

Un lazo, en realidad. El otro...

Quitándose el sombrero, Bella lo estudió con un ceño perplejo. Uno de los lazos de seda roja había desaparecido excepto un resto diminuto en el borde interior.

Había sido cuidadosamente cortado.

Él lo había cogido.

 _Muchisimas gracias por leer… espero les este gustando la historia :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Una semana después, los cinco hermanos Swan se habían trasladado desde Londres a su nuevo hogar en Hampshire. A pesar de los desafíos que les aguardaran, Bella tenía la fuerte esperanza de que su nueva condición les beneficiara.

La casa en Primrose Place tenía muchos recuerdos. Las cosas nunca habían sido iguales desde que los padres de los Swan habían muerto: su padre de una dolencia del corazón, su madre de pena unos meses después. Parecía que las paredes habían absorbido la tristeza de la familia hasta que esta se había convertido en parte de la pintura, del papel y de la madera. Bella no podía observar el centro del salón principal sin recordar a su madre sentada allí con su cesto de costura, o visitar el jardín sin pensar en su padre podando su premiadas Rosas Apothecary.

Bella sin ningún remordimiento había vendido recientemente la casa, no por falta de sentimentalismo sino más bien por exceso. Demasiadas emociones, demasiada nostalgia. Además era imposible mirar hacia adelante cuando se te hacía recordar constantemente esa dolorosa perdida. Sus hermanos no habían formulado una palabra de objeción a la venta de la casa. Nada importaba a Emmett, uno podía decirle que la familia tenía intención de vivir en las calles, y habría dado la bienvenida a las noticias con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros. Nessie, la siguiente hermana en edad, estaba demasiado débil debido a una prolongada enfermedad como para protestar de alguna forma las decisiones de Bella. Y Esme y Alice, ambas aún adolescentes, estaba impacientes por el cambio.

En lo que concernía a Bella, la herencia no podía haber llegado en un mejor momento. Aunque debía admitir, había algunas dudas referentes a por cuánto tiempo podrían los Swan retener el título.

El hecho era que nadie quería ser Lord Dwyer. Para los tres anteriores Lores Dwyer, el título había venido acompañado por el infortunio de una extraña enfermedad coronada por una inoportuna muerte. Lo que explicaba, en parte, porque los parientes lejanos de los Swan habían estado tan felices de ver que el vizcondado iba a parar a Emmett.

— ¿Obtendré dinero? —Había sido la primera pregunta de Emmett cuando se le informó de su ascenso a la nobleza.

La respuesta había sido un sí con limitaciones. Emmett heredaría una finca en Hampshire con algunos acres y una modesta suma anual que no compensaría el costo de restaurarla.

—Aún somos pobres. —Le había dicho Bella a su hermano después de estudiar minuciosamente la carta del abogado describiendo la finca y sus asuntos—. La finca es muy pequeña, los sirvientes y la mayoría de los arrendatarios se han ido, la casa se encuentra en un estado lamentable, y el título aparentemente esta maldito. Lo que hace de la herencia un elefante blanco por decir poco. Sin embargo, tenemos un primo lejano que podría estar tal vez en la línea sucesoria antes que tú, podemos intentar endilgárselo todo a él. Existe una posibilidad de que nuestro tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo no hubiera sido legítimamente reconocido, lo que podría permitirnos rechazar el título en base a…

—Aceptaré el título. —Había dicho Emmett decidido.

— ¿Porque no crees en la maldición más de lo que lo hago yo?

—Porque estoy tan condenadamente maldito, que otra maldición más no importa mucho.

Ya que nunca antes habían estado en el condado de Hampshire, todos los hermanos Swan —con excepción de Emmett— estiraron el cuello para disfrutar del paisaje.

Bella sonreía emocionada a sus hermanas. Esme y Alice, ambas de cabellos oscuros negro y chocolate, como el de ella, estaban llenas de buen ánimo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Nessie y se mantuvo en esta durante un momento, tomando cuidadosa nota de su condición.

Nessie era diferente al resto de la prole Swan, la única que había heredado el pálido cabello rubio-cobrizo de su padre y su naturaleza introspectiva. Era tímida y tranquila, soportaba cada privación sin queja. Cuando la escarlatina había asolado el pueblo un año antes, Emmett y Nessie habían caído gravemente enfermos. Emmett se había recuperado completamente, pero Nessie había estado frágil y demacrada desde entonces. El doctor le había diagnosticado debilidad pulmonar, causada por la fiebre, que afirmaba podía no mejorar jamás.

Bella se negaba a aceptar que Nessie sería una inválida para siempre. No importaba lo que hiciera falta, haría que Nessie volviera a estar bien de nuevo.

Era difícil imaginar un lugar mejor para Nessie y el resto de los Swan que Hampshire; era uno de los más bellos condados de Inglaterra, con cruces de ríos, grandes bosques, prados, y tierras llenas de lozanos matorrales. El condado de Dwyer estaba situado cerca de Stony Cross, uno de los burgos más grandes en el condado.

Stony Cross exportaba ganado, ovejas, madera, maíz, una gran variedad del queso local, y miel de flores silvestres…, en efecto, una tierra bendecida.

— ¿Me pregunto por qué la finca Dwyer es tan improductiva? —Reflexionó Bella mientras el carruaje atravesaba exuberantes pastizales—. La tierra en Hampshire es tan fértil, uno casi tiene que intentar que no crezca nada allí.

—Pero nuestra tierra esta maldita, ¿no es así? —preguntó Esme con algo de preocupación.

—No. —Replicó Bella—. No el terreno en sí mismo. Sólo el poseedor del título. Ese sería Emmett.

—Oh. —Esme se relajó—. Entonces todo bien.

Emmett no se molestó en responder, sólo se acurrucó en la esquina del asiento, con aspecto malhumorado. Aunque una semana de sobriedad forzosa lo había dejado lúcido y perspicaz, no había hecho nada por mejorar su temperamento. Con Jacob y las Swan vigilándolo como halcones, no había tenido oportunidad de beber nada más que agua o té.

Durante los primero días, Emmett había sufrido de incontrolables temblores, agitación y de una abundante sudoración. Ahora que lo peor había pasado, se parecía más a su antiguo yo. Pero pocas personas creerían que Emmett era un hombre de veintiocho años. El último año lo había envejecido prematuramente.

Cuanto más se acercaban a Stony Cross, más hermoso era el paisaje, hasta que pareció que casi toda la vista era merecedora de ser pintada. El trayecto del carruaje pasaba por ordenadas, blancas y oscuras casitas de campo con techos cubiertos de paja, graneros y estanques rodeados con sauces llorones, antiguas iglesias de piedra datadas de la Edad Media. Los tordos robaban las maduras bayas de los setos, mientras los zorzales se posaban en espinos floreciendo. Los prados estaban llenos con azafrán otoñal, y los árboles revestidos con tonos dorados y rojizos. Rechonchas ovejas blancas pastaban en los campos.

Esme tomó un profundo y satisfecho aliento.

—Que refrescante —dijo—. ¿Me pregunto qué hace que el aire de esta región huela tan diferente?

—Podría ser la granja de cerdos que acabamos de pasar —murmuró Emmett.

Alice, que había estado leyendo un folleto descriptivo del sur de Inglaterra, exclamó alegremente:

—Hampshire es conocido por sus excepcionales cerdos. Son alimentados con bellotas y ramas de hayas del bosque, eso hace que el tocino sea más delicioso. ¡Y hay un concurso anual de embutidos!

Emmett fijó en ella su agria mirada.

—Esplendido. Ciertamente espero que no nos lo hayamos perdido.

Nessie, que había estado leyendo un tomo grueso sobre Hampshire y sus alrededores, comentó:

—La historia de la Casa Dwyer es impresionante.

— ¿Nuestra casa está en un libro de historia? —preguntó Alice encantada.

—Es sólo un pequeño párrafo —dijo Nessie desde detrás del libro—, pero sí, se menciona la Casa Dwyer. Por supuesto, no es nada comparado con nuestro vecino, el Conde de Uley, cuya finca figura como una de las casas de campo más elegantes de Inglaterra. Y la familia del conde ha residido allí desde hace casi quinientos años.

—Entonces, debe ser terriblemente viejo —comentó Esme con cara seria.

Alice rio disimuladamente.

—Continúa Nessie.

—La Casa Dwyer —leyó Nessie en voz alta—, se ubica en un pequeño parque poblado con majestuosos robles y hayas, cubiertos de musgo, y rodeado de reservas de pastos para ciervos. Originalmente fue una casa señorial Isabelina terminada en 1594, el edificio ostenta muchas galerías representativas del período. Las alteraciones y adiciones a la casa han dado como resultado el añadido de una sala de baile Jacobina y un ala Georgiana.

— ¡Tenemos un salón de baile! —exclamó Esme.

— ¡Tenemos ciervos! —dijo Alice alegremente.

Emmett se acurrucó más profundamente en su esquina.

—Dios, espero que tengamos un retrete.

Era temprano en la tarde cuando el cochero de alquiler giró el carruaje por el sendero privado delineado con hayas que llevaba a Dwyer House. Cansados por el largo viaje, los Swan gritaron aliviados ante la vista de la casa, con las siluetas de sus techos y chimeneas de ladrillo.

—Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Jacob —dijo -Nessie, con sus dulces ojos dorados llenos de preocupación. Jacob, el criado-cocinero, y el lacayo habían viajado a la casa dos días antes para prepararla para la llegada de los Swan.

—Sin duda alguna ha estado trabajando incesantemente día y noche —replicó Bella

—, haciendo inventario, colocándolo todo en su sitio, y dando órdenes a gente que no se atreve a desobedecerlo. Estoy segura que está bastante feliz.

Nessie sonrió. Incluso pálida y demacrada como estaba, su belleza era incandescente, su cabello rubio-dorado brillaba a la luz menguante, su tez parecía de porcelana. La línea de su perfil habría enviado a poetas y pintores al éxtasis. Uno casi se sentía tentado a tocarla para asegurarse de que respiraba, un ser vivo en vez de una escultura.

El carruaje se detuvo en una casa mucho más grande de lo que Bella había esperado. Estaba rodeada de setos abandonados, y las malas hierbas poblaban los macizos de flores. Con un poco de trabajo de jardinería y una poda considerable, pensó, sería bonito. El edificio era encantadoramente asimétrico, el exterior de ladrillo y piedra, el tejado de pizarra, y abundantes ventanas con los cristales opacos.

El conductor del coche de alquiler se acercó para colocar un escalón portátil y ayudar a bajar a los pasajeros del vehículo. Descendiendo del coche a la superficie de grava, Bella vio como sus hermanos salían de carruaje.

—La casa y las tierras están un poco descuidadas —advirtió—. Nadie ha vivido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No puedo imaginar el por qué —dijo Emmett.

—Es muy pintoresco —comentó Nessie alegremente. El viaje desde Londres la había agotado. A juzgar por la caída de sus delgados hombros y la manera en que su piel parecía demasiado atirantada sobre sus pómulos, a Nessie le quedaban pocas fuerzas.

Cuando su hermana iba a coger una pequeña maleta que estaba junto al escalón del carruaje, Bella se apresuró hacia adelante y la recogió.

—Yo llevaré esto —le dijo—. Tú no debes levantar un dedo. Entremos, y busquemos un lugar para que descanses.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —protestó Nessie, mientras todos se dirigían a las escaleras delanteras de la casa.

El vestíbulo de entrada estaba revestido con paneles que una vez habían estado pintados de blanco, pero ahora era marrones por el paso del tiempo. El suelo estaba rayado y mugriento. Una magnífica escalera curvada de piedra ocupaba la parte posterior del vestíbulo, su balaustrada de hierro forjado estaba llena de polvo y telarañas. Bella notó que se había intentado limpiar un tramo de la balaustrada, pero evidentemente el proceso sería laborioso.

Jacob emergió de un pasillo que salía del vestíbulo. Estaba en mangas de camisa, sin pañuelo ni corbata, el cuello de la prenda colgaba abierto para revelar la piel bronceada brillante por la transpiración. Con su pelo negro cayéndole sobre la frente, y sus oscuros ojos mirándoles sonrientes, Jacob ofrecía un crudo atractivo.

—Habéis llegado con tres horas de retraso con respecto al horario —dijo.

Riendo, Bella se sacó un pañuelo de la manga y se lo ofreció.

—En una familia con cuatro hermanas, no hay horario.

Limpiándose el polvo y el sudor del rostro, Jacob echó un vistazo a todos los Swan. Su mirada se entretuvo sobre Nessie durante más tiempo.

Volviendo su atención a Bella, Jacob le ofreció un informe conciso. Había encontrado a dos mujeres y un niño en la aldea para ayudar a limpiar la casa. Tres dormitorios habían dejado habitables hasta la fecha. La limpieza de la cocina y de la estufa había llevado gran cantidad de tiempo, y la cocinera estaba preparando la comida.

Jacob se interrumpió mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Bella. Sin ceremonias la apartó para alcanzar a Nessie en tres zancadas.

Bella vio el menudo cuerpo de Nessie tambalearse, y sus pestañas medio cerradas cuando se derrumbó contra Jacob. Él la cogió fácilmente y la levantó en sus brazos, indicándole en un murmullo que pusiera la cabeza sobre su hombro. Aunque sus maneras eran tranquilas e impasibles como siempre, Bella se sorprendió por la forma posesiva en que sostenía a su hermana.

—El viaje ha sido demasiado para ella —dijo Bella con preocupación—. Necesita descansar.

La cara de Jacob era inexpresiva.

—La llevaré arriba.

Nessie se revolvió y parpadeó.

—Qué molestia —dijo jadeando—. Estaba todavía de pie, me sentía bien, y entonces el suelo pareció precipitarse hacia mí. Lo siento. Aborrezco los desmayos.

—Está bien. —Bella le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Jacob te llevará a la cama. Esto es… —hizo una pausa sintiéndose incómoda—. Él te llevará a tu dormitorio.

—Puedo ir por mí misma —dijo Nessie—. Me he mareado sólo un momento. Jacob, bájame.

—No podrías dar ni el primer paso —dijo, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas mientras la llevaba en brazos hacia la escalera de piedra. Y mientras caminaba con ella, la pálida mano de Nessie se alzó lentamente rodeándole el cuello.

—Alice, ¿irás con ellos? —Le pidió rápidamente Bella, entregándole la maleta—. El camisón de Nessie está aquí, puedes ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Alice se apresuró hacia las escaleras.

Abandonada en el vestíbulo de entrada con Emmett y Esme, Bella se dio la vuelta en un lento círculo para verlo todo.

—El abogado mencionó que la finca se encontraba en mal estado —dijo—. Creo que la palabra más exacta sería "ruinosa". ¿Puede ser restaurada, Emmett?

No hacía mucho tiempo, a pesar de que parecía haber sido toda una vida, Emmett había pasado dos años estudiando arte y arquitectura en la Gran Escuela de Bellas Artes de París. También había trabajado como pintor y dibujante para el renombrado arquitecto de Londres, Rowland Temple. Emmett había sido considerado como un alumno excepcionalmente prometedor, e incluso había considerado la posibilidad de ejercer.

Ahora toda esa ambición se había extinguido.

Emmett echó un vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo sin interés.

—Dejando a un lado cualquier reparación estructural, necesitaríamos entre veinticinco y treinta mil libras, por lo menos.

La cifra hizo que Bella palideciera. Bajó la mirada al suelo arañado a sus pies y se frotó las sienes.

—Bueno, una cosa es evidente. Necesitamos la ventaja de unos suegros ricos. Lo cual significa que debes empezar a buscar herederas disponibles, Emmett. —Le lanzó una rápida mirada juguetona a su hermana—. Y tú, Esme, tendrás que atrapar a un vizconde, o por lo menos a un barón.

Su hermano entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué no tú? No veo razón por la cual tengas que quedar exenta de tener que casarte por el beneficio de la familia.

Esme le dedicó a su hermana una mirada traviesa.

—A la edad de Bella, las mujeres han dejado atrás las ideas de Romance y pasión.

—Nunca se sabe —le dijo Emmett a Esme—. Podría atrapar a un caballero de avanzada edad que necesite una enfermera.

Bella estuvo tentada de espetarles a ambos con la áspera observación de que ella ya se había enamorado una vez, y que se cuidaría de no repetir la experiencia. Había sido perseguida y cortejada por el mejor amigo de Emmett, un encantador joven arquitecto llamado Robert Pattinson, que, al igual que Emmett, había sido dibujante de Rowland Temple. Pero el día que había llegado a creer que estaba próxima una propuesta, Pattinson había terminado la relación con brutal brusquedad. Había aducido tener profundos sentimientos hacia otra mujer, que convenientemente dio la casualidad de ser la hija de Rowland Temple.

Era lo que cabía esperar de un arquitecto, le había dicho Emmett con gran remordimiento, ultrajado en nombre de su hermana, triste por la pérdida de un amigo. Los arquitectos habitaban un mundo lleno de maestros y discípulos y la interminable búsqueda de patrocinadores. Todo, incluso el amor, era sacrificado en el altar de la ambición. Actuar de otra manera era perder las pocas preciosas oportunidades que uno podía tener para practicar el arte del diseño. Casarse con la hija de Temple proporcionaría a Robert Pattinson un lugar en el negocio. Bella jamás habría podido hacer eso por él.

Todo lo que habría podido hacer era amarle.

Tragándose la amargura, Bella miró a su hermano y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero en esta avanzada etapa de la vida, no tengo ambiciones de casarme.

Emmett la sorprendido inclinándose para rozar su frente con un ligero beso. Su voz fue suave y amable.

—Sea como fuere, creo que algún día encontrarás un hombre por el que valga la pena renunciar a tu independencia. —Sonrió ampliamente antes de añadir—: A pesar de que tu avanzada y decrépita edad.

Por un momento la mente de Bella le trajo nuevamente el recuerdo de un beso entre las sombras, una boca consumiendo lentamente la suya, gentiles manos masculinas, un susurro en su oído. Latcho Drom...

Cuando su hermano se dio la vuelta para marcharse, preguntó con leve exasperación:

— ¿Adónde vas? Emmett, no puedes irte cuando hay tanto por hacer.

Él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás con una ceja arqueada.

—Has estado vertiendo té sin azúcar en mi garganta durante varios días. Si no tienes objeción, me gustaría salir a echar una meada.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Se me ocurren al menos una docena de corteses eufemismos que podrías haber utilizado.

Emmett continuó su camino.

—Yo no sé usar eufemismos.

—O cortesías —dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisita.

Cuando Emmett abandonó la habitación, Bella se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

—Es mucho más agradable cuando está sobrio. Una pena que no suceda más a menudo. Ven, Esme, busquemos la cocina.

Con la casa maloliente y llena de polvo, la atmósfera era imposible para los pobres pulmones de Nessie, y le provocó una incesante tos durante la noche. Después de haberse despertado innumerables veces para dar agua a su hermana, para abrir las ventanas, e incorporarla para mitigar los espasmos de la tos, Bella tenía los ojos somnolientos a la mañana siguiente.

—Es como si durmiera en una caja de polvo —dijo Jacob—. Hoy estará mejor sentada fuera, hasta que podamos limpiar su habitación adecuadamente. Las alfombras deben ser sacudidas. Y las ventanas están sucias.

El resto de la familia todavía estaba en la cama, pero Jacob, al igual que Bella, era un madrugador. Vestido con ropa basta y una camisa con el cuello abierto, frunció el ceño cuando Bella le informó sobre el estado de Nessie.

—Está agotada de toser toda la noche, y su garganta está dolorida, apenas puede hablar. He tratado de que tome algo té y tostadas, pero no quiere.

—Yo haré que se lo tome.

Bella lo miró inexpresivamente. Suponía que no debería sorprenderse por su afirmación. Después de todo, Jacob había ayudado a cuidar a Nessie y Emmett durante la escarlatina. Sin él, Bella estaba segura, ninguno de los dos hubiera sobrevivido.

—Mientras tanto —continuó Jacob—, haz una lista de los suministros que necesites del pueblo. Voy a ir esta mañana.

Bella asintió, agradecida por su sólida y confiable presencia.

— ¿Despierto a Leo? Tal vez él podría ayudar…

—No.

Ella sonrió irónicamente, muy consciente de que su hermano sería más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Dirigiéndose al piso de abajo, Bella buscó la ayuda de Seth, el muchacho de la aldea, para trasladar un antiguo sofá a la parte trasera de la casa. Situaron los muebles en una terraza pavimentada de ladrillo que se abría sobre un jardín ahogado por la maleza y bordeado por setos de hayas. El jardín necesitaba nuevas semillas y replantación, y los muros bajos que se estaban desmoronando tendrían que ser reparados.

—Hay trabajo por hacer, señora —comentó Seth, inclinándose para arrancar una mala hierba de entre dos ladrillos del pavimento.

—Seth, creo que te has quedado corto. —Bella contempló al muchacho, quién por su aspecto tendría alrededor de trece años. Era robusto y de cara rubicunda, con un pelo salvaje y de punta como las plumas de un petirrojo—. ¿Te gusta la jardinería? — preguntó ella—. ¿Sabes mucho del tema?

—Cuido el huerto de la cocina de mi mamá.

— ¿Te gustaría ser el jardinero de Lord Dwyer?

— ¿Cuánto pagan, señorita?

— ¿Dos chelines a la semana son suficientes?

Seth la miró pensativamente y rascándose su nariz chata.

—Suena bien. Pero tendrá que preguntárselo a mi mamá.

—Dime dónde vives e iré a visitarla esta misma mañana.

—Está bien. No queda lejos, en la parte más cercana del pueblo.

Se estrecharon las manos en señal de acuerdo, conversaron un momento más, y Seth se fue a inspeccionar el cobertizo del jardinero.

Bella se volvió ante el sonido de voces, vio a Jacob sacando a su hermana. Nessie iba vestida con camisón y bata, y envuelta en un chal, con sus delgados brazos enlazados alrededor del cuello de Jacob. Con sus vestiduras blancas, el cabello rubio y la piel blanca, Nessie era casi incolora a excepción de las manchas de color rosa suave de sus pómulos y el vívido dorado de sus ojos.

—... esa fue la medicina más horrible —decía alegremente.

—Funcionó —señaló Jacob, flexionándose para colocarla cuidadosamente sobre el sofá.

—Eso no significa que te perdone por haberme intimidado para que la tomara.

—Fue por tu propio bien.

—Eres un abusador —repitió Nessie, sonriendo hacia su moreno rostro.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró Jacob, colocando la manta alrededor del regazo de ella con sumo cuidado.

Encantada por la mejoría de su hermana, Bella sonrió.

—Es realmente terrible. Pero si logra persuadir a más aldeanos para que ayuden a limpiar la casa, tendrás que perdonarle, Nessie.

Los ojos dorados de Nessie brillaron. Hablaba con Bella, mientras su mirada se mantenía en Jacob.

—Tengo plena confianza en sus poderes de persuasión.

Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, las palabras podrían haber sido interpretadas como un pequeño flirteo. Pero Bella estaba bastante segura de que Nessie no tenía conciencia de Jacob como hombre. Para ella era un hermano mayor amable, nada más. Los sentimientos por parte de Jacob, sin embargo, eran más ambiguos.

Una curiosa grajilla gris aleteó hasta el suelo con unos pocos "chas, chas", y dio un salto tentativo hacia Nessie.

—Lo siento —le dijo al pájaro—, no hay comida para compartir.

Una nueva voz entró en la conversación.

—Sí, ¡aquí está! —dijo Alice, llevando una bandeja de desayuno que contenía un plato de pan tostado y una taza de té. Su oscuro cabello estaba recogido en un moño desordenado, y llevaba un delantal blanco sobre su vestido de color morado.

Su vestimenta es demasiado juvenil para una muchacha de quince años, pensó Bella. Alice estaba ya en una edad en la que debería usar faldas hasta el suelo. Y un corsé, que el cielo la ayudara. Pero con lo agitado que había sido el último año, Bella no había prestado demasiada atención al vestuario de su hermana más joven. Tenía que llevar a Alice y a Esme a una modista que tuviera algunos vestidos nuevos ya hechos.

Agregando eso a la larga lista de gastos en su cabeza, Bella frunció el ceño.

—Aquí está tu desayuno, Nessie —dijo Alice, colocando la bandeja en su regazo—. ¿Te encuentras lo suficientemente bien como para untar la mantequilla en la tostada tú misma, o lo hago yo?

—Yo puedo, gracias. —Nessie movió los pies y le hizo un gesto a Alice para que se sentase en el otro extremo del sofá.

Alice obedeció con prontitud.

—Voy a leer para ti mientras estés sentada aquí fuera —informó a Nessie alargando la mano hacia uno de los enormes bolsillos de su delantal. Sacó un pequeño libro y lo balanceó tentadoramente—. Este libro me lo dio Ángela Weber, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Ella dice que es una aterradora historia llena de crímenes, horrores y fantasmas vengativos. ¿No suena encantador?

—Yo pensaba que tu mejor amiga en el mundo era Jessica Stanley —dijo Nessie con un tono inquisitivo.

—Oh, no, eso fue hace semanas. Jessica y yo ni siquiera nos hablamos ahora. — Acurrucándose cómodamente en su esquina, Alice dirigió a su hermana mayor una mirada perpleja—. ¿Nessie? Tienes una expresión extraña en la cara. ¿Pasa algo? —Nessie se había quedado congelada mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios, sus ojos dorados redondeados con alarma.

Siguiendo la mirada fija de su hermana, Bella vio un pequeño reptil deslizándose hasta el hombro de Alice. Un fuerte grito escapó de sus labios, y avanzó con las manos levantadas.

Alice se miró el hombro.

—Oh, caray. Se supone que tenías que permanecer en mi bolsillo. —Cogió la cosa que se movía en su hombro y la acarició con cuidado—. Es un lagarto de arena moteado — dijo—. ¿No es adorable? Lo encontré en mi habitación anoche.

Bella bajó las manos y se quedó muda mirando a su hermana menor.

— ¿Has hecho una mascota de él? —Preguntó débilmente Nessie—. Alice, querida, ¿no te parece que sería más feliz en el bosque al que pertenece?

Alice la miró indignada.

— ¿Con todos esos depredadores? Spot no duraría un minuto.

Bella recobró la voz.

—No durará un minuto conmigo tampoco. Deshazte de él, Ali, o voy a aplastarlo con el objeto contundente más cercano que pueda encontrar.

— ¿Asesinarías a mi mascota?

—Uno no asesina lagartos, Ali. Los extermina. —Exasperada, Bella se volvió hacia Jacob—. Encuentra a algunas mujeres para limpiar en el pueblo, Jacob. Dios sabe cuántas criaturas indeseables se estarán ocultando en la casa. Sin contar a Emmett.

Jacob desapareció inmediatamente.

—Spot es la mascota perfecta —argumentó Alice—. No muerde, y ya está acostumbrado a vivir dentro de casa.

—No estoy dispuesta a tener mascotas con escamas.

Alice la miró fijamente con rebeldía.

—El lagarto de arena es una especie nativa de Hampshire, lo cual significa que Spot tiene más derecho a estar aquí que nosotros.

—Sin embargo, no compartiremos techo. —Alejándose antes de decir algo que lamentaría más tarde, Bella se preguntó por qué, cuando había tanto por hacer, Alice se mostraba tan problemática. Pero una sonrisa elevó sus labios cuando reflexionó que a los quince años, las chicas no eligen ser problemáticas. Simplemente lo son.

Levantándose las faldas para separárselas de las piernas, Bella se dirigió hacia la magnífica escalera central. Puesto que no recibirían invitados ni atenderían llamadas, había decidido no llevar puesto el corsé ese día. Era una maravillosa sensación respirar tan profundamente como deseara y moverse libremente por la casa.

Llena de determinación, golpeó la puerta de Emmett.

— ¡Despierta, dormilón!

Una retahíla de palabras groseras se filtró a través de los pesados paneles de roble.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Bella entró en la habitación de Esme. Descorrió las cortinas, liberando nubes de polvo que la hicieron estornudar.

—Esme, es... ¡achoo!... hora de levantarse de la cama.

La colcha cubría completamente a Esme hasta la cabeza.

—Todavía no —le llegó su amortiguada protesta.

Sentada en el borde del colchón, Bella retiró la colcha de encima de su hermana de diecinueve años. Esme estaba adormilada y ruborizada por el sueño, su mejilla tenía impresa una línea dejada por un pliegue de la ropa de cama. Su cabello castaño, con un tono más cálido que el chocolate de Bella, era una masa salvaje de enredos.

—Odio las mañanas —farfulló Esme—. Y estoy segura de que no me gusta ser despertada por alguien que parece tan cruelmente complacida por ello.

—Lo siento. —Continuando con la sonrisa, Bella acarició el cabello de su hermana retirándoselo de la cara repetidamente.

—Mmmn. —Esme mantuvo los ojos cerrados—. Mamá hacía eso. Es agradable.

— ¿De verdad? —Bella puso su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de Esme— Querida, voy a ir al pueblo para preguntar a la madre de Seth si podemos contratarle como jardinero.

— ¿No es un poco joven?

—No, en comparación con los otros candidatos para el puesto.

—No tenemos otros candidatos.

—Precisamente. —Fue hacia la maleta de Esme que estaba en el rincón, y cogió el sombrero que estaba encima—. ¿Puedo pedírtelo prestado? El mío aún no está arreglado.

—Por supuesto, pero... ¿vas ahora?

—No tardaré mucho. Caminaré deprisa.

— ¿Te gustaría que fuera contigo?

—Gracias, querida, pero no. Vístete y desayuna algo, y vigila atentamente a Nessie. En este momento está al cuidado de Alice.

—Oh. —Esme agrandó los ojos—. Me apresuraré.

Espero que les esté gustando, saludos! Déjenme su opinión gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Era un día agradablemente fresco, casi despejado, el clima sureño era más templado que el de Londres. Bella atravesó vigorosamente el huerto frutal, más allá del jardín. Las ramas de los árboles estaban cargadas con grandes manzanas verdes. Había frutas caídas medio comidas por los ciervos y otros animales, estaban fermentadas y echadas a perder.

Haciendo una pausa para arrancar una manzana de una rama baja, la limpió en una manga y le dio un mordisco. El sabor era intensamente ácido.

Una abeja zumbó a corta distancia, y Bella se echó bruscamente hacía atrás con alarma. Siempre le había tenido terror a las abejas. Aunque había tratado de razonar consigo misma, no podía controlar el pánico que la invadía cada vez que una de esas malditas bestias estaba por los alrededores.

Apresurándose a salir del huerto, Bella siguió una senda superficial que la llevó a un prado mojado. A pesar del retraso de la estación, había pesados lechos de berros que florecían por todas partes. Conocido como "el pan de los pobres," las delicadas hojas de picante sabor eran consumidas en manojos por los aldeanos locales, y se hacía de todo con ellas desde sopa hasta el relleno del ganso. Recogería algunas en su camino de regreso, decidió.

La ruta más corta hasta el pueblo era cruzando a través de una esquina de la hacienda de Lord Uley. Cuándo Bella traspasó el límite invisible pudo sentir un cambio en la atmósfera. Caminó por las inmediaciones del susurrante bosque, demasiado denso para que la luz del día penetrara en el follaje. La tierra era exuberante, sigilosa, los viejos árboles estaban anclados profundamente en la tierra oscura y fértil. Quitándose el sombrero, Bella lo sujetó por el ala y disfrutó de la brisa contra su cara.

Ésta había sido la tierra de los Uley durante generaciones. Se preguntó qué clase de persona serían el conde y su familia. Terriblemente correctos y tradicionales, supuso.

No sería bien recibida la noticia de que la Hacienda Dwyer había llegado a manos de un montón de maleducados y sangre roja como los Swan.

Encontrando una senda gastada que atravesaba el bosque, molestó a un par de collalbas que aletearon con gorgojeos indignados. La vida abundaba por todas partes, incluyendo mariposas de unos colores casi antinaturales y escarabajos tan brillantes como chispas. Cuidando de seguir en la senda, Bella se recogió la falda para evitar arrastrarla por el suelo del bosque.

Emergió desde un bosquecillo de avellano y roble hasta un amplio campo seco. Estaba vacío. Y ominosamente quieto. Ninguna voz, ningún gorjeo de pinzones, ningún zumbido de abejas o el traqueteo de saltamontes. Algo en esto la llenó de la instintiva tensión que advertía de una amenaza desconocida. Cautelosamente, comenzó a subir la suave pendiente del prado.

Alcanzando la cima de una pequeña colina, Bella hizo una pausa ante la desconcertante vista del aparato de imponente altura hecho de metal. Parecía ser un tobogán apuntalado sobre unas patas, inclinado en un ángulo pronunciado.

Su atención se vio atraída por una conmoción menor más allá del camino... dos hombres emergieron desde atrás de un refugio de madera pequeño... gritaban y agitaban los brazos hacia ella.

Bella se percató instantáneamente de que se encontraba en peligro, aun antes de reparar en el humeante rastro de chispas en movimiento, serpenteantes, a lo largo del suelo hacia el tobogán de metal.

¿Una mecha?

Aunque no sabía mucho de artefactos explosivos, era consciente de que una vez una mecha se encendía, nada podría hacerla parar. Tirándose sobre la hierba tibia por el sol, Bella se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, esperando ser volada en pedazos. Algunos latidos pasaron, y dejó escapar un grito alarmado cuando sintió que un cuerpo grande, y pesado caía sobre ella... no, no caída, se estampaba. La cubrió totalmente, hundiendo las rodillas en el suelo a cada lado de las suyas, formando un refugio con el cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, una explosión ensordecedora perforó el aire, hubo un violento silbido sobre sus cabezas, y una sacudida atravesó la tierra bajo de ellos. Demasiado atontada para moverse, Bella luchó por recuperar su agudeza. Sus oídos estaban saturados de un zumbido agudo.

Su compañero se quedó inmóvil sobre ella, respirando pesadamente sobre su cabello.

El aire estaba cargado de humo, pero aun así, Bella notó una fragancia placenteramente masculina, a piel salada y jabón, y una esencia íntima que no podía identificar del todo. El ruido en sus oídos se desvaneció. Levantándose sobre los codos, se topó con la sólida pared de un pecho contra su espalda, vio unas mangas de camisa remangadas sobre unos antebrazos musculosos... y hay había algo más... Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la visión de un pequeño diseño, estilizadamente tatuado en un brazo. Un tatuaje de un caballo negro y alado con ojos de azufre. Era un diseño irlandés, de un caballo de pesadilla llamado _pooka_ : Una malévola criatura mítica que hablaba con voz humana y se llevaba a la gente a la medianoche.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio la pesada banda redondeada de un anillo en el pulgar.

Retorciéndose bajo él, Bella intentó darse la vuelta.

Una mano fuerte se curvó alrededor de su hombro, ayudándola. La voz fue baja y familiar.

— ¿Está usted herida? Lo siento. Estaba usted en el camino de…

Se detuvo cuando Bella rodó sobre su espalda. Un mechó de su cabello se había soltado, dejando libre un estratégico rizo. Este caía ocultándole su cara, obscureciendo su visión. Antes de poder apartarlo, él lo hizo por ella, y las puntas de sus dedos provocaron ondas de fuego líquido incendiario que recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Usted —dijo él suavemente.

Edward Cullen

No puede ser, pensó ella confusamente. ¿Aquí? ¿En Hampshire? Pero allí estaban sus inconfundibles ojos, entre dorados y avellana, y las espesas pestañas, el pelo cobrizo, la sórdida boca. Y el brillo pagano de un diamante en su oreja.

Mostraba una expresión perturbada, como si acabara de recordar algo que hubiera querido olvidar. Pero cuando posó la mirada en la cara desconcertada de Bella, su boca se curvó un poco, y se reacomodó en la cuna que formaba su cuerpo con una insolente familiaridad que le robó el aliento.

—Señor Cullen… ¿Cómo?… ¿Por qué?… ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?

Él contestó sin moverse, como si planeara permanecer así y conversar todo el día. Su tono infinitamente educado era un inquietante contraste frente a la intimidad de su posición.

—Señorita Swan. Qué encantadora sorpresa. Como verá, visito a unos amigos. ¿Y usted?

—Vivo aquí.

—No lo creo. Ésta es la hacienda de Lord Uley.

El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho mientras su cuerpo absorbía los detalles del de él.

—No quería decir precisamente aquí, quise decir por allí, al otro lado del bosque. La hacienda Dwyer. Acabamos de establecernos. —Al parecer no podía dejar de charlar a consecuencia de los nervios y el miedo—. ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Qué estaban ustedes haciendo? ¿Por qué tiene usted ese tatuaje en el brazo? Eso es un _pooka_ , una criatura irlandesa, ¿no es cierto?

Esa última pregunta le ganó una mirada atenta. Antes de que Cullen pudiera contestar, los otros dos hombres se acercaron. Desde su inclinada posición, Bella tuvo una vista de pies a cabeza de ellos. Como Cullen, llevaban las mangas de las camisas remangadas, con los chalecos desabotonados.

Uno de ellos tenía el porte de un caballero viejo y corpulento con unos mechones de cabello plateado. Sujetaba un pequeño sextante de madera y metal, el cual había sido ensartado alrededor de su cuello. El otro, de cabello negro, parecía estar a finales de la treintena. No era tan alto como Cullen, pero tenía un aire mezclado de autoridad y arrogancia aristocrática.

Bella hizo un movimiento indefenso, y Cullen se levantó y alejó de ella con una fluida agilidad. Él la ayudó a levantarse, estabilizándola con su brazo.

— ¿Cómo de lejos llegó? —preguntó Cullen a los hombres.

—Que el demonio se lleve a ese cohete —llegó la respuesta seria—. ¿En qué condiciones está la mujer?

—Ilesa.

El caballero de cabello plateado comentó:

—Impresionante Cullen. Cubriste una distancia de cincuenta metros en menos de cinco o seis segundos.

—Difícilmente perdería la oportunidad de abalanzarme sobre el regazo de una hermosa mujer —dijo Cullen, haciendo que el hombre mayor riera ahogadamente.

La mano de Cullen recorrió la pequeña espalda de Bella, la ligera presión hizo que su sangre hirviera a fuego lento.

Alejándose de su tacto que la distraía, Bella levantó las manos para acomodarse el mechón vagabundo de cabello, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Por qué están disparando cohetes? Y es más, ¿por qué están disparándolos en mi propiedad?

El desconocido que había junto a ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante y evaluadora.

— ¿Su propiedad?

Cullen intervino.

—Lord Uley, ésta es la señorita Bella Swan. La hermana de Lord Dwyer.

Frunciendo el ceño, Uley ejecutó una reverencia precisa.

—Señorita Swan. No estaba informado de su llegada. Si hubiese sido consciente de su presencia, le habría notificado de nuestros experimentos con cohetes, como he hecho con todos los demás en la vecindad.

Estaba claro que Uley era un hombre que esperaba ser informado acerca de todo.

Parecía molesto porque los nuevos vecinos se hubieran atrevido a mudarse a su propia residencia sin avisarle a él primero.

—Llegamos ayer mismo, su Señoría —contestó Bella—. Teníamos intención de hacerle una visita tras habernos instalado. —En circunstancias normales, habría dejado las cosas así. Pero estaba todavía algo agitada, y no pudo detener el flujo de comentarios que acudió a su boca—. Bueno. Debo decir que en la guía no avisaban adecuadamente sobre la posibilidad de un cohete disparado en medio de los pacíficos paisajes de Hampshire. —Se inclinó y sacudió el polvo y los pedacitos de hoja aferrados a sus faldas

—. Estoy segura que no conocen a los Swan lo suficiente como para dispararnos. Aún. Cuando entablemos una amistad, sin embargo, no dudo de que encontrarán buenas razones para sacar la artillería.

Sobre su cabeza, oyó reír a Edward.

—Considerando nuestros logros en puntería y precisión, no tiene nada que temer, señorita Swan.

El caballero del cabello plateado habló entonces.

—Cullen, si no le importa averiguar donde ha aterrizado el cohete...

—Por supuesto —Cullen partió con una simple zancada.

—Un tipo ágil —dijo el anciano aprobadoramente—. Rápido como un leopardo. Sin mencionar firme de manos y nervios. Menudo zapador sería.

Presentándose a sí mismo como Capitán Molina, de los antiguos Ingenieros Reales, el anciano caballero explicó a Bella que era un entusiasta del desarrollo y la utilización de cohetes, cuyo estudio científico continuaba en la medida de su capacidad civil. Como amigo de Lord Uley, que compartía su interés por la ingeniería, Molina había venido al campo para experimentar con un nuevo cohete, donde había suficiente terreno para hacerlo. Lord Uley había alistado a Edward Cullen para ayudarle con las ecuaciones de vuelo y otros cálculos matemáticos necesarios para evaluar el desempeño de los cohetes.

—Bastante extraordinaria, realmente, su facilidad con los números —dijo Molina—. Nunca lo esperarías viendo su aspecto.

Bella no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. En su experiencia los intelectuales como su padre eran hombres pálidos que pasaban gran parte de su tiempo dentro de casa, tenían barrigas prominentes, gafas y vestían arrugadas ropas de tweed. No eran jóvenes exóticos que parecían príncipes paganos y llevaban anillos de oro y tatuajes.

—Señorita Swan —dijo Lord Uley—, que yo sepa, no ha habido residentes en Dwyer desde hace casi una década. Encuentro difícil creer que la casa esté habitable.

—Oh, está en buenas condiciones —mintió Bella alegremente, su orgullo pasó a primer plano—. Por supuesto, es preciso quitar algo de polvo y unas pocas reparaciones menores... pero estamos bastante cómodos.

Creyó haber hablado convincentemente, pero Uley parecía escéptico.

—Damos una gran cena esta noche en Stony Cross Manor —dijo—. Traiga a su familia. Será una excelente oportunidad para que conozcan a algunos residentes locales, incluyendo al vicario.

Una cena con lord y lady Uley. Que Dios la ayudara.

De haber estado la familia Swan bien descansada, si Emmett hubiera avanzado algo más por la senda de la sobriedad, si todos dispusieran de un atuendo formal adecuado, si hubieran tenido suficiente tiempo para estudiar etiqueta... Bella podría haber considerado aceptar la invitación. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, resultaba imposible.

—Es muy amable, milord, pero debo declinar. Acabamos de llegar a Hampshire, y la mayor parte de nuestra ropa está todavía empaquetada...

—La ocasión es informal.

Bella dudaba que su definición de "informal" se pareciera a la de ella.

—No es simplemente cuestión de atuendo, milord. Una de mis hermanas está algo débil y sería demasiado agobiante para ella. Necesita gran cantidad de descanso después del largo viaje desde Londres.

—Mañana por la noche entonces. Será una reunión mucho más reducida y en absoluto agobiante.

A la luz de su insistencia, no había forma de negarse. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por no quedarse en Dwyer House esa mañana, Bella se obligó a sonreír.

—Muy bien, milord. Su hospitalidad es muy apreciada.

Edward volvió, con la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo. Una neblina de sudor se había acumulado sobre su piel haciendo que esta brillara como bronce.

—Un curso directo —dijo a Uley y Molina—. Las aletas estabilizadoras funcionaron. Aterrizó a una distancia de aproximadamente mil ochocientos metros.

— ¡Excelente! —Exclamó Molina—. ¿Pero dónde está el cohete?

Los blancos dientes de Edward centellearon en una sonrisa.

—Enterrado en un profundo y humeante agujero. Volveré a desenterrarlo más tarde.

—Sí, queremos ver las condiciones de la envoltura y el núcleo interno. —Molina tenía la cara roja de satisfacción. Utilizó un pañuelo para limpiar su sudoroso y arrugado semblante—. Ha sido una mañana excitante, ¿eh?

—Tal vez sea hora de volver a la mansión, capitán —sugirió Uley.

—Si, por supuesto. —Molina se inclinó hacia Bella—. Un placer, señorita Swan. Y debo decir que se lo ha tomado usted bastante bien, siendo el objetivo de un ataque sorpresa.

—La próxima vez que le visite, capitán —dijo ella—, recordaré traer mi bandera blanca.

Él rió ahogadamente y ondeó un adiós.

Antes de girarse para unirse al capitán, Lord Uley miró fijamente a Edward Cullen.

—Llevaré a Molina de vuelta a la mansión, si usted se ocupa de que la señorita Swan llegue a casa sana y salva.

—Por supuesto —llegó la resuelta respuesta.

—Gracias —dijo Bella—, pero no hay necesidad. Conozco el camino y no está lejos.

Su protesta fue ignorada. Se vio relegada a mirar ansiosamente a Edward Cullen, mientras los otros dos hombres partían.

—No soy ninguna fémina indefensa —dijo ella—. No necesito ser entregada en ninguna parte. Además, a la luz de su pasado comportamiento, estaría más a salvo sola.

Un breve silencio. Edward inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la evaluó curiosamente.

— ¿Pasado comportamiento?

—Ya sabe lo que... —Se interrumpió, sonrojándose ante el recuerdo del beso en la oscuridad—. Me refiero a lo que ocurrió en Londres.

Él le dirigió una mirada de cortés perplejidad.

—Me temo que no la sigo.

—No va a fingir que no lo recuerda —exclamó. Quizás había besado a tantas legiones de mujeres que no podía recordarlas a todas—. ¿También va a negar que robó una de las cintas de mi bonete?

—Tiene una imaginación muy vívida, señorita Swan. —Su tono era indiferente. Pero había una llamarada de risa provocadora en sus ojos.

—No tengo tal cosa. El resto de mi familia está bien versada en imaginación... yo soy la que se aferra desesperadamente a la realidad. —Se giró y comenzó a caminar a paso enérgico—. Me voy a casa. No hay necesidad de que me acompañe.

Ignorando su declaración, Cullen igualó fácilmente su paso, su relajada zancada contaba por dos de las de ella. La dejó marcar el paso. En los espacios abiertos que los rodeaban, él parecía incluso más alto de lo que recordaba.

—Cuando vio mi brazo —murmuró él—, el tatuaje... ¿cómo supo que era un pooka?

Bella se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Mientras caminaban, las sombras de las ramas cercanas les cruzaban las caras. Un halcón de cola roja se deslizó por el cielo y desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

—He leído algo de folklore irlandés —dijo finalmente—. Una malvada y peligrosa criatura el pooka. Inventada para provocar pesadillas a la gente. ¿Por qué se adorna a sí mismo con semejante diseño?

—Se me otorgó de niño. No recuerdo cuándo.

— ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Qué significado tiene?

—Mi familia nunca lo explicó. —Cullen se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez ahora podrían. Pero hace años que no los veo.

— ¿Podría encontrarlos de nuevo, si quisiera?

—Con algo de tiempo. —Casualmente se abrochó el chaleco y desenrolló las mangas, ocultando el símbolo pagano—. Recuerdo a mi abuela hablándome del pooka, Me animaba a creer que era real... creo que ella casi lo creía. Practicaba la vieja magia.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quiere decir leer la fortuna?

Edward sacudió la cabeza y deslizó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—No —dijo, con aspecto divertido—, aunque leía la fortuna a los _gadjos_ a veces. La vieja magia es una creencia de que todo en la naturaleza está conectado y equilibrado. Todo está vivo. Incluso los árboles tienen alma.

Bella estaba fascinada. Siempre había sido imposible persuadir a Jacob a decir nada sobre su pasado o sus creencias Romaní, y he aquí un hombre que parecía dispuesto a discutir cualquier cosa.

— ¿Cree usted en la vieja magia?

—No. Pero me gusta la idea. —Cullen extendió la mano buscando su codo para guiarla alrededor de un parche de terreno accidentado. Antes de que ella pudiera objetar el toque gentil, este desapareció—. El pooka no siempre es malvado —dijo—. Algunas veces actúa sin malicia. Juguetón.

BElla le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

— ¿Llamaría juguetona a una criatura que te lanza sobre su grupa, eleva el vuelo y te deja caer en una zanja o un pantano?

—Esa es una de las historias —admitió Cullen con una sonrisa—. Pero en otras, el

pooka solo quiere llevarte a la aventura... llevarte volando a lugares que solo puedes ver en sueños. Y después te devuelve a casa.

—Pero las leyendas dicen que después de que el caballo te lleva en sus viajes nocturnos, nunca vuelves a ser el mismo.

—No —dijo él suavemente—. ¿Cómo podrías serlo?

Sin notarlo, Bella había desacelerado su paso hasta convertirlo en una caminata ociosa y relajada. Parecía imposible caminar con enérgica eficiencia en un día como ese, con tanto sol y suave brisa. Y con este hombre tan inusual a su lado, oscuro, peligroso y encantador.

—De todos los lugares donde podría haberle visto de nuevo —dijo—, nunca hubiera esperado que fuera en la finca de lord Uley. ¿Cómo llegaron a conocerse? Él es uno de los miembros del club de juego, supongo.

—Sí. Y amigo del propietario.

— ¿Los demás invitados de lord Uley aceptan su presencia en Stony Cross Manor?

— ¿Quiere decir porque soy un _roma_? —Una tímida sonrisa tocó sus labios—. Me temo que no tienen más alternativa que ser educados. Primero, por respeto al conde. Y después está el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos acuden a mí en busca de crédito en el club... lo cual significa que tengo acceso a su información financiera privada.

—Sin mencionar los escándalos privados —dijo Bella, recordando la pelea en el callejón.

La sonrisa de él se demoró un instante.

—Algo de eso también.

—No obstante, debe sentirse como un extraño a veces.

—Siempre —dijo él con un tono práctico—. Soy un extraño para mi gente también. Ya ve, soy un mestizo... _poshram_ , lo llaman ellos... nacido de una madre gitana y un padre irlandés _gadjo_. Y ya que el linaje familiar se traspasa por línea paterna, ni siquiera se me considera un _roma_. Es la peor violación del código que una de nuestras mujeres se case con un _gadjo_.

— ¿Es por eso que no vive con su tribu?

—Es una de las razones.

Bella se preguntó cómo debía ser para él, atrapado entre dos culturas, sin pertenecer a ninguna. Sin esperanza de ser nunca completamente aceptado. Y aún así no había rastro de autocompasión en su tono.

—Los Swan somos extraños también —dijo ella—. Obviamente no encajamos en una posición de sociedad refinada. Ninguno de nosotros tiene la educación o crianza que se requiere. La cena en Stony Cross Manor será un espectáculo... seguro que terminará con todos nosotros siendo acompañados a la salida de las orejas.

—Puede que se sorprenda. Lord y Lady Uley no suele insistir en formalidades. Y su mesa incluye a gran variedad de invitados.

Bella no se sintió reconfortada. Para ella, la alta sociedad se parecía a los tanques ornamentales utilizados para mantener a peces exóticos en los salones de moda, llenos de brillantes criaturas que corrían y giraban en patrones que ella no tenía esperanzas de entender. Los Swan tenían tantas posibilidades intentando una vida bajo el agua como estando en tan elevada compañía. Y aún así no tenían más elección que intentarlo.

Atisbando un pesado crecimiento de berros en la ribera de un prado húmedo, Bella fue a examinarlo. Aferrando un racimo, tiró hasta que los delicados tallos se rompieron.

—El berro es abundante aquí, ¿no? He oído que puede hacerse una ensalada fina o una salsa con él.

—También es una hierba medicinal. Los _rom_ lo llaman _panishok._ Mi abuela la utilizaba en cataplasmas para los esguinces y heridas. Y es un poderoso afrodisíaco. Para las mujeres, especialmente.

— ¿Un qué? —La delicada verdura cayó de sus dedos insensibles.

—Si un hombre desea volver a despertar el interés de su amante, la alimenta de berros. Es un estimulante para el...

— ¡No me lo diga! ¡No!

Edward rió, con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, Bella se sacudió unas pocas hebras de berros que todavía quedaban en sus palmas y continuó su camino.

Su compañero la siguió fácilmente.

—Hábleme de su familia —la animó—. ¿Cuántos son?

—Cinco en total. Emmett... es decir, Lord Dwyer... es el mayor, y yo la siguiente, seguida de Renesmee, Esme y Alice.

— ¿Qué hermana es la delicada?

—Renesmee.

— ¿Siempre ha sido así?

—No, Nessie era bastante sana hasta hace un año, cuando casi murió de escarlatina. — Una larga duda, mientras su garganta se constreñía un poco—. Sobrevivió, gracias a Dios, pero sus pulmones están débiles. Tiene poca fuerza, y se cansa con facilidad. El médico dice que Nessie nunca mejorará, y con toda probabilidad no podrá casarse o tener hijos. —La mandíbula de Bella se endureció—. Probaremos que se equivoca. Nessie volverá a recuperarse del todo.

—Dios ayude a quien se interponga en su camino. Le gusta manejar las vidas de los demás, ¿no?

—Solo cuando es obvio que puedo hacer un mejor trabajo que ellos. ¿Por qué sonríe?

Edward se detuvo, obligándola a girarse para enfrentarle.

—Usted. Me hace desear... —Se detuvo, como si se hubiera pensado mejor lo que había estado a punto de decir. Pero el indicio de diversión se demoró en sus labios.

No le gustaba como la miraba, como la hacía sentir caliente, nerviosa y mareada.

Todos sus sentidos la informaban de que era absolutamente un hombre en el que no se podía confiar. Alguien que no seguía más reglas que las suyas propias.

—Dígame, señorita Swan... ¿qué haría usted si la invitaran a una cabalgada a medianoche a través de la tierra y el océano? ¿Escogería la aventura, o se quedaría a salvo en casa?

No parecía poder arrancar su mirada de la de él. Los ojos de topacio estaban iluminados por un destello de luz retozona, no la picardía inocente de un muchacho, sino algo mucho más peligroso. Casi podía creer que podría realmente cambiar de forma y aparecer bajo su ventana una noche, y llevarla lejos sobre alas de medianoche...

—En casa, por supuesto —se las ingenió para decir con tono sensato—. No deseo aventuras.

—Yo creo que sí. Creo que en un momento de debilidad, podría sorprenderse a sí misma.

—No tengo momentos de debilidad. No de esa clase, de cualquier modo.

La risa de él la rodeó como un soplo de humo.

—Los tendrá.

Bella no se atrevió a preguntar por qué estaba tan seguro de eso. Perpleja, bajó la mirada hasta el botón superior del chaleco de él. ¿Estaba flirteando con ella? No, debía estar burlándose más bien, intentando hacerla quedar como una tonta. Y si había una cosa a la que temiera más en la vida que a las abejas, era a quedar como una tonta.

Reuniendo su dignidad, que se había esparcido a pedazos como los pétalos de un diente de león al viento, frunció el ceño hacia él.

—Ya casi estamos en Dwyer House. —Señaló a la silueta de un techo que se alzaba desde el bosque—. Preferiría recorrer la última parte de la distancia sola. Puede decir al conde que he sido entregada a salvo. Buenos días, señor Cullen.

Él ofreció un asentimiento, le lanzó una de esas brillantes y encantadoras miradas, y se quedó observando su progreso mientras se alejaba. Con cada paso que Bella ponía entre ellos, debería haberse sentido más a salvo, pero la sensación de inquietud permanecía. Y entonces, le oyó murmurar algo, con la voz ensombrecida por la diversión, y sonó como si hubiera dicho, "Alguna noche..."

1 N.d.T: Se dice que los Pooka son extrañas criaturillas, duendes que aparecen en los caminos apartados, y en forma de caballo alado se ofrecen mansamente a los viajeros, llevándolos a través de profundas sendas bajo un fantástico sortilegio, hasta extraviarlos y arrojarlos luego a un cenagal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La noticia de que iban a ir a cenar a casa de Lord y Lady Uley fue recibida con una gran variedad de reacciones por parte de los Swan. Esme y Alice estaban encantadas y emocionadas, mientras que Nessie, que aún intentaba recobrar las fuerzas tras el viaje a Hampshire, se mostró simplemente resignada. Emmett estaba impaciente por una larga comida acompañada de buen vino.

Jacob, por el contrario, se negó rotundamente a ir.

—Tú formas parte de la familia —le dijo Bella, observándolo mientras él aseguraba algunos paneles en una de las habitaciones comunes. El apretón de jacob sobre el martillo de carpintero era hábil y seguro mientras expertamente hundía un clavo hecho a mano en el borde de una de las tablas—. No importa cuánto intentes negar toda conexión con los Swan —y nadie podría culparte de ello—, el hecho es que eres uno de nosotros y deberías asistir.

Jacob martilleó metódicamente unos pocos clavos más.

—Mi presencia no será necesaria.

—Bueno, claro que no será necesaria. Pero deberías disfrutar un poco.

—No —replicó él con sombría certeza, y continuó martilleando.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabezota? Si tienes miedo de que te traten mal, deberías recordar que Lord Uley ya está haciendo de anfitrión de un _roma_ , y parece no tener prejuicios….

—No me gustan los _gadjos_.

—Mi familia entera —nuestra familia—, son _gadjos_. ¿Eso significa que no te gustamos?

Jacob no contestó, sólo continuó trabajando. Ruidosamente.

Bella dejó escapar un tenso suspiro.

 __—Jacob, eres un snob terrible. Y si la noche se torna horrible, es tu obligación soportarla con nosotros.

Jacob alargó la mano para buscar otro manojo de clavos.

—Buen intento —dijo—. Pero no voy a ir.

Las primitivas tuberías de Dwyer House, su pobre iluminación, la falta de lustre de los pocos espejos disponibles hicieron difícil prepararse para la visita a Stony Cross Manor. Tras calentar agua laboriosamente en la cocina, los Swan subieron y bajaron cubos para sus propios baños. Todos excepto Nessie, por supuesto, quien descansaba en su habitación para guardar las fuerzas.

Bella se sentó con una sumisión poco normal mientras Esme le arreglaba el cabello, recogiéndolo hacia atrás, haciéndole unas gruesas trenzas y sujetándolas en un espeso moño que le cubría la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Listo —dijo Esme con placer—. Al menos estarás elegante de las orejas hacia arriba.

Al igual que las demás hermanas Swan, Bella iba vestida con un práctico vestido de alepín hecho de seda azul y estambre. El diseño era sencillo con una moderadamente amplia falda, de mangas largas y ajustado.

El vestido de Esme era similar, sólo que rojo. Era una chica extraordinariamente bonita, sus finas facciones estaban iluminadas de vivacidad e inteligencia. Si la popularidad social de una chica hubiese estado basada en el mérito y no en la fortuna, Esme habría sido la niña bonita de Londres. En lugar de eso, vivía en el campo en una desvencijada casa, llevaba ropas viejas, cargaba agua y carbón como una sirvienta. Y nunca se había quejado, ni una sola vez.

—Pronto tendremos nuevos vestidos —dijo Bella con empeño, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco con remordimiento—. Las cosas mejorarán, Esme. Lo prometo.

—Eso espero —dijo su hermana con ligereza—. Necesito un vestido de baile si quiero pillar a un rico benefactor para la familia.

—Sabes que sólo lo dije en broma. No tienes por qué buscar un pretendiente rico.

Sólo uno que sea amable contigo.

Esme sonrió.

—Bueno, puede que la riqueza y la amabilidad no se excluyan mutuamente… ¿no?

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Y que lo digas.

Cuando los hermanos se encontraron en el vestíbulo de entrada, Bella se sintió incluso más apenada cuando vio a Alice aparecer con un vestido verde cuya falda le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una almidonado mandil blanco, un conjunto mucho más apropiado para una niña de doce en lugar de para una de quince.

Abriéndose paso hasta colocarse junto a Emmett, Bella le musitó:

—Se acabaron las apuestas, Emmett. El dinero que perdiste en Jenner's hubiese estado mejor empleado en ropas apropiadas para tus hermanas pequeñas.

—Hay dinero más que suficiente para que las hubieses llevado a la modista —dijo

Emmett fríamente—. No me pongas como el malo cuando es responsabilidad tuya vestirlas.

Bella apretó los dientes. Por mucho que adorara a Emmett, nadie podía enfadarla tanto como él, y tan rápidamente. Estaba deseando administrarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le devolviera el sentido común.

—A la velocidad a la que te estás gastando los fondos familiares, no creí que fuese buena idea salir a gastar dinero.

Los otros Swan vieron, con los ojos abiertos como platos, como la conversación explotaba en una pelea en toda regla.

—Quizás tú quieras vivir como una avara —dijo Emmett—, pero que me aspen si tengo que hacerlo yo también. Tú eres incapaz de disfrutar el momento porque siempre estás absorta en el futuro. Pues bien, para algunas personas, el mañana nunca llega.

El carácter de Bella estalló.

—Alguien tiene que pensar en el futuro, ¡derrochador egoísta!

—Viniendo de una arpía despótica…

Nessie se colocó entre ambos, descansando una gentil mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

—Callaos, los dos. No sirve de nada enfadarnos entre nosotros justo cuando vamos a salir. —Le dirigió a Bella una dulce sonrisa a la que nadie en la tierra podría haberse resistido—. No frunzas el ceño así, querida. ¿Qué pasa si tu cara se queda de esa forma?

—Con una prolongada exposición a Emmett —replicó Bella—, sin duda lo hará.

Su hermano resopló.

—Soy un cabeza de turco conveniente, ¿verdad? Si fueses honesta contigo misma, Bella…

—Jacob—gritó Nessie—. ¿Ya está listo el carruaje?

Jacob entró por la puerta principal, con aspecto despeinado y malhumorado. Habían convenido en que él conduciría a los Swan hasta la residencia de los Uley y volvería a por ellos más tarde.

—Está listo.

Cuando echó un vistazo a la pálida y dorada belleza de Nessie, pareció que su expresión se volvía incluso más hosca, si algo así era posible.

Como un enigma que se acabase de resolver por sí mismo en su mente, aquella mirada furtiva le aclaró un par de cosas a Bella. Jacob no iba a la cena aquella noche porque estaba intentando evitar estar en una situación social con Nessie. Estaba intentado mantener la distancia entre ellos, y al mismo tiempo estaba desesperadamente preocupado por la salud de ella.

A Bella le preocupaba la idea de que Jacob, que nunca demostraba sentimientos fuertes por nada, pudiera albergar un deseo secreto y poderoso por su hermana. Nessie era demasiado delicada, demasiado refinada, demasiado su opuesta en todo. Y Jacob lo sabía.

Sintiéndose comprensiva, sensiblera, y bastante preocupada, Bella subió al carruaje tras sus hermanas.

Los ocupantes del vehículo guardaron silencio mientras avanzaban por la avenida delineada de robles hasta Stony Cross Manor. Ninguna de ellos había visto alguna vez terrenos tan bien atendidos o tan imponentes. La hoja de cada árbol parecía haber sido fijada con cuidadosa previsión. Rodeada por jardines y huertos que fluían hasta los densos bosques, la casa se extendía por la tierra como un adormilado gigante. Cuatro altas torres en las esquinas indicaban las dimensiones originales de las fortalezas al estilo europeo, pero varias adiciones le habían dado una agradable asimetría. Con el tiempo y la erosión, las piedras de la casa color miel se habían suavizado elegantemente, sus perfiles revestidos con unos altos setos perfectamente cortados.

Frente a la residencia había un enorme patio —un rasgo distintivo— y estaba rodeado por los establos y un ala residencial. En lugar del sencillo diseño habitual de los establos, estos tenían al frente unos amplios arcos de piedras. Stony Cross Manor era un lugar adecuado para la realeza y por lo que sabían de Lord Uley, su línea de sangre era incluso más distinguida que la de la Reina.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo delante del pórtico de la entrada, Bella deseó que la noche ya hubiese terminado. En aquellos majestuosos alrededores, los defectos de los Swan se magnificarían. No parecerían mejores que un grupo de vagabundos. Echó un vistazo a sus hermanos. Nessie se había puesto su habitual máscara de irreprochable serenidad, y Emmett parecía tranquilo y ligeramente aburrido, una expresión que debía haber aprendido de sus recientes relaciones en Jenner's. Las niñas más jóvenes estaban llenas de una brillante exuberancia que arrancó una sonrisa a Bella. Ellas, al menos, lo pasarían bien, y el cielo sabía que se lo merecían.

Jacob ayudó a las hermanas a bajar del carruaje, y Emmett emergió al último. Cuando piso el suelo, Jacob lo detuvo con un breve murmullo, una advertencia para que mantuviese un ojo sobre Nessie. Emmett le lanzó una vehemente mirada. Soportar la crítica de Bella ya había sido suficientemente malo, no lo tolerarían también de Jacob.

—Si tan condenadamente preocupado estás por ella —musitó Emmett—, entonces entra y haz tú de niñera.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos, pero no contestó.

La relación entre los dos hombres nunca se podría haber descrito como fraternal, pero siempre habían mantenido una fría cordialidad.

Jacob nunca había intentando asumir el papel del segundo hijo, a pesar del obvio cariño que los padres de los Swan sentían por él. Y en cualquier situación que se prestaba a una competición entre los dos, Jacob siempre retrocedía. Emmett, por su parte, había sido razonablemente agradable con Jacob, e incluso se había adherido a sus opiniones cuando las había juzgado mejor que las suyas.

Cuando Emmett habían caído enfermo con la fiebre escarlata, Jacob había ayudado a cuidarlo con una mezcla de paciencia y amabilidad que había sobrepasado la de Bella.

Más tarde, ella le había dicho a Emmett que le debía la vida a Jacob. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentirse agradecido, Emmett parecía pensar mal de Jacob por aquello.

Por favor, por favor, no seas imbécil, Emmett, quiso rogar Bella, pero se contuvo de hablar y fue con sus hermanas hasta la entrada iluminada de Stony Cross Manor.

Un par de macizas puertas dobles se abrían a un cavernoso vestíbulo adornado con tapices de valor incalculable. Y una gran escalera de piedra y mármol se curvaba hacia la alta galería del segundo piso. Incluso las esquinas más distantes del hall, y las entradas de varios pasillos que partían de la gran habitación, estaban iluminadas con grandes candelabros de cristal.

Si los terrenos exteriores habían estado bien cuidados, el interior de la mansión no era menos que inmaculado, todo estaba barrido, reluciente y brillante. No había nada nuevo en lo que los rodeaban, nada de bruscos bordes o modernos toques que alteraran la atmósfera de natural esplendor.

Este era, pensó Bella desolada, exactamente el aspecto que Dwyer House debería tener.

Unos sirvientes acudieron para coger los sombreros y los guantes, mientras una anciana ama de llaves daba la bienvenida a los recién llegados. La atención de Bella se vio inmediatamente atraída por la aparición de Lord y Lady Uley, quienes cruzaban el vestíbulo hacia ellos.

Vestido con ropas hechas a la exacta medida, Lord Uley se movía con la confianza física de un experimentado deportista. Su expresión era reservada, sus austeras facciones llamativas más que hermosas. Todo en su apariencia indicaba que era un hombre que exigía mucho de los demás e incluso más de sí mismo.

No había duda de que alguien tan poderoso como Sam Uley habría elegido a la perfecta novia inglesa, una mujer cuya glacial sofisticación le había sido inculcada desde el nacimiento. Entonces, con sorpresa, Bella oyó a Lady Uley hablar con una voz claramente americana, las palabras salieron en tropel como si fuese una molestia pensar en todo antes de hablar.

—No sabéis cuánto he deseado tener nuevos vecinos. Las cosas se pueden volver un poco aburridas en Hampshire. Vosotros, Swan, las haréis más agradables.

Sorprendió a Emmett alargando la mano y estrechándole la de él como lo hacían los hombres.

—Lord Dwyer, es un placer.

—A vuestro servicio, milady. —Emmett no parecía saber muy bien qué hacer con aquella singular mujer.

Bella reaccionó automáticamente dándole un apretón similar. Al devolverle el firme apretón a Lady Uley, miró en sus ligeramente rasgados ojos del color del jengibre.

Emily, Lady Uley, era una mujer alta y esbelta de reluciente cabello negro, elegantes rasgos y una sonrisa disoluta. A diferencia de su marido, irradiaba una casual cordialidad que instantáneamente calmaba a la gente.

—Tú eres Bella, ¿a la que dispararon ayer?

—Sí, milady.

—Estoy tan contenta de que el conde no te haya matado. Su puntería no suele fallar, ¿sabes?

El conde recibió la insolencia de su esposa con una ligera sonrisa, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ella.

—No estaba apuntando a la señorita Swan —dijo tranquilamente.

—Deberías pensar en una afición menos peligrosa —sugirió Lady Uley—. Observar a los pájaros. Coleccionar mariposas. Algo un poco más decoroso que provocar explosiones.

Bella espero que el conde frunciese el ceño ante su irreverencia, pero él sólo pareció divertido. Y cuando la atención de su mujer se movió hacia al resto de los Swan, él la observó con cálida fascinación. Claramente, había una poderosa atracción entre ambos.

Bella presentó a sus hermanas a la poco convencional condesa. Afortunadamente todas recordaban cómo hacer una reverencia, y lograron educadas respuestas a las directas preguntas, tales como si les gustaba montar, si disfrutaban bailando, si habían probado ya alguno de los quesos locales, y si compartían su disgusto por las viscosas comidas inglesas como las anguilas y el pan de cerdo en gelatina.

Riendo ante la divertida cara que había puesto la condesa, las hermanas Swan fueron con ella a la salita, donde aproximadamente una docena de invitados se habían reunido en espera de la cena.

—Me gusta —oyó decirle Esme a Alice mientras las dos caminaban tras ella—. ¿Crees que todas las mujeres americanas son tan hermosas?

Hermosa, sí, aquella era una palabra apropiada para Lady Uley.

—Señorita Swan—dijo la condesa a Bella en un tono de amigable preocupación—, el conde me ha dicho que Dwyer House ha estado desocupada durante mucho tiempo, debe estar hecha un desastre.

Algo sobresaltado por la franqueza de la mujer, Bella negó con la cabeza firmemente.

—Oh no, "desastre" es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Todo el lugar necesita una buena limpieza, y unas pequeñas reparaciones y… —hizo una pausa incómoda.

La mirada de Lady Uley fue franca y comprensiva.

—Está mal, ¿eh?

Bella movió los hombros de un tirón en un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Hay mucho trabajo por hacer a Dwyer House —admitió—. Pero no me asusta el trabajo.

—Si necesita ayuda o consejo, Sam tiene infinitos recursos a su disposición.

Puede decirle dónde encontrar…

—Es usted muy amable, milady —dijo Bella apresurada—, pero no hay necesidad de que se involucre en nuestros asuntos domésticos.

Lo último que quería era que los Swan parecieran ser una familia de pordioseros y mendigos.

—Quizás no puedas evitar que nos involucremos —dijo Lady Uley con una sonrisa—. Ahora estás en la esfera Uley, lo cual significa que se te aconsejará pidas o no consejo. Y lo peor es que casi siempre tiene razón.

Lanzó una cariñosa mirada en dirección a su esposo. Uley estaba con un grupo a un lado de la habitación.

Notando la mirada de su esposa, Sam se dio la vuelta. Algún mensaje mudo estaba pasando entre ellos… y él respondió con un rápido, casi imperceptible guiño.

Una risita surgió de la garganta de Lady Uley. Se giró hacia Bella.

—Estando casados desde hace cuatro años en septiembre —dijo con algo de vergüenza—. Había supuesto que a estas alturas habría dejado de suspirar por él pero no lo he hecho. —La picardía bailó en sus oscuros ojos—. Ahora, te presentaré a algunos de los otros invitados. Dime a quien deseas conocer primero.

La mirada de Bella se trasladó del conde al grupo de hombres que se reunía alrededor de él. Una oleada de conciencia bajo por su espina cuando su atención se vio atraída por Edward Cullen. Iba vestido de blanco y negro, con idéntico atuendo al de los demás caballeros, pero el esquema civilizado solo servía para hacerlo parecer más exótico. Con la cobriza seda de su cabello curvándose sobre el almidonado cuello blanco, los ojos atigrados, parecía completamente fuera de lugar en los decorosos alrededores. Siendo consciente de su mirada, Edward se inclinó, lo que reconoció como una tiesa reverencia propia de él.

—Ya has conocido al señor Cullen, por supuesto —comentó Lady Uley, observando el intercambio—. Un interesante compañero, ¿no crees? El señor Cullen es encantador, muy amable, y solo a medias civilizado, lo cual yo prefiero bastante.

—Yo… —Bella arrancó su mirada de Edward con esfuerzo, su corazón tamborileando erráticamente—. ¿A medias civilizado?

—Oh, ya sabes todas las reglas que la clase alta ha concebido para el llamado comportamiento educado. El señor Cullen no se molesta con la mayoría de ellas. —Lady Uley sonrió abiertamente—. En realidad tampoco yo.

—¿Desde hace cuanto conoce al señor Cullen?

—Solo desde que Lord Witherdale tomó posesión del club de juego. Desde entonces, el señor Cullen se ha convertido en una especie de protegido, de ambos, Uley y St. Witherdale —rió rápidamente—. Es como tener un ángel en un hombro y un demonio en el otro. Cullen parece manejarlos a los dos bastante bien.

—¿Por qué se han tomado ambos tanto interés en él?

—Es un hombre inusual. No estoy segura de que nadie sepa qué hacer con él. De acuerdo con Sam, Cullen tiene una mente excepcional. Pero al mismo tiempo, es supersticioso e impredecible. ¿Ha oído hablar de su maldición de buena suerte?

—¿Su qué?

—Parece ser que no importa lo que haga Cullen, no puede evitar hacer dinero. Mucho dinero. Incluso cuando trata de perderlo. Él alega que está mal que una persona posea tanto.

—Es la costumbre _romani_ —murmuro Bella—. No creen en poseer cosas.

—Sí, bueno, siendo de New York, no entiendo ese concepto del todo, pero ahí lo tienes. En contra de su voluntad, al señor Cullen se le ha dado un porcentaje de las ganancias del club, y no importa cuántas donaciones a la caridad o inversiones poco sólidas realice, sigue obteniendo ganancias inesperadas. Primero compró un viejo caballo de carreras con patas cortas, Little Dandy, que ganó el _Grand Nacional_ el pasado abril. Después estuvo el asunto del hule, y…

—¿El qué?

—Fue una pequeña y fallida fábrica de hule en el lado este de Londres. Justo cuando la compañía estaba a punto de hundirse, el señor Cullen hizo una gran inversión en ella. Todos incluyendo Lord Uley, le aconsejaron no hacerlo, que era un tonto e iba a perder cada centavo.

—Lo cual era su intención —dijo Bella.

—Exacto. Pero para consternación de Cullen, el asunto dio un vuelco. El director de la compañía usó la inversión para adquirir los derechos de la patente del proceso de vulcanización, e inventaron esos pequeños restos elásticos de tubería llamados bandas de goma. Y ahora la compañía es un éxito resplandeciente. Podría contarle más, pero son todas variaciones del mismo tema, el señor Cullen tira su dinero y el mismo vuelve multiplicado diez veces.

—Yo no llamaría a eso una maldición —dijo Bella.

—Tampoco yo. —Lady Uley rió suavemente—. Pero el señor Cullen lo hace. Eso es lo que lo hace tan entretenido. Debería haberlo visto enfurruñarse hace un rato cuando recibió el informe más reciente de uno de sus corredores de bolsa en Londres. Todas buenas noticias. Estaba rechinando los dientes por ello.

Tomando el brazo de Bella, Lady Uley la guió por la habitación.

—Aunque tenemos una triste falta de caballeros elegibles esta noche, prometo que tendremos una selección de visitantes una vez más adelantada la Temporada. Todos vienen a cazar y a pescar y normalmente hay una mayor proporción de hombres que de mujeres.

—Esas son buenas noticias —replicó Bella—. Tengo grandes esperanzas de que mis hermanas encuentren caballeros convenientes para casarse.

Sin perderse la implicación, Lady Uley preguntó:

—¿Pero no tiene tales esperanzas para sí misma?

—No, no espero siquiera casarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo una responsabilidad para con mi familia. Ellos me necesitan. —Después de una breve pausa, Bella añadió francamente—. Y la verdad, tendría que someterme a los dictámenes de un esposo.

—Yo solía sentirme así. Pero debo advertirle, señorita Swan… la vida tiene su forma de estropear nuestros planes. Hablo por experiencia.

Bella sonrió, poco convencida. Era una cuestión simple de prioridades. Ella dedicaría todo su tiempo y energías a crear un hogar para sus hermanos, y a verlos a todos saludables y felizmente casados. Habría sobrinos y sobrinas en abundancia, y Dwyer House se llenaría con las personas que amaba.

Ningún esposo podría ofrecerle más.

Observando a su hermano, Bella notó que había una peculiar expresión en su rostro, o más bien la falta de la misma, que indicaba que estaba ocultando algún fuerte y privado sentimiento. Fue hacia ella inmediatamente, intercambió unas cuantas cortesías con Lady Uley, y asintió educadamente cuando ella se disculpó para atender a un invitado mayor que acababa de llegar.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Susurró Bella, alzando la vista mientras Emmett le colocaba la mano en su codo—. Parece como si acabaras de conseguir un bocado de corcho putrefacto.

—No intercambiemos insultos ahora mismo —le lanzó una mirada más preocupada que ninguna que recordara en su reciente memoria haber recibido. Su tono fue bajo y urgente—. Resiste, hermana, hay alguien aquí a quien no quieres ver. Y viene hacia acá.

Ella giró los ojos.

—Si te refieres al señor Cullen, te aseguro que soy perfectamente...

—No. No Cullen. —Movió la mano hacia su cintura como si anticipara su necesidad de estabilidad. Y ella entendió.

Antes de girarse siquiera para mirar al hombre que se acercaba a ellos, Bella supo la razón de la extraña reacción de Emmett, y se quedó fría, caliente e inestable. Pero en alguna parte en su interior, acechaba una cierta resignación.

Siempre había sabido que volvería a ver a Robert Pattinson algún día.

Estaba solo cuando se acercó a ellos... una pequeña misericordia, si uno esperaba que llevara a su nueva esposa a remolque. Y Bella estaba bastante segura de que no habría podido tolerar ser presentada a la mujer por la que había sido abandonada. Así que se quedó rígidamente junto a su hermano e intentó desesperadamente asemejarse a una mujer independiente que saludaba a su antiguo amor con educada indiferencia. Pero sabía que no podría disfrazar la blancura de su cara, podía sentir la sangre disparándose directamente a su sobre estimulado corazón.

Si la vida fuese justa, Robert habría parecido más pequeño, menos apuesto, menos deseable de lo que recordaba. Pero la vida, como siempre, no era justa. Estaba igual de delgado, elegante y urbano que siempre, con despiertos ojos verdes y espeso cabello recortado, demasiado oscuro para ser rubio, demasiado claro para ser marrón. Ese brillante cabello contenía cada sombra del champagne.

—Mi viejo conocido —dijo Emmett. Aunque su tono no contenía rencor, tampoco evidenciaba ningún placer. Su amistad se había trastornado en el momento en que Pattinson había abandonado a Bella. Emmett tenía sus defectos, indudablemente, pero no era nada menos que leal.

—Milord —dijo Robert quedamente, inclinándose ante ambos—. Y señorita Swan. —Parecía costarle algo sostener su mirada. El cielo sabía lo que le estaba costando a ella devolvérsela—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—No para algunos de nosotros —devolvió Emmett, sin sobresaltarse cuando Bella subrepticiamente le pisó el pie—. ¿Se hospeda en la mansión?

—No, estoy visitando a unos viejos amigos de la familia, son los propietarios de una taberna en el pueblo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara?

—No tengo planes firmes. Estoy meditando sobre algunas comisiones mientras disfruto de la calma y tranquilidad del campo. —Su mirada se trasladó brevemente hasta Bella y volvió a Emmett—. Envié una carta cuando supe de su ascendencia a la nobleza milord.

—La recibí —dijo Emmett ociosamente—. Aunque por mi vida, no puedo recordar su contenido.

—Algo en el sentido de que me alegraba por su bien, quedé decepcionado al haber perdido un rival merecedor. Usted siempre me condujo a avanzar más allá de los límites de mis habilidades.

—Si —dijo Emmett sardónicamente—. Fui una gran pérdida para el firmamento arquitectónico.

—Lo fue —agregó Pattinson sin ironía. Su mirada se posó en Bella—. ¿Puedo comentar lo encantadora que está señorita Swan?

Qué extraño, pensó confusa, que alguna vez hubiera estado enamorada de él, y ahora estuvieran hablando el uno con el otro tan formalmente. Ya no lo amaba, aunque los recuerdos de ser abrazada por él, besada, acariciada… matizaban cada pensamiento y emoción, como un cordón teñido de té. Uno no podía eliminar la mancha totalmente.

Recordaba un ramo de rosas que una vez él le había obsequiado... había tomado una y acariciado con los pétalos sus mejillas y labios entreabiertos, y había sonreído ante su feroz rubor. _Mi pequeño amor_ , había susurrado.

—Gracias —dijo—. Por mi parte ¿puedo ofrecerle felicitaciones por su matrimonio?

—Me temo que las felicitaciones están fuera de lugar —replicó Robert cuidadosamente

—. La boda no tuvo lugar.

Bella sintió la mano de Emmett tensarse en su cintura. Se apoyó en él imperceptiblemente y apartó la mirada de Robert Pattinson, incapaz de hablar. No estaba casado. Sus pensamientos giraban en anarquía.

— ¿Ella recuperó la cordura? —oyó preguntar a emmett casualmente—. ¿O fue usted?

—Se hizo patente que no congeniábamos tan bien como cabía esperar. Ella fue lo suficientemente cortés como para liberarme de mi obligación.

—Así que lo echaron a patadas —dijo Emmett—. ¿Aún trabaja para su padre?

—Emmett —protestó Bella, en una especie de susurro. Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Robert mostrar sardónico una breve sonrisa, y su corazón se retorció con la dolorosa familiaridad del gesto.

—Nunca te has andado con rodeos, ¿no? Si, aun estoy empleado con Temple. —La mirada de Robert volvió lentamente a Bella, evaluando su fragilidad cautelosamente—. Un placer verla de nuevo señorita Swan.

Flaqueó un poco cuando él los dejó, girándose ciegamente hacia su hermano. Su voz se rompía en los bordes.

—Emmett, apreciaría mucho que cultivaras un poco de delicadeza en tus modales.

—No todos podemos ser tan finos como tu señor Pattinson.

—Él no es mi señor Pattinson. —Hizo una pausa, mientras añadía, embotadamente—. Nunca lo fue.

—Mereces algo endemoniadamente mejor. Solo recuerda eso, si vuelve otra vez a olisquear tus tacones.

—No lo hará —dijo Bella, odiando la forma en que su corazón saltaba tras sus bien erguidas defensas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Justo antes que los Swan llegaran, el Capitán Molina, que había servido cuatro años en la India, había obsequiado a algunos de los huéspedes con una anécdota sobre la cacería de un tigre en Vishnupur. El tigre había acechado a las gacelas moteadas, las había derribado con su ataque repentino, y se había aferrado con su quijada al cuello de sus víctimas. Las mujeres, e incluso algunos hombres, habían hecho muecas y habían clamado horrorizados mientras que Molina describía cómo el tigre había procedido a comerse al chital mientras este que aún pataleaba.

— ¡Qué bestia más cruel! —había jadeado una de las mujeres.

Pero tan pronto como Bella Swan entró en el cuarto, Edward se encontró simpatizando totalmente con el tigre. No había nada que deseara más que mordisquearle el cuello y arrastrarla a algún lugar oculto donde pudiera darse un festín con ella durante horas. Entre la multitud de mujeres elegantemente vestidas, Bella se destacaba con su sencillo vestido, y al no lucir joyas en la garganta y orejas. Parecía inocente, atractiva y apetitosa. Deseó estar a solas con ella fuera, en campo abierto, deslizando las manos libremente sobre su cuerpo. Pero sabía que era mejor desechar tales pensamientos con respecto a una joven respetable.

Observó la tensa pequeña escena que se desarrolló entre Bella, su hermano Lord

Dwyer, y al arquitecto, el señor Robert Pattinson. Aunque no podía oír su conversación, leía sus posturas, la forma sutil en que Bella se inclinaba hacia su hermano en busca de apoyo. Estaba claro que Bella y Robert compartían alguna clase de historia… no del tipo feliz. Un romance que había terminado mal, conjeturaba. Se los imaginó juntos, Bella y Robert. Le disgustó mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Conteniendo la oleada de inapropiada curiosidad, se obligó a apartar su atención de ellos.

Mientras anticipaba la prolongada y aburrida cena que estaba por venir, los interminables platos, la afectada conversación, Edward suspiró profundamente. Había aprendido la coreografía social de estas situaciones, los rígidos límites de las buenas maneras. Al principio incluso lo había visto como un juego, aprendiendo las costumbres de estos privilegiados desconocidos. Pero había comenzado a cansarse de vivir al borde del mundo _gadjo_. La mayor parte de ellos no deseaban su presencia allí más de lo que él deseaba estar. Pero no parecía existir otro lugar para él excepto la periferia.

Todo esto había comenzado aproximadamente dos años atrás, cuando St. Witherdale le había lanzado una libreta de banco de la misma forma casual en que hubiera utilizado para tirarle una ficha de póker.

—He abierto una cuenta para ti en el London Banking House and Investment —le había dicho St. Witherdale —. Está en Fleet Street. El porcentaje de los beneficios que te corresponden del Jenner´s serán depositados mensualmente. Adminístralos tú si así lo deseas o ellos se ocuparán por ti.

—No deseo un porcentaje de los beneficios —había dicho Edward, jugueteando indiferentemente con los dedos sobre la libreta del banco—. Mi sueldo está bien.

—Tu sueldo no podría cubrir el costo anual de mi limpiabotas.

—Es más que suficiente. Y no sabría qué hacer con esto. —Edward se había quedado atónito ante las cifras indicadas en la hoja de balance. Frunciendo el ceño, había arrojado la libreta a una mesa cercana—. Te la devuelvo.

St. Witherdale había parecido divertido y ligeramente exasperado.

—Maldición, hombre, ahora que soy el propietario el casino, puedo decir que el salario que recibes es paupérrimo. ¿Crees que toleraré que me llamen tacaño?

—Te han llamado cosas peores —había precisado Edward.

—No me importa que me llamen cosas peores cuando me lo merezco. Lo cual, estoy seguro, es a menudo. —St. Witherdale lo había mirado de una manera reflexiva. Y, con uno de esos condenados destellos de intuición que uno nunca hubiera esperado del propietario anterior, murmuró—. Esto no cambia nada, sabes. No te hace en menos _Romaní_ que te pague en libras, colmillos de ballena, o conchas.

—Ya he hecho demasiadas concesiones. Desde la primera vez que vine a Londres, vivo bajo un techo, visto ropas de _gadjo_ , trabajo a cambio de un sueldo. Pero yo trazo la línea en esto.

—Sólo te estoy dando una cuenta de ahorros, Cullen —había dicho agriamente St.

Witherdale —, no una pila de estiércol.

—Hubiera preferido el estiércol. Por lo menos es bueno para algo.

—Temo preguntar. Pero la curiosidad me obliga… ¿Para qué, en nombre de Dios, sirve el estiércol?

—Fertilizante.

—Ah. Bien, entonces, entiéndelo de esta manera: el dinero es sólo otra variedad de fertilizante. —St. Witherdale había hecho un gesto hacia la desechada libreta de banco—. Haz algo con eso. Lo que desees. Aunque te aconsejaría que fuera algo diferente a abonar con él el césped.

Edward había resuelto librarse de cada centavo, malgastándolo en una serie de descabelladas inversiones. Fue entonces cuando la maldición de la buena suerte le había sobrevenido. Su creciente fortuna había empezado a abrirle puertas que jamás se hubieran abierto para él, especialmente ahora en que los hombres de la industria invadían la alta sociedad. Y, habiendo atravesado esas puertas, Edward se comportaba acorde a las normas, pensando en formas que no eran propias de él. St. Witherdale se había equivocado... el dinero lo había hecho menos _Roma._

Había olvidado cosas; palabras, historias, las canciones que le habían calmado permitiéndole dormir cuando era niño. Apenas podría recordar el gusto del budín de carne condimentado con almendras y leche hervida, o el guisado de boranija* sazonado con vinagre y hojas de diente de león. Los rostros de su familia eran un confuso recuerdo. No estaba seguro de poder reconocerlos si se encontrara con ellos en ese instante. Y eso le hacía temer que ya no fuera un _Roma._

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había dormido bajo el cielo?

La compañía procedió a dirigirse en conjunto al comedor. La naturaleza informal de la reunión significaba que no tendrían que colocarse en orden de precedencia. Una fila de lacayos vestidos en negro, azul, y mostaza se adelantaron para atender a los invitados, retirando las sillas, sirviendo vino y agua. La larga mesa estaba cubierta por un prístino mantel de lino blanco. Cada lugar ampliamente provisto de cubertería de plata, solo superada por una colección de cristalinas copas clasificadas por tamaños.

Edward eliminó toda expresión de su cara cuando descubrió que debía sentarse junto a la esposa del vicario, a quien había conocido en anteriores visitas a Stony Cross Park. La mujer le tenía pavor. Siempre que la miraba o intentaba hablar con ella, esta se aclaraba incesantemente la garganta. Sus bulliciosos exabruptos le hacían pensar en una tetera cuya tapa encajara mal.

Sin duda la esposa del vicario había oído demasiadas historias de gitanos que robaban niños, echaban maldiciones a la gente, y atacaban a mujeres desamparadas, en un arranque frenético de incontrolable lujuria. Edward estuvo tentado a informar a la mujer de que, normalmente, nunca secuestraba o saqueaba antes del segundo plato. Pero se mantuvo callado e intentó parecer tan amigable como fuera posible, mientras que ella se encogía en su silla y entablaba una desesperada conversación con el hombre a su izquierda.

Girándose hacia su derecha, Edward se encontró mirando a los ojos chocolate de Bella Swan. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro. El placer se desplegó en su interior. Su cabello brillaba como el satén, los ojos eran brillantes, y su piel parecía como si estuviera hecha con algún postre de leche y azúcar. Su visión le recordó una palabra _gadjo_ pasada de moda, le había divertido cuando la había escuchado por primera vez. Apetitosa. La palabra se utilizaba para definir algo delicioso, implicando el placer del paladar, pero también la atracción sexual. Encontraba la naturalidad de Bella mil veces más atractiva que la empolvada sofisticación y las enjoyadas galas de otras mujeres allí presentes.

—Si está intentando parecer humilde y civilizado —dijo Bella—, no está funcionando.

—Se lo aseguro, soy inofensivo.

Bella sonrió ante esa afirmación.

—No dudo que le complacería que todo el mundo creyera eso.

Disfrutaba de su suave y limpio olor, del hechicero tono de su voz. Deseaba tocar la delicada piel de sus mejillas y garganta. En lugar de eso se contuvo y observó como ella se colocaba una servilleta de lino sobre el regazo.

Un lacayo se acercó para llenarles las copas de vino. Edward notó que Bella echaba furtivas miradas a sus hermanos como una mamá gallina con sus traviesos polluelos.

Incluso su hermano, sentado dos lugares más allá en la cabecera de la mesa, estaba sujeto a la misma implacable preocupación. Se tensó cuando cruzó la mirada con Robert Pattinson, que estaba ubicado cerca del otro extremo de la mesa. Se sostuvieron la mirada, mientras la garganta de Bella ondulaba al tomar un sorbo. Parecía cautivada por el _gadjo_. Obviamente aún existía atracción entre esos dos. Y por la expresión de Robert, este estaba más que deseoso de reanudar la relación.

Edward tuvo que hacer acopio de una gran fuerza de voluntad —y disponía de ella en considerable cantidad— para no ensartar a Robert Pattinson con un utensilio de mesa.

Deseaba disponer de la atención de Bella. Toda ella.

—En la primera cena formal a la que asistí en Londres —le dijo a Bella—, esperaba irme hambriento.

Para su inmediata satisfacción, Bella se giró hacia él, su atención reenfocada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creí que los platillos eran lo que utilizaban los _gadjos_ para su plato principal. Lo cual significaba que no iba a conseguir mucha comida.

Bella rió.

—Debió sentirse aliviado cuando trajeron los platos grandes.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Estaba demasiado ocupado aprendiendo las reglas de la mesa.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Siéntese donde le indiquen, no hablar de política o de las funciones corporales, tomar la sopa delicadamente con la cuchara sopera, no pinchar los alimentos con el tenedor con entusiasmo y nunca ofrecer a alguien alimento de tu plato.

— ¿Los _Rom_ comparten con los demás la comida de su plato?

Él la miró prolongadamente.

—Si comiéramos al estilo gitano, sentándonos ante el fuego, le ofrecería los bocados de carne más suculentos. El más tierno pan. Las más dulces clases de frutas.

El color aumentó en sus mejillas, y ella buscó su copa de vino. Después de un cuidadoso sorbo, dijo sin mirarlo:

—Jacob raramente habla de tales cosas. Creo que he aprendido más de usted que después de doce años de conocerlo a él.

—Jacob… —el taciturno _chal_ que la había acompañado a Londres. Resultaba inconfundible la fácil familiaridad entre los dos, dejando ver que Jacob era más que un mero criado para ella.

Sin embargo, antes que Edward pudiera profundizar en el asunto, el plato de sopa fue servido. Los lacayos y los mayordomos trabajaban en armonía para presentar enormes y humeantes soperas de salsa de salmón con limón y eneldo, sopa de ortiga con queso y trocitos de alcaravea, la sopa de berros estaba adornada con trozos de faisán, y la sopa de hongos con crema amarga y brandy.

Después de que Edward eligiera la sopa de ortiga y esta fuera servida ante él en un cuenco chino poco profundo, se giró para hablar con Bella otra vez. Para su decepción, en ese momento se encontraba monopolizada por el hombre ubicado al otro lado de ella, que describía entusiasmado su colección de porcelana del Extremo Oriente.

Edward realizó un rápido inventario de las otras conversaciones a su alrededor, todos trataban asuntos mundanos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la esposa del vicario dirigió su atención al plato de sopa frente a ella. Cuando levantó la cuchara hasta sus labios tan finos como el papel, notó que Edward la observaba. Otro ruido al aclararse la garganta, mientras la cuchara temblaba en su mano.

Intentó pensar en algo que la interesara.

—Marrubio —le dijo de forma práctica.

Los ojos de ella se dilataron con alarma, y el pulso le palpitó visiblemente en el cuello.

—H-h-h… —susurró ella.

—El marrubio, la raíz de regaliz, y la miel. Son buenos para librarse de la flema en la garganta. Mi abuela era curandera, me enseñó muchos de sus remedios.

La palabra "flema" estuvo a punto de hacer que los ojos se le quedaran en blanco.

—El marrubio también es bueno para la tos persistente y mordeduras de serpiente — continuó Edward servicialmente.

Su rostro perdió color, y posó su cuchara en el plato. En un esfuerzo desesperado por alejarse de él, prestó toda su atención a los comensales ubicados a su izquierda.

Al ser rechazada su tentativa de cortés intercambio social, Edward se sentó cómodamente mientras la sopa era retirada y el segundo plato era servido. Mollejas en salsa blanca, perdices en camas de hierbas aromáticas, empanadas de pichones, carne asada, y soufflé de verdura llenaron el aire con una cacofonía de ricos olores. Los huéspedes exclamaron elogiosamente, observando con expectación mientras sus platos eran colmados.

Pero Bella Swan parecía apenas consciente de los suculentos alimentos. Su atención estaba centrada en una conversación en el extremo de la mesa, entre Lord Uley y su hermano Emmett. Su rostro permanecía tranquilo, pero sus dedos formaban un apretado puño.

—… obviamente, usted posee una gran área de buena tierra cultivada que ha estado sin cultivar… —decía Uley, mientras Emmett escuchaba evidentemente sin interés—. Pondré a mi propio administrador a vuestra disposición, para que le informe de los términos de arrendamiento usuales aquí en Hampshire. Estos arreglos generalmente no están escritos, lo cual supone, para ambas partes, una obligación de honor a la hora de cumplir los acuerdos…

—Se lo agradezco —dijo Emmett después de beber la mitad de su vino con un oportuno trago—, pero negociaré con mis arrendatarios cuando estime oportuno, milord.

—Me temo que con el tiempo muchos se han marchado —contestó Uley—. Muchas de las casas de los arrendatarios en sus tierras se han visto afectadas por las lluvias. La gente que ahora depende de usted ha estado abandonada a su suerte desde hace demasiado tiempo.

—Entonces ya es hora de que aprendan que una de mis grandes cualidades es que siempre decepciono a los que dependen de mí. —Emmett dirigió una brillante sonrisa a Bella, sus ojos eran fríos—. ¿No es así, hermanita?

Con visible esfuerzo, Bella forzó sus dedos a relajarse.

—Estoy segura que Lord Dwyer prestará toda su atención a las necesidades de sus arrendatarios —dijo cuidadosamente—. Le ruego que no se deje engañar por su intento de resultar divertido. De hecho, ya ha mencionado sus futuros planes para mejorar las casas de los arrendatarios y estudiar modernos métodos de agricultura…

—Si estudio algo —dijo Emmett con voz cansina—, será el fondo de una buena botella de oporto. Los arrendatarios de Dwyer han demostrado su capacidad para prosperar a pesar del descuido, está claro que no necesitan de mi intervención.

Algunos huéspedes se tensaron aprensivamente ante el despreocupado discurso de Emmett, mientras que otros emitían algunas risas forzadas. La tensión espesó el aire.

Si Emmett intentaba deliberadamente enemistarse con Uley, no podría haber elegido una mejor forma de hacerlo. Uley sentía una gran preocupación para los menos afortunados que él, y una dura aversión hacia los nobles autoindulgentes que no cumplían con sus responsabilidades.

—Demonios. —oyó Edward murmurar a Emily en un suspiro, mientras las cejas de su esposo bajaban de sopetón hasta sus fríos y oscuros ojos.

Pero justo cuando Uley separaba los labios para soltar un desdeñoso sermón al joven e insolente vizconde, una de las invitadas emitió un chillido atronador. Otras dos señoras saltaron de sus sillas, junto con varios de los caballeros, todos ellos fijando en la mirada con horror en el centro de la mesa.

Toda conversación se detuvo. Siguiendo las miradas de los invitados, Edward vio algo… ¿un lagarto?, retorciéndose y arrastrándose por el camino a través de fuentes y saleros.

Sin vacilar se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó a la pequeña criatura, ahuecando las manos para sostenerlo. El lagarto se retorció furiosamente en el espacio entre sus palmas cerradas.

—Lo tengo —dijo suavemente.

La esposa del vicario se desmayó, cayendo hacia atrás en su silla con un quejido bajo.

—¡No lo lastime! —Dijo en voz alta y ansiosa Alice Swan—. ¡Es la mascota de la familia!

Los invitados echaron un vistazo desde las manos cerradas de Edward a la chica

Swan de rostro contrito.

— ¿Una mascota?… Qué alivio —dijo tranquilamente Lady Uley, mirando a lo largo de la mesa hasta donde se encontraba su esposo con el rostro en blanco—. Pensé que era alguna nueva delicadeza inglesa que acabábamos de servir.

Una ráfaga de color oscureció el rostro de Uley, y su mirada se apartó de su esposa con fiera concentración. Para cualquier persona que le conociera, resultaba obvio que luchaba por no reír.

— ¿Has traído a Spot a la cena? —Preguntó Bella a su hermana menor llena de incredulidad—. ¡Ali, ayer te dije que te librarás de él!

—Lo intenté —replicó Alice tristemente—, pero después de dejarlo en un tronco, me siguió a casa.

—Ali —dijo Bella severamente—, los reptiles no siguen a la gente a casa.

—Spot no es ningún lagarto ordinario. Él…

—Lo discutiremos en privado. —Bella se levantó de su silla, obligando a los caballeros a levantarse de sus asientos. Miró apenada a Uley—. Le pido perdón, milord. Si nos excusa…

El conde dio un educado cabeceo.

El otro hombre… Robert Pattinson… miró a Bella con una intensidad que hizo que a Edward se le erizara la piel del cuello.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó Robert. Su voz estaba cuidadosamente desprovista de toda urgencia, pero en la mente de Edward no había duda sobre cuánto deseaba el hombre salir con ella.

—No hay necesidad —dijo Edward suavemente—. Como puede ver, todo está adecuadamente en mis manos. A su servicio, señorita Swan.

Y, sosteniendo aún al inquieto reptil, acompañó a las hermanas fuera de la sala.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Edward las condujo lejos del comedor, a través de un par de puertas francesas que daban al invernadero. Éste se encontraba escasamente amueblado con sillas de mimbre y un sofá. Alrededor del invernadero frondosas plantas colgantes se intercalaban entre blancas columnas. Nubes amenazadoras cruzaban el húmedo cielo mientras desde una antorcha emergía un vívido baile de luces que caía sobre el suelo.

Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, Bella se acercó a su hermana con las manos en alto. Edward creyó que iba a sacudirla pero en su lugar se acercó a Alice con los hombros temblando. Apenas podía respirar de la risa.

—Ali... lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos... esa maldita lagartija corriendo a lo largo de la mesa...

—Tenía que hacer algo —explicó la chica con voz apagada—. El comportamiento de Emmett fue terrible y aunque no comprendía lo que quería decir, vi la cara de Lord Uley.

—Oh... oh... —Bella sofocó una risa tonta—. Pobre Uley... en un momento está defendiendo a la gente del pueblo de la tiranía de Emmett y entonces Spot viene y se desliza junto a los platos del pan...

— ¿Dónde está Spot? —Dándose la vuelta, Alice se acercó a Edward, quien depositó el lagarto en sus extendidas manos—. Gracias señor Cullen. Sus manos son muy rápidas.

—Es lo que dicen de mí —dijo sonriendo—. El lagarto es un animal que trae suerte. Algunos dicen que proporciona sueños proféticos.

— ¿De verdad? —Alice lo contempló fascinada—. Tengo que pensar sobre ello, pues últimamente sueño más a menudo.

—Mi hermana no necesita que la animen en ese sentido —dijo Bella lanzando a Alice una significativa mirada—. Es hora de despedirse de Spot, querida.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró Alice entornando los ojos hacia su antediluviana mascota encerrada dentro de la laxa prisión de sus dedos. Lo dejaré libre. Aunque me parece que Spot preferiría vivir aquí en lugar de en la finca de Dwyer.

— ¿Y quién no? Ve y encuentra un bonito sitio para él, Ali. Te esperaré aquí.

Mientras su hermana salía corriendo, Bella se dio la vuelta para contemplar el oscuro perfil de la casa, su silueta dentro de los confines de la reja de hierro forjado con vistas al río.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba.

—Echando un último vistazo a Stony Cross Manor porque esta será la última vez que la vea.

Edward sonrió abiertamente.

—Lo dudo. Los Uley han dado la bienvenida a invitados que se han comportado mucho peor.

—¿Peor que soltar criaturas salvajes reptantes sobre la mesa del comedor? Dios del cielo, deben estar desesperados por tener compañía.

—Tienen una gran tolerancia a la excentricidad —dijo él haciendo una pausa antes de añadir—. Sin embargo no soportan en absoluto ningún modo de crueldad.

La referencia a su hermano produjo una mezcla de emociones en su rostro, tornando su humor en vergüenza.

—Emmett nunca se había portado con crueldad —dijo abrazándose fuertemente con sus propios brazos, como si quisiera envolverse a sí misma en busca de protección—. Desde el año pasado se ha vuelto insoportable. No es él mismo.

—¿Desde que heredó el título?

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Es porque... —Mirando más allá de Edward, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se empezó a oír un nervioso repiqueteo, proveniente de uno de los pies ocultos bajo las faldas—. Emmett perdió a alguien —dijo finalmente—. La fiebre se llevó a mucha gente del pueblo, incluyendo a la chica que... bueno, estaba comprometido con ella. Nikki. —El nombre parecía pegarse a su garganta—. Era mi mejor amiga y de Nessie también. Una chica preciosa. Le gustaba dibujar y pintar. Tenía una risa que se contagiaba con solo oírla.

Bella se calló durante un momento, perdida en su memoria.

—Fue una de los primeros en caer enferma —dijo—. Emmett permaneció junto a ella en todo momento. Nadie esperaba que fuera a morir... pero ocurrió rápidamente. Después de tres días tenía tanta fiebre y estaba tan débil que apenas se sentía su pulso.

Finalmente cayó en un estado de inconsciencia y murió en los brazos de Emmett pocas horas más tarde. Cuando Emmett llegó a casa, se desmayó, y entonces comprendimos que también se había contagiado con la fiebre. Después se contagió Nessie.

— ¿Los demás no?

Bella negó sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Había enviado a Alice y a Esme lejos. Y por alguna razón ni yo ni Jacob caímos enfermos. Él me ayudó cuidándolos hasta el final. Sin su ayuda podrían haber

muerto los dos. Jacob hizo un jarabe con alguna clase de planta venenosa.

—Mortífera dulcamara. No es fácil de encontrar.

—Si —dijo mirándolo con extrañeza—. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Imagino que lo aprendió de su abuela. ¿No?

Edward asintió.

—El truco consiste en administrar la dosis exacta para contrarrestar el veneno en la sangre pero sin llegar a matar al paciente.

—Bueno, los dos se salvaron gracias a Dios. Pero Nessie está bastante frágil como probablemente habrá observado, y Emmett... ahora nada ni nadie le importa. Ni siquiera él mismo —dijo terminando con el continuo repiqueteo de su pie—. No sé cómo ayudarle. Puedo entender lo que se siente al perder a alguien, pero... —Sacudió su cabeza impotente.

—Se refiere al señor Pattinson—dijo.

Bella lo miró durante un rato y se sonrojó completamente.

—¿Cómo lo supo?, ¿le contó él algo?, ¿fueron los chismorreos, o...?

—No, nada de eso. Pude verlo cuando habló con él antes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella alzó las manos a sus incendiadas mejillas.

—Dios del cielo. ¿Tanto se nota?

—Quizás yo sea uno de los _PhuryDae_ —dijo sonriendo—. Un gitano místico. ¿Estaba enamorada de él?

—Eso no es asunto suyo —dijo con demasiada rapidez.

Edward la miró más cerca.

—¿Por qué la dejó?

—¿Cómo supo...? —Dejó sin acabar la frase y frunció el entrecejo tan pronto como comprendió qué estaba haciendo, lanzando provocativas preguntas y registrando sus reacciones ante las mismas—. Es usted un incordio. De acuerdo, se lo contaré. Me dejó por otra mujer. Más guapa y joven, que resultó ser la hija de su jefe. Se trataba de un matrimonio ventajoso para él.

—Se equivoca.

Bella lo miró perpleja.

—Le aseguro que era enormemente ventajoso.

—Es imposible que ella fuera más bonita que usted.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par ante el cumplido.

—Oh —murmuró.

Aproximándose a ella, Edward detuvo con su pie el continuo golpeteo del de ella. Éste cesó.

—Un mal hábito, al parecer no puedo deshacerme de él.

—Los colibríes hacen lo mismo durante la primavera. Se sujetan a un lado del nido y usan su otra pata para apisonar el suelo del nido.

Bella miró a su alrededor como si no supiera donde fijar su vista.

—Señorita Swan —dijo Edward gentilmente mientras ella se movía nerviosamente ante él. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y sostenerla hasta que se calmara—. ¿La estoy poniendo nerviosa?

Se obligó a levantar la vista hacia Edward. Sus ojos albergaban el brillo azul oscuro de un lago iluminado por la luna.

—No —respondió inmediatamente—. Por supuesto que no, usted... bueno si, me pone nerviosa.

La vehemente honestidad de su respuesta los sorprendió a los dos. La oscuridad de la noche se hacía más profunda, una de las antorchas se había consumido, y la conversación derivó a algo vacilante, imperfecto y delicioso, como pedazos de caramelo deshaciéndose en la boca.

—Nunca le haría daño —dijo Edward en voz baja.

—Lo sé, no es eso.

— ¿Es por haberla besado, verdad?

—Usted..., usted dijo que no lo recordaba.

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó casi en un suspiro.

—Impulso. Oportunidad. —Excitado por su cercanía, Edward intentó ignorar el rumbo que estaba tomando su propio cuerpo—. Seguramente no habría esperado menos de un _romaní_. Tomamos lo que queremos. Si un _romaní_ desea a una mujer, la rapta. A veces incluso directamente de la cama. —Incluso en la oscuridad pudo ver como ella volvía a sonrojarse otra vez.

—Dijo que nunca me haría daño.

—Si me la llevara lejos conmigo... —Pensar en ello, en su suavidad, en retenerla entre sus brazos, hizo que hirviera su sangre. Estaba tan atrapado por la primitiva atracción que sentía, que cualquier atisbo de lógica se vio aplastado bajo el descomunal ardor de su deseo—. La última cosa que haría sería hacerle daño.

—Nunca haría nada de eso —dijo Bella, intentando con dificultad parecer convincente—. Los dos sabemos que es usted demasiado civilizado como para hacerlo.

—¿Realmente lo sabemos? Créame, el asunto de mi civilización es algo enteramente cuestionable.

—¿Señor Cullen? —preguntó con inseguridad—, ¿está intentando que me ponga nerviosa?

—No. —Y como si la respuesta necesitara más énfasis, repitió suavemente—. No.

Infierno y condenación, pensó, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía porqué esta mujer, con su inteligencia y su azarosa inocencia, lo había cautivado tan profundamente. Lo único que tenía claro era la imperiosidad de su deseo por tenerla, deshacer todos los artificiosos atavíos, encajes y zapatos, la capa de su vestido, los pequeños ganchos de las horquillas.

Bella respiró profundamente.

—Lo que no ha mencionado usted, señor Cullen, es que si un gitano rapta a una mujer de su cama, según la tradición, es porque tiene en mente el propósito de casarse con ella. Y el denominado rapto es planeado de antemano y alentado por la futura novia.

Edward le dirigió deliberadamente una encantadora sonrisa para disipar la tensión.

—Le falta sutileza, pero acelera el proceso considerablemente, ¿no? Se prescinde del permiso del padre de la novia, no hay amonestaciones, ni se prolonga el compromiso. El cortejo de los gitanos resulta muy eficiente.

La conversación se detuvo ante la reaparición de Alice.

—Spots se ha ido —informó—. Parecía muy contento de alojarse en Stony Cross Park.

Dando la impresión de estar aliviada por la vuelta de su hermana, Bella fue hacia ella limpiándole las motas de barro de la manga y enderezándole el lazo del cabello.

—Ojalá que Spot tenga buena suerte. ¿Estás preparada para volver al comedor?

—No.

—Oh, todo irá bien. Tan solo recuerda parecer escarmentada cuando yo te haga señas de modo autoritario y estoy segura de que permitirán que te quedes hasta los postres.

—No quiero volver —lloriqueó Alice—. Es tan terriblemente aburrido, y no me gusta toda esa comida tan abundante, y además estoy sentada junto al vicario que solo quiere hablar de sus sermones religiosos. Resulta tan redundante preguntarse a uno mismo, ¿no te parece?

—Conlleva cierta fragancia a pedantería —convino Bella burlonamente, acariciando el oscuro cabello de su hermana—. Pobre Ali. No tienes que volver si no quieres. Estoy segura de que los criados podrán recomendar algún lugar para que esperes hasta que acabe la cena. Quizás en la biblioteca.

—Oh gracias —dijo Alice sintiéndose mejor—. ¿Pero quién creará otra distracción si Emmett comienza a ponerse desagradable otra vez?

—Yo lo haré —aseguró Edward con gravedad—. Puedo ser sorprendente en cualquier momento.

—No me extrañaría —dijo Bella—. De hecho estoy completamente segura de que disfrutaría de ello.

Háganme saber si les gusta la historia… gracias por leer :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El grupo sentado a la mesa de Uley quedó aliviado por la noticia de que Alice había elegido pasar el resto de la noche a solas en tranquila contemplación. Sin duda temían otra interrupción por parte de alguna otra mascota procedente de un bolsillo, pero Bella les había asegurado que no habría más visitas inesperadas en la mesa.

Sólo Lady Uley parecía genuinamente turbada por la ausencia de Alice. La condesa se había excusado en una ocasión entre el cuarto y quinto plato y reapareció después de un cuarto de hora. Bella más tarde se enteró de que Lady Uley había ordenado que llevaran a la biblioteca una bandeja con la cena de Alice, y la había visitado allí.

—Lady Uley me contó algunas historias de cuando era niña, y cómo ella y su hermana pequeña solían portarse mal —contó Alice al día siguiente—. Me dijo que traer un lagarto a la cena no era nada comparado con las cosas que habían hecho... de hecho, dijo que ambas eran diabólicas y malvadas hasta la médula. ¿No es asombroso?

—Asombroso —dijo Bella con sinceridad, reflexionando sobre cuánto le gustaba la americana, que parecía sencilla y divertida. Uley era otra cuestión. El conde era algo más que un poco intimidante. Y después del cruel desprecio de Emmett respecto a la preocupación de Uley por los arrendatarios de Dwyer, era dudoso que el conde estuviera favorablemente dispuesto hacia los Swan.

Por fortuna Emmett había logrado evitar más controversias durante la cena, principalmente porque estuvo ocupado flirteando con la atractiva mujer sentada a su lado. Aunque las mujeres siempre se habían sentido atraídas por Emmett, con su altura, su buena apariencia y su inteligencia, nunca había sido tan apasionadamente perseguido como ahora.

—Creo que eso indica algo raro acerca de los gustos de las mujeres —le dijo Nessie a Bella en privado cuando estuvieron en la cocina de Dwyer House—, ya que a Emmett no le perseguían tantas mujeres cuando era simpático. Parece que cuanto más odioso es, más les gusta.

—Pues son bienvenidas a quedárselo —contestó gruñona Bella—. No veo el atractivo en un hombre que cada día tiene el mismo aspecto que si acabara de salir de la cama, o se preparara para volver a ella—. Se envolvió el cabello en una tela protectora y dobló los extremos como si fuera un turbante.

Se preparaban para otro día de limpieza, y el polvo de la antigua casa tenía tendencia a pegarse obstinadamente a la piel y el pelo. Desafortunadamente la ayuda contratada no tenía por costumbre llegar en el momento oportuno, en absoluto. Ya que Emmett permanecía en la cama después una noche de borrachera, y probablemente no se levantaría hasta el mediodía, Bella se sentía particularmente enojada con él. La casa y la hacienda eran de Emmett... lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a restaurarla. O contratar a los sirvientes necesarios.

—Sus ojos han cambiado —murmuró Nessie—. No sólo la expresión. El color real. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

Bella se quedó quieta. Tardó mucho tiempo en contestar.

—Pensaba que era mi imaginación.

—No. Siempre habían sido azul oscuro, como los tuyos. Ahora son más bien gris claro. Como un estanque después de que el cielo haya cambiado en invierno.

—Estoy segura de que el color de los ojos de algunas personas cambian cuando maduran.

—Sabes que es por Nikki.

Una sombría pesadez oprimía todo el cuerpo de Bella cuando pensaba en la amiga que había perdido y el hermano que parecía haber perdido junto con ella. Pero no podía perder el tiempo en nada de eso ahora, había demasiado que hacer.

—No creo que tal cosa sea posible. Nunca he oído de... —se interrumpió cuando vio a Nessie recogiendo sus largas trenzas en una tela idéntica a la de ella—. ¿Qué haces?

—Hoy voy a ayudar —dijo Nessie. Aunque su tono era plácido, su mandíbula delicada estaba apretada como la de una mula—. Me siento bastante bien y...

—¡Oh, no lo estás! Vas a provocarte un desmayo, y luego te llevará días recuperarte. Encuentra algún lugar donde sentarte, mientras el resto de nosotros...

—Estoy cansada de sentarme. Estoy cansada de observar a todos sin trabajar.

Conozco mis límites, Bella. Déjame hacer lo que quiero.

—No. —Incrédula, Bella observó como Nessie recogía una escoba de un rincón—.

¡Nessie, suelta eso y deja de hacer el tonto! —La contrariedad la invadía—. No estás ayudando a nadie malgastando todas tus fuerzas en tareas serviles.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Nessie agarró el mango de la escoba con ambas manos como si creyera que Bella estuviera a punto de arrancársela—. No me excederé.

—Deja la escoba.

—¡Déjame en paz —gritó Nessie—, vete a limpiar algo!

—Nessie, si no lo haces... —Bella se distrajo cuando vio la mirada de su hermana volar hacia el umbral de la cocina.

Jacob estaba allí, sus anchos hombros tapaban la puerta. Aunque era por la mañana temprano, ya estaba polvoriento y sudoroso, la camisa se le pegaba a los contornos poderosos del pecho y la cintura. Lucía una expresión que conocían bien... tan implacable, indicando que podrías mover una montaña con una cucharilla antes que hacerle cambiar de idea sobre algo. Acercándose a Nessie, extendió una de sus anchas manos en una demanda muda.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles. Pero incluso en su testaruda oposición, Bella veía una conexión singular, como si estuvieran atrapados en un punto muerto del que ninguno quería liberarse.

Nessie se rindió con un ceño de impotencia.

—No tengo nada que hacer. —Era raro en ella mostrarse tan terca—. Estoy aburrida de sentarme, leer y mirar por la ventana. Quiero ser útil. Quiero... —Su voz se desvaneció cuando vio la expresión severa de Jacob—. Muy bien, entonces. ¡Tómala!

—Le lanzó la escoba, y él la atrapó de forma refleja—. Encontraré un rincón en alguna parte y me volveré loca tranquilamente. Iré...

—Ven conmigo —interrumpió Jacob con calma. Dejando a un lado la escoba, salió de la habitación.

Nessie intercambió una mirada perpleja con Bella, y su vehemencia se desvaneció.

—¿Qué va a hacer?

—No tengo ni idea.

Las hermanas le siguieron por un vestíbulo hasta el comedor, que estaba salpicado de rectángulos de luz procedentes de las altas vidrieras que cubrían una de las paredes.

Una mesa llena de marcas ocupaba el centro de la habitación, cada pulgada de su superficie estaba cubierta de montones polvorientos de porcelana... torres de tazas y platillos, platos de diversos tamaños amontonados junto con tazones envueltos en pequeños trapos de lino gris. Había al menos tres vajillas diferentes mezcladas sin ningún orden.

—Esto necesita que alguien lo ordene —dijo Jacob, empujando amablemente a Nessie hacia la mesa—. Muchas piezas están agrietadas. Deben ser separadas del resto.

Era la tarea perfecta para Nessie, suficiente como para mantenerla ocupada, pero no tan extenuante que la agotase. Llena de gratitud, Bella observó cómo su hermana recogía una taza de té y la sujetaba boca abajo. La cáscara de una diminuta araña muerta cayó al suelo.

—Vaya desastre —dijo Nessie, sonriendo. —Tendré que lavarlas, también, supongo.

—Si quieres que Esme te ayude... —comenzó Bella.

—No te atrevas a enviar a buscar a Esme —dijo Nessie—. Éste es mi proyecto, y no lo compartiré.

Sentándose en una silla situada a un lado de la mesa, comenzó a desenvolver piezas de porcelana.

Jacob miró el turbante en la cabeza de Nessie, sus dedos se contrajeron como si estuviera seriamente tentado de tocar el rubio mechón que se había soltado bajo la tela.

Su rostro se endureció con la paciencia de un hombre que sabía que nunca tendría lo que verdaderamente quería. Usando sólo la punta de un dedo, él apartó un platito del borde de la mesa. La porcelana rechinó sutilmente en la madera estropeada.

Bella siguió a Jacob de vuelta a la cocina.

—Gracias —dijo cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos de su hermana—, en mi preocupación porque Nessie no se cansara, no se me había ocurrido que podría volverse loca de aburrimiento.

Jacob recogió una pesada caja de trastos sobrantes y restos, y la alzó sobre su hombro con facilidad. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara.

—Está mejorando.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió empujándola con el hombro.

No era una opinión médica experta, pero Bella estaba segura que estaba en lo cierto. Mirando alrededor de la revuelta cocina, sintió una oleada de felicidad. Habían hecho bien viniendo aquí. Un lugar nuevo que ofrecía nuevas posibilidades. Quizá la mala suerte de los Swan había cambiado por fin. Armada con una escoba, una fregona, un recogedor, y una pila de trapos, Bella subió a una de las habitaciones que todavía no había explorado. Usó la totalidad de su propio peso para abrir la primera puerta, que cedió con un chasquido de algo que se quebraba y un chirrido de goznes oxidados. Parecía ser una sala de estar privada, con estanterías de madera empotradas.

Había dos volúmenes en un estante. Examinando los libros recubiertos de polvo, con el cuero envejecido cubierto con grietas en forma de telaraña, Bella leyó el primer título: _La pesca con caña flexible, Un Simposio del Arte de la Pesca con mosca del rutilo y el_ _lucio_. No era de extrañar que el libro hubiera sido abandonado por su dueño anterior, pensó. El segundo título era mucho más alentador: _Las gestas amorosas en la corte de_ _Inglaterra durante el reinado de Carlos II_. Quizá contuviera algunas revelaciones obscenas con las que ella y Nessie pudieran reírse tontamente más tarde.

Devolviendo los libros a su lugar, Bella fue a abrir las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas. El color original de la tela se había convertido en gris, el terciopelo estaba raído y apolillado.

Mientras Bella se afanaba en tirar de una de las cortinas hacia un lado, la barra entera de latón se soltó del techo y cayó con estrépito al suelo. Una nube de polvo la envolvió. Estornudó y tosió en el enrarecido ambiente. Oyó un grito interrogativo escaleras abajo, probablemente de Jacob.

—Estoy bien —respondió.

Recogiendo un trapo limpio, se limpió la cara y abrió la sucia ventana. El marcó se atascó. Empujó con fuerza para aflojarlo. Otro empujón, más fuerte, y luego un empujón con todo su peso tras éste. La ventana cedió con sorprendente rapidez, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cayó hacia adelante y se aferró al borde de la ventana en un intento de encontrar apoyo, pero se inclinó hacia afuera.

Con un destello de pánico mientras caía hacia adelante, oyó un sonido apagado tras ella.

En el tiempo que dura un latido, tiraron de ella hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que sus huesos protestaron por el brusco cambio de dirección. Se tambaleó, yendo a dar con fuerza contra algo sólido pero flexible. Impotente, cayó al suelo en un enredo de extremidades, algunas no eran las suyas.

Recostada sobre un robusto pecho masculino, vio un rostro masculino debajo de ella, y masculló torpemente:

—Jac...

Pero ésos no eran los ojos oscuros de Jacob, eran de un brillante y resplandeciente dorado-ambar. Un ramalazo de placer atravesó su estómago.

—¿Sabe? si tengo que seguir rescatándola así —comentó Edward Cullen de forma despreocupada—, realmente deberíamos discutir alguna clase de recompensa.

Él alargó la mano para quitarle el pañuelo del cabello, que estaba torcido, y sus trenzas se soltaron. La mortificación barrió cualquier otro sentimiento. Bella sabía qué aspecto debía de presentar, despeinada y cubierta de polvo. ¿Por qué nunca perdía una oportunidad para atraparla en desventaja?

Expresando con voz entrecortada una disculpa, luchó para apartarse, pero el peso de sus faldas y la rigidez de su corsé lo hacían difícil.

—No... un momento...

Cullen inspiró con fuerza cuando ella se retorció contra él, y comenzó a hacerlos rodar a ambos hacia un lado.

—¿Quién le dejó entrar en la casa? —logró preguntar Bella.

Cullen le dirigió una mirada inocente.

—Nadie. La puerta estaba abierta y el vestíbulo estaba vacío.

Él sacudió las piernas para liberarlas de las faldas pegadas y tiró de ella hasta sentarla. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera tal facilidad de movimiento.

—¿Ha inspeccionado este lugar? —preguntó él—. La casa está a punto de derrumbarse. No pude arriesgarme a entrar aquí sin formular una oración rápida a Butyakengo.

—¿A quién?

—Un espíritu protector de los gitanos —la sonrió—. Pero ya que estoy aquí, me arriesgaré. Déjeme ayudarla a levantarse.

Tiró de Bella para ponerla en pie, no la dejó ir hasta que recobró el equilibrio. El agarre de esas manos envió sensaciones a través de sus brazos, y la hizo jadear un poco.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —preguntó ella.

Cullen se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estoy de visita. No hay mucho qué hacer en Stony Cross Park. Es el primer día de la temporada de la caza del zorro.

—¿No quería participar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo cazó para comer, no por deporte. Y tiendo a compadecerme del zorro, habiendo estado en su lugar un par de veces.

Debía referirse a una cacería de gitanos, pensó Bella con preocupación y curiosidad. Deseó indagar acerca de eso... pero esta conversación no podía continuar.

—Señor Cullen —dijo torpemente—, me gustaría ser una anfitriona adecuada y poder conducirle hasta la sala y ofrecerle un refresco. Pero no tengo refrescos. En realidad aún no tengo una sala. Por favor perdóneme si parezco ruda, pero éste no es un buen momento para hacer visitas...

—Puedo ayudarla —apoyó un hombro contra la pared, sonriendo—. Soy bueno con las manos.

No hubo insinuación en su tono, pero no obstante se ruborizó.

—No, gracias. Estoy segura de que Butayenko lo desaprobaría.

—Butyakengo.

Ansiosa por demostrar su competencia, Bella caminó hacia la otra ventana y empezó a empujar las cortinas cerradas.

—Gracias, señor Cullen, pero como puede ver, tengo la situación controlada.

—Creo que me quedaré. Acabo de impedir que se caiga por una ventana, odiaría que saliera por la otra.

—No lo haré. Estaré bien. Tengo todo bajo...

Tiró más fuerte, y esta barra cayó con estrépito al piso, lo mismo que había hecho la otra. Pero a diferencia de la otra cortina, que había estado cubierta de ajado terciopelo, ésta estaba cubierta de una especie de tejido brillante y murmurante, una especie de... Amelia se quedó congelada, horrorizada. La parte inferior de la cortina estaba cubierta de abejas. Abejas. Centenares, no, miles de ellas, sus alas iridiscentes palpitaban con un fiero zumbido implacable. Se elevaron como una masa del terciopelo arrugado, mientras otras llegaban volando desde una hendidura en la pared, donde bullía una enorme colmena. Los insectos pululaban como lenguas de fuego alrededor de la forma paralizada de Bella.

Sintió cómo la sangre desaparecía de su rostro.

—¡Oh Dios!

—No se mueva. —La voz de Edward Cullen era sorprendentemente tranquila—. No las aplaste.

Nunca había conocido semejante miedo primitivo, fluyendo por toda su piel, filtrándose a través de cada poro. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía estar bajo su control. El aire hervía con ellas, abejas y más abejas.

No iba a ser una forma agradable de morir. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Bella se obligó a permanecer quieta, cuando cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso y clamaba por moverse. El aire se movía en patrones sinuosos a su alrededor, cuerpos diminutos tocaban sus mangas, manos, hombros.

—Están más asustadas de usted, que usted de ellas —oyó que decía Cullen.

Bella tenía serias dudas al respecto

—Éstas no son abejas a-asustadas —Su voz no parecía la de siempre—. Éstas son abejas f-furiosas.

—Parecen un poco molestas —concedió Cullen, acercándose a ella lentamente—.

Podría ser el vestido que lleva puesto, no suelen gustarles los colores oscuros —una corta pausa—. O puede ser el hecho de que acaba de partir en dos su colmena.

—Si t-tiene usted el valor de divertirse con esto...

Se detuvo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, con todo el cuerpo temblando.

La voz tranquilizadora de él se impuso al zumbido que los rodeaba.

—Quédese quieta. Todo irá bien. Estoy aquí con usted.

—Sáqueme de aquí —susurró ella con desesperación.

Su corazón martilleaba demasiado fuerte, sacudiendo sus huesos, bloqueando todo pensamiento coherente en su mente. Sintió el roce de algunos insectos curiosos en el pelo y la espalda. Los brazos de él la rodearon, un hombro fuerte se situó bajo su mejilla.

—Lo haré, cariño. Ponga sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Ella le buscó a tientas, sintiéndose enferma, débil y desorientada. Los músculos planos de su nuca se movieron cuando se inclinó hacia ella, alzándola con facilidad como si fuera una niña.

—Ya está —murmuró él—. La tengo.

Sus pies abandonaron el suelo, y se sintió ligera y acunada al mismo tiempo. Nada de esto parecía real: el torbellino, abejas zumbando que corrían por el aire, el duro pecho y los brazos que la encerraban en un apretón fuerte y seguro. El pensamiento que acudió ella fue que podría haber muerto si él no hubiese estado allí. Pero él estaba tan tranquilo y cauteloso, carecía completamente de miedo. La tenaza de terror alrededor de su garganta se alivió. Sumergiendo el rostro en el hombro masculino, se dejó llevar.

El aliento de él golpeaba con un ritmo caliente y constante en la curva de su mejilla.

—Algunos creen que la abeja es un insecto sagrado —le dijo él—. Que son un símbolo de la reencarnación.

—No creo en la reencarnación —refunfuñó ella.

Había una sonrisa en la voz masculina.

—Qué sorpresa. Como mínimo, la presencia de abejas en la casa es señal de que sucederán cosas buenas.

Su voz quedó enterrada en la fina lana del abrigo.

—¿Q-Qué significa que haya miles de abejas en la casa de uno?

Él la elevó más aún entre sus brazos, los labios se curvaron amablemente contra el cerco frío de su oreja.

—Probablemente que tendremos un montón de miel a la hora del té. Estamos atravesando la puerta. En un momento voy a dejarla sobre sus pies.

Bella mantuvo su rostro apretado contra él, las puntas de los dedos clavadas entre los pliegues de sus ropas.

—¿Nos están siguiendo?

—No. Quieren quedarse cerca de la colmena. Su principal preocupación es proteger a la reina de depredadores.

—¡Ella no tiene nada que temer de mí!

Edward contuvo la risa en su garganta. Con extremo cuidado, bajó los pies de Bella hacia el suelo. Manteniendo un brazo alrededor de ella, extendió el otro para cerrar la puerta.

—Ya está. Estamos fuera de la habitación. Está usted a salvo —le pasó la mano por el cabello—. Ya puede abrir los ojos.

Agarrada firmemente a las solapas de su abrigo, Bella esperaba una sensación de alivio que no llegaba. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido. Le dolía el pecho a causa de la tensión de su respiración. Parpadeó, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue una lluvia de chispas.

—Bella... Cálmese. Está usted bien —sus manos percibían los estremecimientos que aún la recorrían—. Tranquilícese, cariño.

No podía. Sus pulmones estaban a punto de explotar. No importaba cuánto lo intentase, no podía conseguir bastante aire. Abejas... El zumbido resonaba aún en sus oídos. Oía la voz de él como si proviniera de una gran distancia, y sintió sus brazos rodeándola otra vez mientras se sumergía en las capas de una suavidad grisácea.

Después de que lo que pudo haber sido un minuto o una hora, unas sensaciones agradables se filtraron a través de la neblina. Una presión tierna se movía sobre su frente. Unos roces suaves tocaban sus párpados, se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Unos brazos fuertes la sujetaban contra una superficie confortablemente dura, mientras un perfume limpio y salado cosquilleaba en las ventanas de su nariz. Sus pestañas revolotearon, y se giró hacia el calor con aturdido placer.

—Ha vuelto —oyó un murmullo bajo.

Abriendo los ojos, Bella vio el rostro de Edward Cullen sobre ella. Estaban en el suelo del vestíbulo, él la sujetaba en su regazo. Como si la situación no fuera lo bastante mortificante, el delantero de su corpiño estaba abierto, y su corsé desabrochado. Sólo su arrugada camisola seguía cubriendo su pecho.

Bella se tensó. Hasta ese momento, nunca había sabido que hubiera un sentimiento más allá de la vergüenza, que hacía que uno deseara desmoronarse como una pila de cenizas.

—Mi... Mí vestido...

—No respiraba bien. Pensé que sería mejor aflojarle el corsé.

—No me había desmayado nunca —dijo aturdida, luchando por levantarse.

—Estaba asustada —Él le pasó la mano en el centro del pecho, presionando amablemente para que bajase de nuevo—. Descanse un minuto más —su mirada se movió sobre sus pálidas facciones—. Creo que podemos concluir que no le gustan las abejas.

—Las he odiado desde que tenía siete años.

—¿Por qué?

—Jugaba fuera con Nessie y Emmett, y tropecé demasiado cerca de un rosal. Una abeja se abalanzó con furia contra mi cara y me picó justo aquí —tocó un lugar justo debajo de su ojo derecho, en la parte superior de su mejilla—. Un lado de mi cara se hinchó hasta que se me cerró el ojo... No pude ver con él durante casi dos semanas.

Las puntas de los dedos de él rozaron su mejilla como para aliviar la antigua herida.

—Y mi hermano y mi hermana me llamaron cíclope —ella vio cómo intentaba no sonreír—. Todavía lo hacen, cada vez que una abeja vuela demasiado cerca.

La miró con amable simpatía.

—A todo el mundo le da miedo algo.

—¿Qué le da miedo a usted?

—Los techos y las paredes, sobre todo.

Ella clavó los ojos en él con perplejidad, sus pensamientos aún eran demasiado lentos.

—Quiere decir... ¿preferiría vivir fuera como una criatura salvaje?

—Sí, es lo que quise decir. ¿Ha dormido al aire libre alguna vez?

—¿En el suelo?

Su tono desconcertado lo hizo sonreír abiertamente.

—En una cama de paja junto a un fuego.

Bella trató de imaginarlo, yacer indefensa en la tierra dura, a merced cualquier criatura que gateara, se arrastrara o volara.

—No creo que pudiera quedarme dormida de ese modo.

Sintió la mano de él jugando lentamente con los rizos sueltos de su pelo.

—Podría —su voz fue suave—. Yo la ayudaría.

No tenía ni idea de qué había querido decir con eso. Todo lo que supo fue que cuando las yemas de los dedos de él alcanzaron su cuero cabelludo, sintió cómo una ráfaga de temblorosa sensualidad recorría su columna vertebral. Con torpeza trató de alcanzar su corpiño, intentando juntar la tela reforzada.

—Permítame. Todavía está temblando.

Sus manos apartaron las de ella y comenzó a abrochar el corsé con habilidad.

Claramente estaba familiarizado con las complejidades de la ropa interior femenina.

Bella no dudaba de que hubiera más de una dama dispuesta a dejarle practicar.

Azorada, preguntó:

—¿Me han picado en algún sitio?

—No —la picardía brilló en sus ojos—. La inspeccioné a fondo.

Bella suprimió un pequeño gemido de desasosiego. Estuvo tentada de apartar sus manos de ella, pero él recolocaba su ropa mucho más eficazmente de lo que lo habría hecho ella. Cerró los ojos, intentando fingir que no estaba tumbada desgarbadamente en el regazo de un hombre, mientras él le abrochaba el corsé.

—Necesitará que un apicultor del pueblo quite la colmena —dijo Cullen.

Pensando en la enorme colonia en la pared, Bella preguntó:

—¿Cómo las matará a todas?

—Puede que no tenga que hacerlo. Si es posible, las atontará con humo y transferirá a la reina a una colmena portátil. El resto la seguirá. Pero si no puede hacerlo, tendrá que matar la colonia con agua jabonosa. El mayor problema será cómo quitar el panal y la miel. Si no lo quita todo, fermentará y atraerá a toda clase de bichos.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, y lo contempló con preocupación.

—¿Tendremos que derribar la pared entera?

Antes de que Cullen pudiera contestar, una nueva voz interrumpió la conversación.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Era Emmett, que acababa de levantarse y se había puesto encima algo de ropa. Había venido descalzo desde su dormitorio. Su mirada cansada se movió de uno al otro.

—¿Por qué estás en el suelo con los botones a medio abrochar?

Bella consideró la pregunta.

—Decidí tener una cita espontánea en medio del vestíbulo con un hombre al que apenas conozco.

—Bueno, pues hacerlo en silencio la próxima vez. Un hombre necesita dormir.

Bella clavó los ojos en él enigmáticamente.

—Santo cielo, Emmett, ¿no te preocupa que mi reputación pueda haber sido comprometida?

—¿Lo ha sido?

—Yo... —Su cara ardía cuando miró los ojos de vívido dorado de Edward—. No lo creo.

—Si no estás segura —dijo Emmett—. Probablemente la respuesta sea no. —Llegó hasta Bella, se puso en cuclillas, y clavó los ojos en ella firmemente. Su voz fue amable—. ¿Qué ha pasado, hermanita?

Ella apuntó con un dedo inestable hacia la puerta cerrada.

—Hay abejas allí dentro, Emmett.

—Abejas. Buen Dios —su hermano le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosamente burlona—. Qué cobarde eres, cíclope.

Bella lo miró ceñuda, impulsándose para levantarse del regazo de Cullen. Él la respaldó automáticamente, con un firme brazo detrás de su espalda.

—Míralo por ti mismo.

Emmett avanzó perezosamente hasta la habitación, la abrió, y entró.

En dos segundos, había salido velozmente, había cerrado de un golpe la puerta, y había apoyado los hombros contra ella.

—¡Cristo! —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y despejados—. ¡Debe de haber miles de ellas!

—Calculo que al menos doscientos mil —dijo Cullen. Acabando con el último de los botones de Bella, la ayudó a ponerse en pie—. Despacio —murmuró—. Podría estar un poco mareada.

Ella le permitió sujetarla mientras ponía a prueba su inseguro equilibrio.

—Ya estoy bien. Gracias.

Su mano todavía descansaba en la de él. Los dedos de Edward eran largos y gráciles.

Ansiosamente Bella apartó la mano y le dijo a su hermano:

—El señor Cullen ha salvado mi vida dos veces hoy. Primero casi me caí por la ventana, y luego encontré las abejas.

—Esta casa —masculló Emmett— debería ser derribada y convertida en cerillas.

—Debería ordenar una inspección estructural completa —dijo Cullen—. La casa ha cedido. Algunas chimeneas se ladean, y el techo del vestíbulo de la entrada está combado. Tiene las vigas y la carpintería dañadas.

—Sé cuáles son los problemas.

La tranquila valoración había molestado a Emmett. Conservaba lo bastante de sus conocimientos arquitectónicos como para evaluar con exactitud la situación de la casa.

—No puede ser seguro que la familia permanezca aquí.

—Pero eso es asunto mío —dijo Emmett, añadiendo en tono burlón—, ¿no?

Sintiendo la quebradiza inquietud de la atmósfera, Bella hizo un intento apresurado de diplomacia.

—Señor Cullen. Lord Dwyer está convencido de que la casa no plantea peligro inmediato para la familia.

—Yo no estaría tan convencido —contestó Cullen—. No con cuatro hermanas a mi cargo.

—¿Quiere quitármelas de las manos? —Preguntó Emmett—. Puede quedarse todo el lote —sonrió sin diversión ante el silencio de Cullen—. ¿No? Entonces haga el favor de no dar consejos no solicitados.

El desánimo recorrió a Bella cuando vio la desolación en el rostro de su hermano. Se estaba convirtiendo en un desconocido, un hombre que albergaba tanta desesperación y furia en su interior que ésta había comenzado a socavar sus cimientos. Hasta qué, al igual que la casa, sufriría finalmente un colapso cuando las partes más débiles de la estructura cediesen.

Edward, con serenidad, se volvió hacia Bella.

—En lugar de consejo, déjeme ofrecerle alguna información. De aquí a dos días, habrá una feria de fregonas en el pueblo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una feria de empleo, a la que se asisten todos los habitantes que necesitan trabajo. Llevan unas señales para indicar su oficio: una criada llevará una fregona, un techador lleva un penacho de paja, y así sucesivamente. Entregue a los que quiera un chelín para sellar el acuerdo, y los contratará durante un año.

Bella lanzó una cautelosa mirada a su hermano.

—Necesitamos sirvientes adecuados, Emmett.

—Ve, entonces, y contrata a los que te gusten. No me importa.

Bella inclinó la cabeza preocupada y levantó las manos hacia la parte superior de sus brazos, frotándolos sobre las mangas.

Hace frío, pensó, incluso para ser otoño. Una corriente helada reptaba alrededor de sus tobillos enfundados en la medias, bajo los puños de su camisa, a través su cuello húmedo de sudor. Sus músculos se tensaron a causa de la extraña y cruda frialdad.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio. El rostro de Emmett estaba blanco, con la mirada perdida.

Bella sintió como si el espacio alrededor de ellos se replegara sobre sí mismo, espesándose hasta que el aire fue tan pesado como el agua. Más frío, más tenso, más cerca... Bella dio instintivamente un paso atrás, alejándose de su hermano, hasta que sintió el pecho de Edward contra sus hombros. Su mano se posó en el brazo de ella, ahuecando amablemente su codo. Temblando, se apoyó más firmemente contra la fuerza caliente y vital del cuerpo masculino.

Emmett no se había movido. Esperaba, con la mirada descentrada, como si estuviera totalmente concentrado en absorber el frío. Como si le diera la bienvenida, lo deseara.

Su expresión elusiva era ruda y sombría.

Algo dividió el espacio entre ellos, entre ella y Emmett. Ella sintió el sonido del movimiento, más suave que una brisa, más delicado que el plumón...

—¿Emmett?— murmuró Bella, insegura.

El sonido de su voz pareció hacerle volver en sí. Parpadeó y clavó los ojos en ella con el iris casi incoloros.

—Acompaña a la puerta a Cullen —dijo él, cortante—. Es decir, si tu reputación ya ha quedado suficientemente comprometida por un día.

Se marchó dando media vuelta rápidamente. Alcanzando su cuarto, cerró la puerta con un golpetazo torpe del brazo.

Bella tardó en moverse, desconcertada por el comportamiento de su hermano, y aún más por el frío cortante del vestíbulo. Empezó volverse hacia Edward, quien seguía mirando a Emmett con ojos inexpresivos.

Él la miró, manteniendo su expresión cuidadosamente impasible.

—Odio dejarla —había un filo amablemente burlón en su tono—. Necesita que alguien la siga a todos lados y la mantenga a salvo de contratiempos. Pero por otra parte, también necesita que alguien le encuentre un apicultor.

Dándose cuenta de que él no iba a hablar sobre Emmett, Bella le siguió la corriente.

—¿Hará eso por nosotros? Lo consideraría un gran favor.

—Por supuesto. Aunque... —Sus ojos mostraron un brillo malicioso—. Como mencioné antes, no puedo continuar haciéndole favores sin recibir ninguna compensación. Un hombre necesita un incentivo.

—Si… si quiere dinero, estaré encantada de…

—Dios, no —Cullen se estaba riendo ahora—. No quiero dinero —estirándose, le alisó el cabello, dejando que la parte interior de la mano rozara el costado de su mejilla. El roce de su piel fue suave y erótico, haciendo que tragara con fuerza—. Adiós, Señorita Swan. Conozco la salida –le lanzó una sonrisa y le advirtió—. Manténgase lejos de las ventanas.

Bajando por las escaleras, Cullen pasó junto a Jacob, que estaba subiendo a un paso mesurado.

La cara de Jacob se oscureció al ver al visitante.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Al parecer estoy ayudando con la erradicación de una plaga.

—Entonces puede empezar por marcharse –gruñó Jacob.

Cullen sólo sonrió despreocupadamente, y continuó su camino.

Después de informar al resto de la familia del peligro que suponía el salón de arriba, el cual fue prontamente apodado "El salón de las abejas", Bella investigó el resto del piso superior con extrema precaución. No encontró ningún otro peligro, solo polvo, decadencia y silencio.

Pero no era una casa poco acogedora. Cuando las ventanas fueron abiertas y la luz se desparramó por el suelo que había permanecido intacto durante años, pareció que el lugar estuviera deseoso de reescribirse a sí mismo, respirar y ser restaurado. Dwyer House era un lugar realmente encantador, con excentricidades, rincones secretos y características únicas que solamente necesitaban algo de pulido y atención. Como la propia familia Swan.

Por la tarde Bella se derrumbó en una silla en el piso de abajo, mientras Esme hacia té en la cocina.

—¿Dónde está Nessie?

—Dormitando en su habitación —replicó Esme—. Estaba exhausta después de una mañana ajetreada. No lo admitirá, por supuesto, pero siempre puedes notar cuando se pone pálida y ojerosa.

—¿Estaba contenta?

—Ciertamente lo parecía. —Vertiendo agua caliente en la desportillada vasija llena de hojas de té, Esme charló sobre algunos de sus descubrimientos.

Había encontrado una encantadora alfombra en una de las habitaciones, y después de haberla golpeado durante una hora, esta había demostrado estar ricamente coloreada y en buenas condiciones.

—Creo que la mayor parte del polvo se transfirió de la alfombra a tu cara —dijo

Bella.

Como Esme se había cubierto la parte inferior de la cara con un pañuelo mientras golpeaba la alfombra, el polvo se le había asentado en la frente, ojos y en el puente de la nariz. Cuando se quitó el pañuelo, este dejó el rostro de Esme con dos extraños tonos, la mitad de arriba gris, la mitad de abajo blanca.

—Lo disfruté inmensamente —replicó Esme con una sonrisa—. No hay nada como aporrear una alfombra con un golpeador para sacarte de encima todas las frustraciones.

Bella iba a preguntar a Esme qué frustraciones tenía, cuando Alice entró en la cocina.

La muchacha, usualmente tan animada, estaba callada y cabizbaja.

—El té estará listo pronto —dijo Esme, ocupada cortando rodajas de pan en la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Querrás algunas tostadas, también, Ali?

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre —Alice se sentó en una silla junto a Bella, mirando fijamente al suelo.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre —dijo Bella—. ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Estás cansada?

Silencio. Un violento movimiento de cabeza. Alice estaba, definitivamente, molesta por algo.

Bella colocó una mano gentil en la estrecha espalda de su hermana pequeña, y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Alice. ¿Qué pasa? Dime. ¿Extrañas a tus amigos? ¿O a Spot? Estás…

—No. No es nada de eso. —Alice agachó la cabeza hasta que sólo un sonrojado arco de su mejilla quedó a la vista.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Algo malo pasa conmigo —su voz se volvió áspera por la desdicha—. Pasó nuevamente, Bella. No pude contenerme. Apenas recuerdo haberlo hecho. Yo…

—Oh, no —llegó el susurro de Esme.

Bella mantuvo la mano en la espalda de Alice.

—¿Es el mismo problema de antes?

Alice asintió.

—Voy a matarme —dijo vehementemente—. Me voy a encerrar en el salón de las abejas. Voy a…

—Shh. No harás tal cosa —Bella le masajeó la rígida espalda—. Tranquila, querida, y déjame pensar un momento —Su mirada preocupada se cruzó con la de Esme sobre la cabeza agachada de Alice.

"El Problema" había surgido intermitentemente a lo largo de los pasados cuatro años, desde que la madre de los Swan había muerto. De vez en cuando Alice sufría un irresistible impulso de robar algo, ya fuera de una tienda o de la casa de alguien, usualmente los objetos eran insignificantes… un pequeño par de tijeras de costuras, horquillas, una pluma, un cubo de cera para sellar. Pero de vez en cuando tomaba algo de valor, como una caja de rapé o unos pendientes. Por lo que Bella sabía, Alice nunca planeaba estos pequeños crímenes, de hecho, la muchacha a menudo ni siquiera se percataba de lo que había hecho hasta después. Y entonces sufría la agonía del remordimiento, y no poca cantidad de miedo. Era siempre preocupante darse cuenta de que uno no siempre tenía el control de sus acciones.

Los Swan habían mantenido el problema de Alice en secreto, por supuesto, todos conspiraban para devolver los objetos robados discretamente y protegerla de las consecuencias. Como hacía un año que ya no pasaba, habían asumido que Alice se estaba curando de su inexplicable compulsión.

—Asumo que tomaste algo de Stony Cross Manor —dijo Bella con forzada calma —. Ese es el único lugar que has visitado.

Alice asintió tristemente.

—Fue después de soltar a Spot. Fui a la biblioteca, y miré en el interior de algunas habitaciones de camino, y… ¡No pretendía hacerlo, Bella! ¡No quería!

—Lo sé —Bella la envolvió entre sus brazos con un consolador abrazo. Rebosaba instinto maternal de proteger, tranquilizar y consolar—. Lo arreglaremos, Ali. Devolveremos todo y nadie lo sabrá. Solo dime qué quitaste, e intenta recordar de qué habitación estaba.

—Esto… es todo —buscando dentro de los bolsillos de su delantal, Alice dejó caer una pequeña colección de objetos en su regazo.

Bella levantó el primer objeto. Era un caballo de madera tallado, no más grande que su puño, con crines de seda y una cara delicadamente pintada. El objeto estaba gastado por el uso excesivo y había marcas de dientes a los largo del cuerpo del caballo.

—Los Uley tienen una hija todavía pequeña —murmuró—. Esto debe pertenecerle.

—Tomé el juguete de un bebé —gimió Alice—. Es lo más bajo que he hecho nunca. Debería estar en prisión.

Bella tomó otro objeto, una carta con dos imágenes parecidas impresas lado a lado. Supuso que servía para insertarla dentro de un estereoscopio, un dispositivo que podía combinar las dos imágenes dentro de una imagen dimensional.

El siguiente objeto robado era un llavero, y el último… oh, querida. Era un genuino sello de plata, con el grabado de un escudo familiar en un extremo. Podía usarse para estamparlo en una gota de cera derretida y sellar un sobre. El objeto era pesado y bastante costoso, el tipo de cosas que era transmitido de generación en generación.

—Del estudio privado de Lord Uley —murmuró Alice—. Estaba en el escritorio. Probablemente lo use para su correspondencia oficial. Me iré a colgar a mí misma ahora.

—Debemos devolver esto de inmediato —dijo Bella, pasándose una mano sobre la húmeda frente—. Cuando se den cuenta de que esto falta, le echarán la culpa a un sirviente.

Las tres mujeres quedaron en silencio ante el horror de esa idea.

—Le haremos una visita a Lady Uley por la mañana —dijo Esme, sonando un poco sin aliento a causa la ansiedad—. ¿Mañana es uno de los días en que recibe visitas?

—No importa —dijo Bella, esforzándose por sonar calmada—. No hay tiempo que perder. Tú y yo iremos mañana, sea o no un día apropiado.

—¿Debo ir yo también? —preguntó Alice.

—No —respondieron Bella y Esme simultáneamente. Ambas pensaban lo mismo, que podía ser que Alice no se controlara durante otra visita.

—Gracias —Alice parecía aliviada—. También siento que tengas de enmendar mis errores. Debería ser castigada de alguna manera. Quizás debiera confesar y disculparme…

—Recurriremos a eso si somos descubiertos —dijo Bella—. Primero vamos a tratar de encubrirte.

—¿Debemos contárselo a Emmett, Nessie o Jacob? —preguntó Alice tímidamente.

—No —murmuró Bella, acercándola y presionando sus labios sobre los indómitos rizos oscuros de su hermana—. Mantendremos esto entre nosotras tres. Esme y yo nos ocuparemos de todo, querida.

—Está bien. Gracias —Alice se relajó y se acurrucó contra ella con un suspiro—. Espero que puedas hacerlo sin que te descubran.

—Por supuesto que podemos —dijo Esme alegremente—. No te preocupes ni por un momento.

—Problema resuelto —agregó Bella.

Y sobre la cabeza de Alice, Bella y Esme se miraron la una a la otra con pánico compartido.

 _Gracias por leer, me hacen feliz que disfruten de la historia, pueden compartirme sus opiniones…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

—No sé porqué Alice hace este tipo de cosas —dijo Esme a la mañana siguiente, mientras Bella sostenía las riendas del coche. Iban de camino a Stony Cross Manor, con los objetos robados ocultos en los bolsillos de sus mejores vestidos de día.

—Estoy segura de que no tiene intención de hacerlo —replicó Bella, con la frente surcada por la preocupación—. Si fuera intencionado, Alice habría robado cosas que verdaderamente quisiera, como lazos para el cabello, guantes o dulces, y no confesaría después. —Suspiró—. Esto parece suceder cuando ha habido un cambio significativo en su vida. Cuando Madre y Padre murieron, cuando Emmett y Nessie cayeron enfermos… y ahora, cuando nos trasladamos y mudamos a Hampshire. Sencillamente superaremos esto como mejor podamos y nos aseguraremos de que Alice esté en una atmósfera calmada y serena.

—No existe nada parecido a "calmada y serena" en nuestro hogar —dijo Esme sombríamente—. Oh, bella ¿Por qué tiene que ser nuestra familia tan rara?

—No somos raros.

Esme sacudió la mano con un gesto de descarte.

—La gente rara nunca cree ser rara.

—Yo soy perfectamente ordinaria —protestó Bella.

—Ja.

Bella la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Porqué en el nombre del cielo podrías decir "ja" a eso?

—Intentas controlar todo y a todo el mundo. Y no confías en nadie fuera de la familia. Eres como un puercoespín. Nadie puede traspasar las espinas.

—Bien, me gusta eso —dijo Bella indignada—, ser comparada con un gran roedor espinoso, cuando he decidido pasar el resto de mi vida velando por la familia…

—Nadie te lo ha pedido.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y yo soy la mayor de los Swan.

—Emmett es el mayor.

—Soy la mayor Swan sobria.

—Eso no quiere decir que tengas que martirizarte.

—No soy una mártir, simplemente soy responsable. ¡Y tú una desagradecida!

—¿Preferirías gratitud o un marido? Personalmente, yo elegiría al marido.

—No quiero un marido.

Riñeron por tonterías hasta _Stony Cross Manor_. Para cuando llegaron, ambas estaban enojadas y ceñudas. Sin embargo, cuando un lacayo vino a ayudarlas a bajarse, empastaron sonrisas falsas en sus caras y entrelazaron los tensos brazos mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta principal.

Esperaron en el vestíbulo mientras el mayordomo iba a anunciar su llegada. Para enorme alivio de Bella, les mostró la sala y les informó que Lady Uley estaría con ellas de inmediato.

Aventurándose más hacia el ventilado salón, con sus jarrones de flores frescas, mobiliario de satén y tapicería celeste de seda, y el alegre fuego en la blanca chimenea de mármol, Esme exclamó:

—Oh, esto es tan bonito, huele tan adorablemente, ¡y mira cómo brillan las ventanas!

Bella guardó silencio, pero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Ver esta sala inmaculada, tan alejada del polvo y la suciedad de Dwyer House, la hacía sentir culpable y hosca.

—No te quites el bonete —dijo cuando Esme se soltaba las cintas—. Se supone que se deja puesto durante una visita formal.

—Sólo en la ciudad —argumentó Esme—. En el campo, la etiqueta es más relajada. Y creo que a Lady Uley difícilmente le importará.

La voz de una mujer llegó desde la puerta.

—¿Importar qué? —Era Lady Uley, con su figura delgada adornada por un traje rosa, y el cabello oscuro recogido detrás de la cabeza en brillantes rizos. Su sonrisa estaba llena de picardía y encanto fácil. Iba cogida de la mano de una niña de cabello oscuro vestida de azul que empezaba a andar, una versión en miniatura de sí misma con grandes ojos redondos de color jengibre.

—Milady... —Bella y Esme hicieron una reverencia. Decidiendo ser franca, Bella dijo—. Lady Uley, precisamente debatíamos si debíamos o no quitarnos nuestros bonetes.

—Dios mío, no perdáis el tiempo con la formalidad —exclamó Lady Uley, entrando con la niña—. Quitaos los bonetes, de todos modos. Y llamadme Emily. Ésta es mi hija, Leah. Ella y yo estamos disfrutando de un poco de entretenimiento antes de su siesta matutina.

—Espero que no hayamos interrumpido —comenzó Esme disculpándose.

—De ningún modo. Si podéis tolerar nuestro jugueteo durante vuestra visita, estaremos más que encantadas de recibiros, he pedido el té.

Después de no mucho rato estaban charlando con facilidad. Leah perdió rápidamente todo vestigio de timidez y les mostró su muñeca favorita llamada Annie, y una colección de guijarros y hojas de su bolsillo. Lady Uley... Emily... era una madre abiertamente cariñosa y juguetona, no mostraba tener ningún problema en arrodillarse en el suelo para buscar guijarros caídos bajo la mesa.

Las interacciones de Emily con la niña eran muy inusuales en un hogar aristocrático.

Los niños casi nunca eran llevados ante la presencia de las visitas a menos que fuese para una presentación breve, acompañada de una palmada en la cabeza y una partida rápida. La mayoría de mujeres de la elevada posición de la condesa no veían a su descendencia más de una o dos veces al día, dejando la mayor parte de la crianza de los niños a las niñeras.

—No puedo evitar el desear verla —explicó Emily francamente—, así que las niñeras han aprendido a tolerar mi interferencia.

Cuando llegó la bandeja del té, Annie, la muñeca, fue colocada en el sofá entre Esme y Leah. La niñita presionó el borde de su taza de té contra la boca pintada de la muñeca.

—Annie quiere más azúcar, Mamá —dijo Leah.

Emily sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo quien iba a beber el té sumamente endulzado.

—Dile a Annie que nunca tomamos más de dos terrones en una taza, querida. Se pondría enferma.

—Pero es golosa —protestó la niña. Agregó sombríamente—. De gusto y carácter dulce.

Emily negó con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua.

—Que muñeca tan terca. Se firme con ella, Leah.

Esme, que había estado observando el intercambio con una abierta sonrisa, adoptó una expresión perpleja y se removió ligeramente en el sofá.

—Dios mío, creo que estoy sentada sobre algo… —Hurgó detrás de ella y sacó un pequeño caballo de madera, fingiendo que lo había encontrado alojado entre los cojines del sofá.

—Es Horsie —exclamó Leah, sus deditos se cerraron alrededor del objeto—. ¡Creí que se había escapado!

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Emily—. Horsie es uno de los juguetes favoritos de Leah.

La mansión al completo ha estado buscándolo.

La sonrisa de Bella vaciló cuando encontró la mirada de Esme, ambas preguntándose si se habría descubierto que faltaban otras cosas. Los objetos robados, especialmente el sello de plata, debían ser devueltos tan pronto como fuera posible. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Milady… es decir, Emily… si no te importa... me gustaría saber dónde está el tocador.

—Oh, claro. Haré que el ama de llaves te muestre el camino, o…

—No, gracias —dijo Bella precipitadamente.

Tras recibir las prácticas instrucciones de Emily; Bella abandonó la sala, dejando a las otras tres que continuaran con su té.

La primera habitación que tenía que encontrar era la biblioteca, adonde pertenecían la tarjeta del estereoscopio y la llave. Recordando la descripción de Alice del plano de distribución del primer piso, Bella se apresuró a lo largo del tranquilo vestíbulo.

Ralentizó el paso cuando vio a una criada barriendo la alfombra, e intentó que pareciera como si supiera hacia dónde iba. La criada dejó de barrer y se apartó respetuosamente a su paso.

Rodeando una esquina, Bella encontró una puerta abierta que reveló la larga biblioteca con galerías superiores e inferiores. Mejor aún, estaba vacía. Se apresuró a entrar y vio un estereoscopio en la maciza mesa de la biblioteca. Cerca había una caja de madera, llena de naipes iguales al que tenía en el bolsillo. Introduciendo la tarjeta con las demás, salió corriendo de la biblioteca, haciendo una pausa sólo para introducir la llave en el ojo vacío de la cerradura de la puerta.

Sólo faltaba una tarea... tenía que encontrar el estudio privado de Lord Uley y devolver el sello de plata. El peso de este le rebotaba con inquietud contra la pierna mientras caminaba. Por favor no dejes que Lord Uley esté allí, pensó desesperadamente. Por favor que esté vacío. Por favor no dejes que me atrapen.

Alice había dicho que el estudio estaba cerca de la biblioteca, pero la primera puerta que Bella probó resultó ser la sala de música. Asomándose a otra puerta al otro lado del pasillo, descubrió un armario lleno de cubetas, escobas, harapos, cazuelas de cera y abrillantador.

—Demonios, demonios, demonios —masculló, yendo hacia otra puerta abierta.

Era una sala de billar. Y estaba ocupada por una media docena de caballeros involucrados en un juego. Peor aún, uno de ellos era Robert Pattinson. La cara bien parecida estaba desprovista de expresión cuando se cruzaron sus miradas.

Bella se detuvo, el color le brilló en la cara.

—Disculpen —murmuró, y escapó.

Para su consternación, Robert Pattinson se movió para seguirla. Estaba tan concentrada en escapar que no vio a alguien que se adelantaba a Pattinson, bloqueándole pulcramente.

—Señorita Swan.

Ante el sonido de la voz de un hombre, Bella se dio la vuelta. Esperaba ver a

Robert Pattinson, pero se sobresaltó al descubrir que era Edward Cullen quien la había seguido.

—Señor.

Edward Cullen estaba en mangas de camisa, y con el cuello de la misma un poco suelto, como si hubiera estado tirando de él. Su cabello cobrizo estaba casualmente alborotado, como si recientemente se hubiera pasado los dedos por las brillantes capas. Su corazón se aceleró. Esperó rígidamente mientras se aproximaba a ella.

Demorándose en la puerta, Robert Pattinson les lanzó una última mirada ceñuda antes de retirarse al interior de la habitación.

Edward alcanzó a Bella y se detuvo con un asentimiento de saludo.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla? —preguntó cortésmente—. ¿Se ha perdido?

Abandonando la precaución en favor de la eficacia, Bella aferró un pliegue de la manga enrollada de él.

—Señor Cullen, ¿sabe dónde está el estudio de lord Uley?

—Si, por supuesto.

—Muéstremelo.

Cullen la miró con una sonrisa interrogativa.

—¿Por qué?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Solo lléveme allí ahora. ¡Por favor, démonos prisa!

Raudamente la condujo a través del pasillo, dos puertas más abajo, a una pequeña habitación revestida con paneles de palo de rosa. El estudio de un caballero. Los únicos ornamentos eran una fila de ventanas rectangulares de cristales tintados a lo largo de una pared. Aquí era donde San, lord Uley, solucionaba la mayor parte de los asuntos de su finca.

Cullen cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Rebuscando en su bolsillo, Bella recuperó el pesado sello de plata.

—¿Dónde va esto?

—En el costado derecho del escritorio, cerca del tintero —dijo Cullen—. ¿Cómo ha llegado eso a sus manos?

—Se lo explicaré más tarde. Se lo suplico, no se lo cuente a nadie. —Fue a colocar el sello de plata sobre el escritorio—. Solo espero que no haya notado que faltaba.

—¿Por qué lo quería usted en primer lugar? —preguntó Cullen ociosamente—.

¿Recurriendo a la falsificación?

—¿Falsificación? —Bella palideció. Una carta con el nombre de Uley, sellada con el emblema de su familia, sería un instrumento poderoso, sin duda. ¿Qué otra interpretación podría darse al hecho de haber tomado prestado el sello genuino?—. No, no, yo no habría... es decir, no quería...

Fue interrumpida por el paralizante sonido del pomo de la puerta girando. En ese mismo instante se vio atravesada por la angustia y la resignación simultáneamente. Se acabó. Había estado tan cerca, y ahora la atraparían, y Dios sabía qué repercusiones habría. No había forma de explicar su presencia en la oficina de Uley sin divulgar el problema de Alice, lo cual deshonraría a la familia y arruinaría el futuro de la chica en la clase refinada. Un lagarto mascota era una cosa, pero el robo era otra cuestión completamente distinta.

Todos esos pensamientos atravesaron la mente de Bella en una abrasadora masa.

Pero mientras ella se quedaba rígida y esperaba a que cayera el hacha, Cullen se había acercado con dos largas zancadas. Y antes de que Bella pudiera moverse, o pensar, o incluso respirar, había tirado de ella, y le había empujado la cabeza hacia la suya.

Edward la besó con una indecente franqueza que la hizo tambalear. Los brazos eran firmes a su alrededor, sosteniéndola mientras su boca capturaba la de ella en el ángulo justo. Bella movió las manos en una objeción tentativa, sus palmas encontrando los rudos músculos del pecho masculino, el tacto de su camisa de botones. Él era la única cosa sólida en un mundo caleidoscópico. Dejó de empujar mientras su cuerpo absorbía los excitantes detalles del de él, los duros contornos masculinos, el fresco olor a aire libre, la sensual investigación de su boca. Había revivido el beso de él mil veces en sus sueños. Solo que no lo había comprendido hasta ahora.

Dedos gráciles se acunaron alrededor de su cuello y mandíbula, inclinándole la cara hacia arriba. Las yemas de los dedos encontraron la piel fina detrás de sus orejas, donde se fundía con el sedoso nacimiento del cabello. Y todo mientras continuaba llenándola de un fuego concentrado, hasta que el interior de su boca picó dulcemente y sus piernas cedieron bajo ella. Él utilizaba su lengua delicadamente, explorando sin prisa, penetrándola repetidamente mientras ella se aferraba a él con desconcertado placer.

Él alzó la boca, su aliento le acarició ligeramente contra los labios. Giró la cabeza mientras hablaba con quienquiera que hubiera entrado en la habitación.

—Suplico su perdón, milord. Deseábamos un momento de privacidad.

Bella se puso de color escarlata mientras seguía su mirada hacia la puerta, donde

Lord Uley estaba de pie con una expresión insondable.

Un momento electrizante pasó mientras Uley parecía ordenar sus pensamientos.

Su mirada pasó de la cara de Bella, otra vez a la de Cullen. Una sonrisa titiló en sus ojos oscuros.

—Tengo intención de volver en aproximadamente media hora. Probablemente lo mejor sería que mi estudio estuviera vacío para entonces. —Haciendo un cortés asentimiento con la cabeza, se retiró.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta tras él, Bella dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de Edward con un gemido. Se habría apartado, pero no confiaba en que sus rodillas la sostuvieran.

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

Él no parecía en absoluto arrepentido.

—Tuve que pensar en una razón que justificara que los dos estuviéramos aquí. Esta parecía la mejor opción.

Bella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, todavía descansando la frente contra él. La dulzura seca de su fragancia le recordaba a un prado calentado por el sol.

—¿Cree que se lo contará a alguien?

—No —dijo él inmediatamente, tranquilizándola—. Uley no es dado a chismorrear. No dirá una palabra a nadie, excepto a...

—¿Excepto?

—Lady Uley. Probablemente se lo contará a ella.

Bella lo consideró y pensó que quizás no fuera tan terrible. Lady Uley no parecía el tipo de persona que la condenaría por eso. La condesa parecía muy tolerante con el comportamiento escandaloso.

—Por supuesto —continuó Cullen—, si Lady Uley lo sabe, hay muchas posibilidades de que se lo cuente a Lady St. Witherdale, que se supone va a venir con Lord St. Witherdale el fin de semana. Y como Lady St. Witherdale se lo cuenta todo a su marido, él se enterará también. Aparte de eso, nadie se enterará. A menos que...

Su cabeza se alzó como la de una marioneta.

—¿A menos que qué?

—A menos que Lord St. Witherdale se lo mencione al señor Laurent, quien indudablemente le contaría todo a la señora Laurent, y luego... todo el mundo se enteraría.

—Oh, no. No puedo soportarlo.

Él le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque la han pillado besando a un gitano?

—No, porque no soy el tipo de mujer a la que se pilla besando a nadie. ¡No recibiré invitaciones! Cuando todo el mundo se entere, no me quedará dignidad. Ni reputación. No... ¿Por qué sonríe?

—Por usted. No hubiera esperado semejante melodrama.

Eso molestó a Bella, que no era el tipo de mujer que se permitiera dramatizar. Lo empujó firmemente con los brazos.

—Mi reacción es perfectamente razonable considerando…

—No lo hace mal.

Parpadeó, desconcertada.

—¿El melodrama?

—No, besar. Con un poco de práctica, sería excepcional. Pero necesita relajarse.

—No quiero relajarme. No quiero... oh, ¡Santo Dios! —Él había inclinado la cabeza hacia su garganta, buscando el punto sensible de su pulso. Una ligera sacudida de calor la traspasó—. No haga eso —dijo débilmente, pero él era insistente y su boca Malvadamente suave, Bella contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el roce de su lengua.

Sus manos se hundieron en los músculos de los hombros de él.

—Señor Cullen, no debe…

—Así es como se besa, Bella. —Le acunó la cabeza entre las manos, ladeándosela hábilmente—. Las narices van aquí. —Otro roce desorientador de su boca, una ráfaga de calor sensual—. Sabe a azúcar y té.

—¡Ya sé cómo se besa!

—¿De verdad? —Le pasó el pulgar sobre los labios calientes por los besos, instándolos a separarse—. Entonces enséñeme —susurró—. Déjeme entrar, Bella.

Nunca en su vida había pensado que un hombre le diría algo tan escandaloso. Y si las palabras eran impropias, el brillo en sus ojos era realmente demoledor.

—Yo... soy una solterona. —Ofreció la palabra como si fuera un talismán. Todo el mundo sabía que los libertinos dejaban en paz a las solteronas. Pero al parecer nadie se lo había dicho a Edward Cullen.

Una sonrisa furtiva ahondó más las comisuras de la boca masculina.

—Eso no va a salvarla de mí. —Intentó rechazarlo, pero esas manos condujeron su rostro hacia él—. No creo que deba dejarla en paz. De hecho, estoy reconsiderando mi actitud hacia las solteronas.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar cuál era su actitud, su boca la poseyó otra vez, mientras sus dedos le acariciaban el tenso borde de la mandíbula, persuadiéndola para que se relajara. Ni en sus momentos más ardientes con Robert, este la había besado nunca así, como si la consumiera lentamente. Sus labios acariciaron los de ella hasta que se enlazaron y sellaron cálidamente, y su lengua encontró la suya. Jugó con ella, acariciando y avanzando, mientras sus manos la acercaban más. Le acarició la espalda y los hombros, mientras sus labios se separaban para explorar la suave curva del cuello. Encontró un lugar que la hizo retorcerse, la azuzó amablemente hasta que un gemido indefenso escapó de su garganta.

La cabeza de Cullen se alzó. Sus ojos resplandecían como si hubiera azufre dentro de los bordes de sus pupilas. Habló lentamente, como si coleccionara las palabras igual que si fueran hojas caídas.

—Probablemente esto sea una mala idea.

Bella inclinó la cabeza, temblorosa.

—Sí, señor Cullen.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la reciente oleada de color en la superficie de las mejillas de Bella.

—Mi nombre es Edward.

—No puedo llamarle así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Usted sabe por qué —fue su inseguro reproche. Un largo suspiro resultó claramente audible mientras sentía cómo su boca le bajaba por la mejilla, explorando la piel sonrosada—. ¿Qué significa?

—¿Mi nombre? Es la palabra _romany_ para _sol._

Bella apenas podía pensar.

—¿Como... como el del cielo?

—El del cielo. —Él se movió hacia el arco de su ceja, besando el extremo exterior—. ¿Sabía que un gitano tiene tres nombres?

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, mientras la boca de él se deslizaba por su frente imprimiendo un cálido velo de palabras contra su piel.

—El primero es un nombre secreto que una madre susurra en el oído de su hijo cuando nace. El segundo es el nombre de clan y sólo lo usan otros gitanos. El tercero es el nombre que usamos con los _gadjos._

Su perfume la rodeaba por completo, libre, fresco y delicioso.

—¿Cuál es su nombre de clan?

Él sonrió ligeramente, la forma de su boca le dibujó una marca ardiente contra la mejilla.

—No se lo puedo decir. Aún no la conozco lo suficiente.

Aún. La tentadora promesa incrustada en esa palabra le cortó el aliento.

—Déjeme marchar —susurró ella—. Por favor, no deberíamos... —Pero las palabras se perdieron cuando él se inclinó y tomó su boca con avidez.

Derritiéndose de placer, Bella buscó a tientas su cabello, encontrando una aguda satisfacción en el tacto de la pesada seda entre sus dedos. Cuando él sintió su toque, emitió un bajo murmullo de ánimo. El ritmo de su respiración cambió, se tensó, sus besos se volvieron duros y lánguidos.

Tomó lo que ella le ofrecía, introduciendo la lengua más profundamente, recolectando sensaciones. Y ella respondió hasta que su alma estuvo a punto de arder y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron como chispas saltando de una hoguera.

Abruptamente Cullen apartó su boca y la abrazó con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, contra su cuerpo. Bella se sintió como si estuviera colgada en el balanceo sutil de un péndulo, necesitando fricción, presionar, liberarse. Él la mantuvo inmóvil, abrazándola mientras ella temblaba y sufría.

El agarre de Edward la aliviaba. La soltó gradualmente hasta que pudo finalmente apartarla del todo.

—Perdone —dijo al fin. Ella vio el aturdido calor en sus ojos—. Normalmente no me es tan difícil contenerme.

Bella asintió ciegamente y se rodeó con los brazos. No notó el golpeteo nervioso de su propio pie hasta que Edward se acercó y deslizó uno de sus pies bajo sus faldas para aquietar el tamborileo.

—Colibrí —susurró él—. Será mejor que se vaya. Si no lo hace, terminaré comprometiéndola de un modo como nunca creí posible.

Bella nunca supo en realidad cómo regresó a la sala sin perderse. Se movía como a través de los estratos de un sueño.

Acercándose al sofá dónde Esme estaba sentada, Bella aceptó otra taza de té y sonrió un poco a Leah, que estaba pescando en su tasa un trozo de galleta bañada de azúcar, y respondió con evasivas a la sugerencia de Emily de que la familia Swan al completo se reuniera con ellos en un picnic el fin de semana.

—Me gustaría haber podido aceptar su invitación —dijo tristemente Esme de camino a casa—. Pero supongo que sería buscar problemas, puesto que Emmett probablemente se comportaría mal y Alice robaría algo.

—Y queda demasiado que hacer en Dwyer House —añadió Bella, sintiéndose distraída y distante.

Sólo un pensamiento estaba claro en su mente. Edward Culen regresaría pronto a

Londres. Por su bien, y quizá por el de él también, tendría que evitar Stony Cross Park hasta que se fuera.

Quizá fuera porque todos estaban rendidos de limpiar, reparar y organizar, pero toda la familia Swan estaba de un ánimo irregular esa noche. Todo el mundo excepto Emmett, se reunió alrededor de la chimenea en uno de los salones de abajo, reposando mientras Nessie leía a Dickens en voz alta y Jacob ocupaba una esquina del salón, cerca de la familia sin formar parte de ella, escuchando atentamente. No cabía duda de que Nessie podía leer los nombres del registro de una aseguradora y aun así él lo encontraría cautivador.

Esme estaba ocupada con su costura, bordando un par de zapatillas de hombre con brillantes hilos de lana, mientras Alice hacía un solitario en el suelo junto a la chimenea. Notando la forma en que su hermana menor ojeaba rápidamente los naipes, Bella se rió.

—Alice —dijo después de que Nessie hubiera terminado un capítulo—. ¿Por qué, en nombre del cielo, haces trampas en un solitario? Juegas contra ti misma.

—Así no hay nadie que se moleste cuando hago trampas.

—Lo que importa no es si ganas, sino cómo ganas —dijo Bella.

—He oído eso antes y no estoy de acuerdo en absoluto. Es mucho más agradable ganar.

Esme sacudió la cabeza sobre su bordado.

—Alice, definitivamente eres una sinvergüenza.

—Y una ganadora —dijo Alice con satisfacción, colocando la carta exacta que quería.

—¿Dónde nos equivocamos? —preguntó Bella, a nadie en particular. Nessie sonrió.

—Sus placeres son pocos, querida. Un solitario creativo no va a hacer daño a nadie.

—Supongo que no. —Bella estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se distrajo por un suave viento frío alrededor de sus tobillos y removió los entumecidos dedos de sus pies. Tembló y se arrebujó más en el chal de lana azul—. Uf, hace frío aquí dentro.

—Debes de estar sentada en una corriente —dijo Esme con preocupación—. Ven a sentarte a mi lado, Bella, estoy más cerca del fuego.

—Gracias, pero creo que me iré a la cama. —Aún temblando, Bella bostezó—. Buenas noches a todos. —Salió mientras Alice le pedía a Nessie que leyera un capítulo más.

Cuando Bella caminaba por el vestíbulo, pasó una pequeña habitación que todos suponían había sido usada como lugar de reunión de los caballeros. Era una habitación lo bastante grande para una mesa de billar y con una descolorida pintura de una escena de caza en una pared. Un mullido sillón estaba situado entre las ventanas, con el terciopelo raído. La luz de una lámpara de pie se extendía difusa por el suelo.

Emmett estaba dormitando en el sillón, con un brazo colgando flojamente a un lado. Una botella vacía estaba en el suelo junto al sillón, lanzando la sombra en forma de lanza hasta el otro extremo del cuarto.

Bella habría continuado su camino, pero algo en la postura indefensa de su hermano hizo que se detuviera. Estaba reclinado con la cabeza caída sobre un hombro, los labios ligeramente separados, igual que cuando era niño. Con su cara limpia de cólera y pena, parecía joven y vulnerable. Recordó al niño cariñoso que había sido y su corazón se contrajo de pena.

Adentrándose en la habitación, Bella se estremeció por el cambio abrupto de temperatura, el gélido ambiente. Hacía mucho más frío allí dentro que afuera. Y no era su imaginación, podía ver el vaho de su aliento. Temblando, se acercó a su hermano. El frío estaba concentrado a su alrededor, haciendo más difícil el que sus pulmones dejaran pasar el aire. Cuando se inclinó sobre la figura recostada, la abrumó una sensación de desolación, un pesar más allá de las lágrimas.

—¿Emmett? —Su cara era gris, sus labios estaban resecos y azules, y cuando tocó su mejilla, no había rastro de calor—. ¡Emmett!

Ninguna respuesta.

BElla lo sacudió, empujó fuerte contra su pecho, le cogió la cara tensa entre las manos. Cuando hizo esto, sintió una fuerza invisible tirando de ella. Insistió, agarrando con los puños los pliegues sueltos de su camisa.

—¡Emmett, despierta!

Para su infinito alivio, él se movió y resopló, y sus párpados revolotearon. El iris de sus ojos era tan pálido como el hielo. Sus palmas alcanzaron los hombros de ella y masculló atontado.

—Estoy despierto. Estoy despierto. Jesús. No grites. Haces el suficiente ruido como para despertar a los muertos.

—Por un momento pensé que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. —Bella casi cayó sobre el brazo del sillón, sus nervios se estremecían desagradablemente. El frío amainaba ahora—. Oh, Emmett, estabas tan quieto y pálido. He visto cadáveres que parecían más vivos.

Su hermano se restregó los ojos.

—Sólo estoy un poco atontado. No muerto.

—No despertabas.

—No quería. Yo… —hizo una pausa, con aspecto preocupado. Su tono era suave y sorprendido—. Estaba soñando. Unos sueños tan reales…

—¿Sobre qué?

Él no contestó.

—¿Sobre Nikki? —insistió Bella.

Su rostro se endureció, unas líneas profundas marcaban la superficie, como las fisuras hechas por la erosión del hielo en una roca.

—Te dije que no mencionaras su nombre jamás.

—Sí, porque no quieres recordarla. Pero no importa, Emmett. Nunca dejas de pensar en ella, la oigas nombrar o no.

—No voy a hablar de ella.

—Bueno, resulta evidente que evitarlo no funciona. —Su cabeza daba vueltas desesperadamente a la pregunta de qué rumbo tomar, cómo llegar mejor hasta él. Probó con la determinación—. No dejaré que te derrumbes, Emmett.

La mirada que dedicó demostró que la determinación había sido un error.

—Algún día —dijo él con fría amabilidad—, puedes verte forzada a darte cuenta de que hay cosas más allá de tu control. Si quiero derrumbarme, lo haré sin pedir tu maldito permiso.

Probó entonces con la simpatía.

—Emmett... sé que has ido a la deriva desde que Nikki murió. Pero otras personas se han recobrado de una pérdida y han vuelto a encontrar la felicidad…

—No hay más felicidad —dijo Emmett con dureza—. No hay paz en ningún maldito rincón de mi vida. Ella se lo llevó todo. Por el amor de Dios, Bella... ve a entrometerte en los asuntos de otro y déjame solo en el infierno.

 _Gracias por leer… espero que disfruten!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

La mañana después de la visita de Bella Swan, Edward acudió al estudio privado de Lord Uley, deteniéndose ante la puerta abierta.

—Milord.

Ocultó una sonrisa cuando divisó la cabeza de porcelana de una muñeca bajo el escritorio de caoba, colocada en posición de sentada contra de una de las patas, y los restos de lo que parecía ser una torta de miel. Sabiendo de la adoración que el conde sentía por su hija, Edward supuso que le resultaba imposible defenderse contra las invasiones de Leah.

Levantando la vista del escritorio, Uley hizo un gesto para que Edward entrase.

—¿Es la tribu de Brishen? —preguntó directamente.

Edward tomó la silla que le indicaba.

—No. Está liderada por un hombre llamado Embry. Vieron las marcas en los árboles.

Esa mañana, uno de los arrendatarios de Uley había informado de que un campamento gitano se había establecido junto al río. A diferencia de otros hacendados en Hampshire, Uley toleraba la presencia de gitanos en su hacienda, con tal de que no cometieran fechorías y no se quedaran más tiempo de lo aconsejado.

En ocasiones anteriores el conde había enviado comida y vino a los _romas._ A cambio, ellos tallaban marcas en los árboles junto al río para indicar que éste era territorio amigo.

Normalmente se quedaban sólo algunos días, y se iban sin causar daños en la hacienda.

Al saber del campamento gitano, Edward se había ofrecido voluntario para pasarse a hablar con los recién llegados e indagar sobre sus planes. Uley estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, aprovechando la oportunidad de enviar un intermediario que hablaba la lengua _romany._

Había sido una visita agradable. La tribu era pequeña, su líder era un hombre afable que había asegurado a Edward que no crearían problemas.

—Tienen intención de quedarse una semana, nada más —dijo Edward a Uley.

—Bien.

La pronta respuesta del conde provocó la sonrisa de Edward.

—No te gustan las visitas de los gitanos.

—No es algo que espere con ilusión —admitió Uley—. Su presencia pone nerviosos a los aldeanos y a mis arrendatarios.

—Pero les permites quedarse. ¿Por qué?

—Por una parte, la proximidad facilita el saber qué están haciendo. Por otra… — Uley hizo una pausa, pareciendo escoger sus palabras con inusual cautela—. Muchos ven a los gitanos como bandas de vagabundos y nómadas, y en el peor de los casos, mendigos y ladrones. Pero otros reconocen que poseen su propia cultura. Si uno está de acuerdo con este último punto de vista, no se les puede castigar por vivir en la naturaleza.

Edward alzó las cejas, impresionado. Era raro que alguien, y menos un noble, tratara a los gitanos con justicia.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con lo último?

—Tiendo a estarlo —Uley sonrió torcidamente mientras añadía— pero al mismo tiempo reconozco que los habitantes de la naturaleza pueden ser, en ocasiones, algo ligeros de manos.

Edward sonrió.

—El gitano cree que nadie posee la tierra o la vida que contiene. Técnicamente, uno no puede robar algo que pertenece a todos.

—Mis arrendatarios tienden a disentir —dijo Uley con sequedad.

Edward se reclinó, apoyando una mano sobre el brazo de la silla. Sus anillos de oro brillaron contra la suntuosa caoba.

A diferencia del conde, que vestía un elegante traje hecho a medida y una corbata hábilmente anudada, Edward vestía botas y pantalones de montar y una camisa con el cuello desabrochado. No hubiera sido apropiado que visitara a la tribu con el atuendo de un _gadjo._

Uley lo observó detenidamente.

—¿De qué hablasteis? Imagino que mostraron algo de sorpresa al encontrarse con un gitano que vive con _gadjos._

—Sorpresa —convino Edward—, además de lástima.

—¿Lástima? —El conde no alcanzaba a comprender que los gitanos se consideraban a sí mismos tremendamente superiores a los _gadjos._

— _C_ ompadecen a cualquier hombre que lleve esta clase de la vida. —Edward hizo un gesto a su refinado alrededor—. Pasar la noche dentro de una casa. Agobiarse por las posesiones. Tener un horario. Llevar un reloj de bolsillo. Todo eso es antinatural.

Guardó silencio, pensando en el momento en que había puesto los pies en el campamento, la sensación de sencillez que lo había inundado. La vista de los carromatos, las caravanas, los perros deambulando entre las ruedas delanteras, los caballos de tiro satisfechos atados en las cercanías, el olor a humo y ceniza... todo eso había evocado cálidos recuerdos de su infancia. Y nostalgia. Amaba esa vida, nunca había dejado de amarla. Nunca había encontrado nada que la reemplazara.

—A mi parecer no hay nada antinatural en querer un techo sobre la cabeza de uno cuando llueve —dijo Uley—. O poseer y labrar la tierra, o medir el avance del día con un reloj. Es la naturaleza del hombre imponer su voluntad sobre su entorno. De otra forma, la sociedad se desintegraría, y no habría nada salvo caos y guerra.

—Y los ingleses, con sus relojes y sus granjas y sus cercas, ¿no tienen guerras?

El conde frunció el ceño.

—Uno no puede ver estos asuntos con tanta simplicidad.

—El gitano lo hace. —Edward estudió las punteras de sus botas, el cuero estaba cubierto de una capa seca de barro del río—. Me pidieron que me fuera con ellos cuando se vayan —dijo casi distraídamente.

—Rehusaste, por supuesto.

—Quise aceptar. De no ser por mis responsabilidades en Londres, lo haría.

El rostro de Uley palideció. Una pausa especulativa.

—Me sorprende.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres un hombre de inteligencia y habilidades poco frecuentes. Eres rico, y tiene perspectivas de serlo bastante más. No sería lógico echarlo todo a perder.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Edward. Aunque Uley era un liberal, tenía una idea muy arraigada sobre cómo debía vivir la gente. Sus opiniones sobre el honor, la industria y el progreso no coincidían con las de los gitanos. Para el conde, la naturaleza era algo para ser dirigido y organizado, las flores debían estar plantadas en macizos en el jardín, los animales debían ser adiestrados o cazados, la tierra debía ser cultivada. Y un hombre joven debía ocuparse en algo productivo y ser inducido a casarse con una mujer adecuada con la que formar una sólida familia británica.

—¿Por qué sería un desperdicio?

—Un hombre debe procurar alcanzar su máximo potencial —fue la resuelta respuesta del conde—, nunca podrías hacerlo viviendo como un gitano _._ Tus necesidades básicas, comida y refugio, apenas estarían cubiertas. Te enfrentarías a una constante persecución. En nombre de Dios, ¿cómo podría atraerte semejante estilo de vida, cuando tiene casi todo lo que un hombre podría desear?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Es la libertad.

Uley negó con la cabeza.

—Si quieres tierras, dispones de medios para comprar grandes cantidades de ella. Si quieres caballos, puedes adquirir una manada de purasangres y caballos de caza. Si quieres...

—Eso no es libertad. ¿Cuánto tiempo empleas en la dirección de la hacienda, las inversiones, los negocios, en reuniones con agentes e intermediarios, viajando a Bristol y Londres?

Uley pareció ofendido.

—¿Estás diciéndome en serio que estás considerando abandonar tu empleo, tus ambiciones, tu futuro... para viajar por el mundo en un _a carreta_?

—Sí. Lo estoy considerando.

Los ojos castaños de Uley se entrecerraron.

—¿Y crees que después de años de vivir una vida productiva en Londres encajarías bien en una existencia de vagar sin objetivo?

—Es la vida para la que nací. En tu mundo, soy sólo una novedad.

—Una novedad con un condenado éxito. Y tienes la oportunidad de ser un ejemplo para tu gente...

—Que Dios me ayude. —Edward comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo—. Si alguna vez sucede eso, tendrían que dispararme.

El conde recogió el sello de plata para cartas de una esquina de su escritorio, examinando la base grabada del mismo con extraña concentración. Usó el borde de la uña de su dedo pulgar para quitar una gotita de lacre endurecida que estropeaba la pulida superficie. Edward no se dejó engañar por la timidez repentina de Uley.

—No puedo evitar advertir —murmuró el conde—, que mientras consideras un cambio en tu forma de vida, también pareces haberte tomado un visible interés por la señorita Swan.

La expresión de Edward no se alteró, la barrera de su sonrisa se mantuvo firme.

—Es una mujer hermosa. Tendría que estar ciego para no advertirlo. Pero eso difícilmente va a cambiar mis futuros planes.

—Aún.

—Nunca —repuso Edward, haciendo una pausa cuando oyó la innecesaria intensidad de su propia voz. Ajustó su tono al instante—. He decidido partir dentro de dos días, después de que St. Witherdale y yo hablemos de algunos asuntos concernientes al club. No es probable que vea de nuevo a la señorita Swan. —Gracias a Dios, añadió privadamente.

El puñado de encuentros que había tenido con Bella Swan habían sido excepcionalmente preocupantes. Edward no podía recordar cuándo, si es que había ocurrido alguna vez, había estado tan afectado por una mujer. No era alguien que se involucrara en los asuntos de otras personas. Le repugnaba dar consejos, y pasaba poco tiempo considerando problemas que no le concernieran directamente. Pero se sentía irresistiblemente atraído por Bella. Ella era tan deliciosamente seria, tan empeñada en ocuparse de todos los que la rodeaban, que era una impía tentación distraerla. Hacerla reír. Hacerla jugar. Y él podía, si quería. Sabiendo que eso le haría aún más difícil mantenerse lejos de ella. Las firmes conexiones que ella había formado con el resto de su familia, lo lejos que ella iría por cuidarlos... todo la impelía hacia él a un nivel instintivo.

El _rom_ era así. Tribal. Y Bella era su opuesto en las formas más esenciales, una criatura doméstica que insistiría en echar raíces. Irónico, que estuviera tan fascinado por alguien que representaba todo aquello de lo que necesitaba huir.

Parecía que el condado entero había acudido a la Feria de la Fregona, que de acuerdo con la tradición había tenido lugar cada doce de octubre desde hacía al menos cien años.

El pueblo, con sus pulcras tiendas y sus granjas en blanco y negro, era casi ridículamente encantador. El gentío se arremolinaba alrededor de la peculiar extensión oval de césped del pueblo o andaban por la calle principal donde se erigían una multitud de puestos provisionales y casetas. Los vendedores vendían juguetes a un penique, alimentos, bolsas de sal de Lymington, cristalería y telas, y botes de miel de la localidad.

La música de cantantes y violinistas provocaba salvas de aplausos mientras los artistas llevaban a cabo sus trucos para los transeúntes. La mayor parte de los contratos de trabajo se había realizado más temprano, con obreros esperanzados y aprendices formados en filas en la plaza del pueblo, hablando con los potenciales patrones. Después de llegar a un acuerdo, le daban un penique en prenda al criado recién contratado, y el resto de día transcurría con festejos.

Jacob había ido por la mañana en busca de dos o tres sirvientes adecuados para Dwyer House. Con ese negocio concluido, había regresado al pueblo al atardecer, acompañado por toda la familia Swan. Estaban todos muy contentos ante la perspectiva de música, comida, y entretenimiento. Emmett desapareció enseguida con un par de mujeres del pueblo, dejando a sus hermanas a cargo de Jacob.

Echando un rápido vistazo entre los puestos, las hermanas se deleitaron con los pasteles de carne de cerdo con forma de mano, empanadas de puerro, manzanas y peras, y para el deleite de las chicas, los "maridos de pan de jengibre". El pan de jengibre se había colocado en moldes de madera con forma humana, se había horneado y dorado. El panadero del puesto les aseguró que cada moza soltera debía comer un marido de pan de jengibre para tener suerte, si quería atrapar uno de verdad algún día.

Una risueña discusión simulada surgió entre Bella y el panadero cuando ella se negó rotundamente a comprar uno para sí misma, aduciendo que no tenía deseos de casarse.

—¡Pero por supuesto que los tiene! —Declaró el panadero con una sonrisa astuta—, es lo que toda mujer espera.

Bella sonrió y pasó las galletas de jengibre a sus hermanas.

—¿Cuánto por los tres, señor?

—Un cuarto de penique cada uno. —Él trató de darle a ella un cuarto panecillo—. Y este es gratis. Sería una lástima que una preciosa dama de ojos preciosos se quedase sin un marido.

—Oh, no puedo, —protestó Bella—. Gracias, pero no...

Una voz nueva sonó detrás de ella.

—Lo aceptará.

La turbación y el placer bulleron por su cuerpo, y Bella vio una mano masculina extendida, que dejaba caer una pieza de plata en la palma extendida del panadero. Oyendo las risitas nerviosas de sus hermanas, Bella se dio la vuelta y levantó la vista hacia un par de brillantes ojos color avellana.

—Necesita suerte —dijo Edward Cullen, metiendo el marido de pan de jengibre a la fuerza entre sus manos renuentes—. Cójalo.

Ella obedeció, arrancando deliberadamente de un mordisco la cabeza, y él se rió. Su boca se llenó del sabor enriquecedor de la melaza y el pan de jengibre fundiéndose en su lengua.

Mirando a Cullen, pensó que debería tener al menos uno o dos defectos, alguna irregularidad en la piel o la estructura... pero su cutis era tan suave como la miel oscura, y las líneas de sus facciones estaban perfectamente rasuradas. Cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, la luz del atardecer hizo brillar las ondas oscuras de su cabello.

Logrando tragar el pan de jengibre, Bella habló entre dientes.

—No creo en la suerte.

Cullen sonrió.

—Ni en los maridos, aparentemente.

—No para mí misma, no. Pero para otras...

—Es igual. Se casará de todas formas.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

Antes de contestar, Cullen lanzó una mirada de reojo a las hermanas Swan, que les sonreían benévolas. Jacob, por otro lado, fruncía el ceño.

—¿Puedo robaros a vuestra hermana? —Preguntó Cullen al resto de las Swan—. Necesito hablar con ella de algunas cuestiones de apicultura.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Alice, quitándole a Bella el marido de pan de jengibre sin cabeza.

—Sospecho que el señor Cullen se refiere a nuestra habitación de las abejas, — contestó Nessie con una sonrisa, instando amablemente a sus hermanas a marcharse con ella—. Vamos, veamos si podemos encontrar un puesto con sedas bordadas.

—No vayáis lejos —les dijo Bella, más que un poco sorprendida por la velocidad con que su familia la abandonaba—. Ali, no pagues por algo sin regatear primero, y Nessie...

Su voz se desvaneció cuando se dispersaron entre los puestos sin escuchar. Sólo Jacob le dirigió una tardía mirada ceñuda, por encima del hombro.

Pareciendo disfrutar al ver el desagrado de Jacob, Cullen ofreció su brazo a Bella.

—Camine conmigo.

Ella pudo haber desaprobado la orden en voz baja, pero ésta sería probablemente la última vez que lo vería en mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez volvía a hacerlo. Y era difícil resistirse al brillo seductor de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué dijo usted que me casaría? —preguntó ella mientras se movían a través del gentío con paso relajado. No se le escapaba que muchas miradas se dirigían hacia el apuesto _roma_ que vestía como un caballero.

—Está escrito en su mano.

—La lectura de la mano es un engaño. Y los hombres no leen las palmas. Sólo las mujeres.

—Simplemente porque no lo hagamos, —contestó Edward alegremente—, no quiere decir que no podamos. Y cualquiera podría ver su línea de matrimonio. Está tan clara como el día.

—¿La línea de matrimonio? ¿Dónde está eso? —Bella apartó la mano de su brazo y se escudriñó la palma.

Cullen la llevó con él bajo la sombra de una frondosa haya al borde del césped. El gentío se arremolinaba a lo largo del óvalo recortado, mientras los últimos rayos de luz del sol se ocultaban bajo el horizonte. Las antorchas y las lámparas estaban ya siendo encendidas, anticipando la llegada de la noche.

—Es esta —dijo Edward, tomándole la mano, girando la palma hacia arriba.

Los dedos de Bella se encogieron mientras una oleada de vergüenza la traspasaba.

Debería haber llevado puestos los guantes, pero su mejor par estaba manchado, y el de repuesto tenía un agujero en uno de los dedos, y aún no había logrado comprar unos nuevos. Para empeorar las cosas, tenía una costra junto al pulgar, donde se había hecho un profundo corte con el borde de un cubo de metal, y sus uñas habían sido cortadas descuidadamente tras habérselas roto. Era la mano de una criada, no de una dama.

Durante un triste momento, deseó tener unas manos como las de Nessie, pálidas, de largos dedos, y elegantes.

Edward se quedó mirando durante un momento. Como Bella trató de apartarse, él cerró su mano más firmemente alrededor de la de ella.

—Un momento —le oyó murmurar.

No le quedó más remedio que relajar los dedos sobre la cálida superficie de la mano de él. El rubor la recorrió cuando su pulgar le rozó la palma y empujó hacia afuera hasta que todos sus dedos quedaron laxos y abiertos.

La calmada voz parecía conectar con algún punto de placer escondido en la base de su cráneo.

—Aquí. —La yema del dedo de él recorrió una línea horizontal en la base de su meñique—. Sólo un matrimonio. Será largo. Y estos… —Rastreó un trío de pequeñas muescas verticales que cruzaban la línea de matrimonio—. Quiere decir que tendrá al menos tres niños. —Entrecerró los ojos por la concentración—. Dos niñas y un niño.

Elizabeth, Jane, y… Ignatius.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Ignatius?

—Como su padre —él dijo muy serio—. Un apicultor muy distinguido.

La chispa de diversión en sus ojos hizo que el pulso de Bella saltara. Tomó la mano de él y le inspeccionó la palma.

—Déjeme ver la suya.

Edward mantuvo la mano relajada, pero ella sintió su poder, huesos y músculos doblándose sutilmente bajo la piel bronceada. Sus dedos estaban bien formados, las uñas escrupulosamente limpias y cortadas pulcramente hasta la médula. Los gitanos eran fastidiosos, incluso rituales con respecto a su higiene. A la familia le había hecho gracia durante mucho tiempo las opiniones de Jacob sobre lo que constituía una higiene correcta, su preferencia a lavarse con una cascada de agua en vez de sumergirse en un baño.

—Tiene una línea de matrimonio aún más profunda que la mía —dijo Bella.

Él respondió con una única inclinación de cabeza, su mirada no se apartó de la cara de ella.

—¿Y usted tendrá tres niños también… o son cuatro? —Tocó una línea casi imperceptible grabada cerca del borde de su mano.

—Sólo tres. La del borde quiere decir que tendré un noviazgo muy corto.

—Probablemente será empujado al altar por el extremo del rifle de algún padre indignado.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Sólo si secuestro a mi prometida de su dormitorio.

Ella le estudió.

—Encuentro difícil imaginarle como marido. Parece demasiado solitario.

—De ningún modo. Llevaré a mi esposa conmigo a todas partes. —Sus dedos le atraparon juguetonamente el pulgar, como si hubiera atrapado un ramillete de dientes de león—. Viajaremos en un carromato de un lado a otro del mundo. Pondré anillos de oro en los dedos de sus manos y sus pies, y pulseras en sus tobillos. Por la noche le lavaré el cabello y lo peinaré para secarlo a la luz del fuego. Y la besaré para despertarla cada mañana.

Bella apartó la mirada, sus mejillas se caldearon y arrebolaron. Se apartó, necesitando caminar, cualquier cosa para romper la intimidad sofocante del momento.

Él la alcanzó cuando cruzaba la plaza del pueblo.

—¿Señor Cullen… por qué abandonó su tribu?

—Nunca he estado realmente seguro.

Lo miró con sorpresa.

—Tenía diez años, —dijo él—. Desde que puedo recordar, viajaba en el carromato de mis abuelos. Nunca conocí a mis padres, mi madre murió en el parto, y mi padre era un _gadjo_ irlandés. Su familia rechazó el matrimonio y lo convenció para que abandonara a mi madre. No creo que supiera nunca que ella había tenido un niño.

—¿Alguien trató de decírselo?

—No lo sé. Pudieron haber decidido que eso no habría cambiado nada. Según mis abuelos, él era joven —esbozó una breve sonrisa pícara en su dirección—, e inmaduro incluso para ser un _gadjo._ Un día mi abuela me vistió con una camisa nueva que me había hecho, y me dijo que tenía que abandonar la tribu. Dijo que corría peligro y que ya no podía vivir con ellos.

—¿Qué clase de peligro? ¿De dónde provenía?

—No lo dijo. Un primo mayor que yo, su nombre era Eleazar, me llevó a Londres y me ayudó a encontrar un alojamiento y un trabajo. Prometió regresar a por mí algún día y decirme cuándo era seguro volver a casa.

—¿Y mientras tanto trabajó en el club de juego?

—Sí, el viejo Jenner me contrató como corredor de apuestas. —La expresión de Cullen se suavizó ante los recuerdos afectuosos—. En cierta forma, fue como un padre para mí. Por supuesto, era irascible y un poco demasiado rápido de puños. Pero era un buen hombre. Cuidó de mí.

—No pudo haber sido fácil para usted, —dijo Bella, sintiendo compasión por el niño que había sido, abandonado por su familia y obligado a abrirse su propio camino en el mundo—. Me sorprende que no intentase volver corriendo con su tribu.

—Había prometido que no lo haría.

Viendo caer una hoja con un revoloteo de la rama de un árbol, Cullen levantó la mano, los ágiles dedos la atraparon en el aire como un prestidigitador. Se llevó la hoja a la nariz, inspirando su dulzura, y se la ofreció a ella.

—Me quedé en el club durante años —dijo él con tono práctico—. Esperando que Eleazar regresara por mí.

Bella frotó la superficie de la hoja entre las yemas de los dedos.

—Pero nunca lo hizo.

Cullen negó con la cabeza.

—Luego Jenner murió, y su hija y su yerno tomaron posesión del club.

—¿Sus empleadores le han tratado bien?

—Demasiado bien. —Un ceño barrió su frente—. Iniciaron mi maldición de buena suerte.

—Sí, he oído hablar de eso. —Sonrió—. Pero puesto que no creo en la suerte o en maldiciones, soy escéptica.

—Es suficiente para echar a perder a un gitano. No importa lo que haga, el dinero viene a mí.

—Qué horror. Debe de ser muy duro para usted.

—Es condenadamente vergonzoso —masculló él con una sinceridad de la que ella no pudo dudar.

Medio divertida, medio envidiosa, Bella preguntó:

—¿Había experimentado este problema antes?

Cullen negó con la cabeza.

—Pero debería haberlo visto venir. Es el destino. —Deteniéndose junto a ella, él le mostró su palma, dónde un grupo de intersecciones estrelladas brillaban con luz tenue en la base de su dedo índice—. Prosperidad financiera —fue su sombría explicación—, y no acabará a corto plazo.

—Podría regalar su dinero. Hay incontables obras de caridad, y muchas personas necesitadas.

—Eso pretendo. Pronto. —Tomando su codo, la guió cuidadosamente rodeando un bache en el terreno—. Pasado mañana regreso a Londres para encontrar a un encargado que me sustituya en el club.

—¿Y después qué hará?

—Vivir como un verdadero gitano. Encontraré alguna tribu con la que viajar. No más libros de cuentas ni tenedores de ensalada ni betún en los zapatos. Seré libre.

Parecía convencido de que estaría satisfecho con una vida sencilla, pero Bella tenía sus dudas. El problema era que no había término medio. Uno no podría ser un nómada y un caballero educado al mismo tiempo. Debía elegir. La hizo sentirse agradecida de que no existiera ninguna dualidad en su naturaleza. Sabía exactamente quién y qué era ella.

Cullen la condujo hacia un puesto instalado junto a la bodega del pueblo, y compró dos tazas de vino de ciruelas. Ella bebió el ácido y ligeramente dulce licor a grandes tragos, haciendo reír a Cullen en voz baja.

—No tan rápido —le advirtió. — Estas cosas son más fuertes de lo que parecen. Un poco más y tendré que llevarla a casa sobre mis hombros como a un ciervo derribado.

—No es tan fuerte —protestó Bella, incapaz de saborear el alcohol del vino de frutas. Era delicioso, el gusto de las ciruelas pasas se demoraba en su lengua. Tendió su tasa al escanciador—. Tomaré otro.

Aunque las mujeres decentes normalmente no comían o bebían en público, las reglas eran a menudo dejadas a un lado en festivales y ferias rurales, dónde la clase acomodada y los plebeyos se codeaban e ignoraban las convenciones.

Pareciendo divertido, Edward terminó su propio vino, y esperó pacientemente mientras ella bebía más.

—Encontré un apicultor para usted —dijo él—. Le describí su problema. Dijo que iría a Dwyer House mañana, o quizá al día siguiente. De una u otra manera, se librará usted de las abejas.

—Gracias —dijo Bella fervientemente—. Estoy en deuda con usted, señor Cullen.

¿Tardará mucho en quitar la colmena?

—No hay forma de saberlo hasta que la vea. Habiendo estado la casa desocupada tanto tiempo, el enjambre podría ser muy grande. Dijo que una vez había encontrado una colmena en una casa de campo abandonada compuesta por medio millón de abejas, según sus cálculos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par.

—Medio millón…

—Dudo de la suya sea tan mala —dijo Cullen—. Pero está casi seguro de que parte de la pared tendrá que ser derribada después de que las abejas se hayan ido.

Más gastos. Más reparaciones. Los hombros de Bella bajaron bruscamente ante la idea. Habló sin pensar.

—Si hubiera sabido que Dwyer House estaba en unas condiciones tan terribles, no habría traído a la familia a Hampshire. No debería haber confiado en la palabra del vendedor de que la casa era habitable. Pero tenía tanta prisa por sacar a Emmett de Londres…y deseaba tanto que todos nosotros empezáramos de nuevo…

—Usted no es la responsable de todo. Su hermano es un adulto. Igual que Renesmee y Esme. Estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión, ¿no?

—Sí, pero Emmett no estaba en sus cabales. Todavía no lo está. Y Nessie es frágil, y…

—¿Le gusta culparse a sí misma? Venga a dar un paseo conmigo.

Bella dejó su taza de vino vacía en una esquina del puesto, sintiendo la cabeza ligera. La segunda taza de vino había sido un error. E ir a cualquier lugar con Cullen, con la noche acercándose y el jolgorio a su alrededor, sería otro más. Pero cuando miró directamente a sus ojos color dorado, se sintió ridículamente imprudente. Simplemente algunos minutos robados... no pudo resistirse a la travesura ilícita de su sonrisa.

—Mi familia se preocupará si no me reúno con ellos pronto.

—Saben que está conmigo.

—Precisamente por eso se preocuparán —replicó ella, haciéndolo reír.

Se detuvieron ante una mesa cargada con una colección de linternas mágicas, pequeñas lámparas adornadas de hojalata con una lente en la parte delantera. Había una ranura para una diapositiva de cristal pintado a mano justo detrás de la lente. Cuando se encendía la lámpara, se proyectaba una imagen en la pared. Cullen insistió en comprarle una a Bella, junto con un paquete de diapositivas.

—Pero es un juguete de niños —protestó ella, sujetando la linterna por el asa del alambre— ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?

—Permítase el gusto del entretenimiento sin sentido. Juegue. Debería probarlo alguna vez.

—Jugar es para niños, no para adultos.

—Oh, señorita Swan, —se quejó él, conduciéndola lejos de la mesa—. Los mejores juegos son para adultos.

Bordearon el gentío, entrando y saliendo como la aguja de un bordador, hasta que finalmente pasearon sin rumbo a la luz de las antorchas, el movimiento y la música, y alcanzaron la quietud oscura y luminosa de un macizo de hayas.

—¿Va a contarme por qué tenía ese sello de plata del estudio de Uley? —preguntó él.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, si no le importa.

—¿Por qué intenta proteger a Alice?

Su mirada alarmada atravesó las sombras.

—¿Cómo lo sabe... es decir, por qué menciona a mi hermana?

—La noche en que tuvo lugar la cena, Alice tuvo tiempo y oportunidad. La pregunta es, ¿por qué querría hacerlo?

—Alice es una buena chica —dijo Bella rápidamente—. Una chica maravillosa. Ella nunca haría deliberadamente nada malo, y… No le habló a nadie del sello, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. —Su mano tocó un costado de su rostro—. Cálmate, colibrí. Yo no traicionaría tus secretos. Soy tu amigo. Creo... —Una pausa breve, electrizante—. En otra vida, seríamos más que amigos.

Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco detrás de sus costillas.

—No hay cosas como otras vidas. No es posible.

—¿Por qué no?

—La navaja de Occam.

Él guardó silencio como si su respuesta lo hubiera asombrado, y luego una risa maravillada brotó de su garganta.

—¿El principio científico medieval?

—Sí. Cuando se formula una teoría, se eliminan tantas suposiciones como sea posible. En otras palabras, la explicación más simple es la más probable.

—¿Y por eso no crees en la magia o el destino o la reencarnación? ¿Porque son demasiado complicados, teóricamente hablando?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo es que conoces la navaja de Occam?

—Mi padre era un estudioso medieval. —Bella tembló cuando sintió su mano deslizarse por un costado de su cuello—. Algunas veces estudiábamos juntos.

Cullen sacó el asa de alambre de la linterna mágica de su tembloroso agarre, y la colocó cerca de sus pies.

—¿Te enseñó él también que las explicaciones complicadas son algunas veces más precisas que las simples?

Bella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar cuando él la tomó de los hombros, encajándola contra sí con extremo cuidado. Su pulso corrió salvaje. No debería permitirle abrazarla. Alguien podría verlos, incluso en el secretismo de las sombras en las que estaban inmersos. Pero cuando sus músculos se vieron atraídos contra la cálida presión del cuerpo de él, el placer la mareó, y dejó de importarle nada ni nadie fuera de esos brazos.

Las yemas de los dedos de Edward vagaron con asombrosa delicadeza por su garganta, tras su oreja, internándose entre la cálida seda de su cabello.

—Eres una mujer interesante, Bella.

Se le ponía la carne de gallina donde quiera que su aliento la tocara.

—No puedo i... imaginarme por qué pensaría algo así.

Su boca juguetona trazó el arco de su frente.

—Te encuentro concienzuda y profundamente interesante. Quiero abrirte como a un libro y leer cada página. —Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios mientras añadía roncamente—. Incluidas las notas a pie de página. —Sintiendo la rigidez de los músculos de su cuello, alivió la tensión de estos, masajeándolos ligeramente—. Te deseo. Deseo yacer contigo bajo constelaciones y nubes y bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, le cubrió la boca con la suya. Sintió una sacudida de calor, su sangre comenzó a arder, y no pudo contener más su respuesta de lo que podría haber evitado que latiera su corazón. Subió la mano hacia el cabello de él, los hermosos rizos se curvaron ligeramente alrededor de sus dedos. Tocándole la oreja, encontró el pendiente diamantino en el lóbulo. Lo rozó gentilmente, después prosiguió hacia abajo por la tersa piel hasta el cuello de la camisa. El aliento de él se volvió áspero mientras profundizaba el beso, su lengua penetrando en sedosa demanda.

La luna blanca enviaba fragmentos de luz a través de las ramas del haya, perfilando la silueta de la cabeza de Edward, tocando su propia piel con una incandescencia sobrenatural. Sujetándola con una mano, él le acunó la cara con la otra, su aliento cálido y fragante por el vino dulce mientras caía sobre la boca.

Una brusca voz cortó a través de la húmeda oscuridad.

—Bella.

Era Robert Pattinson, de pie a pocas yardas de distancia, con una postura rígida y combativa. Dirigió a Edward Cullen una larga y dura mirada.

—No la conviertas en un espectáculo. Es una dama, y merece ser tratada como tal.

Bella sintió la inmediata tensión en el cuerpo de Edward.

—No necesito sus consejos sobre cómo tratarla —dijo este suavemente.

—Sabes lo que será de su reputación si se la ve contigo.

Inmediatamente se hizo patente que el enfrentamiento se pondría feo si Bella no hacía algo al respecto. Se apartó de Cullen.

—Esto no es lo que parece —dijo—. Debo volver con mi familia.

—Yo te escoltaré —dijo Robert al instante.

Los ojos de Cullen relampaguearon peligrosamente.

—Y un cuerno lo hará.

—Por favor. —Bella extendió la mano para tocar con sus dedos fríos los labios separados de Edward—. Creo... será mejor que nos separemos aquí. Deseo ir con él. Entre nosotros hay cosas que deben decirse. Y usted... —Se las arregló para sonreírle—. Tiene mucho camino por delante. —Torpemente se inclinó y recuperó la linterna mágica que estaba a sus pies—. Adiós, señor Cullen. Espero que encuentre todo lo que está buscando. Espero... —Se interrumpió con una sonrisa ladeada, y sintiendo un picor peculiar en la garganta, tragó el sabor agridulce del anhelo—. Adiós, Edward —susurró.

Él no se movió ni habló. Lo sintió observándola mientras iba hacia Robert Pattinson... sintió su mirada penetrando a través de la ropa, demorándose contra su piel. Y mientras se alejaba, una sensación de pérdida la atravesó apresuradamente.

Vagaron lentamente, ella y Robert, cayendo en una familiar armonía. Habían paseado con frecuencia durante su cortejo, o dando discretos paseos en carruaje apropiadamente acompañados. Había sido un cortejo correcto, con conversaciones fervorosas, cartas tiernamente compuestas, y dulces besos robados. Había parecido mágico, increíble, que alguien tan apuesto y perfecto la deseara. De hecho, Bella lo había rechazado al principio por esa misma razón, diciéndole entre risas que estaba segura de que pretendía jugar con ella. Pero Robert había contraatacado diciendo que difícilmente iba a jugar con la hermana de su mejor amigo, e indudablemente no era ningún libertino de Londres que jugaría con ella en falso.

—Por una buena razón, no visto ni de lejos tan bien como un libertino —había indicado Robert con una sonrisa, señalando a su bien elaborado pero sobrio atavío.

—Tienes razón —había estado de acuerdo Bella, examinándole con burlona solemnidad—. De hecho, tampoco vistes muy bien para ser un arquitecto.

—Y —había continuado él—, tengo un historial extremadamente respetable con las mujeres. Corazones y reputaciones, todos quedan intactos. Ningún libertino haría tal reclamo.

—Eres muy convincente —había observado Bella, un poco sin aliento cuando él se había acercado más.

—Señorita Swan —había susurrado Robert, engullendo su mano fría con las dos suyas más cálidas—, apiádese. Al menos permítame escribirle. Prometa leer mi carta. Y si todavía no me desea después de eso, no la volveré a molestar.

Intrigada, Bella había consentido. Y había habido una carta... encantadora, elocuente y bastante intensa a partes iguales. Habían comenzado una correspondencia, y Robert había visitado Primrose Place siempre que podía.

Bella nunca había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de ningún hombre. Compartían similares opiniones sobre una gran variedad de temas, lo cual resultaba agradable. Pero cuando estaban en desacuerdo, era incluso mejor. Robert rara vez se acaloraba sobre un tema... su aproximación era analítica, estudiosa, muy parecida a la de su padre.

Y si Bella se molestaba con él, reía y la besaba hasta que ella olvidaba por qué había comenzado la discusión.

Robert nunca había intentado seducir a Bella... la respetaba demasiado para eso. Incluso las veces en las que se había sentido tan conmovida que le había animado más allá de los simples besos, él se había negado.

—Te deseo, mi pequeño amor —había susurrado, con respiración inestable, sus ojos brillantes de pasión—. Pero no hasta que sea correcto. No hasta que seas mi esposa.

Eso era lo más cerca a una proposición que había llegado. No había habido ningún compromiso oficial, aunque Robert le había permitido esperar uno. Había seguido solo un misterioso silencio durante casi un mes, y entonces Emmett había ido en su busca a petición de Bella. Su hermano había vuelto de Londres con aspecto furioso y preocupado.

—Hay rumores —le había dicho bruscamente, empujándola contra su pechera, secándole las lágrimas con su pañuelo—. Se ha estado viendo con la hija de Rowland Temple. Dicen que la corteja.

Y entonces había llegado otra carta de Robert, tan devastadora que Bella se preguntó como algunas líneas de tinta sobre un papel podría desgarrar el alma de alguien. Se había preguntado cómo podía sentir tanto dolor y todavía sobrevivir. Había guardado cama durante una semana, sin aventurarse fuera de su oscurecida habitación, llorando hasta enfermar, y después llorando algo más.

Irónicamente, lo que la había salvado había sido la escarlatina que había golpeado a Nessie y Emmett. Ellos la necesitaban, y cuidarlos la había sacado de las profundidades de su melancolía. No había derramado una lágrima más por Robert después de eso.

Pero la ausencia de lágrimas no era lo mismo que la ausencia de sentimientos. Bella se sorprendió ahora al descubrir que bajo la amargura y la precaución, todo lo que una vez había encontrado atractivo en él todavía estaba allí.

—Yo soy la última persona que debería indicarte como conducir tus asuntos personales —dijo Robert tranquilamente—. Sin embargo, sabes lo que dirá la gente si te ven con él.

—Aprecio tu preocupación por mi reputación. —El tono de Bella estaba ligeramente salpicado de sarcasmo—. Pero difícilmente seré yo la única persona que se permita algún capricho en la campiña.

—Si fuera con un caballero, unos pocos caprichos podrían ser pasados por alto. Pero él es un gitano, Bella.

—Lo he notado —dijo ella secamente—. Te creía por encima de tales prejuicios.

—No son mis prejuicios —contraatacó Robert velozmente—, son los de la sociedad. Desafíalos si quieres, pero siempre hay un precio a pagar.

—La discusión es hipotética, en cualquier caso —dijo ella—. El señor Cullen se marcha pronto a Londres, y después quien sabe. Dudo que le vuelva a ver. Y no puedo imaginar por qué te preocuparía a ti una cosa u otra.

—Por supuesto que me importa —dijo Robert gentilmente—. Bella... me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño. Más de lo que nunca sabrás. Ciertamente no deseo verte soportar más dolor a causa de otra imprudente aventura amorosa.

—No estoy enamorada del señor Cullen —dijo ella—. Nunca sería tan tonta.

—Me alegro de oírlo. —Su tono excesivamente aliviado resultó enervante. La hizo desear hacer algo salvaje e irresponsable solo para fastidiarle.

—¿Por qué no estás casado? —preguntó bruscamente.

La pregunta fue seguida de un largo suspiro.

—Ella aceptó mi proposición para complacer a su padre, estaba enamorada de otro, un hombre al que su padre no aprobaba. Finalmente se fugaron a Gretna Green.

—Hay algo de justicia en eso —dijo Bella—. Tú abandonaste a alguien que te amaba. Y ella te abandonó por alguien a quien amaba.

—¿Te complacería saber que nunca la amé? Me gustaba y la admiraba, pero... no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por ti.

—No, no me complace en lo más mínimo. Resulta incluso peor que pusieras la ambición por encima de todo lo demás.

—Soy un hombre que intenta mantenerse a sí mismo... y algún día a una familia... con una carrera incierta. No espero que lo entiendas.

—Tu carrera nunca fue incierta —disparó Bella en respuesta—. Tenías muchas expectativas de éxito, incluso sin casarte con la hija de Rowland Temple. Emmett me dijo que tu talento te llevaría lejos.

—Ojalá el talento fuera suficiente. Pero es ingenuo creerlo así.

—Bueno, la candidez parece ser un rasgo común de los Swan.

—Bella —murmuró él—, no va contigo ser tan cínica.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

—No sabes como soy ahora.

—Quiero la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Eso le arrancó una mirada de sobresaltada incredulidad.

—No hay nada que ganar con una renovada relación conmigo, Robert. No soy más rica, ni tengo más relaciones ventajosas. Nada ha cambiado desde que nos vimos por última vez.

—Tal vez yo sí. Tal vez he comprendido lo que perdí.

—Desprecié —corrigió ella, su corazón aporreaba dolorosamente.

—Desprecié —reconoció él con un tono suave—. Fui un tonto y un bellaco, Bella. Nunca te pediría que pasaras por alto lo que hice. Pero al menos dame la oportunidad de desagraviarte. Deseo ponerme al servicio de tu familia, si es posible. Y ayudar a tu hermano.

—No puedes —dijo Bella—. Ya ves en qué se ha convertido.

—Es un hombre con notables talentos. Sería criminal desaprovecharlos. Tal vez, si pudiera recuperar su amistad...

—No creo que vaya a estar muy receptivo a eso.

—Quiero ayudarle. Ahora tengo influencias con Rowland Temple. La fuga de su hija le dejó con una sensación de obligación hacia mí.

—Que conveniente para ti.

—Podría interesar a Emmett en la idea de trabajar con él de nuevo. Sería beneficioso para ambos.

—¿Pero cómo de beneficioso sería para ti? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué te tomarías tantas molestias por Emmett?

—No soy un completo villano, Bella. Tengo conciencia, aunque la utilice bien poco. No es fácil vivir con los recuerdos de la gente a la que hice daño en el pasado. Incluyéndoos a ti y a tu hermano.

—Robert —murmuró, lanzándole una mirada distraída—. No sé que decir. Necesito tiempo para considerar las cosas...

—Tómate todo el tiempo que desees —dijo amablemente—. Si no puedo ser lo que una vez fui para ti... me conformaré con ser un amigo a la espera. —Sonrió ligeramente, con los ojos llenos de una tierna incandescencia—. Y si alguna vez quieres más... una sola palabra y será todo tuyo.

 _Gracias por leer_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Normalmente Edward se hubiera sentido complacido con la llegada de Lord y Lady St. Witherdale a Stony Cross Park. Sin embargo, no anhelaba la perspectiva de tener que informar a James sobre su decisión de abandonar el club. A St. Witherdale no le iba a gustar. No solo tendría dificultad para encontrar a un gerente que lo reemplazara, sino que el vizconde no entendería su deseo de vivir como un _roma_. St. Witherdale se caracterizaba por ser un devoto abogado del buen vivir.

Muchas personas le temían, poseía una forma letal de hacer uso de las palabras y una naturaleza calculadora, pero Edward no era uno de ellos. De hecho, había desafiado al vizconde en más de una ocasión, ambos habían discutido con una viciosa elocuencia que podría haber hecho trizas a cualquier otro.

Los St. Witherdales llegaron con su hija Thanya, una niña de cabello rojo-cobrizo con un alarmante y voluble temperamento. En un momento la niña era plácida y adorable. Y en el siguiente, era un engendro del demonio que solo se tranquilizaba con el sonido de la voz de su padre.

—Ya está, querida. —St. Witherdale era conocido por arrullar a la niña en la oreja— ¿Alguien te ha molestado? ¿Te han ignorado? Oh, que insolencia. Mi pobre princesa tendrá lo que desea… —Y, aplacada por los atroces mimos de su padre, Thanya no hacía más que sonreír entre hipos.

La niña fue correctamente admirada y paseada por el salón. Victoria y Emily charlaban sin parar, abrazándose frecuentemente y entrelazando los brazos como las viejas amigas que eran.

Después de un rato, Edward, James y Sam se retiraron a la terraza del patio, donde la brisa de la tarde difuminaba los olores del río, del pasto verde y de las flores del pantano. Los graznidos de los gansos salvajes interrumpían la paz otoñal de Hampshire, junto con el mugir del ganado que caminaba a lo largo del sendero del prado seco.

Los hombres estaban sentados en una mesa en el exterior. Edward detestaba el sabor del tabaco, por lo que ondeó en su mano en un gesto de rechazo cuando St. Witherdale le ofreció un cigarro.

Bajo la mirada interesada de Uley, Edward y St. Witherdale discutían el progreso de las renovaciones del club. No teniendo ya ninguna razón para evadir el problema, Edward comentó su decisión de abandonar el club cuando la reforma se hubiera completado.

—¿Vas a dejarme? —le preguntó St. Witherdale, pareciendo un poco perturbado—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—En realidad, creo que para siempre.

Cuando St. Witherdale absorbió la información, sus pálidos ojos azules se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué harás para ganar dinero?

Relajado ante la cara de disgusto de su patrón, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo más dinero del que cualquiera puede gastar en una vida.

El vizconde miró hacia el cielo.

—Cualquiera que diga tal cosa obviamente no conoce los lugares correctos a los que ir de compras —suspiró brevemente—. Entonces. Si he entendido correctamente: ¿tienes intención de evitar la civilización totalmente y vivir como un salvaje?

—No, pienso vivir como un _Roma_. Hay mucha diferencia.

—Edward, eres un soltero joven y adinerado con todas las ventajas de la vida moderna. Si estás aburrido, haz lo que hacen todos los hombres que tienen dinero.

Edward alzó las cejas.

—Y eso sería…

—¡Jugar! ¡Beber! ¡Comprar un caballo! ¡Buscarte una amante! Por Dios, ten un poco de imaginación. ¿No puedes pensar en otra opción aparte de tirar todo por la borda y vivir como un primitivo, incomodándome en el proceso? ¿Cómo diablos voy a reemplazarte?

—Nadie es irremplazable.

—Tú lo eres. Ningún otro hombre en Londres puede hacer lo que tú haces. Eres un libro de cuentas ambulante, tienes ojos detrás de la nuca, tienes el tacto de un diplomático, la mente de un banquero, los puños de un boxeador, y puedes deshacer una pelea en segundos. Necesitaría contratar al menos a media docena de hombres para que se ocupen de tu trabajo.

—No tengo la mente de un banquero —dijo Edward indignado.

—Después del éxito de tus inversiones, no puedes negar…

—¡Ese no fue a propósito! —Un ceño atravesó la cara de Edward—. Es por mi maldición de buena suerte.

Con aspecto satisfecho tras haber acabado con la calma de Edward, St. Witherdale retomó su cigarro. Exhaló una suave y elegante bocanada de humo y miró a Uley.

—Di algo —dijo a su viejo amigo—. No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto igual que yo.

—No tenemos derecho a opinar en este asunto.

—Gracias —le murmuró Edward.

—Sin embargo —continuó Uley—, te pido, Edward, que tengas en cuenta el hecho de que aunque eres mitad gitano amante de la libertad, tu otra mitad es irlandesa, una raza famosa por el feroz amor que sienten por su patria. Lo que me hace pensar, que no serás tan feliz vagando por ahí como esperas.

Ese argumento hizo estremecer a Edward. Siempre había intentado ignorar esa parte _gadjo_ de su naturaleza, la cual percibía como si llevara a todos lados un pesado equipaje que le habría gustado poner a un lado, pero que nunca podía encontrarle un lugar conveniente.

—Si la cuestión es que estoy condenado haga lo que haga —dijo Edward concisamente —, preferiría equivocarme que dejar de ser libre.

—Todos los hombres inteligentes deben dejar de ser libres —le contestó St. Witherdale—. El problema de la soltería es que es todo tan fácil, que se vuelve tedioso. El único desafío real es el matrimonio.

Matrimonio. Respetabilidad. Edward evaluó a sus compañeros con una escéptica sonrisa, pensando en que eran un par de pájaros que intentaban convencerse de lo cómodas que eran sus jaulas. Ninguna mujer valía tanto la pena como para cortar sus alas.

—Partiré hacia Londres por la mañana —dijo—. Me quedaré en el club hasta su reapertura. Después de eso me marcharé para siempre.

La mente diestra de St. Witherdale consideró el problema, analizándolo desde varios ángulos.

—Edward… has llevado una existencia más o menos civilizada durante años, y aún así de repente esta se ha vuelto intolerable. ¿Por qué?

Edward permaneció en silencio. La verdad no era algo que estuviera listo para admitir ni siquiera ante sí mismo, y mucho menos para decirlo a voz en grito.

—Tiene que haber una razón por la cual te quieres marchar —insistió St. Witherdale.

—Quizá ande desencaminado —dijo Uley—, pero sospecho que puede tener algo que ver con la señorita Swan.

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina.

St. Witherdale advirtió la pétrea mirada que le dirigió a Uley.

—No me dijiste que había una mujer.

Edward se levantó tan rápidamente que la silla casi cae hacia atrás.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—¿Quién es ella? —St. Witherdale siempre odiaba ser omitido de los chismes.

—Una de las hermanas de Lord Dwyer —fue la respuesta de Uley—. Residen en la propiedad vecina.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo James—. Debe ser muy provocativa como para que reacciones de esa manera, Edward. Cuéntame algo sobre ella. ¿Es hermosa? ¿De cabello oscuro? ¿Bien formada?

Permanecer callado, o negar la atracción, habría sido admitir la total magnitud de su debilidad. Edward se sentó nuevamente y se esforzó por mantener un tono calmado.

—Es de cabellos oscuros. Bonita. Y tiene… curvas.

—Curvas —los ojos de St. Witherdale brillaron de goce—. Que encantador. Continúa.

—Lee filosofía medieval. Tiene miedo a las abejas. Golpea el suelo con el pie cuando está nerviosa.

Y otros detalles personales, que no podía revelar… como la hermosa palidez de su garganta y de su pecho, el peso de su cabello entre las manos, la fuerza y la vulnerabilidad de su interior que se plegaban como dos tejidos unidos. Por no mencionar su cuerpo, que había sido diseñado para ser un pecado mortal.

Edward no quería pensar en Bella. Cada vez que lo hacía, se sumergía en un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, tan agudo como el dolor, tan penetrante como el hambre. Ese sentimiento no parecía tener ningún propósito más que el de robarle el sueño. No había ni un milímetro de Bella Swan que no lo atrajera profundamente, y ese era un problema en el cual era tan inexperto, que no sabía cómo empezar a manejarlo.

Si tan solo pudiera tomarla, aliviar ese dolor interminable… pero yacer una sola vez con ella, lo haría desearla aún más después. En las matemáticas, uno podría tomar una figura finita y podría dividir su volumen infinitamente, y aunque el volumen permanecía siempre inalterado, la magnitud de sus límites seguiría para siempre. La infinidad potencial. Era la primera vez que Edward había comprendido ese concepto en el cuerpo de una mujer. Consciente de que Sam y James habían intercambiado una mirada significativa, Edward dijo con aspereza:

—Si estáis asumiendo que mis planes de marcharme no son más que una reacción ante la señorita Swan… llevo considerando esto durante mucho tiempo. No soy idiota. Ni un inexperto con las mujeres.

—Sin exagerar —comentó St. Witherdale secamente—. Pero en tu persecución de mujeres, o quizá en la persecución de ellas hacia ti, me parece que las has considerado a todas como intercambiables. Hasta ahora. ¿Si estás interesado en la criatura Swan, no crees que eso merezca ser investigado?

—Dios, no. Eso solo podría llevar a una cosa.

—Al matrimonio —dijo el vizconde en lugar de preguntar.

—Sí. Y eso es imposible.

—¿Por qué?

El hecho de discutir sobre Bella Swan y la cuestión del matrimonio fue suficiente para hacer palidecer a Edward de incomodidad.

—No soy de los que se casan…

St. Witherdale resopló.

—Ningún hombre lo es. El matrimonio es una invención femenina.

—…pero incluso si quisiera hacerlo —continuó Edward—, soy un gitano. No le haría eso a ella.

No hubo necesidad de dar explicaciones. Las _gadjis_ decentes no se casaban con los gitanos. Su sangre era mixta, y aunque la propia Bella no albergara ningún prejuicio, las discriminaciones cotidianas hacia Edward se extenderían hacia su esposa y hacia sus hijos. Y para colmo de males, su propia gente desaprobaría el emparejamiento. _Gadje_ _Gadjensa_ , _Rom Romensa_ … _Gadje_ con _Gadje_ , _Roma_ con _Roma_.

—¿Y si tu herencia le diera lo mismo a ella? —preguntó Uley quedamente.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Es como los demás la verían. —Viendo que el hombre mayor estaba a punto de discutir, Edward murmuró—: Decidme los dos, ¿Permitiríais que vuestras hijas se casaran con un gitano? —ante sus silencios incómodos, sonrió sin alegría.

Después de un momento, Uley aplastó la colilla de su cigarro de forma deliberada y metódica.

—Obviamente has tomado una decisión. Seguir con la discusión sería en vano.

St. Witherdale siguió su ejemplo con un encogimiento de hombros de resignación y una sonrisa.

—Supongo que estoy obligado a desearte felicidad en tu nueva vida. Aunque la felicidad ante la ausencia de fontanería empotrada sería un concepto muy discutible.

Edward no creyó ni por un momento en sus muestras de resignación. Nunca había sabido que Sam y James hubieran perdido una discusión tan fácilmente. Cada uno, a su propia manera, podía mantener su terreno mucho después de que un hombre común hubiera caído de rodillas. Lo cual hizo a Edward estar seguro de que aún no había oído la última palabra de ninguno de los dos.

—Me marcharé al alba —fue todo lo que dijo.

Nada podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

 _Espero leer algún comentario sobre la historia… gracias :D feliz dia!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Alice, cuya imaginación había quedado capturada por la linterna mágica, apenas pudo esperar a la noche para poder ver la selección de diapositivas de cristal otra vez.

Muchas de las imágenes eran bastante divertidas, presentando a animales vistiendo ropa humana mientras tocaban el piano o sentados a escribir ante escritorios o revolviendo la sopa en una cazuela.

Otras diapositivas eran más sentimentales; un tren pasando a través de la plaza de un pueblo, escenas invernales, niños jugando. Había unas pocas escenas de animales exóticos en la jungla. Uno de ellos, un tigre medio oculto entre las hojas, era particularmente espectacular. Alice había experimentado con la linterna, acercándola y alejándola de la pared, intentando hacer la imagen del tigre tan nítida como fuera posible.

Ahora a Alice se le había ocurrido la idea de crear una historia, reclutando a Esme para pintar algunas diapositivas complementarias. Se decidió que montarían un espectáculo algún día, con Alice narrando mientras Esme manejaba la linterna mágica.

Mientras sus hermanas menores remoloneaban junto a la chimenea y discutían sus ideas, Bella se sentó con Nessie en el sofá. Observaba las esbeltas y gráciles manos de Nessie mientras bordaba un delicado patrón floral, la aguja centelleaba mientras se hundía a través de la tela.

Por el momento, su hermano estaba derrumbado sobre la alfombra cerca de las chicas, ganduleando y medio borracho, sus largas piernas estaban cruzadas al estilo de los nativos. Una vez había sido un amable y cariñoso hermano mayor, vendando simpáticamente el dedo herido de una de las niñas o ayudando a buscar una muñeca perdida. Ahora trataba a sus hermanas menores con la cortes indiferencia de un desconocido.

Bella alzó la mano ausentemente para frotarse los músculos tensos de la nuca.

Observó a Jacob cuando este se sentó en la esquina de la habitación, cada línea de su cuerpo laxa por el cansancio del trabajo pesado. Su mirada era distante, como si él también estuviera consumido por pensamientos privados. La molestaba mirarle. Algo en su postura, le recordaba excesivamente a Edward Cullen.

Al parecer no podía dejar de pensar en él esta noche, y tampoco en Robert, sus imágenes formaban un contraste chocante en su mente. Edward no ofrecía compromiso, ni futuro, solo el placer del momento. No era un caballero, pero poseía una cruel honradez que ella apreciaba mucho más que los modales refinados.

Y después estaba el rubio, civilizado, razonable y apuesto Robert. Él le había profesado el deseo de renovar su relación. No tenía ni idea de si era sincero, o cómo respondería ella si resultaba serlo. ¿Cuántas mujeres habrían agradecido una segunda oportunidad con su primer amor? Si decidía pasar por alto su pasado error y perdonarle, podría no ser demasiado tarde para ellos. Pero no estaba segura de desear retomar todos aquellos sueños abandonados. Y se preguntaba si era posible ser feliz con un hombre al que amara pero en quien no confiara.

Alice sacó una diapositiva de la parte delantera de la linterna, la dejó cuidadosamente a un lado, y buscó otra.

—Esta es mi favorita... —estaba diciendo a Esme, mientras deslizaba la siguiente en su lugar.

Habiendo perdido el interés en la sucesión de imágenes en la pared, Bella no levantó la mirada. Su atención permaneció fija en el bordado de Nessie. Pero Nessie tuvo un desliz inusual, la aguja se clavó en la suave carne de la yema de su dedo. Brotó una gota escarlata de sangre.

—Oh, Nessie... —murmuró Bella.

Nessie, sin embargo, no reaccionó ante el pinchazo. Ni siquiera pareció haberlo notado.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella observó la cara inmóvil de su hermana y siguió su mirada hasta la pared opuesta.

La imagen lanzada por la linterna mágica era una escena de invierno, con un cielo nublado por la nieve y el oscuro amasijo del bosque abajo. Habría sido una escena ordinaria, si no fuera por la delicada silueta del rostro de una mujer que parecía emerger de entre las sombras.

Una cara familiar.

Mientras Bella miraba, transfigurada, los rasgos espectrales parecieron ganar dimensión y sustancia hasta que pareció casi como si pudiera extender la mano y recorrer con los dedos los contornos menguantes.

—Nikki —oyó jadear a Nessie.

Era la muchacha a la que Emmett había amado. Su cara resultaba inconfundible. El primer pensamiento coherente de Bella fue que Alice y Esme debían estar llevando a cabo alguna horrible broma. Pero cuando miró a la pareja en el suelo, charlando inocentemente, percibió al instante que ellas ni siquiera habían visto la imagen de la muchacha muerta. Ni Jacob, que estaba observando a Nessie con un ceño inquisitivo.

Para cuando la mirada de Bella volvió una vez más a la proyección, la cara había desaparecido.

Alice había sacado la diapositiva de la linterna mágica. Cayó hacia atrás con un gritito cuando Emmett cargó hacia ella y agarró la diapositiva.

—Dámela —dijo Emmett, más con un gruñido animal que con una voz humana. Su cara estaba pálida y contorsionada, su cuerpo tenso de pánico. Se encorvó sobre el pequeño trozo de cristal pintado y miró a través de él como si este fuera una diminuta ventana al infierno. Trasteando con la linterna mágica, Emmett casi la estrujó mientras intentaba meter a la fuerza la diapositiva otra vez en su lugar.

—¡No, la vas a romper! —lloró alice en medio del desconcierto—. Emmett, ¿qué haces?

—Emmett—se las arregló para decir Bella—, provocarás un incendio. Cuidado.

—¿Qué es? —exigió Esme, desconcertada—. ¿Qué pasa?

El cristal encajó en su lugar, y la escena invernal titiló sobre la pared una vez más.

Nieve, cielo, bosque. Nada más.

—Vuelve —mascullaba Emmett fervorosamente, sacudiendo la linterna—. Vuelve.

Vuelve.

—Me estás asustando, Emmett —acusó Alice, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia Bella—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Emmett está ofuscado, eso es todo —dijo Bella distraídamente—. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando ha bebido mucho.

—Nunca antes se había puesto así.

—Es hora de irse a la cama —comentó Nessie. La preocupación se trasparentó a través de su voz como una marca de agua sobre papel fino—. Subamos, Alice... Esme... —

Miró a Jacob, que se puso en pie al instante.

—Pero Emmett va a romper mi linterna —exclamó Alice—. ¡]Emmett, para, estás doblando los lados!

Ya que su hermano aparentemente estaba más allá del oído y la comprensión, Nessie y Jacob persuadieron eficazmente a las chicas a abandonar la habitación. A un murmullo inquisitivo de Jacob, Nessie replicó suavemente que se lo explicaría en un momento.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo marchado y el ruido de voces desapareció por el pasillo, Bella habló cuidadosamente.

—Yo también la vi, Emmett. Y Nessie.

Su hermano no la miró, pero todavía mantenía las manos sobre la linterna. Después de un momento quitó la diapositiva y la volvió a poner de nuevo. Sus manos temblaban.

La visión de tan cruda miseria era difícil de soportar. Bella se levantó y se aproximó a él.

—Emmett, por favor, háblame. Por favor...

—Déjame en paz. —Medio escudó su cara de ella, extendiendo la palma hacia afuera.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse contigo. —La habitación se estaba enfriando. Un temblor comenzó en lo alto de la espina dorsal de Bella y viajó hacia abajo.

—Estoy bien —Unas cuantas inhalaciones cortas. Con un esfuerzo titánico, Emmett bajó la mano y la miró con una luz extraña en los ojos—. Estoy bien, Bella. Solo necesito... deseo... un momento a solas.

—Pero yo quiero hablar de lo que acabamos de ver.

—No fue nada. —Sonaba más y más calmado por segundos—. Fue una ilusión.

—Era la cara de Nikki. ¡Nessie, tú y yo, todos la vimos!

—Todos vimos la misma sombra. —El más leve indicio de seca diversión afiló sus labios—. Vamos, hermanita, eres demasiado racional para creer en fantasmas.

—Sí, pero... —Quedó reconfortada por la familiar burla en su tono. Y aun así no le gustaba la forma en que él mantenía una mano sobre la lámpara.

—Vamos —urgió él gentilmente—. Como has dicho, es tarde. Necesitas descansar. Yo estaré bien.

Bella dudó, sentía los brazos fríos y una picazón bajo las mangas del vestido.

—Si realmente quieres...

—Si. Ve.

Lo hizo a regañadientes. Una corriente llegada de alguna parte pareció pasar rozándola mientras abandonaba la habitación. No tenía intención de cerrar la puerta completamente, pero esta se cerró de golpe como las mandíbulas de un animal hambriento.

Fue difícil obligarse a alejarse. Quería proteger a su hermano de algo. Solo que no sabía de qué. Después de alcanzar su habitación, Bella se puso su camisón favorito. La franela blanca era gruesa y estaba encogida por los muchos lavados, el cuello alto y los puños de las mangas largas eran de encaje blanco hecho a mano que había tejido Nessie. El escalofrío que la había asaltado escaleras abajo tardó en desvanecerse, incluso después de haberse acurrucado bajo las mantas y enroscado en una apretada bola. Debería haber pensado en encender un fuego en la chimenea. Debería hacerlo ahora, caldear la habitación, pero la idea de bajar de la cama no la atraía en lo más mínimo.

En vez de eso ocupó su mente pensando en cosas calientitas; una taza de té, un chal de lana, un baño humeante, un ladrillo de la chimenea envuelto en franela. El calor se acumuló gradualmente a su alrededor, y se relajó lo suficiente como para dormir. Pero fue un descanso inquieto. Tenía la impresión de estar discutiendo con gente en sus sueños, una y otra vez conversaciones que no tenían sentido. Moviéndose, rodando sobre el estómago, de costado, intentó ignorar los molestos sueños. Ahora había voces... la voz de Esme, en realidad... y no importaba cuanto intentara ignorarla, el sonido persistía.

—Bella. ¡Bella!

Se incorporó sobre los codos, ciega y confusa por el súbito despertar. Esme estaba junto a su cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —masculló Bella, apartándose una cortina enmarañada de cabello de la cara.

Al principio la cara de Esme era incorpórea en la oscuridad, pero cuando los ojos de Bella se ajustaron, el resto de ella se volvió ligeramente visible.

—Huelo a humo —dijo Esme.

Tales palabras nunca se usaban a la ligera, ni podían ser descartadas sin investigación.

El fuego era una preocupación siempre presente sin importar donde vivieras. Podía empezar en gran número de formas, desde velas volcadas, lámparas, chispas que saltaban de la chimenea o las ascuas de un horno de carbón. Y el fuego en una casa tan vieja como esta no sería nada menos que un desastre.

Luchando por salir de la cama, Bella buscó la caja de las zapatillas cerca de los pies de la cama. Se golpeó el dedo del pie, saltó y maldijo.

—Está bien, ya las traigo yo. —Esme alzó la tapa de hojalata de la caja y sacó las zapatillas, mientras Bella buscaba un chal.

Entrelazaron los brazos y se abrieron paso a través de la oscura habitación con la precaución de gatos entrados en años.

Cuando alcanzaron lo alto de las escaleras, Bella inhaló con fuerza pero no pudo detectar nada aparte de la familiar acumulación de jabón, cera, polvo y aceite de lámpara.

—Yo no huelo a humo.

—Tu nariz no se ha despertado. Inténtalo otra vez.

Esta vez había un definido hedor a algo ardiendo. La alarma se disparó a través de ella. Pensó en Emmett, solo con la linterna, la llama y el aceite... y supo instantáneamente lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Jacob! —El tono a latigazo al que forzó su voz hizo que Esme saltara. Bella aferró el brazo de su hermana para estabilizarla—. Trae a Jacob. Despierta a todo el mundo. Haz tanto ruido como puedas.

Esme obedeció al instante, corriendo rauda hacia los dormitorios de sus hermanas mientras Bella bajaba las escaleras. Una hosca incandescencia llegaba de la dirección de la sala, un amenazador ondeo de luz fluía bajo la puerta.

—¡Emmett! —Abrió la puerta de golpe y retrocedió ante la explosión de calor que golpeó su cuerpo. Una pared estaba cubierta de llamas, ondeando y ensortijándose hacia arriba con ardientes tentáculos. A través de la amarga neblina de humo, la forma voluminosa de su hermano era visible en el suelo. Corrió hacia él, aferrando los pliegues de su camisa, y tiró tan fuerte que la ropa comenzó a ceder y las costuras crujieron—. ¡Emmett, arriba, arriba, vamos! —Pero Emmett estaba inconsciente.

Le chilló para despertarle y cogiendo sus muñecas, Bella tiró y le arrastró sin éxito.

Lágrimas de frustración brotaron de sus ojos enrojecidos por el humo. Pero entonces llegó Jacob, empujándola a un lado sin demasiada gentileza. Inclinándose, recogió a Emmett y lo cargó sobre su amplio hombro con un gruñido.

—Sígueme —dijo bruscamente a Bella—. Las chicas ya están afuera.

—Saldré en solo un momento. Tengo que correr arriba y traer algunas cosas...

Él le lanzó una mirada peligrosa.

—No.

—Pero no tenemos ninguna ropa... todo está arriba...

—¡Fuera!

Ya que Jacob nunca le había alzado la voz en todos los años que hacía que se conocían, Bella se sobresaltó hasta el punto de obedecer. Sus ojos continuaron picando y lagrimeando por el humo incluso después de que traspasaran la puerta principal y salieran a la ansiada oscuridad del paseo de grava. Nessie y Esme estaban allí, ambas se amontonaron alrededor de Emmett e intentaron persuadirlo con ruegos para que despertara y se sentara. Como Bella, las chicas iban vestidas solo con sus camisones, chales y zapatillas.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —preguntó Bella. En ese mismo momento, la campana de la hacienda comenzó a repicar, su tono alto y claro viajando en todas direcciones.

—Le dije que la tocara —dijo Nessie. El sonido atraería a los vecinos y aldeanos a prestar ayuda, aunque para cuando la gente los alcanzara, Dwyer House probablemente habría sido consumida por las llamas.

Jacob acudió a sacar al caballo del establo, por si este prendía también.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —oyó Bella preguntar a Emmett roncamente.

Antes de que nadie pudiera replicarle, se vio atacado por un espasmo de tos. Nessie y Esme permanecieron junto a su hermano, murmurándole amablemente. Bella, sin embargo, se quedó de pie a unos pocos metros de distancia de ellos, apretándose el chal más firmemente alrededor de los hombros.

Estaba llena de amargura, furia y miedo. No había duda en su mente de que Emmett había comenzado el fuego, de que él les había costado la casa y casi había logrado matarlos a todos. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a confiar en sí misma para hablar con él, con ese hermano al que una vez había amado tan claramente y que ahora parecía haberse transformado en alguien completamente distinto.

En este momento quedaba muy poco de Emmett para amar. En el mejor de los casos era objeto de pena, y en el peor, un peligro para sí mismo y su familia. Todos estaríamos mejor sin él, pensó Bella. Excepto que si él moría, el título pasaría a algún pariente distante o expiraría, y ellas se quedarían sin ningún ingreso en absoluto.

Observando a Jacob, iluminado por la turbia luz de la luna mientras trabajaba tirando primero del caballo y luego de la calesa fuera de los establos, Bella sintió una oleada de gratitud. ¿Qué habrían hecho sin él? Cuando su padre había aceptado a aquel niño sin hogar en su casa hacía tantos años, esto había sido siempre considerado por los residentes de _Primrose Place_ como un acto de caridad. Pero los Swan habían sido infinitamente recompensados con la callada y firme presencia de Jacob en sus vidas.

Nunca había estado segura de por qué él había elegido quedarse con los Swan... la situación parecía tener todas las ventajas para ellos y ninguna para él.

La gente ya había comenzado a llegar a caballo, algunos del pueblo, otros en la dirección de Stony Cross Manor. Los aldeanos habían traído una carreta con autobomba arrastrada por un caballo de tiro robusto. La carreta de ruedas tenía depósitos adosados a los costados, que eran laboriosamente llenados con agua del río, la gente llevaba cubos de acá para allá. Girando una palanca de madera se empujaba el agua a través de una manguera de cuero y se la expulsaba a través de una boquilla de metal. Para cuando el proceso estuviera en marcha, el fuego estaría fuera de control. Sin embargo, era posible que la bomba ayudara a salvar al menos una parte de la casa.

Bella corrió hacia los aldeanos que se aproximaban para describir la ruta más corta hasta el cercano río. Inmediatamente un grupo de hombres, acompañados por Jacob, partieron a la carrera hacia el agua, los cubos balanceándose en las yuntas sobre sus hombros.

Cuando se giraba otra vez hacia sus hermanas, Bella tropezó con una forma alta tras ella. Jadeando, sintió un par de manos familiares cerrarse sobre sus hombros.

—Robert—El alivio fluyó hasta ella ante su presencia, a pesar del hecho de que él no podía hacer nada para salvar su casa. Se retorció para mirarle, sus apuestos rasgos estaban bañados por una errática luz.

Él la empujó más cerca, como si no pudiera contenerse, presionándole la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Gracias a Dios que no estás herida. ¿Cómo comenzó el fuego?

—No lo sé. —Bella se quedó inmóvil contra él, pensando ofuscadamente que nunca habría esperado volver a ser abrazada por él. Recordaba eso, la forma en que encajaba contra él, la seguridad de su abrazo. Pero recordando que la había traicionado, se retorció para liberarse y se apartó el cabello de los ojos.

Robert la soltó a regañadientes.

—Quédate lejos de la casa. Voy a ayudar con la bomba.

Otra voz surgió de la oscuridad.

—Será mucho más útil allí.

Bella y Robert se giraron sobresaltados, pero la voz parecía llegar de ninguna parte, Edward Cullen pareció emerger como una sombra de la noche.

—Dios bendito —masculló Robert—. Uno apenas puede verle, oscuro como viene.

Edward lo ignoro y recorrió a Bella en una rápida valoración.

—¿Está herida?

—No, pero la casa... —Su garganta se cerró con un sollozo.

Edward se quitó el abrigo y la envolvió con él, uniendo los bordes al frente. La lana estaba permeada con la calidez y el confort de la fragancia masculina.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer. —Gesticuló para que Robert Pattinson fuera con él —. Dos latas están siendo descargadas junto a las escaleras. Puede ayudarme a llevarlas dentro.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron ante la visión de dos grandes vasijas metálicas.

—¿Qué son?

—Un invento del Capitán. Están llenas de una solución de ceniza de perla. Vamos a utilizarla para evitar que el fuego se extienda hasta que hayan preparado la bomba de agua. —Cullen deslizó una mirada hacia Robert—. Ya que el capitán es demasiado mayor para cargar los contenedores, yo cogeré uno y usted el otro.

Bella conocía a Robert lo bastante bien como para conocer su aversión a acertar órdenes, especialmente de un hombre al que consideraba su inferior. Pero este la sorprendió accediendo sin protestar, y siguiendo a Edward Cullen hacia la casa ardiente.

 _Gracias por leer…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Bella observó como Edward y Robert levantaban los aparatosos contenedores de cobre, que habían sido equipados con asas cuero, y los cargaban a través de la puerta principal. El Capitán Molina permanecía unos pasos atrás, gritando instrucciones.

Las ventanas se iluminaron cuando el fuego comenzó a consumir el interior de la casa. Bella pensó tristemente que pronto no quedaría nada más que un esqueleto ennegrecido.

Regresando junto a sus hermanas, se encontró al lado de Nessie, que tenía la cabeza de Emmett apoyada en su regazo.

—¿Cómo está?

—Enfermo por el humo. —Nessie pasó una mano suavemente por la cabeza despeinada de su hermano—. Pero creo que se pondrá bien.

Echando un vistazo a Emmett, Bella refunfuño:

—La próxima vez que trates de matarte, apreciaría que no te llevaras al resto de nosotros contigo.

Él no dio ninguna indicación de haberla oído, pero Nessie, Alice, y Esme le lanzaron una mirada de sorpresa.

—Ahora no, querida— dijo Nessie con un reproche gentil.

Bella sofocó las ardientes palabras que se elevaban hasta sus labios y miró pétrea hacia la fría casa.

Estaba llegando más gente, colocándose en línea para pasar los cubos de agua del río a la bomba de agua y viceversa. No había ningún signo de actividad dentro de la casa.

Se preguntaba qué hacían Edward y Robert.

Nessie pareció leerle la mente.

—Parece que el Capitán Molina finalmente tendrá oportunidad de probar su invento —dijo.

—¿Qué invento? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Me senté a su lado en la cena, en Stony Cross Manor— contestó Nessie—. Me dijo que durante sus experimentos en el diseño de cohetes, se le ocurrió la idea de un dispositivo que extinguiría el fuego rociando una solución de ceniza de perla. Cuando la lata de cobre se coloca verticalmente, mezclando el ácido con la solución, se crea suficiente presión como para expeler el líquido de la lata.

—¿Funcionará? —preguntó Bella dudosa.

—Espero que si.

Ambas se estremecieron con el sonido de ventanas rompiéndose. La bomba de agua creaba una corriente lo bastante grande como para dirigir el agua dentro del ardiente cuarto.

Cada vez más preocupada a cada instante que pasaba, Bella miró atentamente, tratando de ver cualquier signo de Edward o Robert. Se sentía bastante escéptica en cuanto a las posibilidades de entrar corriendo en una casa en llamas con un dispositivo que no había sido probado y que podría explotarle a uno en la cara. Enfrentados a los productos químicos, el humo y el calor, los hombres podrían desorientarse o ahogarse.

La idea de que cualquier de ellos resultara herido era insoportable. Sus músculos estaban tensos por la ansiedad y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Justo cuando comenzaba a considerar la idea de aventurarse hacia la puerta, Cullen y Pattinson salieron de la casa con las latas vacías e inmediatamente seguidos del Capitán Molina.

Bella se apresuró hacia adelante con un grito de alegría, completamente dispuesta a detenerse una vez los hubiera alcanzado. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando sus piernas insistieron en llevarla hacia adelante.

Cullen dejó caer la lata y la abrazó vigorosamente.

—Tranquila, colibrí.

Había perdido su abrigo y su chal en algún momento de la impetuosa carrera. El aire frió de la noche traspasaba la delgada tela de su camisón, haciendo que se estremeciera con fuerza. Él la estrechó más fuerte, inundándola con una punzante fragancia a humo y sudor. Oía el latido de su corazón estable bajo el oído y su mano le trazaba cálidos círculo en la espalda.

—Los extinguidores son aún más eficaces de lo que esperaba —oyó que decía el

Capitán Molina a Robert—. Dos o tres latas más y creo que abríamos podido sofocarlo.

Reuniendo valor, Bella miró más allá del círculo de los brazos de Cullen. Robert la contemplaba con evidente desaprobación y algo que podrían ser celos. Sabía que estaba dando un espectáculo con Edward Cullen. Otra vez. Pero aún no podía obligarse a abandonar el confortable refugio de sus brazos.

El capitán Molina sonreía, satisfecho con los resultados de sus esfuerzos.

—El fuego esta ahora controlado —dijo a Bella—. Creo que pronto lo apagarán completamente.

—Capitán, nunca seré capaz de agradecerle lo suficiente —logró decirle.

—He estado esperando una oportunidad como ésta —declaró él—. Aunque por supuesto nunca hubiera deseado que su casa sirviera como zona de pruebas.

Se giró para observar el progreso de la bomba de agua, que funcionaba ahora a su máxima capacidad.

—Me temo —dijo tristemente— que el daño producido por el agua será tan malo como el del humo.

—Quizás algunas de las habitaciones de arriba todavía sean habitables —dijo Bella

—, En unos minutos me gustaría subir y ver...

—No —Cullen la interrumpió tranquilamente—. Tú y el resto de los Swan iréis a Stony Cross Manor. Hay habitaciones suficientes para acomodaros.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir una palabra, Robert Pattinson respondió por ella.

—Me hospedo con la familia Shelsher en la taberna de pueblo. La señorita Swan y sus hermanos irán conmigo.

Bella sintió el cambio en el abrazo de Cullen. Cómo posó la mano en el brazo, y su pulgar encontró la curva interior de su codo, donde su pulso palpitaba con fuerza bajo la frágil piel. La tocaba con la intimidad posesiva de un amante.

—La residencia Uley está más cerca —dijo Cullen—. La señorita Swan y sus hermanos han estado de pie en medio del frío, vestidos con poco más que sus camisones. A su hermano lo tiene que ver un médico, y si no me equivoco a Jacob también, irán a la mansión.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando asimiló sus palabras.

—¿Por qué dices que Jacob necesita un médico? ¿Dónde está?

Cullen la giró entre sus brazos para que mirara hacia el frente.

—Ahí, junto a tus hermanas.

Bella jadeó ante la vista de Jacob tirado en la tierra. Nessie estaba con él, intentando separar la delgada tela de la camisa de su espalda.

—Oh, no. —Se soltó de Cullen y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Oyó que Robert pronunciaba su nombre, pero no le hizo caso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, dejándose caer en la húmeda tierra al lado de Nessie— ¿Jacob se ha quemado?

—Sí, en la espalda. —Nessie rasgó una venda del dobladillo de su propio vestido—. Alice, ¿tomarías esto, por favor, y lo empaparías en agua?

Sin una palabra, Alice corrió hacia la bomba del agua.

Nessie acariciaba el grueso cabello de Jacob mientras él descansaba la cabeza en los antebrazos. Su aliento siseaba inestablemente entre los dientes.

—¿Duele o está entumecido? —preguntó Bella.

—Duele como el demonio —dijo él ahogadamente.

—Eso es buena señal. Una quemadura es más seria si está adormecida.

Él giró la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada que hablaba por sí misma.

Nessie mantenía una mano en la nuca de Jacob mientras hablaba con Bella.

—Se acercó demasiado al alero de la casa. El calor del fuego derritió el metal y goteó. Un poco de plomo fundido cayó sobre su espalda. —Miró hacia Alice, que regresaba con la tela mojada—. Gracias, querida. —Levantando la camisa de Jacob, puso la tela mojada sobre la piel quemada, él soltó un gruñido de aflicción. Perdiendo todo el sentido de orgullo o decoro, dejó caer la cabeza en el regazo de Nessie mientras temblaba sin control.

Echándole un vistazo a Emmett, que parecía estar algo mejor, Bella comprendió que Edward Cullen tenía razón... tenía que llevar a su familia a la mansión inmediatamente y llamar a un médico.

No protestó cuando Edward y el Capitán Molina llegaron para acomodar a los Swan en el carruaje. Emmett tuvo que ser subido al vehículo, y Jacob, que estaba inestable y desorientado, requirió ayuda también. El capitán Molina manejó las riendas con habilidad mientras conducía a la familia a Stony Cross Manor.

A su llegada, los Swan fueron saludados con considerable entusiasmo y compasión, los criados corrían en todas direcciones, ofreciendo a los invitados ropa y artículos personales. Lady Uley y Lady St. Witherdale tomaron bajo su protección a las muchachas más jóvenes, mientras Bella era arrastrada por un par de decididas criadas. Estaba claro que no se rendirían hasta que estuviera bañada, vestida y alimentada.

Pasó una eternidad hasta que al fin las criadas pusieron a Bella un camisón limpio y una bata de terciopelo azul. Un cuarto de hora después le habían trenzado el cabello húmedo en una pulcra trenza detrás de cada oreja. Cuando por fin terminaron con ella, Bella dio las gracias a las criadas y huyó del cuarto de invitados. Fue a comprobar a sus hermanos, empezando por su hermano.

Un criado que había en el pasillo la condujo hasta la habitación de Emmett. El médico, un anciano con una barba gris pulcramente recortada, estaba saliendo. Hizo una pausa, maletín en mano, cuando le ella le preguntó por la condición de su hermano.

—En resumen, Lord Dwyer está bastante bien —contestó el doctor—. Tiene una pequeña hinchazón en la garganta, debido a la inhalación de humo, pero es simplemente una irritación del tejido, no hay ningún daño serio. Su color esta bien, el corazón es fuerte y todos sus signos vitales también, pronto estará como nuevo.

—Gracias a Dios. ¿Y Jacob?

—¿El gitano? Su condición es un poco más inquietante. Es una quemadura fea. Pero lo he tratado y le he aplicado miel antes de vestirlo, lo que impedirá que la venda se pegue mientras se cura. Volveré mañana para comprobar su progreso.

—Gracias. Señor, no deseo retrasarlo más, siendo tan tarde, pero ¿podría robarle un minuto para que examinara a una de mis hermanas? Tiene los pulmones débiles y aunque no se expuso al humo, estuvo en el aire frío de la noche.

—Se refiere usted a la señorita Renesmee.

—Sí

—Estaba en la habitación del gitano. Por lo visto él compartía su preocupación por la salud de su hermana. Ambos discutieron enérgicamente sobre a cual de ellos debería atender primero.

—Ah —Una débil sonrisa asomo a sus labios. —¿Quién ganó? Jacob, supongo.

Él le sonrió.

—No, señorita Swan. Su hermana puede tener los pulmones débiles, pero tiene una firme resolución —inclinándose se despidió—. Le deseo buenas noches. Mis condolencias por su infortunio.

Bella asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y entró en la habitación de

Emmett, donde una lámpara había sido atenuada. Estaba tendido de lado, con los ojos abiertos, pero no le dirigió ni una mirada mientras se acercaba. Sentándose en el colchón con cuidado, Bella extendió la mano y le alisó el enmarañado cabello.

La voz Emmett fue un suave graznido.

—¿Has venido a acabar conmigo?

Ella sonrió irónicamente.

—Parece que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo tú solo. —Su mano le acarició tiernamente la cabeza—. ¿Cómo comenzó el fuego, querido?

Él entonces la miró, sus ojos inyectados de sangre parecían dos diminutos mapas de carreras.

—No lo recuerdo. Me quedé dormido. No provoqué el fuego a propósito. Espero que me creas.

—Sí. —Se inclinó y le besó la cabeza como si fuera un niño—. Descansa, Emmett. Todo irá mejor por la mañana.

—Siempre dices eso —masculló él, mientras cerraba los ojos—. Quizá algún día será verdad. —Dicho esto se durmió con una rapidez sorprendente.

Al oir un ruido en la puerta, Bella levantó la mirada y vio al ama de llaves, que llevaba una bandeja llena de botellas de vidrio de color marrón y unos manojos de hierbas secas. La anciana venía acompañada de Edward Cullen, que traía en las manos una pequeña olla destapada llena de agua humeante.

Cullen aún no se había quitado el humo de la ropa, el cabello, y la piel. Aunque probablemente debía estar cansado por todo el trajín de la noche, no mostraba ninguna señal de agotamiento. Buscó a Bella con una mirada penetrante, sus ojos brillaban en su manchada y sudorosa cara.

—El vapor ayudará a Lord Dwyer a respirar mejor durante la noche —le explicó el ama de llaves. Luego procedió a encender la llama en un quemador junto a la cama sobre el cual estaba colocada la olla.

Cuando el vapor se dispersó a través del aire, una fuerte y desagradable fragancia penetró en los orificios nasales de Bella.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Es manzanilla, tomillo y regaliz —dijo Cullen— junto con olmo de montaña y cola de caballo para aliviar la hinchazón de su garganta.

—También hemos traído morfina para ayudarle a dormir —dijo el ama de llaves—.

La dejaré junto a la cama, por si se despierta después…

—No —dijo Bella rápidamente. Lo último que necesitaba Emmett era tener acceso a una botella grande de morfina sin supervisión—. Eso no será necesario.

—Si, señorita. —El ama de llaves partió con un discreto murmullo indicando que la llamaran cuando fuera necesario.

Edward permaneció en el cuarto, apoyando un hombro casualmente contra la enorme columna de la cama. Estudiaba a Bella mientras esta inspeccionaba el contenido de la humeante olla. Evitaba mirar hacia su presencia vibrante, sus ojos escrutadores y la expresión inquisitiva de su boca.

—Debes estar agotado —dijo, mientras tomaba un ramo de hojas secas. Atrajo las hierbas fragantes hasta su nariz y las olfateó tentativamente—. Ya es muy tarde.

—He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en un club de apuestas, para mí es sólo de noche. —Una breve pausa—. Debes acostarte.

Bella agitó la cabeza. En algún lugar bajo el clamor de su pulso y la cantidad de preocupaciones que había en su mente, sentía un gran dolor a causa del cansancio. Pero esforzarse por dormir sería inútil, porque simplemente se quedaría allí mirando fijamente al techo.

—Mi cabeza gira como un carrusel. El pensar en dormir… —agitó la cabeza.

—¿Te ayudaría —le preguntó él suavemente— tener un hombro sobre el que llorar?

Bella luchó por ocultar cuanto la había enfurecido su pregunta.

—Gracias pero no. —Cuidadosamente, dejó caer las hierbas en la olla—. Llorar es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Llorar disminuye la profundidad del dolor.

—¿Acaso ese es un dicho _Romaní_?

—Shakespeare. —La estudió, tratando de ver más allá, leyendo lo que se cocía a fuego lento bajo su aparente calma—. Tienes amigos que te ayudarán a solucionar esto, Bella. Y soy uno de ellos.

La aterraba pensar en que él pudiera verla como objeto de lástima. Evitaría eso a toda costa. No podía apoyarse en él, ni en nadie. Si lo hiciera, nunca podría levantarse de nuevo. Se apartó, rodeándole, sus manos aleteando como rechazando cualquier intento de alcanzarla.

—No debes preocuparte por los Swan. Nos ocuparemos de todo. Siempre lo hacemos.

—No esta vez. —Cullen la miró firmemente—. Tu hermano está más allá de la ayuda que pueda brindarle nadie, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Tus hermanas aún son demasiado jóvenes, excepto Renesmee. Y ahora Jacob está igualmente postrado.

—Cuidaré de ellos. No necesito ayuda. —Extendió la mano y tomó una toalla grande que estaba al pie de la cama y la dobló pulcramente—. Te vas a Londres por la mañana, ¿no es así? Deberías aceptar tu propio consejo y acostarte.

Los ojos de él se volvieron inflexibles.

—Maldición, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?

—No soy terca. Simplemente no quiero nada de ti. Mereces encontrar la libertad de la que se te ha privado durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás preocupada por mi libertad, o te aterra el admitir que necesitas a alguien?

Estaba en lo cierto, pero preferiría morir a admitir la verdad.

—No necesito a nadie y menos a ti.

Su voz no resultó menos áspera aunque su tono fue suave.

—No sabes lo fácil que sería probarte que estás equivocada. —Empezó a acercarse a ella, controlando sus movimientos, la miraba como si quisiera estrangularla, besarla o quizá ambas cosas a la vez.

—Tal vez en mi próxima vida —le susurró ella, intentando arrancarle una sonrisa ladeada—. Por favor vete. Por favor, Edward.

Esperó hasta que él abandonó la habitación, y luego sus hombros se hundieron con alivio.

Necesitando escapar de los sofocantes confines de la casa, Edward salió al exterior. La noche débilmente hilvanada con la pálida luz de luna a través de una trama de profunda oscuridad. Vagó alrededor del muro de piedra que bordeaba una loma con vistas al río.

Izándose fácilmente sobre la pared, se sentó, dejando que sus pies se balancearan sobre el borde, y escuchó al agua y a los sonidos nocturnos. El olor a humo aún se mantenía en el aire, mezclándose a su vez con los olores de la tierra y del bosque.

Edward intentó poner orden al enredo de sus emociones. Nunca había sentido celos, pero cuando vio a Bella y a Robert Pattinson abrazándose antes, había experimentado el impulso violento de estrangular al bastardo. Cada instinto que poseía le rugía que Bella era suya, sólo de él para protegerla y consolarla. Pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Si Pattinson continuaba persiguiéndola, lo mejor sería que Edward no interfiriera. Bella estaría mejor con alguien de su propia clase, en lugar de liarse con un mestizo _roma._ Para Edward también podría ser mejor mantenerse alejado. Dios santo, ¿realmente estaba contemplando la idea de pasar el resto de su vida como un _gadjo_ , limitado por la domesticidad?

Debería abandonar Hampshire, pensó. Bella tomaría su propia decisión con respecto a Pattinson, y Edward perseguiría su destino. No habría ni compromisos, ni sacrificios por parte de nadie. Nunca sería para Bella nada más que un breve y vago episodio que recordar en su vida.

Bajando la cabeza, se pasó las manos a través de su despeinado cabello. El pecho le dolía como siempre hacía cuando anhelaba libertad. Pero por primera vez, se preguntó si era consciente de lo que realmente deseaba. Porque no parecía que su dolor se fuera a curar cuando se marchara. De hecho, amenazaba con convertirse en algo mucho peor.

El futuro se extendía ante él como una larga vida vacía. Pasaría miles de noches sin Bella. Abrazaría y les haría el amor a otras mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas sería la que realmente deseaba. Pensó en Bella viviendo como una solterona. O peor aún, reconciliándose con Robert, quizá casándose con él, y viviendo siempre con el conocimiento de que Robert la había traicionado una vez y que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Ella merecía mucho más que eso. Merecía un amor apasionado, abrumador, ardiente, que lo consumiera todo. Merecía…

¡Oh, demonios! Estaba pensando demasiado. Ya parecía un _gadjo_.

Se obligó a enfrentar la verdad. El hecho era que Bella era suya, no importaba si se quedaba o se marchaba, si recorrían el mismo sendero o no. Ambos podrían estar en polos opuestos del mundo, y todavía sería suya.

Su mitad _Roma_ lo había sabido desde el principio.

Y era a esa parte de él a la que iba a escuchar.

La cama de Bella era suave y lujosa, pero bien podría estar hecha de rústicas planchas de madera. Rodó, se dio la vuelta, se estiró, pero no podía encontrar una posición cómoda para su cuerpo dolorido y tampoco algo de paz para su torturado cerebro.

La habitación estaba silenciosa y cargada, el aire se volvía más espeso a cada minuto que pasaba. Anhelando respirar aire limpio y frío, se deslizó fuera de su cama, fue hasta la ventana y la abrió. Se le escapó un jadeo de alivio cuando una ligera brisa se derramó sobre ella. Cerró sus tristes ojos y usó los nudillos para frotarse las pestañas húmedas.

Era extraño, pero con todos los problemas a los que se enfrentaba, lo que realmente la mantenía despierta era la pregunta de si Robert Pattinson la había amado realmente.

Había querido pensar que sí, incluso después de que él la hubiera abandonado. Se había dicho a sí misma que el amor era un lujo para la mayoría de las personas, que la carrera de Robert era muy difícil, y que él se había enfrentado con una opción imposible.

Había hecho lo que creyó mejor para todos. Quizá había sido un error esperar que la eligiera a ella sin importar las consecuencias.

Ser deseada por encima de todo, ser querida, necesitada, codiciada… eso nunca le ocurriría a ella.

La puerta se abrió con un arco bien engrasado. Percibió el cambio en las sombras, sintió una presencia en la habitación. Girándose con un sobresalto, vio a Edward Cullen de pie junto a la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a retumbar con una fuerza feroz. Parecía un sueño, un enigmático fantasma.

Él se le acercó despacio. Cuanto más se acercaba, más parecía que todo a su alrededor se desentrañara, cayendo, dejándola expuesta y vulnerable.

La respiración de Edward no era firme. Tampoco la de ella. Después de una pausa larga, finalmente él le dijo:

—Los _rom_ creen que debes tomar el camino que te llama, y nunca dar marcha atrás. Porque nunca sabes que aventuras te esperan. —Se acercó despacio, dándole oportunidad de objetar. A través de la gasa de algodón suave de su camisón, le tocó la curva de las caderas. Luego la aferró contra su duro cuerpo—. Así que tomaremos este camino —murmuró —, y veremos hasta donde nos lleva.

Esperó alguna señal, alguna sílaba de objeción o ánimo pero ella sólo podía mirarlo fijamente, inmóvil y desvalida.

Le acarició el cabello, mientras le susurraba que no le tuviera miedo, que cuidaría de ella, que la complacería. Sus dedos encontraron la curva sensible del cuero cabelludo, le acunó la cabeza y la besó. Arrastró su boca sobre la de ella, una y otra vez, y cuando sus labios estuvieron abiertos y humedecidos, los selló con los suyos.

La excitación la inundó, y cedió ante este placer oscuro, se abrió ante las penetrantes estocadas de su lengua, esforzándose por capturar su sedosidad. Sus manos la empujaron suavemente hacia atrás, hasta que su equilibrio cedió. La hizo yacer sobre la cama como si esta fuera un altar pagano. Inclinándose sobre ella, Edward le besó la garganta. Luego llevó a cabo una serie de tirones rápidos sobre su camisón hasta que este se abrió.

Bella sentía su urgencia, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, pero cada movimiento era cuidadoso y pausado, mientras metía las manos debajo del frágil algodón para acariciarle pecho. Ella levantó las rodillas, su cuerpo entero se arqueó para contener el placer de sentir sus caricias. Con un sonido Edward la instó a relajarse, mientras le deslizaba la mano desde el pecho hasta las rodillas. Con los labios abiertos le rozó la punta desnuda de un pecho y jugó con el brote endurecido con la humedad de su lengua. Ella extendió las manos hacia su cabello, y enredó los dedos entre los mechones de ébano, intentando retenerlo cerca de sí. Su boca se cerró sobre el pezón, succionándolo ligeramente hasta que la hizo temblar, eso la instó a apartarse de él, intranquila por el presentimiento de que estaba conduciéndola hasta el borde de alguna nueva sensación.

Edward la puso de espaldas y se inclinó sobre ella una vez más. Le cubrió con la boca la suya, mientras sus dedos tiraban más arriba del dobladillo del camisón y encontraban la tierna carne de sus muslos.

Bella extendió la mano hacia la camisa de él con manos temblorosas. No tenía cuello, de esas que se ponían por encima de la cabeza en lugar de abotonarse. Edward se movió para ayudarla, se quitó la prenda y la echó a un lado. La luz de la luna doró las suaves y musculosas líneas de su cuerpo junto a su tenso y liso pecho.

Arrastrando las palmas contra su dura carne, las deslizó suavemente por los costados y alrededor de la espalda. Él se estremeció por sus caricias y se acomodó sobre ella deslizando una pierna entre sus muslos. El camisón se abrió exponiendo del todo sus pechos y el dobladillo se le subió hasta la parte alta de sus muslos.

Los labios de él descendieron nuevamente hasta su pecho, mientras ahuecaba y amasaba su carne firme. Arqueándose contra él, se esforzó por acercarse más, por atraer su peso completamente sobre ella. Él se resistió. Sus manos viajaron sobre ella para calmarla, ella esquivó su gentileza, sus manos le aferraron la espalda. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía encontrar las palabras. Estremeciéndose contra él, sintió que el deseo la desgarraba con una insufrible intensidad.

—Edward… Edward —presionó la cara contra su hombro.

Sintiendo la humedad de sus pestañas, él le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le acarició con la lengua una lágrima errante.

—Paciencia, colibrí. Aún es demasiado pronto.

Ella examinó sus rasgos sombreados.

—¿Para ti?

Hubo un momento de pausa, como si Edward se esforzara por controlar una súbita sonrisa.

—No, para ti.

—Tengo veintiséis años —protestó—. ¿Cómo puede ser demasiado pronto para mí?

Edward no pudo suprimir la risa esta vez, y enterró esos deliciosos sonidos dentro de su boca.

Los besos se tornaron más duros, más largos y en medio de todo, Edward le hablaba con una mezcla de _Romaní_ e inglés, y era bastante probable que ni siquiera él supiera que idioma usaba. Agarrándole una mano con la suya, la condujo hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo y la empujó urgentemente contra su erección. Asustada y fascinada, Bella posó la mano a lo largo de su longitud, amoldando vacilantemente los dedos sobre su dureza.

Edward gimió como si sintiera dolor y ella retiró inmediatamente la mano.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo, ruborizándose—. No quise hacerte daño.

—No me has hecho daño—Se apreciaba un tono tierno de diversión en su voz. Le agarró la mano y la colocó de nuevo.

Bella lo exploró tímidamente, mientras su curiosidad se confundía con el calor y la sugerencia de algún moviendo debajo de sus apretados calzones. Él parecía disfrutar de sus caricias, casi ronroneaba mientras se movía sobre ella para husmear y lamer su garganta.

Sus dos piernas estaban ahora en medio de las suyas, ampliando el espacio entre ellas, con el camisón apiñado alrededor de la cintura. Expuesta, mortificada y entusiasmada, sintió como una de las manos de él vagaba hacia abajo por su estómago.

Pronto habría dolor y posesión, todos los misterios se resolverían. Pensó que quizá era el momento de decirle algo:

—¿Edward?

Él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—He oído que hay formas... es decir, que esto puede conducir... oh, no sé como decirlo...

—No quieres darme un hijo. —Las yemas de sus dedos juguetearon gentilmente entre sus íntimos rizos oscuros.

—Sí. Es decir… no. —Su respiración se convirtió en un gemido.

—Yo tampoco. Aunque, siempre puede pasar. —Él encontró un lugar tan lleno de sensaciones que la hizo estremecer y arquear las rodillas. Sus dedos eran suaves y tiernos mientras le apartaba su sedosa hendidura—. La pregunta, amor, es si me deseas lo suficiente como para aceptar ese riesgo.

Sus sentidos nadaban en la vergüenza y el placer por la forma en que la tocaba. Toda su existencia se había diluido ante la caricia furtiva de uno de esos dedos. Y Edward lo sabía. Esperó su respuesta, acariciándola, expresando su ternura con la yema de los dedos, prestando atención a cada escalofrío y a cada temblor de su cuerpo.

—Sí —dijo insegura—. Te deseo.

Su dedo pulgar la acarició hacia abajo, deslizándose a través de una zona inexplicablemente húmeda. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él le había apretado la humedad con su dedo pulgar, invadiéndola ligeramente.

Las pestañas de él bajaron sobre el brillo diabólico de sus ojos.

—¿Deseas esto? —le susurró.

Ella asintió y trató de decirle que sí, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue gimotear suavemente.

Más profundo, una gentil y curiosa caricia, hasta que sintió el duro borde de su dedo pulgar contra la entrada de su cuerpo. Trazó pequeños círculos en su interior, la frotó y la acarició con el dedo hasta que la hizo sentir débil y caliente. ¡Oh, santo cielo!, sí, no, por favor… otro retortijón, otro, cada uno arremolinando su placer firmemente hasta que el corazón retumbó y sus caderas se impulsaron rítmicamente contra la palma de la mano. Pero entonces, la exquisita invasión fue retirada, y su cuerpo se cerró desesperadamente alrededor del vacío. Trató de alcanzarlo, arañándolo en medio de esa frenética necesidad y Edward tuvo el descaro de reír suavemente.

—Tranquila, cariño. Apenas estamos empezando. No hay ninguna necesidad de Apresurarse.

—¿Sólo es el principio? —Aturdida y palpitante, apenas podía hablar. Si había una cosa de la cual estaba segura, era que no podía soportar mucho más tiempo su refinada tortura—. Creí que habíamos terminado.

Sintió su sonrisa cuando la besó en el interior del codo, deslizando los labios hasta la muñeca.

—La cuestión en hacer que dure el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Por qué?

—Así es mejor. Para ambos. —Abrió sus apretados dedos y le besó la palma de la mano. Después de colocarle nuevamente el camisón en su lugar, le abrochó la parte delantera meticulosamente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te llevo a dar un paseo. —Cuando intentó preguntarle algo, él le puso el dedo índice suavemente sobre los labios—. Confía en mí. —Le susurró.

Bella lo hizo, aturdida, mientras la levantaba de la cama, le envolvía una aterciopelada bata alrededor y le ponía en los pies un par de zapatillas suaves.

Apretando firmemente la mano de ella en la suya, Edward la sacó de la habitación. La casa estaba callada y silenciosa, de las paredes colgaban retratos de aristócratas con miradas de desaprobación.

Salieron a la parte trasera de la casa, hacia la gran terraza de piedra, con pasos apresurados que los llevaron hasta los jardines. La luz de la luna se entretejió con las siluetas de las nubes que brillaban contra un cielo del color de las ciruelas negras.

Confundida pero deseosa, Bella fue con Edward hasta el final de los escalones.

Él se detuvo y silbó suavemente.

—Que…

Bella jadeó cuando oyó el sonido de cascos pesados y observó como una enorme silueta negra se apresuraba hacia ellos, como si fuera una pesadilla. La alarma la invadió, se apretó contra Edward y ocultó la cara contra su pecho. Él le puso un brazo alrededor y la envolvió firmemente.

Cuando el tronar de los cascos se detuvo, Bella se arriesgó a echar un vistazo a la aparición. Era un enorme caballo negro, que respiraba con resoplidos que se alzaban como fantasmas contra la crudeza del aire.

—¿Esto realmente está sucediendo? —preguntó.

Edward buscó en su bolsillo, alimentó con un trozo de azúcar al caballo y le pasó la mano por el liso cuello del color de la medianoche.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño como este?

—Nunca.

—Entonces quizá si está pasando.

—¿Realmente tienes un caballo que viene a ti cuando silbas?

—Sí, lo entrené.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Su blanca sonrisa resplandeció en la oscuridad.

—¿No te lo imaginas?

Bella pensó un momento.

—¿Pooka?

El caballo giró la cabeza para mirarla como si pudiera entenderla.

—Pooka —repitió ella, con una débil sonrisa—. ¿Será posible que también tengas

alas?

Ante un gesto sutil de Edward, el caballo agitó la cabeza en un enfático: no, y Bella sonrió temblorosamente.

Caminando hasta el costado de Pooka, Edward subió a la silla de montar con un movimiento elegante. Se acercó al escalón donde estaba de pie Bella y extendió el brazo hacia ella. Ella le tomó la mano, intentando impulsarse con el pie sobre el estribo.

Fue fácilmente izada hasta la silla delante de él. El impulso casi fue demasiado, pero el brazo de Edward se envolvió a su alrededor, manteniéndola en su lugar. Bella se apoyó contra la dura cuna de su pecho y su brazo. Sus orificios nasales se vieron invadidos con los olores del otoño: tierra húmeda, caballo, hombre y medianoche.

—Sabías que vendría contigo, ¿no? —le preguntó.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la sien.

—Sólo lo esperaba. —Sus muslos se apretaron, poniendo el caballo a galope, y después a un paso firme. Y cuando Bella cerró los ojos, podía haber jurado que estaban volando.

 _GRACIAS POR LEER… ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Edward se dirigió hasta el campamento abandonado en el río, donde la tribu gitana se había quedado. Los restos del campamento todavía estaban allí; las huellas dejadas por las ruedas de los carromatos, los círculos de césped roídos donde los caballos de carga habían sido atados, el hoyo de la fogata lleno de ceniza. Y en todas partes se oía el sonido del chapoteo de la corriente del río que se desbordaba en la orilla, inundando la tierra fértil.

Se apeó y ayudó a Bella a desmontar. Como él le indicó, se sentó en un tronco de abedul caído mientras Edward preparaba un campamento provisional. Esperó con las manos cruzadas pulcramente en el regazo, observando cada movimiento que él realizaba, mientras sacaba un bulto de mantas de las alforjas. En unos minutos Edward ya tenía encendido el fuego en el círculo de piedra y había tendido con ellas un lecho junto a la hoguera.

Bella se apresuró hacia la pila de mantas y se internó bajo las capas de lana y algodón acolchado.

—¿Es seguro que nos quedemos aquí? —preguntó, murmurando.

—Puedes estar segura de todo menos de mí. —Sonriendo, Edward se puso a su lado.

Tras quitarse las botas, se le unió bajo las mantas y la acunó entre sus brazos. Y recordándose que los premios debían ser ganados con paciencia, la abrazó fuertemente y esperó.

A medida que cada segundo se fundía en el siguiente, el cuerpo de Bella se apretaba más firmemente contra el suyo. Se sentía tan extraordinario solo el abrazarla que no hizo nada más que eso durante un largo rato. Escuchaba el flujo de su respiración, el movimiento del aire frío de la noche sobre ellos, mientras el calor de sus cuerpos se fundía bajo las mantas. Juntos descendieron al corazón de una calma apacible, a un callado placer que Edward nunca había sentido antes. Sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, el corazón le resonaba pesadamente con cada golpe. Notaba como las caderas de Bella se anidaban tentativamente contra las suyas, acunando la rigidez de su excitación, acercándose cada vez más. Pero aún así, no hizo ningún movimiento, solo la abrazó y la apretó contra su cuerpo hasta que estuvo tenso y furiosamente excitado.

El fuego chasqueó y las llamas se alargaron en cintas amarillas, lamiendo los leños de abedul y roble. Excitado… nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida. Cuando estaba considerando quitarse la camisa, sintió las manos de Bella explorando bajo el dobladillo suelto. Los pequeños y fríos dedos vagaban sobre su piel ardiente. En cualquier parte donde lo tocaba, sus músculos se ondeaban y tensaban, se sentía tan bien que gimió débilmente contra su cabello. Ella tomó los bordes sueltos de la camisa y tiró hacia arriba. Sin ninguna vacilación el se sentó, se quitó la camisa y la echó a un lado.

Ella se arrastró hasta su regazo y el cabello largo y sedoso se volcó sobre su pecho y sus hombros desnudos. Extasiado, Edward se contuvo mientras ella presionaba la boca contra su pecho, en sus hombros y en la base de su garganta, en un jugueteo delicado de besos.

—Bella… —llevó las manos a su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Las ondas cálidas de su cabello se le deslizaron sobre los brazos, acrecentando su excitación.

— _Monisha_ —susurró—. No haré nada que no desees. Solo quiero darte placer.

La cara de Bella brillaba a la luz del fuego, sus labios del color rojo de las bayas.

—¿Qué significa esa palabra?

—¿ _Monisha_? Es una expresión de afecto. —Apenas podía pensar—. Un _Roma_ la dice cuando una mujer está intimando con él.

Ella puso las manos sobre las de él y deslizó los dedos en los espacios entre sus dedos. Se abrazaron el uno al otro, y con sus labios formaron palabras silenciosas, rozaron sus bocas y saborearon juntos su calor húmedo.

Edward la puso sobre las mantas, en la charca de luz lanzada por el fuego. Le susurró palabras en un antiguo idioma, diciéndole que quería atraparla como hacía el sol con la luna en el cielo, que quería llenarla hasta que fueran uno solo y estuvieran unidos.

Apenas era consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo ya que estaba embriagado por su olor y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Le abrió la bata y el camisón, apartando soñadoramente el tejido suave de las profundas curvas de sus pechos y su cintura. Estaba tan hermosamente formada, tan lujuriosa y firme, que su pálida piel brillaba con la luz del fuego. Las sombras voluptuosas ocultaban los lugares que él anhelaba tocar y saborear. Siguió el rubor que se extendía con la boca, persiguiendo la oleada de color. Ella se estremeció bajo su cuerpo y se aferró a los músculos arqueados de sus antebrazos.

Le acunó los pechos y acarició los pezones con su respiración y su lengua hasta que estuvieron duros y sedosos. Suavemente atrapó uno entre sus dientes y lo sostuvo hasta que ella gimió y se arqueó.

Edward apartó el amasijo del camisón que estaba enredado entre ellos. La curva de su ombligo se alzaba y caía al ritmo de su respiración. Apretando la boca contra él, hundió la punta de la lengua en el apretado círculo, llenándolo por completo.

—Edward… oh, espera… —Ella estaba retorciéndose y trataba de apartarlo. Le agarró las manos y se las presionó contra su propio cuerpo, mientras respiraba con dificultad sobre su estómago.

Luchando por dominarse, apoyó la mejilla contra su sedosa piel con toda la gentileza de la que era capaz.

—No te haré daño —susurró—. Solo voy a besarte… a saborearte…

Su voz sonaba suplicante.

—Pero no allí.

Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Esto era nuevo, esta mezcla de diversión y excitación.

—Especialmente allí. —Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por la cadera y muslos hasta posarse sobre los rizos suaves—. Quiero conocer cada parte de ti, _monisha_ … Quédate quieta para mí… si, amor, sí… —Se movió hacia abajo, estremecido por el anhelo. Las fragancias íntimas a sal y a piel femenina hicieron que su deseo fuera insoportable. Su boca acarició los cerrados labios íntimos. Los lamió para abrirlos, extrayendo su calor, el sabor de su placer.

Bella permanecía en silencio salvo algunos gemidos que se le escapaban mientras mantenía las piernas abiertas a cada lado de él. Indefensa siguió el giro sinuoso de su lengua, arqueando todo su anhelante cuerpo. La calmó, la provocó con su lengua juguetona como una golondrina al vuelo. La respiración masculina cayó pesadamente sobre la carne húmeda de su esencia erótica. Le introdujo un dedo en su sedosa cueva.

Ella soltó un sonido dolorido cuando perdió todo su control y él se maravilló de ello, mientras su boca la castigaba gentilmente. La drenó y atormentó hasta que los suaves gemidos femeninos se convirtieron en sollozos. Ella se apretó, se estremeció, cerrando los dedos sobre el cabello de él, arqueó las caderas con movimientos involuntarios mientras él le lamía cada estremecimiento y cada latido.

Después de un rato se movió y la puso contra su cuerpo. Ella alcanzó el cierre de sus pantalones y se afanó en él hasta que le soltó el pantalón de las caderas. La rígida longitud de Edward quedó liberada. Bella cerró la mano alrededor de la carne firme, acariciándola hasta que él se estremeció y gimió.

Tenía la cara de color carmesí y los ojos entornados. Lo tocó de nuevo, e intentó atraerlo, mientras lo acunaba hacia el interior de sus caderas y piernas instintivamente.

Él se resistió, manteniendo su peso suspendido sobre ella, escudándola de la luz de la luna mientras extendía los dedos sobre su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció cuando la punta de su dedo más pequeño rozó la cima de uno de sus pechos. Se lo acarició circularmente mientras admiraba como el pico se endurecía.

—Si me deseas, amor —susurró él—, debes decírmelo en _Romaní_. Por favor.

Ciegamente Bella giró la cabeza y le besó la curva de los antebrazos.

—¿Qué debo decir?

Él le murmuró suavemente las líricas palabras, esperando pacientemente mientras ella las repetía, ayudándola cuando se equivocaba. Todo ese tiempo estuvo suspendido sobre ella, bajando cada vez más y cuando la última sílaba salió de sus labios, empujó fuertemente en su interior.

Bella se sobresaltó y gritó de dolor, y Edward quedó dividido entre el pesar por haberla herido y el placer devastador de estar dentro de ella. Sus carnes inocentes se ciñeron alrededor de la extraña invasión, sus caderas se levantaban para apartarlo, pero con cada movimiento que hacía solo lo enterraba más profundamente en su interior. Él intentó calmarla, con caricias, besándole la garganta y los pechos. Tomando una cima rosada dentro de su boca y chupándosela ligeramente, pasó la lengua en ese punto, hasta que se relajó y empezó a gemir.

Edward no pudo dejar de moverse, olvidándose de todo menos de la necesidad de empujar más profundamente en su carne suave y apretada, los calidos miembros femeninos envueltos a su alrededor y su boca jadeante y dulce bajo la suya. Susurró compulsivamente contra sus labios… una palabra, una y otra vez, mientras su éxtasis crecía más y más.

— _Mandis… mandis…_

Mía.

Sintiendo como se acercaba su violenta liberación, se retiró y se colocó sobre el terciopelo tembloroso de su estómago. Chorros calientes explotaron entre ellos. Edward enterró la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y hombros gimiendo. Nada podría nunca igualarse a esto, pensó aturdido. Nada.

Los estremecimientos de placer perduraron incluso después de que su corazón regresara a la normalidad y recuperara un poco su habilidad para pensar con claridad.

Bella estaba relajada debajo de él, adormecida y suspirante. Tuvo que obligarse a apartarse, cuando todo lo que quería era deleitarse en ella.

Utilizó un pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre y la humedad del cuerpo, le puso el camisón y fue a reaprovisionar el fuego. Cuando regresó para colocarse bajo las mantas, Bella se acurrucó en el hueco de su brazo.

Mirando el chisporroteo del fuego y disfrutando del peso confiado de la cabeza de ella en el hombro, Edward acarició el cabello que se vertida sobre su brazo. Dormía profundamente, mientras el fuego iluminaba las sombras de sus largas pestañas sobre sus mejillas. Edward la examinó con la mirada de un amante, absorbiendo cada detalle, el borde rizado de la línea de su cabello, la fina curva de su nariz y sus pequeñas orejas. Deseó mordisqueárselas, jugar con ellas, pero no quería perturbar su sueño.

Tiró una colcha sobre su hombro nevado y acomodó un rizo que se había soltado sobre su oreja. Todo había cambiado, pensó. Y no había forma de dar marcha atrás.

 _Gracias por leer… espero les haya gustado…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

El alba.

Una palabra perfecta para describir la forma en que la mañana había entrado a retazos en la alcoba, un fragmento de luz se esparcía sobre su cama, otro sobre el suelo entre la ventana y la pequeña chimenea.

Bella parpadeó y permaneció por un rato presa de un entumecimiento. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido... debía haber permanecido dormida mientras la doncella encendía la chimenea.

Fuego… Dwyer House… los recuerdos cayeron sobre ella con un golpe desagradable, y cerró los ojos. Los abrió nuevamente, pero sin embargo, en ese momento solo pensó en la oscuridad, en la luz de la luna y en la carne ardiente de un hombre. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

¿Qué había hecho?

Estaba en la cama, y solo recordaba vagamente que habían montado de regreso cuando todavía estaba oscuro, Edward la había llevado en su regazo, envuelta entre ropas de cama como si fuera una niña. Cierra los ojos, le había murmurado él, su mano ejerció una reconfortante presión en su cabeza. Y ella había dormido y dormido. Ahora, al entrecerrar los ojos hacia el alegre tictac del reloj, comprendió que era casi mediodía.

El pánico invadió su interior, hasta que descubrió que era muy poco práctico aterrarse. No obstante, su corazón bombeó algo que parecía ser demasiado caliente y ligero para ser sangre y la hacía respirar agitada.

Le habría gustado creer que todo había sido un sueño, pero su cuerpo aún llevaba impreso el mapa invisible que él le había dibujado con los labios, la lengua, los dientes y las manos.

Llevándose las yemas de los dedos a los labios, Bella sintió que estos estaban más hinchados y más suaves que lo normal… habían sido lamidos y erosionados por la boca de él. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba sensible, incluso esos lugares tiernos que todavía ocultaban un doloroso placer.

Una mujer decente debería sentirse avergonzada por sus acciones. Pero Bella no se arrepentía de nada. La noche había sido tan extraordinaria, tan rica, oscura y dulce, que la conservaría en su memoria para siempre. Había sido una experiencia inolvidable, con un hombre diferente a todos los que había conocido o podría conocer alguna vez.

Pero oh, como deseaba que él ya se hubiera marchado.

Con algo de suerte, Edward habría tenido que irse para ocuparse de sus asuntos en Londres. Bella estaba segura de que no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos después de lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Ciertamente no necesitaba la distracción que él le ofrecía, cuando tenía tantas cosas que decidir.

En cuanto a los recuerdos de su noche con Edward, todos estaban tan gentilmente refractados como si él fuera un prisma a través del cual hubieran viajados sus sentimientos… ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso. Habría tiempo después.

Días, meses, incluso años.

No pienses en eso, se dijo severamente a sí misma, mientras salía de la cama. Tocó la campanilla para llamar a una doncella, mientras intentaba cerrar su bata. En menos de un minuto, una robusta doncella de cabellos claros y mejillas sonrosadas apareció.

—¿Podría traerme un poco de agua caliente? —le preguntó Bella.

—Aye, Señorita. Puedo traerle un poco aquí arriba, o si quiere, puedo llevársela al cuarto de baño. —La sirvienta hablaba con un cerrado acento de Yorkshire, las erres se le deslizaban ligeramente y las consonantes se adherían a la parte de atrás de su garganta.

Bella asintió ante la segunda sugerencia, recordando el moderno baño de la noche anterior. Siguió a la sirvienta, que se identificó como Betty, fuera del cuarto y a lo largo del pasillo.

—¿Cómo están mis hermanas y hermanos? ¿Y el Señor Jacob?

—La señorita Renesmee, la señorita Esme y la señorita Alice ya bajaron a desayunar —le informó la sirvienta—. Los dos caballeros aún están acostados.

—¿Están enfermos? ¿El Señor Jacob tiene fiebre?

—La Señora Briarly, el ama de casa, cree que ambos están bien, señorita. Solo están descansando.

—Gracias a Dios. —Bella decidió que iría a visitar a Jacob cuando estuviera presentable. Las heridas por quemaduras eran peligrosas e imprevisibles, aún le preocupaba que tuviera una recaída.

Entraron a un cuarto con paredes de azulejo azul pálido. Había un sillón en una esquina y una gran tina de porcelana en la otra. Una cortina oriental ricamente decorada colgaba del techo y dividía el área para convertirse en un vestidor. El cuarto de baño estaba caliente gracias a la chimenea, había un gran armario abierto en donde se desplegaban pulcramente dobladas pilas de linos de baño, toallas turcas, jabones y artículos de tocador. El agua para el baño era calentada en el mismo cuarto por alguna clase de aparato de gas, que tenía llaves para el agua fría, la caliente o la tibia y cañerías que conducían hacia afuera.

Betty abrió las llaves y ajustó la temperatura del agua. Puso ropa blanca para el baño en el sillón, perfectamente alineada.

—¿Desea que la atienda durante el baño, señorita?

—No, gracias —dijo Bella enseguida—. Me ocuparé de eso yo misma. Si no le molesta podría traerme la ropa al vestidor que está al lado…

—¿Qué ropa, señorita?

Eso dejó fría a Bella. Comprendió que había venido a Stony Cross Manor sin traer nada de ropa.

—Oh, Dios. Me pregunto si podrían enviar a alguien a Dwyer House para sacar mis cosas…

—Probablemente estén todas estropeadas y llenas de humo, señorita. Pero Lady St. Witherdale tiene algunos vestidos en su cuarto, ella y usted tienen casi el mismo tamaño a diferencia de Lady Uley, que es más alta...

—Oh, no puedo vestirme con la ropa de Lady St. Witherdale —dijo Bella incómoda.

—Me temo que no hay más remedio, señorita. Hay una adorable prenda de lana roja... la sacaré para usted.

Como no parecía haber posibilidad de que recuperara ninguno de sus vestidos, Bella asintió y le murmuró un gracias. Se puso detrás del biombo del vestidor y se quitó la bata, mientras la criada cerraba las llaves y abandonaba el baño.

Cuando Bella se quitó el camisón y lo dejó caer al suelo, vislumbró un destello dorado en su dedo índice izquierdo. Sobresaltada, levantó la mano y la examinó. Era un pequeño anillo de oro estilo sello con una elaborada inicial grabada. Era el anillo que Edward siempre llevaba puesto en el dedo meñique. Se lo debía haber puesto anoche, mientras dormía. ¿Habría pretendido ser un regalo de despedida? ¿O quizá el anillo tenía algún otro significado para él?

Intentó quitárselo y descubrió que estaba firmemente atascado...

—Demonios —murmuró, tirando de la cosa en vano. Tomó una barra de jabón del armario y la llevó al baño con ella. El agua caliente le alivió los pequeñísimos dolores y escozores, menguando la molestia entre sus piernas.

Suspirando profundamente, Bella se enjabonó la mano e intentó nuevamente aflojarse el anillo. Pero no importaba cuanto intentara quitárselo, el anillo no se movía.

La superficie de la bañera se llenó muy pronto de espuma de jabón, y Bella maldecía de frustración.

No podía permitir que nadie la viera llevando uno de los anillos de Edward. ¿Cómo en nombre de Dios, iba explicar cómo y por qué lo había conseguido?

Después de tirar y retorcer hasta que sus nudillos se hincharon, se rindió y acabó con su baño. Se secó con una toalla turca, que sintió mullida y suave contra la piel. Al entrar en el vestidor que estaba al lado, se encontró con Betty, que la esperaba con un vestido de lana de color vino.

—Aquí está el vestido, señorita. Le quedará bien, con todo ese cabello oscuro.

—Lady St. Witherdale es demasiado generosa. —La pila de delicadas prendas interiores parecía tan prístina como si nunca las hubieran usado. Había un corsé, con los cordones blancos tan aseados como si fueran gasa quirúrgica.

—Oh, ella tiene muchos vestidos —le confió Betty, entregándole unos calzones doblados y una camisola—. Lord St. Witherdale se preocupa mucho de que su esposa vista como una reina. Podría decirse: Que si ella le pidiera la luna para hacerse un espejo, él encontraría la manera de bajarla para ella.

—¿Cómo sabe tanto de ellos? —le preguntó Bella, mientras se abrochaba el frontal del corsé y Betty se ponía detrás de ella para tirar de los cordones.

—Soy la doncella de Lady St. Witherdale. Voy a donde quiera que ella va. Me pidió que la atendiera a usted y a las otras señoritas Swan, "necesitan tratamiento especial", me dijo, "después de todo lo que han soportado".

Bella contuvo la respiración mientras Betty le apretaba los cordones firmemente.

Cuando por fin estuvieron atados, exhaló rápidamente el aire de sus pulmones.

—Ha sido muy amable por su parte. Y por la de usted también. Espero que mi familia no sea mucha molestia.

Por alguna razón eso provocó una risita.

—Ese es el arte de hacer cerveza con limonada, si no le molesta a usted mi refrán, señorita. —Y antes de que Bella pudiera preguntarle que había querido decir con eso, la sirvienta exclamó—: ¡Que cintura tan pequeña tiene! Espero que el vestido de Lady St. Witherdale le ajuste como un guante. Pero antes de probarlo, debe ponerse bien los tubos.

Bella tomó un manojo de tejido negro translucido de sus manos.

—¿Los tubos?

—Las medias de seda, señorita.

Bella casi las deja caer. Las medias de seda costaban una fortuna. Estas estaban bordadas con flores diminutas que las encarecían aún más. Si las llevara puestas, tendría miedo de arruinarlas. Sin embargo, no parecía tener otra opción, salvo ir sin nada.

—Póngaselas —la instó Betty.

Con una mezcla de tentación y culpa, Bella se vistió con la ropa más lujosa que había llevado nunca en la vida. El vestido rayado de seda era absolutamente elegante, la cubría y se amoldaba a su figura de una forma que nunca había logrado su propia ropa.

Las mangas rectas se ajustaban a su codo, desde donde se derramaba un fino encaje negro. Ese mismo encaje negro decoraba el dobladillo de la falda sobre la capa que simulaba a una multitud de enaguas. Una faja de raso negro resaltaba la curva de su esbelta cintura y sus puntas cruzadas estaban fijadas a un lado con un broche brillante.

Al sentarse ante el tocador, Bella observó como Betty le trenzaba diestramente el cabello con unas cintas negras. Y como la sirvienta parecía amistosa y habladora, Bella se aventuró a preguntarle:

—Betty… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo conoce Lady St. Witherdale al Señor Cullen?

—Desde su niñez, señorita. —Betty sonrió abiertamente—. Ese señor Cullen, es un encanto de hombre ¿verdad? Si viera usted los disturbios que se producen cuando visita la casa del amo... cada una de nosotras lucha por un turno en el ojo de la cerradura, solo para mirarlo embobadas.

—Me pregunto… —Bella se esforzó por expresarse en un tono casual—. ¿Cree que la relación entre el señor Cullen y Lady St. Witherdale fue alguna vez…?

—Oh, no, señorita. Se criaron como hermanos. Algunos afirman que el señor Cullen es su medio hermano. No sería el único bastardo engendrado por Jenner con toda seguridad.

Bella pestañeó.

—¿Cree que esos rumores puedan ser ciertos?

Betty agitó la cabeza.

—Lady St. Witherdale lo niega, dice que no hay ningún parentesco de sangre. Ella y el señor Cullen no se parecen. Pero ella lo aprecia mucho. —Y con una sonrisa retorcida, Betty agregó—: Nos ha advertido a mí y a las demás sirvientas que mantengamos los ojos apartados de él. Dice que nada bueno podría resultar de eso, quizá muy pronto nos encontraríamos preñadas y abandonadas. Es un pícaro, ese señor Cullen. Tan encantador como para robarte el azúcar del ponche. —Terminando con el pelo de Bella, Betty pareció satisfecha y se encaminó a recoger los linos usados que estaban apilados en una silla, incluso su camisón sucio.

La sirvienta se detuvo, al menos unos dos o tres segundos, con el camisón en la mano.

—¿Debo hacerle una almohadilla de trapos limpios, señorita? — preguntó cuidadosamente—. ¿Para su flujo mensual?

Aún ponderando la desagradable frase "preñada y abandonada", Bella agitó la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Todavía no es tiempo de… —Se detuvo un poco asustada cuando vio que la sirvienta miraba las pequeñas manchas de sangre del camisón. Luego palideció.

—Sí, señorita. —Doblando el camisón herméticamente entre el bulto de sábanas,

Betty le sonrió sin ninguna expresión—. Solo tiene que llamarme y vendré enseguida. — Luego fue hacia la puerta y salió cuidadosamente.

Bella puso los codos sobre la mesa del tocador, y reclinó la frente sobre los puños.

Que el cielo la ayudara, habría rumores. Hasta ese momento ella nunca había hecho nada sobre lo que valiera la pena rumorear.

—Por favor, por favor que se haya ido —susurró.

Bajando las escaleras, Bella llegó a la conclusión de que después de todo creía en la suerte. Parecía una palabra tan buena como cualquier otra para describir un consistente patrón de eventos. Un resultado fidedigno y predecible para casi cualquier situación.

Y la suya resultaba ser mala suerte.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo de entrada, vio a Lady St. Witherdale entrando desde la terraza posterior, con las mejillas azotadas por el viento y el ruedo de su vestido arrastrando pedazos de hojas y césped. Parecía un ángel desaliñado, con su adorable y calmado rostro, el cabello rojo ondeando y el rocío juguetón de las pecas esparcidas sobre su nariz.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Lady St. Witherdale se acercó inmediatamente a ella y tomó su brazo—. Estás encantadora. Tus hermanas están paseando afuera, excepto Renesmee que está tomando el té en la terraza. ¿No has comido aún?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Vamos a la terraza, haremos que te traigan una bandeja.

—Si la estoy interrumpiendo…

—En absoluto —dijo Lady St. Witherdale suavemente—. Vamos.

Bella fue con ella, emocionada y todavía desconcertada por las maneras atentas de Lady St. Witherdale.

—Milady —dijo—, gracias por dejarme lucir uno de sus vestidos. Se lo devolveré lo antes posible…

—Llámame Victoria—esa fue su calurosa respuesta—. Debes conservar el vestido. Te queda mejor que a mí. Ese tono particular de rojo no combina con mi cabello.

—Es usted muy amable —le dijo Bella, deseando no sonar tan rígida, deseando poder aceptar el regalo sin sentir el peso de la obligación.

Pero Victoria no parecía haber notado su torpeza, solo le cogió la mano y se la puso sobre el brazo mientras caminaban, como si Bella necesitara ser llevada como una jovencita.

—Tus hermanas se sentirán aliviadas de verte levantada. Me dijeron que era la primera vez que ellas recordaban que hubieras permanecido en cama más de lo habitual.

—Me temo que no dormí bien. Estaba… preocupada. —El color subió a las pálidas mejillas de Bella cuando se recordó yaciendo junto al cuerpo de Edward, las ropas de ambos sueltas, revelando lugares de desnudez y calidez, mientras sus labios y sus manos la exploraban delicadamente.

—Si, estoy segura de que… —Después de una rápida vacilación, Victoria continuó con un tono confuso—. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas que considerar.

Siguiendo su mirada, Bella se dio cuenta de que Victoria observaba fijamente la mano que descansaba sobre su manga.

Había visto el anillo.

Los dedos de Bella se encresparon. Cuando miró a los curiosos ojos de la condesa, su mente se quedó en blanco.

—Está bien —dijo Victoria, atrayendo nuevamente la mano de Bella después de que ella se hubiera retirado, y presionó otra vez de vuelta en su brazo. Sonrió—. Debemos hablar, Bella. Ya me pareció que él parecía algo raro hoy. Ahora entiendo la razón.

No había ninguna necesidad de clarificar quien era "él".

—Milady... Victoria... no hay nada entre el señor Cullen y yo. Nada. —Sus mejillas ardía con agitado color—. No sé que la hizo pensar en mí.

Se detuvieron ante las puertas francesas que se abrían a la parte posterior de la terraza, y Bella retiró la mano del brazo de Victoria. Tirando del anillo, que permanecía tercamente sujeto a su dedo, miró a Victoria con desesperación. Ante su asombro, esta no parecía en absoluto sorprendida o crítica, sino más bien comprensiva. Había algo en su cara, una especie de tierna gravedad, que hizo pensar a Bella, no es extraño que Lord St. Witherdale esté embobado con ella.

—Creo que eres una joven capaz —dijo Victoria—, que ama a sus hermanos y soporta una gran carga de responsabilidad con respecto a ellos. Creo que es una carga pesada para que una mujer la lleve sola. Y también creo que tienes el don de aceptar a la gente como son. Y Edward sabe lo raro que es eso.

Bella se sentía ansiosa, como si hubiera perdido algo y necesitara recuperarlo rápidamente.

—Yo... ¿todavía está aquí? Debería haber partido hacia Londres ya.

—Todavía está aquí, hablando con mi marido y con Lord Uley. Cabalgaron hasta Dwyer House temprano esta mañana para ver lo que quedaba de ella, y hacer algunas primeras valoraciones.

A Bella no le gustó pensar en ellos visitando la propiedad sin consultarla a ella o a

Emmett. La situación estaba siendo manejada como si los Swan no fuera más que un grupo de niños indefensos. Cuadró los hombros.

—Muy amable por su parte, pero yo puedo encargarme de la situación ahora. Espero que parte deDwyer House esté todavía habitable, lo cual significará que no necesitaremos abusar de la hospitalidad de Lord y Lady Uley mucho más tiempo.

—Oh, debes quedarte —dijo Victoria rápidamente—. Emily ya ha dicho que seréis bienvenidos a quedaros hasta que Dwyer House esté completamente restaurada. Esta es una casa tan grande, que nunca os entrometeríais en la privacidad de nadie. Y Emily y Lord Uley estarán fuera al menos una quincena. Se marchan a Bristol mañana... junto con Lord St. Witherdale y yo misma... a visitar a la hermana menor de Emily. que está esperando un hijo. Así que tendréis la mansión para vosotros, más o menos.

—Habremos reducido el lugar a un montón de escombros para cuando vuelvan.

Victoria sonrió.

—Sospecho que tu familia no es peligrosa en absoluto.

—No conoce a los Swan. —Sintiendo la necesidad de afirmar su control sobre la situación, Bella dijo—. Montaré hasta Dwyer House después de tomar algo de desayuno. Si las habitaciones de arriba están en condiciones, mi familia estará de vuelta en casa para el anochecer.

—¿Crees que eso es lo mejor para Renesmee? —preguntó gentilmente Victoria—. ¿O para el señor Jacob, o Lord Dwyer?

Bella se ruborizó, consciente de que estaba siendo irrazonable. Pero la sensación de impotencia, de haber sido despojada de toda autoridad, se estaba alzando en una masa asfixiante.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con Edward —dijo Victoria—, antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

—Él no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones.

Victoria le lanzó una mirada pensativa.

—Perdóname. No debería hacer suposiciones. Es solo que el anillo en tu dedo... Edward lo lleva desde que tenía doce años.

Bella tiró violentamente del anillo.

—No sé por qué me lo dio a mí. Estoy segura de que no significa nada.

—Yo creo que tiene un gran significado —dijo Victoria suavemente—. Edward ha sido un extraño toda su vida. Incluso cuando vivía con los _Rom_. Creo que siempre ha esperado secretamente poder encontrar algún día un lugar al que pertenecer. Pero hasta que te conoció, no se le ocurrió que podría no ser un lugar lo que estaba buscando, sino una persona.

—Yo no soy esa persona —susurró Bella—. De veras, no lo soy.

Victoria la evaluó con su amable simpatía.

—Es tu decisión, por supuesto. Pero como alguien que conoce a Edward desde hace mucho, debo decirte... es un buen hombre, de absoluta confianza. —Empujó las puertas francesas, abriéndolas para Bella—. Tus hermanas están fuera —dijo—. Te enviaré una bandeja.

Era un día húmedo y estimulante, el aire estaba saturado de una mezcla de fragancias a paja, rosas y hierbas otoñales. La terraza posterior tenía vistas a acres de jardines meticulosamente atendidos, todos conectados por sendas cubiertas de grava. Había mesas y sillas colocadas sobre el suelo de losas de piedra. Ya que la mayor parte de los invitados de Lord Uley habían partido tras la conclusión de la última partida de caza, la terraza estaba en su mayor parte desocupada.

Viendo a Nessie, Esme y Alice a la mesa, Bella avanzó hacia ellas ansiosamente.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó a Nessie—. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Has tosido?

—Estoy bastante bien.

—Estábamos preocupadas por ti... nunca te he visto dormir tanto a menos que estés enferma.

—Oh, no, no estoy enferma, no podría estar mejor. —Bella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. Miró a sus otras hermanas, que llevaban ambas vestidos nuevos, Esme en amarillo y Alice en verde—. Alice… estás encantadora. Como una joven dama.

Sonriendo, Alice se levantó y ejecutó un lento giro para ella. El vestido verde pálido, con su corpiño intrincadamente plegado y adornado, ribeteado con un aderezo verde oscuro, le iba perfectamente, la falda caía hasta el suelo.

—Lady Uley me lo dio —dijo—. Perteneció a su hermana menor, que ya no puede llevarlo porque está en estado.

—Oh, Ali... —Viendo el placer de su hermana con su vestido de adulta, Bella sintió una punzada de pesaroso orgullo. Alice debería asistir a una escuela superior, donde aprendería francés y arreglos florares, y todas las gracias sociales de las que el resto de los Swan carecían. Pero no había dinero para eso... y a este paso, nunca lo habría.

Sintió la mano de Nessie deslizarse en la suya y le dio un pequeño apretón. Bajando la mirada a los comprensivos ojos de Nessie, suspiró. Se quedaron todavía un rato con las manos cogidas dándose apoyo mutuo.

—Bella —murmuró Nessie—, siéntate a mi lado. Quiero preguntarte algo.

Bella se dejó caer en la silla, lo cual le proporcionó una perspectiva ventajosa de los jardines. Sintió una aguda punzada de reconocimiento en el pecho cuando vio a un trío de hombres caminando lentamente a lo largo un seto de tejo, la grácil figura de Edward estaba entre ellos. Como sus acompañantes, Edward vestía pantalón de montar y botas altas de cuero, pero en vez de la tradicional casaca de montar y chaleco, llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco, un chaleco abierto sin cuello de cuero fino. La brisa jugaba con los mechones cobrizos de su cabello, alzando los brillantes rizos y dejándolos posarse otra vez.

Mientras los tres hombres caminaban, Edward interactuaba con lo que le rodeaba de una forma que los otros dos no, recogiendo una hoja vagabunda del seto, arrastrando la palma de la mano por encima de la hierba alta. Y aun así Bella estaba segura de que no se perdía una palabra de la conversación.

Aunque era imposible que nada le hubiera alertado de la presencia de Bella, se detuvo y miró sobre el hombro en su dirección. Incluso a través de la distancia de veinte metros, el cruce de sus miradas le provocó un pequeño sobresalto. Cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizó.

—Bella —preguntó Nessie—, ¿has llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo con el señor Cullen?

La boca de Bella se quedó seca. Enterró la mano izquierda, la que tenía el anillo, entre los pliegues de su falda.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

—Él, Lord Uley y Lord St. Witherdale han estado hablando desde que regresaron de Dwyer House esta mañana. No pude evitar oír retazos de su conversación cuando estaban en la terraza. Y las cosas que decían... la forma en que el señor Cullen se expresaba... sonaba como si estuviera hablando por nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con, hablando por nosotros? —preguntó Bella indignada—. Nadie habla por los Swan excepto yo. O Emmett.

—Parece estar tomando decisiones sobre lo que debe hacerse, y cuando. —Nessie añadió con un susurro abochornado—. Como si fuera el cabeza de familia.

Bella estaba inundada de indignación.

—Pero no tenía ningún derecho... no sé por qué pensaría... oh, Señor.

Esto tenía que acabar ya mismo.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —preguntó Nessie preocupada—. Estás pálida. Aquí tienes, toma algo de té.

Consciente de que sus tres hermanas la miraban fijamente con los ojos como platos, Bella tomó la taza de porcelana y la vació en unos pocos tragos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí, Bella? —preguntó Alice—. Esto me gusta mucho más que nuestra casa.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Esme interrumpió.

—¿Dónde has conseguido ese precioso anillo? ¿Puedo verlo?

Bella se levantó bruscamente.

—Perdonadme... tengo que hablar con alguien. —Cruzó a zancadas la terraza y se apresuró a bajar los curvados escalones hasta el paseo del jardín.

Cuando se aproximaba a los tres hombres, que habían hecho una pausa junto a una urna de piedra llena de dalias, Bella oyó unos pocos retazos de conversación, tales como "...extender los cimientos existentes..." y "...el remanente de piedra excavada de Jenner's y lo transportaré hasta aquí..."

Seguramente no estarán hablando de Dwyer House, pensó con creciente alarma. No debían ser conscientes de lo miserable que era la renta anual de los Swan. Su familia no podía afrontar los materiales y el trabajo de reconstrucción.

Al ser conscientes de su presencia, los tres hombres se giraron. Lord Uley lucía una expresión amable y preocupada, donde Lord St. Witherdale parecía simpático pero distante. La cara de Edward era ilegible, su mirada la recorrió con una rápida y concienzuda pasada.

Bella asintió con la cabeza como saludo.

—Buenos días, caballeros. —Se fortaleció a sí misma para no sobresaltarse mientras alzaba la mirada hasta la cara de Edward—. Señor Cullen, creía que se habría marchado ya.

—Partiré hacia Londres pronto.

Bien, pensó ella. Eso era lo mejor. Pero su corazón palpitó con un latido extra doloroso.

—Y volveré en una semana —la sorprendió Edward añadiendo tranquilamente—. Junto con un ingeniero y un maestro de obras para evaluar las condiciones de Dwyer House.

Bella estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes incluso de que él hubiera terminado.

—Señor Cullen, no deseo parecer desagradecida, pero eso no será necesario. Mi hermano y yo decidiremos el mejor proceder.

—Su hermano no está en condiciones de decidir nada —interrumpió Lord Uley —. Señorita Swan, son ustedes bienvenidos a permanecer en Stony Cross Manor indefinidamente.

—Es usted muy generoso, milord. Pero ya que Dwyer House está todavía en pie, viviremos allí.

—Apenas era adecuada antes del incendio —dijo Edward—. Tal y como están las cosas ahora, yo no dejaría que un perro entrara allí. La mayor parte del lugar tendrá que ser destruido hasta los cimientos.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Entonces nos mudaremos a la casa del guarda en la carretera de acceso.

—Ese lugar es demasiado pequeño para todos vosotros. Y está en malas condiciones.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor Cullen.

Edward le lanzó una larga y atenta mirada. Había algo nuevo allí, comprendió ella. Algo que hizo que sus entrañas se tensaran de aprensión y confusión.

—Tenemos que hablar en privado —dijo él.

—No, no tenemos. —Todos sus nervios chillaron con alarma cuando vio las miradas que los tres hombres intercambiaban.

—Con su permiso —murmuró Lord Uley—, nosotros nos retiramos.

—No —dijo Bella velozmente—, no tienen que marcharse, de veras, no hay ninguna necesidad... —Su voz decayó cuando quedó claro que no se requería su permiso.

Siguiendo a Uley, Lord St. Witherdale se detuvo justo lo necesario para murmurar a Bella:

—Aunque la mayoría de los consejos debieran ser cuestionados, particularmente cuando provienen de alguien como yo... mantenga la mente abierta, señorita Swan. Uno nunca debería morder la mano de un marido rico. —Le guiñó un ojo y partió, atravesando la terraza junto con Uley. Atónita, Bella sólo pudo formular una palabra.

—¿Marido?

—Les dije que estábamos prometidos. —Edward le cogió el brazo con un apretón tierno pero inflexible y la guió hasta el otro lado del tejo, donde no podían ser observados desde la casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo estamos.

—¿Qué?

Se detuvieron al abrigo del seto. Consternada, Bella levantó la mirada a sus cálidos ojos avellana.

—¿Estás loco?

Tomando su mano, Edward la alzó hasta que el anillo brilló a la luz del sol.

—Llevas mi anillo. Te acostaste conmigo. Hiciste promesas. Muchos _Rom_ dirían que eso constituye un matrimonio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero solo para asegurarnos de que sea legal, lo haremos también al modo de los _gadjos._

—¡No haremos tal cosa! —Bella arrebató su mano de la de él y retrocedió—. Solo llevo este anillo porque no puedo quitarme la maldita cosa. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que hice promesas? ¿Esas palabras _romany_ que me pediste que repitiera eran una especie de voto? ¡Me engañaste! No quería decir lo que dije.

—Pero te acostaste conmigo.

Se ruborizó de vergüenza y ultraje, y se pasó una manga por la frente sudorosa.

Girándose y alejándose de él, avanzó a grandes pasos a lo largo de un camino de grava que conducía profundamente al interior del jardín.

—Eso no significó nada tampoco —dijo sobre su hombro.

Él le mantuvo el paso fácilmente.

—Significó algo para mí. El acto sexual es sagrado para un _Roma._

Ella soltó un resoplido.

—¿Y qué hay de todas las damas a las que sedujiste en Londres? ¿También fue sagrado cuando te acostaste con ella?

—Durante un tiempo caí en las impuras costumbres de los _gadjos_ —dijo él inocentemente—. Ahora me he reformado.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

—Tú no deseas esto. No me deseas a mí. Una noche no puede cambiar el curso entero de la vida de alguien.

—Por supuesto que puede. —Extendió la mano hacia ella, y Bella se alejó, pasando junto a la fuente de una sirena rodeada por bancos de piedra. Edward la cogió por detrás y tiró de ella contra sí.

—Deja de huir de mí y escucha. Te deseo. Te deseo incluso sabiendo que casándome contigo consigo una familia instantánea, con un cuñado suicida y todo, y un criado gitano con el temperamento de un oso rabioso.

—Jacob no es un criado.

—Llámale como quieras. Él viene con los Swan. Lo acepto.

—Ellos no te aceptarán a ti —dijo ella desesperadamente—. No hay lugar para ti en nuestra familia.

—Si lo hay. Justo a tu lado.

Respirando con dificultad, Bella sintió la mano de él vagar sobre la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Si bien sus pechos estaban constreñidos por un corsé acolchado, la presión de la mano sobre su corpiño le provocó un estremecimiento.

—Sería desastroso. —El calor trepó por sus pechos, garganta y cara—. Te resentirías conmigo por quitarte tu libertad... y yo contigo por privarme de la mía. No puedo prometer que te obedeceré, o que aceptaré tus decisiones y nunca más expresaré mis propias opiniones.

—No tiene porque ser así.

—¿Oh? ¿Jurarás que nunca me ordenarás hacer nada contra mi voluntad?

Edward la giró para que le enfrentara, sus dedos gentiles sobre la ardiente superficie de la mejilla. Consideró la pregunta cuidadosamente.

—No —dijo finalmente—. No podría jurar eso. No si creyera que es por tu propio bien.

Por lo que Bella concernía, eso terminaba con el debate.

—Siempre he sido yo la que ha decidido qué es por mi propio bien. No te cederé ese derecho ni a ti, ni a nadie.

Edward le acarició ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja, trazando el costado de su garganta.

—Antes de que tomes una decisión definitiva, hay cosas que deberías considerar. Hay otras cosas aparte de nosotros dos en la picota. —Cuando Bella intentó alejarse de él, la aferró por las caderas y la obligó a quedarse—. Tu familia tiene problemas, mi amor.

—Eso no es nada nuevo para nosotros. Siempre tenemos problemas.

Edward le concedió el punto.

—Aún así, las cosas se van a poner tan mal que estarás mejor incluso siendo la esposa de un _roma_... que intentando ocuparte de todo por ti misma.

Bella deseó hacerle entender que sus objeciones no tenían nada que ver con su herencia gitana.

Pero él estaba hablando de nuevo, con la cara cerca de la suya.

—Cásate conmigo, y yo restauraré Dwyer House. Lo convertiré en un palacio. Lo consideraremos parte de tu precio de novia.

—¿Mi qué?

—Una tradición _romany_. El novio paga una suma a la familia de la novia antes de la boda. Lo cual significa que también saldaré las cuentas de Emmett en Londres...

—¿Todavía te debe dinero?

—A mí no. A otros acreedores...

—Oh, no —dijo Bella, su estómago dio un vuelco.

—Yo me ocuparé de ti y de tu familia —continuó Edward con implacable paciencia—. Ropa, joyas, caballos, libros... una escuela para Alice… una temporada en Londres para Esme. Los mejores médicos para Renesmee. Podrá ir a cualquier clínica del mundo. — Una pausa calculada—. ¿Te gustaría volver a verla bien?

—Eso no es justo —susurró ella.

—A cambio, todo lo que tendrás que hacer es darme lo que yo quiero. —Su mano subió desde la muñeca, deslizándose por la línea del brazo. Un placer delicado que corrió bajo las capas de seda y lana. Bella luchó por normalizar su voz.

—Me sentiría como si estuviera haciendo un pacto con el diablo.

—No, Bella —Su voz era oscuro terciopelo—. Solo conmigo.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué es lo que quieres.

La cabeza de Edward bajó hacia la suya.

—Después de la noche pasada, encuentro difícil creer eso.

—Podrías conseguir a incontables mujeres. Mucho más baratas, debo añadir, y con muchos menos problemas.

—Te deseo a ti. Solo a ti. —Una breve y en cierto modo incómoda pausa. La boca de él se retorció—. Las demás mujeres con las que he estado... fui una novedad para ellas. Alguien diferente a sus maridos. Deseaban mi compañía por la noche, pero no durante el día. Nunca fui su igual. Y nunca quedé satisfecho tras estar con ellas. Contigo, es diferente.

Bella cerró los ojos cuando sintió la ardiente caricia de la boca de él contra su frente.

—Fue muy malvado por tu parte dormir con mujeres casadas —dijo con dificultad—. Tal vez si hubieras probado a cortejar a una respetable...

—Vivo en un club de apuestas. —Una sutil diversión atemperaba su voz—. He conocido a muy pocas mujeres respetables. Y... excluyendo la presente compañía... nunca me he llevado bien con ellas.

—¿Por qué no?

La boca de él vagó gentilmente a lo largo del costado de su cara.

—Al parecer las pongo nerviosas.

Bella saltó ante el toque de la lengua en su lóbulo.

—No puedo imaginar por qué.

Jugueteó con su oreja, capturando el contorno delicadamente entre los dientes.

—Admito que no será fácil estar casada con un hombre _romany_. Somos posesivos. Celosos. Preferimos que nuestras esposas nunca toquen a otro hombre. No tendrás derecho a negarte a mí en nuestra cama. —Sus labios cubrieron los de ella en un beso abrasador, su lengua explorando profundamente—. Pero bueno, no desearás hacerlo. — Otro largo y perezoso beso, y después Edward dijo contra su boca—. Tendrás el aspecto de una mujer bien amada, _monisha_.

Bella se vio obligada a abrazarse a él en busca de equilibrio.

—Me dejarás, tarde o temprano.

—Te juro que no lo haré. Finalmente he encontrado mi _atchentan._

—¿Tu qué?

—Mi lugar definitivo.

—No sabía que los _romas_ tuvieran lugares definitivos.

—No los tienen en absoluto, yo soy uno de los pocos que sí. —Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward añadió con tono descontento—. Mi espalda está magullada tras dormir en el suelo toda la noche. Mi mitad _gadjo_ finalmente sale a relucir.

Bella agachó la cabeza y presionó una sonrisa temblorosa contra la fresca suavidad del chaleco de cuero.

—Esto es una locura —masculló.

Edward la abrazó más firmemente.

—Cásate conmigo, Bella. Tú eres lo que deseo. Eres mi destino. —Deslizó una mano hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, aferrando las trenzas y cintas para mantenerle la boca inclinada hacia arriba—. Di sí. —Le mordisqueó los labios, lamiéndolos, abriéndolos. La besó hasta que ella se contorsionó entre sus brazos, con el pulso galopando—. Dilo, Bella, y sálvame de tener que pasar una noche con otra mujer. Dormiré a cubierto. Me cortaré el cabello. Que Dios me ayude, creo que incluso llevaré un reloj de bolsillo si eso te complace.

Bella se sentía mareada, incapaz de pensar. Se apoyó indefensa contra el duro soporte del cuerpo de él. Él lo era todo, cada respiración, latido, parpadeo, temblor. Le oyó pronunciar su nombre, su voz parecía llegar desde una gran distancia.

—Bella... —Edward la sacudió un poco, preguntando algo, repitiendo las palabras hasta que comprendió que quería saber cuando había comido por última vez.

—Ayer —se las arregló para responder. Edward no parecía tan comprensivo como molesto.

—No me sorprende que estés a punto de desmayarte. No has comido nada y apenas has dormido. ¿Cómo vas a ser útil a nadie cuando no puedes arreglártelas para ocuparte de tus propias necesidades básicas?

Ella habría protestado, pero él no le dio oportunidad de explicar nada. Colocándole un brazo duro alrededor de la espalda, la llevó de vuelta a la casa, ofreciendo cáusticos consejos durante todo el camino. Bella pareció haber agotado toda su fuerza con la ascensión por la escalera de atrás.

Para cuando alcanzaron lo alto de la escalera, Emily, Lady Uley, estaba allí, su mirada sombría recorriendo a Bella con preocupación.

—Tiene aspecto de estar a punto de vomitar sus buñuelos —dijo sin preámbulos— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me he declarado —dijo Edward concisamente. Las cejas de Emily se alzaron.

—Estoy bien —le dijo Bella—. Solo un poco hambrienta.

Emily los acompañó cuando Edward llevó a Bella a la mesa de sus hermanas.

—¿Ha aceptado? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Aún no.

—Bueno, no me sorprende. Es imposible que una mujer considere una proposición matrimonial con el estómago vacío. —Emily estudió a Bella con preocupación—. Estás muy pálida, querida. ¿Quieres que te lleve dentro a echarte en alguna parte?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, no. Lamento estar montando una escena.

—Oh, no estás montando ninguna escena —dijo Emily—. Créeme, esto no es nada comparado con lo que normalmente ocurre por aquí. —Sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. Si hay algo que necesites, Bella, solo tienes que preguntar.

Edward condujo a Bella hasta sus hermanas. Ella se dejó caer agradecidamente en una silla, delante de un plato repleto de lonchas de jamón, pollo, ensaladas varias, y un plato de pan. Para su asombro, Edward tomó la silla que estaba a su lado, cortó un trozo de algo sobre el plato, y lo atravesó con un tenedor.

Sostuvo el bocado contra los labios de Bella.

—Empieza con esto.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de alimentarme por... — El tenedor fue empujado al interior de su boca. Bella continuó fulminándole con la mirada mientras masticaba.

Cuando tragó, solo pudo articular unas pocas palabras—. Dame eso... —antes de que él le metiera otro bocado dentro.

—Si vas a cuidar tan penosamente de ti misma —la informó Edward—, algún otro tendrá que ocuparse de la tarea.

Bella cogió un trozo de pan y lo mordió con ganas. Aunque anhelaba decirle que era culpa suya que hubiera dormido tan poco y haberse por tanto perdido el desayuno, no podía decir ni una palabra con sus hermanas presentes. Mientras comía notó que el color volvía a sus mejillas. Era consciente de la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar a su alrededor, las jóvenes hermanas Swan estaban preguntando a Edward sobre el estado de Dwyer House, y lo que quedaba de ella. Un coro de gemidos saludó a la revelación de que la habitación de las abejas había quedado intacta, y el enjambre estaba todavía vivito y coleando.

—Supongo que nunca nos libraremos de esas malditas abejas —exclamó Alice.

—Lo haremos —dijo Edward. Su mano bajó hasta el brazo de Bella, que descansaba sobre la mesa. Su pulgar encontró las delicadas venas azules del interior de la muñeca y acarició el agitado latido del pulso—. Me ocuparé de que cada una de ellas sea erradicada.

Bella no le miró. Cogió una taza de té con la mano libre y tomó un cuidadoso sorbo.

—Señor Cullen —oyó preguntar a Alice—, ¿va a casarse con mi hermana?

Bella se atragantó con su té y bajó la taza. Escupió y tosió en su servilleta.

—Calla, Alice —murmuró Nessie.

—Pero ella lleva su anillo...

Esme colocó su mano sobre la boca de Alice.

—¡Calla!

—Puede ser —replicó Edward. Sus ojos chispeaban con malicia mientras continuaba—. Encuentro a vuestra hermana bastante falta de sentido del humor. Y no parece particularmente obediente. Por otro lado...

Una de las puertas francesas se abrió de golpe, acompañada por el sonido de cristal roto. Todo el mundo en la terraza posterior levantó la mirada sobresaltado, los hombres levantándose de sus sillas.

—No —llegó el suave grito de Nessie.

Jacob estaba allí de pie, habiéndose arrastrado fuera de su lecho de enfermo.

Estaba vendado y desarreglado, pero parecía lejos de sentirse indefenso. Tenía el aspecto de un toro embravecido, con la oscura cabeza baja, las manos apretadas en enormes puños. Y su mirada, que prometía muerte, estaba firmemente posada en Edward.

Resultaba inconfundible la sed de sangre de un _roma_ cuya pariente había sido deshonrada.

—Oh, Dios —masculló Bella.

Edward, que estaba de pie junto a su silla, la miró interrogativamente.

—¿Le has dicho algo?

Bella se puso roja al recordar su camisón manchado de sangre y la expresión de la doncella.

—Deben haber sido rumores de sirvientes.

Edward miró al rabioso gigante con resignación.

—Debes estar de suerte —dijo a Bella—. Parece que nuestro compromiso va a terminar prematuramente.

Ella hizo intento ponerse de pie a su lado, pero él la presionó de vuelta a la silla.

—Quédate fuera de esto. No quiero que resultes herida en la refriega.

—Él no me haría daño —dijo Bella cortante—. Es a ti al que quiere matar.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Jacob, Edward se alejó lentamente de la mesa.

—¿Hay algo que quieras discutir, _chal_? —preguntó con admirable ecuanimidad.

Jacob replicó en _Romany_. Aunque nadie salvo Edward entendió lo que decía, quedó claro que no era nada alentador.

—Voy a casarme con ella —dijo Edward, como si eso pudiera pacificarle.

—¡Eso lo hace aún peor! —Jacob avanzó, con el asesinato reflejado en sus ojos.

Lord St. Witherdale intercedió velozmente, deteniéndose entre la pareja. Como Edward, había tenido su propia ración de puños en el club de apuestas. Alzó las manos en ademán tranquilizador y habló suavemente.

—Tranquilo, tipo duro. Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar una forma de resolver nuestras diferencias de modo razonable.

—Sal de mi camino —gruñó Jacob, poniendo fin a la opción del debate civilizado.

La expresión simpática de St. Witherdale no se vio alterada.

—Tienes razón. No hay nada más fastidioso que ser razonable. Yo mismo lo evito siempre que es posible. Aun así, me temo que no podéis pelearos cuando hay señoras presentes. Podría darles ideas.

El negro ceño de Jacob se trasladó hasta las hermanas Swan, demorándose un segundo extra en la cara pálida y delicada Nessie. Dio una ínfima sacudida de cabeza, silenciosamente dispuesto a ser aplacado. A reconsiderarlo.

—Jacob... —comenzó Bella ásperamente. La escena era mortificante. Pero al mismo tiempo la conmovía que Jacob se mostrara tan protector con su honor.

Edward la silenció con un toque en el hombro. Dirigió una fría mirada a Jacob y dijo:

—No delante de los _gadjos_. —Señalando con la cabeza en dirección a los jardines de atrás y se dirigió a la escalera de piedra.

Después de una amenazadora vacilación, Jacob le siguió.

 _Gracia por leer….Dedicado a Adri, una lectora que entusiasma! Saludos a Ale74 que ha estado leyendo desde que inicie esta historia :D_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Cuando los dos hombres estuvieron fuera de su vista, lord Uley le dijo a St. Witherdale:

—Quizá debiéramos vigilarlos para impedir que se maten.

St. Witherdale negó con la cabeza, mientras se relajaba en la silla. Alcanzó la mano de su Victoria y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Créeme, Cullen tiene la situación controlada. Su oponente puede que sea un poco más grande, pero Cullen tiene la considerable ventaja de haber crecido en Londres, donde interactuó con criminales y renombradas bestias violentas —sonriendo a su esposa, agregó—: Y esos eran solo nuestros empleados.

Bella no sentía miedo por Edward. La lucha entre los dos hombres podría compararse a empuñar un garrote contra un estoque… el estoque, con su elegancia y destreza superior, ganaría. Pero semejante resultado entrañaría otros peligros. Con la posible excepción de Emmett, los Swan estaban intensamente apegados a Jacob. Las chicas no perdonarían fácilmente a alguien que le hiciera daño. Sobre todo Nessie.

Mirando fijamente a su hermana, Bella empezó a decirle algo consolador, pero comprendió por la expresión de Nessie, que esta no tenía miedo ni sentía impotencia.

Nessie estaba furiosa.

—Jacob está herido —dijo Nessie—. Debería estar descansando, no corriendo detrás del señor Cullen.

—¡No es culpa mía que se haya levantado de su lecho de enfermo! —protestó Bella con un susurro de indignación.

Los ojos azules de Nessie se entrecerraron.

—Has hecho algo para calentar los ánimos de todos. Y es bastante obvio que sea lo que sea lo que hayas hecho, el señor Cullen estuvo involucrado en ello.

Esme, que estaba escuchando ansiosamente, no pudo evitar inmiscuirse:

—Íntimamente involucrado.

Las dos hermanas mayores la miraron fijamente y dijeron al unísono:

—Cállate, Esme.

Esme frunció el ceño.

—He estado esperando toda mi vida a que Bella se desvíe del camino recto y estrecho. Ahora que ha pasado voy a disfrutarlo.

—Yo también lo disfrutaría —dijo Alice melancólicamente—, si tan solo supiera de qué estamos hablando.

Edward lideró el camino a lo largo del seto, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior de la finca hasta que alcanzaron una senda que conducía hacia el bosque. Se detuvieron a un lado del macizo de hierbas de San Juan, sus flores doradas estaban completamente abiertas, y los juncos les pinchaban con las espinas entalladas de sus hojas. Engañosamente relajado, Edward cruzó los brazos despreocupadamente sobre el pecho. Estaba perplejo por la actitud del enorme y colérico _chal_ : un _romaní_ con aires de solitario. El misterioso Jacob no tenía afiliación con ninguna tribu gitana, en su lugar, había escogido convertirse en el perro guardián de una familia _gadje_. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les debía?

Quizá Jacob era un _mahrime_ : término usado por los _romaníes_ para designar a una persona indigna de confianza. En ese caso, Edward se preguntó lo que Jacob había hecho para merecer tal estatus.

—Te has aprovechado de Bella —dijo Jacob.

—Eso no te incumbe —dijo Edward en _romaní_ —, pero ¿cómo lo has averiguado?

Las enormes manos de Jacob se curvaron como si deseara hacerlo pedazos. El mismo demonio no podría tener los ojos más negros ni más ardientes.

—Habla en inglés —dijo severamente—. No me gusta el antiguo idioma.

Frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad, Edward le obedeció rápidamente.

—Las sirvientas hablan de ello —le contestó Jacob—. Las oí cuando estaban detrás de mi puerta. Has deshonrado a un miembro de mi familia.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward quedamente.

—No eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—También eso lo sé —mirándolo con intensidad, Edward preguntó —: ¿La quieres para ti, _chal_?

Jacob pareció mortalmente ofendido.

—Es como una hermana para mí.

—Eso está bien. Porque quiero que sea mi esposa. Y por lo que puedo ver —hizo un gesto amplio con las manos—, no hay exactamente colas para ayudar a los Swan.

Así que tal vez pueda ayudar a la familia.

—No necesitan tu dinero. Dwyer tiene una asignación anual.

—Dwyer morirá muy pronto. Ambos lo sabemos. Y después de que estire la pata, el titulo irá a parar al siguiente pobre bastardo en la línea de sucesión, y entonces habrá cuatro hermanas Swan solteras, con pocas habilidades prácticas. ¿Qué crees que será de ellas? ¿Y qué hay de la inválida? Necesitará cuidados médicos…

—¡No es ninguna inválida! —Jacob adoptó una pose inexpresiva, pero no antes de que Edward viera una llamarada de extraordinaria emoción, algo feroz y atormentado.

Al parecer, pensó Edward, no todas las Swan eran como hermanas para Jacob.

Quizá esa fuera la clave para manipularlo. Tal vez Jacob albergaba una pasión secreta por una mujer que era demasiado inocente para comprenderlo y demasiado frágil como para casarse.

—Jacob —dijo Edward despacio—, vas a tener que encontrar la manera de tolerarme. Porque hay cosas que puedo hacer por Bella y las demás, que tú no puedes — continuó con su tono sosegado a pesar de que la mirada en la cara de Jacob podría haber aterrado a un hombre normal—: No tengo paciencia para estar peleándome contigo continuamente. Si deseas lo mejor para ellas, entonces aléjate o acéptalo. Yo no me voy a marchar a ninguna parte.

Mientras el enorme _chal_ lo miraba fijamente, Edward podía casi percibir la progresión de sus pensamientos, como sopesaba sus opciones, el deseo violento de desgarrar a su enemigo, todo eclipsado por el impulso y la necesidad de hacer lo correcto para su familia.

—Además —dijo Edward— si Bella no se casa conmigo, el _gadjo_ la perseguirá. Y sabes que conmigo estará mejor.

Jacob estrechó los ojos.

—Pattinson le rompió el corazón. Tú tomaste su inocencia. ¿Por qué te hace eso mucho mejor?

—Porque no voy a abandonarla. A diferencia de los _gadjos_ , los _Rom_ somos fieles a nuestras mujeres. —Hizo una pausa y contó cinco segundos antes de agregar deliberadamente—. Probablemente sabes eso mejor que yo.

Jacob fijó su furiosa mirada en un punto en la distancia.

—Si le haces daño de algún modo… —dijo finalmente— Te mataré.

—No será necesario.

—Sin embargo te mataré.

Edward sonrió ligeramente.

—Te sorprendería saber cuánta gente me han dicho eso antes.

—No —dijo Jacob—. No me sorprendería.

Bella se detuvo nerviosamente ante la puerta de Edward. Se oían movimientos dentro, cajones que se abrían y se cerraban, objetos siendo movidos. Comprendió que seguramente se estaba preparando para partir hacia Londres.

Los residentes e invitados de Stony Cross Manor se habían alejado a la terraza posterior cuando Edward y Jacob habían vuelto. Bella había visto a Jacob regresar a su cuarto, profundizando su ceño feroz mientras la miraba fijamente. Había abierto la boca para preguntarle algo, para disculparse, no estaba segura de qué, pero él la cortó:

—Es tu elección —murmuró—. Y nos afecta a todos nosotros. No te olvides de eso.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara antes de que pudiera decirle ni una palabra.

Mirando arriba y abajo por el pasillo, Bella se aseguró de no estar siendo observada antes de golpear suavemente la puerta y entrar en la habitación.

Edward empujaba una pila de ropa pulcramente plegada a un pequeño baúl para caballero colocado al pie de la cama. Levantó la mirada hacia ella, con una cortina de seda dorada deslizándose sobre sus ojos. Era tan vibrante y hermoso, su piel era de un color blanco brillante.

La voz de Bella salió temblorosa mientras su garganta se constreñía.

—Temí que Jacob te hiciera pedazos.

Apartándose de la cama, y yendo hacia ella, Edward le sonrió:

—Aún estoy entero.

Cuando Bella miró los delgados y fascinantes contornos de su cuerpo, sintió como su temperatura se elevaba. Se giró y habló rápidamente.

—He considerado todo lo que me dijiste antes. He tomado una decisión. Pero primero me gustaría explicarte que no tiene nada que ver con tus cualidades personales que son bastante considerables. Simplemente es que…

—¿Mis cualidades personales?

—Sí. Tu inteligencia. Tu atractivo.

—Oh.

Preguntándose por qué razón su voz sonaba tan extraña, Bella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban de risa. ¿Había dicho algo divertido?

—¿Estás prestándome atención?

—Créeme, cuando se discuten mis cualidades personales, siempre presto atención.

Continúa.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Señor Cullen aunque he considerado su oferta como un gran honor, y debido a que las circunstancias presentes son…

—Vayamos al grano Bella —Posó las manos sobre sus hombros—. ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?

—No puedo —dijo débilmente—. Simplemente no puedo. No somos compatibles. Resulta obvio que no tenemos nada en común. Eres impetuoso. Tú tomas decisiones que afectan a toda tu vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras que yo, escojo un camino y nunca me aparto de él.

—Anoche te apartaste. Y mira lo bien que salió —sonrió abiertamente ante su expresión—. No soy impetuoso, amor. Simplemente sé cuando algo es demasiado importante como para decidirlo con lógica.

—¿Y el matrimonio es una de esas cosas?

—Por supuesto —le puso una mano en el pecho, sobre el latido salvaje de su corazón

—. Tienes que decidirlo aquí.

Bella sentía como el pecho se le encogía bajo el calor de su mano.

—Solo te conozco de unos pocos días. Todavía somos extraños. No puedo confiar el futuro de toda mi familia a un hombre al que ni siquiera conozco.

—Una pareja puede estar casada cincuenta años sin llegar a conocerse nunca. Además, ya sabes las cosas más importantes de mí.

Bella oyó un fastidioso tamborileo, y al principio pensó que era el salvaje latido de su corazón. Pero cuando la pierna de Edward se enterró suavemente contra los pliegues de su vestido prestado y tocó la suya, comprendió que estaba golpeando el suelo con el pie otra vez. Con algo de esfuerzo, se quedó inmóvil.

Deslizando un brazo alrededor de ella, Edward tomó su mano izquierda y se la llevó a la boca. Sus labios acariciaron la mancha roja y ardiente de su nudillo, donde se había hecho daño al intentar sacar el anillo.

—Está atascado —refunfuñó ella—. Es demasiado pequeño.

—No es demasiado pequeño. Solo relaja la mano y se caerá.

—Mi mano está relajada

— _Gadjis_ —dijo—. Todas sois tan rígidas como la madera de amaranto. Deben ser vuestros corsés —inclinó la cabeza, su boca encontró la de ella. La exploró despacio, incitándola a abrirse a él, cazando la tímida punta de su lengua. Casi se desmaya cuando se percató de que le estaba desabrochando la parte trasera del vestido. El corpiño se soltó, resbalándose por sus recluidos pechos.

—Edward… no.

—Shhh… —la ráfaga caliente y excitante de su respiración le llenó la boca—. Estoy ayudándote a quitarte el anillo. Es lo que quieres ¿no es así?

—Quitarme este anillo no tiene nada que ver con tirar de mi corsé, oh no. —El tejido de su corsé se abrió exponiendo un lujurioso despliegue de carne—. Esto no está ayudando.

Intentó colocarse nuevamente la ropa que él le había quitado, con la torpeza de alguien que estuviera cambiándose bajo el agua.

—A mí me está ayudando mucho.

La mano de Edward se deslizó hacia la parte trasera de los calzones femeninos. Ella se retorció con vergonzosa modestia, pero sus ropas cayeron más rápidamente al suelo.

—Tengo que verte a la luz del día. —La boca se deslizó con hambre sobre su garganta y su hombro—. _Monisha_ , eres la mujer más hermosa, la más… —sus manos se movieron con creciente impaciencia, tirando duramente de su ropa hasta que hizo estallar las costuras de sus prendas.

—No, este vestido no me pertenece —dijo Bella ansiosamente, intentando desabrocharse el vestido que le habían prestado antes de que acabara desgarrado. Se quedó helada ante el sonido de pasos viniendo por el pasillo, pero pasaron de largo sin detenerse. Lo más probable era que fuera un sirviente. ¿Pero y si alguien la había visto entrar en la habitación de Edward...? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien la estuviera buscando en ese preciso momento?

—Edward, por favor, ahora no.

—Seré suave —la alzó de entre el círculo de ropa descartada—. Sé que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde tu primera vez.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras la tendía sobre la cama. Y mientras aferraba el tejido de su camisola con ambas manos para mantenerla en su lugar, le susurró:

—No, no es eso. Alguien lo averiguará. Alguien nos oirá. Alguien…

—Tranquilízate, colibrí, para que pueda quitarte esto.

Vislumbró una llama diabólica en sus ojos cuando le dijo suavemente:

—Tranquilízate, o te lo desgarraré.

—Edward, no…

Fue interrumpida por el sonido del lino al rasgarse. Le había desgarrado completamente el frontal permitiendo que el frágil tejido se deslizara a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Lo has estropeado —dijo ella con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto a la sirvienta? ¿Y cómo voy a volver a colocarme el corsé?

Edward no parecía querer disculparse en absoluto por lo que había hecho, mientras le quitaba lo que había quedado de su camisola.

—Quítate los calzones. O tendré que desgarrártelos también.

—¡Oh, Dios!

Viendo que no había manera de detenerlo, Bella se los quitó.

—Echa el pestillo a la puerta —le susurró con el rostro sonrojado—. Por favor, por favor, ciérrala con llave.

Una sonrisa rápida pasó sobre la boca de Edward. Abandonó la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras se despojaba del chaleco y la camisa. Después de atrancar la puerta, se tomó su tiempo antes de regresar a la cama, disfrutando al verla yacer bajo las sábanas.

Estaba de pie ante ella medio desnudo, con los pantalones aflojados sobre sus caderas. Bella arrastró la mirada sobre la lisa y musculosa superficie de su torso, y se estremeció entre las sábanas frías.

—Estás poniéndome en una situación terrible.

Edward terminó de desnudarse y se le unió bajo las sábanas.

—Conozco otras posiciones que te gustarán mucho más.

Ella se aplastó contra su cuerpo grande y sorprendentemente cálido. La recorrió con las manos, descubriendo que aún llevaba puestas las ligas y las medias de seda. Con una suavidad que la hizo jadear, Edward desapareció bajo las sábanas, y con sus amplios hombros creó una tienda con las sábanas de lino, lana y terciopelo.

Bella intentó forcejear contra la súbita posición que había tomado él bajo las sábanas, pero se retiró con un gimoteo cuando sintió su boca contra la suave piel del interior de los muslos. Le desató la liga, dejándola caer a un lado, y empezó a bajar la media de seda por la pierna con una lentitud tortuosa, sus labios siguieron el camino trazado por esta. Su lengua se aventuró por el reverso de la rodilla… deslizándose sobre el músculo contraído de la pantorrilla… hasta el delicado costado del tobillo. La seda fue arrastrada suavemente hasta la punta de los pies. Tuvo que concentrarse intensamente para no gemir de tan caliente que se sentía, cuando sintió la boca ardiente y mojada de Edward sobre sus dedos, este se concentró en chupárselos y acariciárselos de uno en uno, mientras ella sacudía instintivamente el delicado pie como respuesta a sus atenciones.

Cuando le quitó la otra media, Bella estaba cociéndose al vapor, luchó por quitarse las sábanas de encima, para alejarlas de su piel acalorada. Las puntas de sus pechos se endurecieron cuando quedaron expuestas a la frialdad del aire. Edward le separó los muslos, mientras le colocaba las piernas sobre sus fuertes hombros. Internó los dedos entre los rizos, y la besó tiernamente, lamiéndola en el interior del calor y la tensión, trazando círculos ligeramente. Era demasiado… pero no lo suficiente… Bella se tensó debajo de su delicada tortura.

Le puso una mano sobre el estómago y la acarició con círculos consoladores.

—Relájate, cariño.

—No p... puedo. ¡Oh, date prisa!

Edward sonrió suavemente, arrastrando de nuevo sus labios abiertos sobre la carne sensible. La dibujó con su lengua, la hizo humedecerse, y sopló contra sus rizos mojados.

—Es mejor para ti que no me dé prisa.

—No, no lo es.

—No sabes mucho de esto. Esta es solo tu segunda vez.

Bella sollozó un poco cuando utilizó su lengua de nuevo.

—No puedo seguir soportándolo.

Le lamió su interior, de una manera diabólicamente dulce, lujuriosa y profunda, hasta que la hizo jadear, mientras su respiración ardiente se derramaba sobre ella. Se incorporó, estableciendo su cuerpo en el apretado sendero de sus muslos y la penetró con una dura estocada. Bella jadeó ante la sorpresa de sentirlo plenamente en su interior, bombeándola, haciéndola gemir de placer, mientras ella le hincaba las yemas de sus dedos en los hombros.

Edward se detuvo, y la miró fijamente con los ojos dilatados, sus iris dorados brillaron.

—Bella, amor… —la besó y saboreó la sal de su intimidad—. ¿Puedes tomar un poco más de mí?

Se esforzó por pensar a través del confuso placer que la invadía y agitó la cabeza bruscamente.

Las esquinas de los labios de Edward se curvaron con una sonrisa. Y le susurró:

—Yo creo que si puedes.

Sus manos jugaron sobre ella, y las solícitas yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el lugar en el cual estaban unidos. Presionó dentro de ella, con movimientos rítmicos y pausados, sus dedos eran increíblemente suaves, casi delicados, mientras la acariciaban al mismo tiempo que sus pacientes estocadas. Jadeando, se arqueó aún más para llevarlo hasta lo más profundo de su interior, y un poco más allá.

Cada vez que empujaba, su cuerpo la acariciaba exactamente de la misma forma.

Empezó a arquearse ávidamente, tratando de anticiparse a su invasión, jadeando por él, construyendo una sensación tras otra hasta que culminó en una deslumbrante explosión de deleite… y otra… y otra más… sintió el momento en el cual empezó a retirarse, por ello gimió y envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

—Bella —jadeó— no, déjame… tengo que…

Estremeciéndose, se derramó desvalidamente dentro de ella, mientras su cuerpo apretaba y acariciaba su dura longitud.

Todavía unidos, Edward hizo rodar a Bella hasta colocarla a su costado. Murmuró algo en _romaní_. Y aunque ella no entendió ni una palabra, estas parecían ser muy halagadoras. Relajada por el placer y el agotamiento, Bella posó la cabeza sobre la sólida curva de sus bíceps, y contuvo la respiración cuando sintió el estremecimiento ocasional y el latido de él en las profundidades de su cuerpo.

Edward alcanzó la mano izquierda de Bella. Tomó el anillo de sello que estaba entre sus dedos, se lo quitó fácilmente y se lo entregó.

—Aquí está. Aunque preferiría que te lo dejaras puesto.

La boca de se abrió con asombro. Se examinó la mano, luego el anillo y vacilantemente lo empujó de regreso al mismo dedo. Luego lo deslizó sobre su nudillo nuevamente con facilidad.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Te ayudé a relajarte —le pasó una mano suavemente a lo largo de la espalda—.

Póntelo de nuevo Bella.

—No puedo. Eso significaría que he aceptado tu propuesta y no lo he hecho.

Estirándose como un gato, Edward se puso sobre ella nuevamente, y apoyó su peso parcialmente sobre los codos. Bella respiró rápidamente cuando lo percibió aún firme dentro de ella.

—No puedes yacer dos veces conmigo y luego negarte a ser mí esposa. —Bajó la cabeza para besarle la oreja—. Estaré arruinado —luego continuó con sus caricias hasta el suave lugar detrás del lóbulo de su oreja—. Y me sentiré muy despreciado.

A pesar de la seriedad del asunto, Bella tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Estoy haciéndote un gran favor al rechazarte. Me lo agradecerás algún día.

—Te lo agradeceré ahora mismo si te pones el condenado anillo de nuevo.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

Edward empujó un poco más en su interior, haciéndola jadear.

—¿Y qué hay sobre mis cualidades personales? ¿Quién va a cuidar de ellas?

—Puedes cuidar de ellas —se estiró a un lado para colocar el anillo en la mesa que había junto a la cama—, tú mismo.

Edward se movió sobre ella servicialmente.

—Es mucho más placentero cuando tú estás involucrada.

Cuando extendió la mano para recuperar el anillo, su cuerpo se introdujo un poco más en ella. Esa percepción la hizo tensarse por la sorpresa. Lo sentía más duro en su interior, más grueso, su deseo estaba adquiriendo un nuevo ímpetu.

—Edward—protestó, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta cerrada. Lo agarró por la muñeca, intentando mantenerle la mano alejada del anillo. Forcejeó con ella juguetonamente, girando hasta que dieron una vuelta completa sobre el colchón y la tuvo nuevamente debajo de él.

Ahora, estaba completamente excitado, provocándola con sus lentas estocadas.

Estremeciéndose debajo de él, Bella empujó hacia su oscura cabeza cuando empezó a besarle los pechos de nuevo.

—Pero… si habíamos acabado…

Edward levantó la cabeza.

—Soy _Roma_ —dijo como si esa fuera una explicación completamente aceptable, y se puso nuevamente sobre ella. Si había una disculpa indirecta en su tono, no hubo ninguna en el ritmo insistente de sus empujones, sus caricias profundas la invadieron, la aliviaron, y sus protestas se convirtieron en ronroneantes gemidos.

Bella envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, intentando contener toda su dura carne masculina, mientras el ritmo firme de sus estocadas la llevaba hasta el borde de su liberación. Pero se retiró antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo, y le dio la vuelta; por un agónico momento pensó que había decidido detenerse. Cubriéndola con su cuerpo, Edward utilizó sus rodillas para abrir las suyas extensamente. Le murmuró algo en una mezcla de inglés y _romaní_ , lo suficiente como para hacerle comprender que no le haría daño, y que así sería más fácil para ella, Bella le susurró:

—Sí, sí,…

Y entonces increíblemente se deslizó más profundamente, sosteniéndole las caderas con sus manos mientras ella se arqueaba instintivamente.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza, sus gemidos se estrellaron contra el colchón cubierto de sábanas de lino. Él deslizó la mano hacia su sexo, extendiendo los dedos alrededor de su suavidad. El placer reverberó a través de ella en olas, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, hasta que se estremeció, ahogándose, suspirando. La súbita retirada de Edward fue un indeseable golpe, mientras empujaba una última vez contra las sábanas y gemía.

Aturdida y desorientada, Bella permaneció con las caderas alzadas, su carne latiendo, dolorida ante la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella nuevamente. Le puso las manos sobre las nalgas, y se las acarició circularmente antes de empujarla para que se acostara de nuevo.

—Me tendrás —susurró Edward—. Me tendrás, colibrí. Soy tu destino, aunque aún no lo hayas aceptado.

GRACIAS POR LEER. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Tras la partida de Edward, Bella se encontró vagando desconsolada por la enorme mansión.

La casa estaba callada, habiéndose retirado todo el mundo a sus habitaciones para la siesta de la tarde. Se habían hecho los preparativos para que el conde, la condesa, y Lord y Lady St. Witherdale, salieran hacia Bristol a la mañana siguiente. Se quedarían en la casa de la hermana de Emily y su marido, durante la última quincena del embarazo.

Emily estaba ansiosa por ver a su hermana menor a quien estaba extremadamente unida.

—Ha tenido una salud espléndida durante todo el embarazo —había dicho Emily a

Bella, con obvio orgullo manifiesto—tiene la salud de un caballo. Pero es muy pequeña. Y su marido bastante grande —añadió sombríamente—, lo que significa que cualquier bebé que engendre probablemente será enorme también.

—Nadie puede culparle por ser alto —había señalado lacónicamente Lord Uley que estaba sentado junto a su esposa.

—No he dicho que fuera culpa suya —protestó Emily.

—Pero lo estabas pensando —murmuró el conde, y ella alzó un cojín como si fuera a arrojárselo. El resultado de la contienda marital, sin embargo, fue que se sonrieron el uno al otro afectuosamente.

Emily volvió su atención a Bella.

—¿Estaréis bien tú y los demás en nuestra ausencia? Odio marcharme con las cosas tan revueltas, y el señor Jacob herido.

—Espero que Jacob se recupere rápidamente —dijo Bella con absoluta confianza. Aparte de la primera vez cuando se habían conocido, nunca le había visto enfermo—. Tiene una constitución robusta.

—He pedido al doctor que le visite diariamente —dijo Uley—. Y si tienen alguna dificultad, mande un mensaje a Bristol. No está tan lejos, y vendré al instante.

El cielo sabía de cuan afortunados habían sido de tener a Emily y Sam como vecinos.

Ahora, mientras Bella se abría paso a través de la galería de arte, pasando la mirada por pinturas y esculturas, fue consciente del terrible vacío de su interior. No se le ocurría como librarse de él. No era hambre, miedo, o furia, no era cansancio o temor.

Era soledad.

Tonterías, se regañó a sí misma, avanzando a zancadas hacia una larga fila de ventanas con vistas al jardín lateral. Había comenzado a llover, una fría llovizna que caía firmemente sobre los terrenos y corría en lodosas corrientes hacia las cañadas y el río.

No puedes sentirte sola. Ni siquiera hace medio día que se ha marchado. Y no hay razón para ello cuando toda tu familia está aquí.

Era la primera vez que sentía el tipo de soledad que no podía curarse sólo con disponer de cualquier compañía.

Suspirando, presionó la nariz contra la fría superficie del cristal de la ventana, mientras los truenos enviaban vibraciones a través del cristal.

La voz de su hermano llegó del otro lado de la galería.

—Madre siempre decía que eso te aplanaría la nariz.

Echándose hacia atrás, Bella sonrió mientras Emmett se le aproximaba.

—Sólo lo decía porque no quería que dejara marcas en el cristal.

Su hermano parecía agotado y con los ojos hundidos, la pastosidad de su tez suponía un notable contraste con el bronceado color de Jacob. Emmett vestía ropa prestada, tan finas y precisamente confeccionadas que debían haber sido donadas por Lord St. Witherdale. Pero en vez de pender graciosamente como hacían sobre la elegante figura de St. Witherdale, las prendas colgaban de la cintura y el cuello hinchados de Emmett.

—Solo espero que te sientas mejor de lo que aparentas —dijo Bella.

—Me sentiré mejor en cuanto pueda encontrar algún refresco decente. He pedido tres veces vino o algo de alcohol, y los sirvientes parecen detestablemente distraídos.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Seguramente es demasiado temprano incluso para ti, Emmett.

Él sacó un reloj de bolsillo del chaleco y lo miró de reojo.

—Son las ocho en punto en Bombay. Siendo un tipo con mentalidad internacional, tomaré un trago como gesto diplomático.

Normalmente Bella se habría resignado o molestado. Sin embargo, mientras miraba a su hermano, que parecía tan perdido y miserable bajo su quebradiza fachada, sintió una ráfaga de compasión. Adelantándose, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó. Y se preguntó como salvarle.

Sobresaltado por ese gesto impulsivo, Emmett permaneció inmóvil, sin devolver el abrazo ni apartarse tampoco. Sus manos subieron hasta los hombros de ella y la separó un poco.

—Debería haber sabido que estarías sensiblera hoy —dijo.

—Si, bueno... enfrentarse a la idea de que el hermano de uno casi se asa hasta la muerte tiende a poner emotiva a una mujer.

—Solo estoy un poco chamuscado. —La miró fijamente con esos ojos extraños, ojos ligeros, en absoluto los ojos del hermano al que había conocido toda su vida—. Y no tan alterado como tú, al parecer.

Bella supo inmediatamente a donde se dirigía. Cautelosamente se apartó de él y fingió inspeccionar un paisaje que había cerca, de colinas, nubes y un lago plateado.

—¿Alterada? No tengo idea lo que lo quieres decir.

—Me refiero al juego de esconder-la-zapatilla al que has estado jugando con Cullen.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Los sirvientes?

—Jacob.

—No puedo creer que se haya atrevido...

—Por una vez él y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo. Volveremos a Londres tan pronto como Jacob esté lo suficientemente bien. Nos hospedaremos en el Hotel Rutledge hasta que podamos encontrar una casa adecuada que alquilar...

—El Rutledge cuesta una fortuna —exclamó ella—. No podemos permitirnos eso.

—No discutas, Bella. Yo soy el cabeza de la familia, y he tomado una decisión. Con el apoyo absoluto de Jacob, valga lo que valga eso.

—¡Los dos podéis iros al infierno! No acepto órdenes de ti, Emmett.

—Lo harás en este caso. Tu aventura con Cullen está acabada.

Sintiéndose amargada y ultrajada, Bella se alejó de él. No confiaba en sí misma para hablar. Durante el pasado año, había habido tantas veces en las que había anhelado que Emmett buscara ocupar su lugar como cabeza de la familia, que tuviera una opinión sobre algo, que mostrara preocupación por alguien aparte de sí mismo. ¿Y éste era el asunto que había provocado que entrara en acción?

—No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Buen Dios, hermanita, ¿no podías encontrar a alguien de nuestra propia clase por el que mostrar interés? ¿Tus expectativas realmente han caído tan bajo como para aceptar a un gitano en tu cama?

La boca de Bella se abrió de par en par. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho tal cosa. Nuestro hermano es un _Roma_ , y él...

—Jacob no es nuestro hermano. Y sucede que él está de acuerdo conmigo. Esto está por debajo de ti.

—Por debajo de mí —repitió Bella ofuscada, retrocediendo lejos de él hasta que sus hombros chocaron contra la pared—. ¿Cómo?

—No hay necesidad de que me explique, ¿no?

—Si —dijo ella—. Yo creo que si.

—Cullen es un gitano, Bella. Son perezosos, nómadas desarraigados...

—¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso cuando tú nunca has levantado un dedo?

—No se supone que yo tenga que trabajar. Ahora soy un miembro de la nobleza.

Gano tres mil libras al año con las que subsistir.

Estaba claro que no podían haber progresos en una discusión cuando uno de los oponentes estaba loco.

—Hasta este momento, no tenía ninguna intención de casarme con él —dijo Bella —. Pero ahora estoy considerando seriamente los méritos de tener al menos un hombre racional en la familia.

—¿Matrimonio?

Bella casi disfrutó del aspecto de su cara.

—Supongo que Jacob olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle. Si, Edward me lo ha propuesto. Y es rico, Emmett. Rico rico, lo cual significa que incluso si decides saltar al lago y ahogarte tú mismo, las chicas y yo estaremos a salvo. ¿Agradable, verdad, que alguien se preocupe por nuestro futuro?

—Lo prohíbo.

Le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.

—Perdóname si no me impresiona tu autoridad, Emmett. Tal vez debieras practicar con algún otro.

Y le dejó en la galería, mientras los truenos retumbaban y la lluvia caía en cascada sobre las ventanas.

Edward se detuvo de camino a Londres, deseando echar otro vistazo a Dwyer House antes de abandonar Hampshire. Tenía una especie de dilema sobre lo que debía hacerse con el lugar. Indudablemente habría que restaurarlo. Como parte de un título aristocrático, la finca tenía que ser mantenida en condiciones decentes. Y a Edward le gustaba el lugar. Tenía posibilidades. Si las elevaciones de los terrenos circundantes eran alteradas y ajardinadas, y el edificio mismo apropiadamente rediseñado y reconstruido, la finca Dwyer sería toda una joya.

Pero era dudoso que el título Dwyer y sus vinculaciones, permanecieran en posesión de los Swan mucho más tiempo. No si todo dependía de Emmett, cuya salud y futura existencia eran muy inciertas.

Considerando el problema del que pronto sería su cuñado, Edward obligó al conductor a esperar, y entró en la casa en ruinas, sin prestar atención a la lluvia que le empapaba el cabello y el abrigo. A él no le importaba especialmente si Emmett vivía o moría, pero los sentimientos de Bella al respecto ciertamente tenían mucha importancia. Edward haría lo que fuera necesario para ahorrarle pena o preocupación. Si eso significaba ayudar a preservar la inútil vida de su hermano, que así fuera.

El interior de la casa estaba cubierto de una película dejada por el humo, y combado como una criatura una vez garbosa que hubiera sido golpeada hasta la sumisión. Se preguntó lo que haría un constructor con el lugar, y cuanto de la estructura podría ser conservada. Edward imaginó el aspecto que podría tener cuando estuviera completamente restaurada y pintada. Brillante, encantadora, con un toque excéntrico. Como sus Swan.

Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios al pensar en las hermanas de Bella.

Podría encariñarse fácilmente con ellas. Raro como la idea de establecerse en esta tierra, convertirse en parte de una familia, se había vuelto algo atractivo. Se estaba sintiendo bastante... gregario. Tal vez Uley tuviera razón... no podía ignorar su mitad irlandesa para siempre.

Edward se detuvo a un lado del vestíbulo de entrada cuando oyó un ruido arriba. Un ruido, un golpeteo, como si alguien estuviera aporreando madera. El pelo de su nuca se erizó. ¿Quién demonios podía estar allí? La superstición luchó con la razón mientras se preguntaba si el intruso sería mortal o espectral. Se abrió paso hasta las escaleras con extremo cuidado, sus pies veloces y silenciosos.

Deteniéndose en lo alto de las escaleras, escuchó atentamente. El sonido llegó de nuevo, de uno de los dormitorios. Se acercó a una puerta entreabierta y miró dentro.

La presencia en la habitación era definitivamente humana. Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron cuando reconoció a Robert Pattinson.

Al parecer Pattinson estaba intentando arrancar un trozo de panel de la pared, utilizando una barra de hierro como palanca. La madera desafiaba sus esfuerzos, y después de unos pocos segundos de forcejeo, Robert dejó caer la barra y maldijo.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó Edward.

Robert casi saltó fuera de sus zapatos.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Se dio la vuelta, con los ojos enormes—. ¡Condenación! ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?

—Yo iba a hacerle la misma pregunta. —Apoyándose contra la jamba de la puerta, Edward cruzó los brazos y examinó al otro hombre especulativamente—. He decidido detenerme aquí de camino a Londres. ¿Qué hay detrás del panel?

—Nada —espetó el arquitecto.

—¿Entonces por qué está intentando quitarlo?

Recuperándose, Pattinson se inclinó para recuperar la barra de hierro. La sostuvo casualmente, pero con el más ligero de los cambios en su forma de aferrarla la barra podía convertirse fácilmente en un arma. Edward mantuvo su postura relajada, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de Robert.

—¿Cuánto sabe de construcción y diseño? —preguntó Pattinson.

—No mucho. He hecho algún trabajo de carpintería aquí y allá.

—Si. Su gente trabaja algunas veces como hojalateros o carpinteros. Tal vez incluso como techadores. Pero nunca construyendo. Nunca se quedan lo suficiente como para completar el proyecto, ¿no?

Edward mantuvo el tono inmaculadamente cortés.

—¿Pregunta sobre mí específicamente o sobre los _Roma_ en general?

Pattinson se aproximó a él, con la barra firmemente aferrada.

—No importa. En respuesta a su anterior pregunta... estoy inspeccionando la casa a fin de hacer una estimación de los daños. Y desarrollando ideas para el nuevo diseño. En nombre de la señorita Swan.

—¿Le pidió ella que inspeccionara la casa?

—Como viejo amigo de la familia... y particularmente de la señorita Swan... he tomado la resolución de ayudarles.

La frase "particularmente de la señorita Swan" pronunciada con sólo un indicio de propiedad, casi acabó con el autocontrol de Edward. Él, que siempre se había congratulado de su ecuanimidad, se vio instantáneamente invadido por la hostilidad.

—Tal vez —dijo—, debería haber preguntado primero. En realidad, sus servicios no son necesarios.

La cara de Pattinson se oscureció.

—¿Qué le da derecho a hablar por la señorita Swan y su familia?

Edward no vio razón para ser discreto.

—Voy a casarme con ella.

Pattinson casi deja caer la barra de hierro.

—No sea absurdo. Bella nunca se casaría con usted.

—¿Por qué no?

—Buen Dios —exclamó Robert incrédulo—, ¿cómo puede preguntar eso? No es usted un caballero de su clase, y... demonios y condenación, ni siquiera es un auténtico gitano. Es un mestizo.

—Sea como sea, voy a casarme con ella.

—¡Le veré primero en el infierno! —gritó Pattinson, dando un paso hacia él.

—O deja caer esa barra —dijo Edward tranquilamente—, o le dislocaré el brazo. — Esperaba sinceramente que se lanzara sobre él. Para su desilusión, Robert dejó la barra en el suelo.

El arquitecto le fulminó con la mirada.

—Después de que yo hable con ella, no querrá tener nada más que ver con usted. Me aseguraré de que entienda lo que la gente diría de una dama que se acuesta con un gitano. Estaría mejor con un campesino. Un perro. Un...

—He captado la idea —dijo Edward. Lanzó a Robert una sonrisa blanda diseñada para enfurecer—. Pero resulta interesante, ¿no?, que la experiencia previa de la señorita Swan con un caballero de su propia clase la haya predispuesto ahora a mirar favorablemente a un _Roma_. Eso difícilmente habla bien de usted.

—Bastardo egoísta —masculló Pattinson—. La arruinará. No piensa nada más que en rebajarla a su nivel. Si ella le importara algo en absoluto, desaparecería por su bien.

Pasó rozando junto a Edward sin otra palabra. Pronto sus pisadas pudieron oírse mientras descendía las escaleras.

Y Edward permaneció en el umbral vacío durante mucho tiempo, hirviendo de cólera, preocupado por Bella, e incluso peor, sintiéndose culpable. No podía cambiar el hecho de ser lo que era, ni podría proteger a Bella de todas las flechas que se le lanzarían como esposa de un gitano.

Pero que le condenaran si iba a dejarla seguir su camino, a través de un mundo despiadado, sin él.

La cena fue un asunto taciturno, con los Uley y los St. Witherdale habiendo partido hacia Bristol, y Emmett que se había marchado a la taberna del pueblo en busca de diversión. Era una noche miserable. Bella había encontrado difícil imaginar que hubiera mucha algarabía con tanto frío y humedad, pero probablemente Emmett estuviera desesperado por encontrar compañía más simpática de la que disponía en Stony Cross Manor.

Jacob había permanecido en su habitación, durmiendo casi todo el día, lo cual era tan inusual en él que todas las Swan estaban preocupadas.

—Supongo que le hará bien descansar —aventuró Esme, cepillando ociosamente algunas migas del mantel. Un lacayo se apresuró a eliminar las migas por ella con una servilleta y una herramienta de plata—. Le ayudará a sanar más rápido, ¿no?

—¿Alguien ha echado un vistazo al hombro de Jacob? —preguntó Bella, mirando hacia Nessie—. Probablemente sea hora de cambiar el vendaje.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Nessie al instante—. Y le llevaré una bandeja con la cena.

—Alice te acompañará —aconsejó Bella.

—Puedo con la bandeja —protestó Nessie.

—No es eso... quiero decir que no es apropiado que estés a solas con Jacob en su habitación.

Nessie pareció sorprendida, e hizo una mueca.

—No necesito que venga Alice. Después de todo, sólo es Jacob.

Después de que Nessie abandonara el comedor, Esme miró a Bella.

—¿Crees que de verdad Nessie no sabe que él...?

—No tengo ni idea. Y nunca me atrevería a sacar a colación el tema, porque no quiero meterle ideas en la cabeza.

—Yo espero que no lo sepa —aventuró Alice—. Sería horrorosamente triste que lo supiera.

Bella y Esme miraron ambas enigmáticamente a su hermana menor.

—¿Sabes de qué estamos hablando, Ali? —preguntó Bella.

—Si, por supuesto. Jacob está enamorado de ella. Lo sé desde hace mucho, por como limpiaba su ventana.

—¿Limpiaba su ventana? —preguntaron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

—Si, cuando vivíamos en el cottage en Primrose Place. La habitación de Nessie tenía una ventana batiente que daba a un enorme arce... ¿recordáis? Después de la escarlatina, cuando Nessie no pudo salir de la cama durante largo tiempo y estaba demasiado débil para sostener un libro, simplemente se quedaba allí tendida y observaba un nido de pájaros en una de las ramas. Vio a los bebés romper el cascarón y aprender a volar. Un día se quejó de que la ventana estaba tan sucia que apenas podía ver a través de ella, y eso daba al cielo un tono grisáceo. Desde entonces Jacob siempre mantuvo el cristal impoluto. Algunas veces se subía a una escalera de mano a limpiar el exterior, y ya sabéis como teme a las alturas. ¿Nunca le visteis hacerlo?

—No —dijo Bella con dificultad, le escocían los ojos—. No sabía que hiciera eso.

—Jacob dijo que el cielo siempre sería azul para ella —dijo Alice—. Y entonces fue cuando supe que él... ¿estás llorando, Esme?

Esme utilizaba una servilleta para limpiarse el rabillo de los ojos.

—No. Sólo he inhalado algo de pimienta.

—Yo también —dijo Bella, sonándose la nariz.

Nessie llevaba una ligera bandeja de bambú con caldo, pan y té a la habitación de Jacob. No había sido fácil persuadir a las criadas de la cocina de que podía llevar la bandeja ella misma. Tenían la firme convicción de que ningún invitado de Lord y Lady Uley debía cargar nada. Sin embargo, Nessie sabía que a Jacob le disgustaban los desconocidos, y en su vulnerable estado, se mostraría contrariado y obstinado.

Finalmente se había alcanzado un compromiso: una doncella llevaría la bandeja a lo alto de las escaleras, y Nessie podría llevarla a partir de allí.

Cuando se aproximaba a la habitación, Nessie oyó los sonidos de algo golpeando contra la pared con un golpe seco, y unos pocos gruñidos amenazadores que solo podían provenir de Jacob. Frunció el ceño, su paso se aceleró mientras procedía a recorrer el pasillo. Una doncella indignada salía de la habitación de Jacob.

—Bueno **,** nunca más —exclamó la doncella, roja y encrespada— entré a remover el carbón y añadir leña al fuego... ¡y ese asqueroso gitano gritó y me tiró su taza!

—Oh, querida. Lo lamento tanto. No estás herida, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que él no tenía intención...

—No, le falló la puntería —dijo la doncella con oscura satisfacción—. El tónico le ha dejado más drogado que a un alguacil de Cable Street. —La referencia aducía a una calle de una milla de largo en Londres, conocida por abrigar gran cantidad de guaridas de opio—. Yo no entraría ahí si fuera usted, señorita. La partirá en dos tan pronto como se ponga al alcance de sus brazos. El muy bestia.

Nessie frunció el ceño preocupada.

—Si. Gracias. Tendré cuidado. —Tónico... el médico debía haber dejado algo extremadamente potente para embotar la agonía de la quemadura. Probablemente aderezado con sirope de opio y alcohol. Ya que Jacob nunca tomaba medicinas y raramente bebía siquiera un vaso de vino, sería altamente susceptible a las intoxicaciones.

Entrando en la habitación, Nessie utilizó la espalda para cerrar la puerta, y fue a dejar la bandeja en la mesita de noche. La sobresaltó un pequeño sonido que resultó ser la voz de Jacob.

—¡Te dije que te largaras! —ladró—. Te dije... —Se interrumpió cuando ella se giró para enfrentarle.

Nessie nunca le había visto así antes, ruborizado y desorientado, sus ojos oscuros ligeramente desenfocados. Yacía sobre su espalda, su camisa blanca abierta revelando el borde de un pesado vendaje, y los músculos brillando como bronce pulido. Estaba tenso e irradiaba aquello a lo que su madre se refería como "espíritu animal".

—Balck—dijo gentilmente, utilizando su apellido.

Habían hecho un trato una vez, después de que ella superara la escarlatina, cuando él quería que se tomara una medicina. Nessie se había negado hasta que él se ofreció a decirle su apellido. Ella prometió no revelárselo nunca a nadie, y no lo había hecho. Tal vez él incluso creía que lo había olvidado.

—Quédate quieto —le urgió gentilmente—. No hay necesidad de sacar ese temperamento. Asustaste de muerte a la pobre doncella.

Jacob la observaba sin vigor, teniendo problemas para mantener la mirada enfocada.

—Me han envenenado —le dijo—. Vertiendo medicina por mi garganta. La cabeza se me enturbia. No quiero más.

Nessie asumió el papel de enfermera implacable, cuando todo lo que quería era mimarle y cuidarle.

—Estarías mucho peor sin ella. —Se sentó en el borde del colchón y buscó su muñeca. Su antebrazo era duro y pesado cuando se lo posó en el regazo. Presionando los dedos contra su muñeca, mantuvo la cara inexpresiva—. ¿Cuánto tónico te han dado?

La cabeza de él colgaba laxamente.

—Demasiado.

Nessie estuvo de acuerdo silenciosamente, sintiendo lo débil que era su pulso. Soltando su muñeca, tanteó su frente. Estaba muy caliente. ¿Era esto el principio de una fiebre? Su preocupación se agudizó.

—Déjame ver tu espalda. —Intentó separarse, pero él había subido la mano para presionar la fresca mano de ella más fuerte contra su frente. No la soltaba.

—Caliente —dijo, y cerró los ojos.

Nessie se sentó muy quieta, absorbiendo su esencia, el cuerpo pesadamente masculino junto al suyo, la piel suave y ardiente bajo su palma.

—Quédate fuera de mis sueños —susurró Jacob en la húmeda quietud—. No puedo dormir cuando estás aquí.

Nessie se permitió a sí misma acariciarle, el espeso cabello negro, la hermosa cara desprovista de su acostumbrada y tétrica severidad. Podía oler su piel, su sudor, la dulce respiración opiácea, el soplo pungente a miel. Jacob siempre iba bien afeitado, pero ahora la barba rascaba suavemente contra su palma. Deseó tomarle entre sus brazos, contra su pecho, como a un muchacho.

—Jake... déjame ver tu espalda.

Jacob se movió, rápido y poderoso incluso ahora, más agresivo en su estado drogado de lo que se permitiría normalmente ante ella. Siempre había manejado a Nessie con una especie de exagerada gentileza, como si ella pudiera romperse como un diente de león. Pero en este momento su apretón fue duro y seguro cuando la empujó hacia el colchón.

Respirando dificultosamente, la miró con vidriosa beligerancia.

—He dicho que permanezcas fuera de mis sueños.

Su cara era como la máscara de algún antiguo dios de la guerra, hermosa y ruda, la boca contorsionada, los labios lo bastante separados como para revelar los bordes de unos dientes blancos como los de un animal.

Nessie estaba asombrada, excitada, un poquitín asustada... pero éste era Jacob... y mientras le miraba, el filo del miedo se derritió, él bajó su cabeza hacia la de ella, y la besó.

Siempre había imaginado que habría aspereza, urgencia, presión apasionada. Pero los labios de él eran suaves, rozando contra los suyos con el calor del amanecer, la más dulce de las lluvias de verano. Abrió la boca para él maravillada, el peso sólido de él entre sus brazos, su cuerpo presionando contra las capas arrugadas de su falda.

Olvidándolo todo en el apasionado tumulto del descubrimiento, Nessie extendió los brazos rodeándole los hombros, hasta que él hizo una mueca y ella sintió el bulto del vendaje contra su palma.

—Jake —dijo sin respiración—. Lo siento mucho, yo... no, no te muevas. Descansa. — Le envolvió los brazos laxamente alrededor de la cabeza, estremeciéndose cuando él le besó la garganta. Frotó la nariz contra el gentil montículo de sus pechos, presionando la mejilla contra su corpiño, y suspiró.

Después de un largo e inmóvil minuto, mientras su pecho se alzaba y caía bajo la pesada cabeza de él, Nessie habló vacilante.

—¿Jake?

Un ligero resoplido fue su respuesta.

La primera vez que he besado a un hombre, pensó pesarosa, y le he hecho dormir.

Luchando por salir de debajo de él, Nessie apartó las mantas y aferró el borde de la camisa de él. El lino se pegaba a la poderosa curva de su espalda. Tirando de la camisa hasta arriba, la plegó a la altura del cuello. Alzó cuidadosamente el borde del vendaje, la venda de algodón estaba pegajosa y hedía a miel. Parpadeó ante la visión de la quemadura, que estaba roja e inflamada. El médico había dicho que se formaría una costra, pero la superficie rezumante de la herida no parecía ni remotamente estar sanando.

Viendo una marca negra en el otro lado de la espalda, Nessie frunció el ceño curiosamente y tiró más alto de la camisa. Lo que descubrió hizo que contuviera el aliento y sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

A pesar de toda la robustez física de Jacob, siempre había sido un hombre excepcionalmente modesto. La familia se había burlado de él, de hecho, por su negativa a bañarse delante de nadie, o a quitarse la camisa incluso durante los esfuerzos más extenuantes.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué significado tenía esta extraña marca, y qué podría revelar de su pasado?

—Jake—murmuró maravillada, sus dedos trazaron el patrón sobre los hombros de él

—. ¿Qué secretos ocultas?

 _¡Feliz de que les este gustando la historia!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó con malas noticias, entregadas por Esme, esta le comentó que Emmett no había dormido en su cama la noche anterior y que no podían encontrarlo por ninguna parte, además la salud de Jacob había empeorado.

—Emmett es un problema —refunfuñó Bella, mientras se levantaba de la cama y alcanzaba su bata y sus zapatillas—. Empezó a beber ayer por la tarde y obviamente no se detuvo. No debería preocuparme por saber dónde está, o qué es lo que le sucede.

—Y si vagó hasta el exterior de la casa y… oh, no sé… tropezó con una rama de un árbol ¿o algo? ¿No deberíamos preguntar a los jardineros o labradores si lo han visto?

—Dios. Qué mortificación. —Bella se puso la bata por la cabeza y se la abrochó apresuradamente—. Supongo que sí, aunque dejando claro que no tienen que realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva. Odiaría tener que interrumpir su trabajo sólo porque nuestro hermano no sabe controlarse.

—Está afligido, Bella—dijo Esme quedamente.

—Lo sé. Pero que Dios me ayude, estoy cansada de su aflicción. Y me hace sentir muy mal el decir esto.

Esme la miró compasivamente y extendió la mano para abrazarla.

—No debes sentirte mal. Siempre has tenido que recoger los trozos de nuestros estropicios, por no decir otra cosa. Yo estaría también cansada, si fuera tú.

Bella le devolvió el abrazo y se apartó con un suspiro.

—Nos preocuparemos después por Emmett. Ahora mismo estoy más preocupada por la salud de Jacob. ¿Lo has visto esta mañana?

—No, pero Nessie sí. Dice que definitivamente tiene fiebre y que la herida no está sanando. Creo que se quedó con él la mayor parte de la noche.

—Y ahora probablemente se desmayará del cansancio —dijo Bella exasperada.

Esme dudó y frunció el ceño.

—Bella…no sé si este es el mejor momento para decirte esto… pero allá abajo hay un pequeño problema. Al parecer ha desaparecido un cuchillo de plata.

Bella fue hacia la ventana y miró suplicante al cielo cargado de nubes.

—Querido Dios Misericordioso, por favor que no haya sido Alice.

—Amén —dijo Esme—. Pero lo más probable es que haya sido ella.

Sintiéndose agobiada, Bella en medio de su desesperación pensó: he fallado. La casa era una ruina, Emmett estaba desaparecido o quizás muerto, Jacob estaba herido, Nessie estaba enferma, Alice irá a prisión y Esme estaba condenada a la soltería. Pero lo que dijo fue:

—Jacob primero. —Y se dirigió decididamente a la habitación de éste con Esme pegada a sus talones.

Nessie estaba junto a la cama de Jacob, tan agotada que apenas podía mantenerse erguida. Su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y tenía el cuerpo totalmente inclinado. Todavía tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, pero le faltaba muy poco para acabar con ellas.

—Tiene fiebre —dijo, mientras escurría una toalla mojada y se la colocaba en la nuca.

—Mandaré a buscar al doctor. —Bella se puso a su lado—. Acuéstate.

Nessie agitó la cabeza.

—Después. Él me necesita ahora.

—Lo último que necesita es que te enfermes sobre él. —Le contestó Bella brevemente.

Suavizó su tono cuando vio la angustia en la mirada de su hermana.

—Por favor, acuéstate. Esme y yo cuidaremos de él mientras duermes.

Despacio Nessie bajó la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—Todo está mal, Bella —susurró ella—. Su fuerza ha desaparecido demasiado rápidamente. Y la fiebre no debió haberlo invadido tan apresuradamente.

—Lo ayudaremos a salir de esta. —Incluso a sus propios oídos, las palabras de Bella sonaron falsas. Se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora con los labios

—. Ve a descansar, querida.

Nessie obedeció renuentemente, mientras Bella se agachaba sobre el paciente. El saludable color bronceado de Jacob se había difuminado hasta convertirse en una palidez cenicienta, sus negras cejas y espesas pestañas se destacaban en un vívido contraste. Dormía con la boca abierta, luchando por respirar con inspiraciones poco profundas que se deslizaban sobre la superficie resquebrajada de sus labios. No parecía posible que Jacob, siempre tan áspero y fornido, pudiera hundirse tan rápido. Al tocarle la cara, Bella se asustó por el calor elevado de su piel.

—Jacob—murmuró ella—. Despierta, querido. Esme y yo vamos a limpiarte la herida. Debes quedarte quieto para nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?

Él tragó y asintió, sus labios agrietados se abrieron. Murmurándole con simpatía, las hermanas trabajaron en equipo, recogiéndole las sábanas hasta su cintura, levantándole el dobladillo de la camisa hasta los hombros, sacando trapos limpios, potes de ungüento y miel y vendas frescas.

Bella tocó la campanilla de los sirvientes, mientras Esme quitaba el vendaje viejo.

Arrugó la nariz ante el olor ligeramente desagradable de la carne herida que había quedado expuesta. Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas angustiadas.

Trabajando tan suave y rápidamente como le fue posible, Bella limpió la exudación que rezumaba de la herida, le aplicó ungüento fresco y la cubrió. Jacob permaneció callado y rígido, aunque su espalda se encogía al recibir el tratamiento. No pudo evitar un ocasional siseo de dolor. Y para cuando terminó, él estaba temblando.

Esme le limpió el rostro sudoroso con un trapo seco.

—Pobre Jacob. —Le llevó un vaso de agua a los labios. Cuando él trató de negarse, le deslizó un brazo bajo la cabeza y lo levantó con insistencia—. Sí, te lo beberás. Debí haber sabido que ibas a ser un paciente terrible. Bebe, querido, o me veré obligada a cantarte algo.

Bella reprimió una mueca al ver como Jacob obedecía.

—Tu forma de cantar no es tan terrible, Esme. Papá siempre dijo que cantabas como los pájaros.

—Quería decir como un loro —dijo Jacob roncamente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de Esme.

—Sólo por eso —le informó Esme—, voy a enviar a Alice para que te cuide hoy. Probablemente meterá a una de sus mascotas en la cama contigo, y extenderá sus cartas en el suelo. Y si tienes suerte, traerá sus potes de cola y podrás ayudarla a hacer ropa de papel para su muñeca.

Jacob lanzó a Bella una mirada suplicante llena de silencioso sufrimiento, y ella sonrió.

—Si eso no te inspira rápidamente a mejorarte, querido, nada lo hará.

Pero cuando los siguientes dos días pasaron, Jacob empeoró. El doctor parecía impotente para hacer algo, excepto ofrecerle el mismo tratamiento. La herida se estaba infectando, admitió. Se podría decir al respecto que la sangre que rezumaba era blanca y que la piel alrededor de la herida se estaba tiñendo de negro, un proceso inevitable que eventualmente envenenaría todo el cuerpo de Jacob.

Jacob perdió peso rápidamente, tan rápido como era humanamente posible. Eso sucedía a menudo con las lesiones producidas por quemaduras, dijo el doctor. El cuerpo se consumía en un esfuerzo por sanar las heridas. Lo que más preocupaba a Bella era que el ánimo de Jacob se volvía tan apático que ni siquiera Nessie parecía penetrar en él.

—No puede resistir el sentirse desvalido —le dijo Nessie a Bella, mientras sostenía la mano de Jacob cuando él estaba dormido.

—A nadie le gusta sentirse desvalido —contestó Bella.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con que a uno le guste o no. Creo que literalmente Jacob no puede tolerarlo. Y por eso se evade. —Nessie acariciaba gentilmente los morenos y flojos dedos, tan poderosos y llenos de callos por el trabajo.

Observando la tierna preocupación de la expresión de su hermana, Bella no puedo evitar preguntarle suavemente:

—¿Lo amas, Nessie?

Y su hermana, ilegible como una esfinge, volvió sus misteriosos ojos dorados hacia ella.

—Por supuesto que sí. Todos amamos a Jacob, ¿no?

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero Bella sentía que no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en este asunto.

Otro asunto que la tenía cada vez más preocupada era la continua ausencia de Emmett. Se había llevado un caballo pero no había empacado ninguna de sus pertenencias, ¿Podría haber cabalgado hasta Londres? Conociendo la aversión que le tenía su hermano a viajar, Bella no lo creía posible. Probablemente aún estaba en Hampshire, aunque el lugar donde se alojaba era un misterio. No estaba en la taberna del pueblo, ni en Dwyer House, ni en ninguna parte de la propiedad Uley.

Para alivio de Bella, Robert Pattinson vino de visita una tarde, vestido con un sobrio atavío. Guapo y perfumado con colonia cara, traía un ramillete perfectamente arreglado de flores, envuelto con un elegante lazo de pergamino.

Bella se encontró con él en el salón la planta baja. En su tristeza por la enfermedad de Jacob y la desaparición de Emmett, todas las reservas que podía haber sentido hacia Robert desaparecieron. Las heridas del pasado estaban confinadas en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, y en ese momento necesitaba un amigo.

Tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas, Robert se sentó con ella en un canapé acolchado.

—Bella—le murmuró preocupado—. Por tu aspecto, puedo percibir lo preocupada que estás. ¿No me digas que la condición de Jacob ha empeorado?

—Está mucho peor. —Dijo ella, agradecida por el fuerte apretón de sus manos—. El doctor parece no encontrar ningún otro remedio, y cree que cualquier cura común no tendría ningún efecto positivo, y que sólo causaría a Jacob mucha más incomodidad.

Tengo tanto miedo de que lo perdamos.

Sus pulgares le acariciaron suavemente la cima de los nudillos.

—Lo siento. Sé lo que él significa para tu familia. ¿Quieres que te envíe un doctor de Londres?

—Creo que no hay tiempo. —Sintió emerger las lágrimas y las contuvo con mucho esfuerzo.

—Si puedo ayudarte en algo, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

—Hay algo…—Le habló de la ausencia de Emmett y que sabía a ciencia cierta de que se encontraba en algún lugar de Hampshire—. Alguien tiene que encontrarlo —dijo—. Yo lo buscaría, pero me necesitan aquí. Y él tiende a ir a lugares donde…

—Donde no va la gente respetable —terminó Robert irónicamente —. Conociendo a tu hermano como lo hago, querida, probablemente sea mejor dejarlo dondequiera que esté hasta que la duerma y la neblina se disipe.

—Pero podría estar herido, o en peligro. Él… —Ella percibió en su expresión que la última cosa que Robert quería hacer era buscar a su hermano descarriado—. Sí preguntaras a algunas personas del pueblo si lo han visto por ahí, te lo agradecería.

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo. —La sorprendió extendiendo la mano hacia ella, y cerrando los brazos a su alrededor. Ella se puso rígida pero permitió que la atrajera cerca—. Pobrecita—murmuró—. Tienes tantas cargas que llevar.

Había habido un tiempo en el que Bella habría anhelado apasionadamente un momento como este. Ser sostenida por Robert, consolada por él. En esa ocasión se hubiera sentido en el cielo.

Pero ahora no se sentía igual que antes.

—Robe…—empezó, mientras se apartaba de él, pero la boca de él atrapó la suya, y se quedó helada de asombro cuando la besó. Esto, también, era diferente… y aunque solo por un momento, recordó como había sido, lo feliz que había sido una vez a su lado. Parecía que hubiera sido hacía tanto tiempo, ese momento antes de la escarlatina, cuando había sido inocente y soñadora y el futuro estaba lleno de promesas.

Apartó la cara de la de él.

—No, Robert.

—Por supuesto. —Él presionó los labios contra su cabello—. Este no es el momento apropiado para esto. Lo siento.

—Estoy tan preocupada por mi hermano y Jacob que no puedo pensar en otra cosa…

—Lo sé, cariño. —La miró nuevamente a la cara—. Voy a ayudaros a ti y a tu familia. No hay nada que desee más que tu seguridad y felicidad. Y tú necesitas de mi protección. Con tu familia en dificultades, cualquiera podría aprovecharse fácilmente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Nadie está aprovechándose de mí.

—¿Y qué hay del gitano?

—¿Te refieres al señor Cullen?

Christopher asintió.

—Tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con él cuando iba de camino a Londres, y hablo de ti en unos términos… bueno, basta con decir que no es un caballero. Me ofendí en tu nombre.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Gritó a los cuatro vientos que tú y él ibais a casaros. —Se le escapó una sonrisa despreciativa—. Como si tú pudieras rebajarte a eso. Un medio gitano sin modales ni educación.

Bella sintió la furiosa necesidad de defenderlo. Miró fijamente al rostro del hombre al que una vez había amado tan desesperadamente. Era la encarnación de todo lo que una joven desearía del matrimonio. Sin duda hacía mucho tiempo, hubiera podido compararlo con Edward Cullen y encontrar a Robert muy por encima de él. Pero ella ya no era la mujer que había sido… y Robert no era el caballero de brillante armadura que había creído que era.

—No creo que eso fuera rebajarme —dijo—. El señor Cullen es un caballero y altamente estimado por sus amigos.

—Sólo lo encuentran lo suficientemente entretenido para las ocasiones sociales, pero nunca lo tratarán como un igual. Y nunca será un caballero. Eso lo entiende todo el mundo, querida, incluso el mismo Cullen.

—Pues yo ni lo entiendo ni lo acepto—dijo ella—. Se necesitan más cosas para ser un caballero que tener finos modales.

Robert examinó intensamente su rostro indignado.

—Muy bien, no vamos a discutir por él, si eso te acalora. Pero nunca olvides que los gitanos son famosos por su encanto y sus engaños. El principio que los gobierna es buscar su propio placer sin considerar responsabilidades o consecuencias. Tu fe hacia él está equivocada, Bella. Sólo espero que no le hayas confiado ningún negocio de tu familia o algún tipo de asunto legal.

—Aprecio tu preocupación —contestó ella, deseando que se marchara e intentara encontrar a su hermano extraviado—. Pero los asuntos de mi familia permanecen en las manos de Lord Dwyer y en las mías.

—¿Entonces Cullen no regresará de Londres? ¿Tu conexión con él ha terminado?

—Regresará —admitió ella renuentemente—, para traer algunos expertos que nos aconsejarán sobre lo que puede hacerse con Dwyer House.

—Ah. —Había la suficiente condescendencia en su tono como para hacerla rechinas los dientes. Robert agitó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio largo rato.

—¿Y sólo aceptarás su consejo en ese asunto? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿O me permitirás hacer algunas recomendaciones en un asunto en el cual estoy completamente capacitado mientras que él no tiene ni idea?

—Por supuesto que tus recomendaciones serían bienvenidas.

—¿Entonces puedo visitar Dwyer House para hacer algunas apreciaciones profesionales por mí mismo?

—Si lo deseas. Es muy amable por tu parte. Aunque…—Se detuvo insegura—. No desearía que malgastaras todo tu tiempo allí.

—Cualquier tiempo a tu servicio estará bien empleado. —Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los suyos antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de apartarse.

—Robert, estoy más preocupada por mi hermano que por la casa…

—Claro —dijo él tranquilizadoramente—. Preguntaré por él y si oigo cualquier cosa, te la comentaré inmediatamente.

—Gracias.

Pero de algún modo supo cuando Robert se marchó que la búsqueda de Emmett carecería de entusiasmo en el mejor de los casos. La desesperación se arrastró a través de ella como una fría y pesada ola.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó de una pesadilla sacudiendo los brazos y las piernas, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Había soñado que encontraba a Emmett flotando bocabajo en un estanque, y cuando había nadado hacia él, para intentar llevarlo a la orilla, su cuerpo había comenzado a hundirse. No podía mantenerlo a flote, y cuando el cuerpo se alejó un poco más en medio de las aguas negras, ella se sumergió con él… ahogándose con el agua, incapaz de ver o de respirar…

Temblando, se levantó de la cama y alcanzó sus zapatillas y su bata. Todavía era temprano, la casa aún estaba oscura y callada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, e hizo una pausa cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo. El miedo bombeó a través de sus venas. No quería salir de la habitación. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con que Jacob había muerto en mitad de la noche… la asustaba también que su hermano hubiera sufrido una tragedia… y lo que más la aterrorizaba era que no sería capaz de aceptar lo peor, si aún estaba por venir. No se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes.

Tan sólo pensar en sus hermanas le hizo apretar el pomo y girarlo. Por ellas, podría parecer decidida y confiada. Haría cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer.

Apresurándose a lo largo del vestíbulo, empujó la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de

Jacob y acercó a su cama.

La tenue luz del alba apenas si aliviaba la oscuridad, pero era lo suficientemente clara como para permitir a Bella vislumbrar a dos personas yaciendo en la cama. Jacob estaba de costado, las que antes habían sido las fuertes líneas de su cuerpo derrumbadas y laxas. Y junto a él había una figura delgada, Nessie dormía a su lado, totalmente vestida, con los pies metidos bajo la falda de su vestido de andar por casa. Aunque era imposible que una criatura tan delicada protegiera a alguien tan enorme, el cuerpo de Nessie estaba encorvado como si pudiera protegerlo. Bella los miró fijamente maravillada, entendiendo más con la escena de lo que cualquier palabra podría haber implicado. Su posición transmitía anhelo y contención, incluso mientras dormían.

Comprendió que su hermana había abierto los ojos... había un brillo en ellos. Nessie no emitió ningún sonido ni hizo ningún movimiento, su expresión era de gravedad, como si estuviera absorta coleccionando cada segundo que pasaba con él.

Agobiada con la compasión y el dolor compartido, Bella apartó la mirada de su hermana. Se alejó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Casi tropieza con Esme que también atravesaba en ese momento el pasillo con su fantasmal bata blanca.

—¿Cómo está Jacob? —preguntó Esme.

A Bella le dolía la garganta. Era muy difícil hablar.

—No muy bien. Está durmiendo. Vamos a la cocina y pongamos una olla al fuego.

Se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

—Bella, soñé toda la noche con Emmett. Tuve terribles pesadillas.

—Igual que yo.

—¿Crees que… se ha herido a sí mismo?

—Espero que no, con todo mi corazón. Pero creo que puede ser posible.

—Sí —susurró Esme—. Yo también lo creo. —Emitió un pesado suspiro—. Pobre Alice.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ella todavía es tan joven, haber perdido ya a tantas personas… a Padre y a Madre, y ahora quizás también a Jacob y a Emmett.

—No hemos perdido a Jacob y Emmett aún.

—A estas alturas, sería un milagro si podemos mantener con vida al menos a uno de ellos.

—Siempre eres tan alegre por las mañanas. —Bella tomó su mano y la apretó. Intentando ignorar el peso de la desesperación en su propio pecho, le dijo firmemente —: No te rindas aún, Esme. Mantengamos la esperanza a flote todo el tiempo que podamos.

Llegaron al final de los escalones.

—Bella. —Esme sonaba un poco molesta—. ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de tirarte al suelo y llorar?

Sí, pensó Bella. Ahora mismo, de hecho. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de derramar sus lágrimas.

—No, claro que no. Llorar no ayuda a resolver nada.

—¿Nunca has querido apoyarte en el hombro de alguien?

—No necesito el hombro de nadie. Tengo dos absolutamente sanos.

—Eso es estúpido. No puedes apoyarte en tu propio hombro.

—Esme, si quieres empezar el día discutiendo… —Bella se interrumpió cuando percibió un ruido afuera, era el retumbar y el deslizar sobre la grava de un carruaje y cascos de caballos.

—¿Cielos, quién podría venir a esta hora?

—El doctor —supuso Esme.

—No, aún no lo he mandado llamar.

—Quizás Lord Uley ha regresado.

—Pero no hay ninguna razón para eso, sobre todo para que llegue tan temprano…

Un lacayo golpeó la puerta, el sonido resonó a través del vestíbulo de entrada. Ambas intercambiaron miradas de inquietud.

—No podemos abrir —dijo Bella—. Aún estamos en camisón.

Una sirvienta entró en el vestíbulo. Bajando un cubo de carbón, se limpió las manos en su delantal y corrió hacia la puerta. Destrabando el enorme portal, lo abrió y se inclinó para hacer una cortesía.

—Vete —murmuró Bella, mientras empujaba a Esme para que subiera nuevamente los escalones. Pero cuando miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para ver quien había llegado, la visión de la figura alta y pelo cobrizo de un hombre hizo que saltaran chispas en su interior. Se detuvo con un pie en el primer escalón, mirando y mirando hasta que un par de ojos color dorado alzaron la mirada en su dirección.

Edward.

Parecía desaliñado y desvergonzado, como un bandido a la fuga. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, mientras la miraba con intensidad.

—Parece que no puedo vivir lejos de ti —dijo.

Corrió hacia él sin pensar, casi tropezando en su apresuramiento.

—Edward…

La cogió con una risa suave. El olor a campo se aferraba a él; tierra mojada, humedad, hojas. La llovizna que permanecía sobre su abrigo penetró a través de la delgada tela del camisón. Sintiéndola temblar, Edward se abrió el abrigo con un murmullo sin palabras y la empujó contra el asilo caluroso de su cuerpo. Bella era vagamente consciente de la presencia de los sirvientes que se movían a través del vestíbulo de la entrada, y de la cercanía de su hermana. Estaba haciendo una escena, debía apartarse y tratar de comportarse. Pero no podía. No aún.

—Debes haber viajado todo la noche —se oyó decir a sí misma.

—Tenía que volver pronto. —Bella sintió sus labios rozarle el cabello alborotado—. Dejé algunas cosas sin terminar. Pero sentí el presentimiento de que podías necesitarme. Dime que ha pasado, cariño.

Bella abrió la boca para contestarle, pero para su eterna mortificación, el único sonido que emitió fue algo parecido al graznido de un cuervo miserable. Su autodominio se derrumbó. Agitó la cabeza, se ahogó en medio de sollozos, y cuanto más intentaba contenerlos, peor se volvían.

Edward la aferró firme y profundamente dentro de su abrazo. La espantosa tormenta de lágrimas no parecía molestarlo en lo absoluto. Tomó una de las manos de Bella y la aplastó contra su corazón, hasta que ella pudo sentir su latido fuerte y firme. En un mundo que estaba desintegrándose a su alrededor, él era la cosa más sólida y real.

—Todo va bien —le oyó murmurar—. Ya estoy aquí.

Alarmada por su propia falta de autodisciplina, Bella hizo un precario esfuerzo por enderezarse, pero él solo la abrazó más fuerte.

—No, no te apartes. Te tengo. —Acunó la temblorosa figura contra su pecho. Notando la torpe retirada de Esme, Edward le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No te preocupes, hermanita.

—Amelia casi nunca llora —dijo Esme.

—Ella está bien. —Edward pasaba una mano por la espina dorsal de Bella con caricias consoladoras—. Solo necesita…

Cuando hizo una pausa, Esme dijo:

—Un hombro en el que llorar.

—Sí. —Condujo a Bella hacia los escalones y le hizo señas a Esme, para que se sentara junto a ellos.

Con Bella acunada en su regazo, Edward encontró un pañuelo en su bolsillo y le limpió los ojos y la nariz. Cuando resultó evidente que no podía extraerse ningún sentido de sus confusas palabras, la acalló suavemente y la sostuvo contra su fornido y cálido cuerpo mientras ella sollozaba y escondía el rostro. Inundada de alivio, le permitió mecerla como si fuera una niña.

Mientras Bella hipaba y se sosegaba entre sus brazos, Edward hizo algunas preguntas a Esme, quien le habló del complicado estado de salud de Jacob y la desaparición de Emmett, e incluso de la pieza de la cubertería de plata extraviada.

Finalmente, logrando controlarse, Bella se aclaró la dolorida garganta. Alzó la cabeza del hombro de Edward y pestañeó.

—¿Mejor?—preguntó él, mientras le sostenía el pañuelo ante la nariz.

Bella asintió y sopló obedientemente.

—Lo siento—dijo con una voz apagada—. No debería haberme convertido en un colador. Ya he terminado.

Edward parecía ver directamente en su interior. Su voz fue muy suave cuando le dijo:

—No tienes que disculparte. Y tampoco has terminado aún.

Ella comprendió que sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera, o cuánto tiempo quisiera llorar, él lo aceptaría. Y la consolaría. Eso hizo que de sus ojos se derramaran lágrimas de nuevo. Arrastró la mano por el cuello abierto de su camisa, que revelaba en su hendidura una visión de piel dorada por el sol. Dejó que sus dedos vagaran alrededor de la prenda de lino.

—¿Crees que Emmett podría estar muerto? —susurró.

Él no le ofreció ninguna falsa esperanza, ni promesas vacías, solo le acarició la mejilla húmeda con sus nudillos.

—Pase lo que pase, lo afrontaremos juntos.

—Edward… ¿harías algo por mí?

—Lo que sea.

—¿Podrías encontrar esas plantas que Jacob le dio a Nessie y a Emmett para curar la escarlatina?

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró.

—¿La belladona mortal? Eso no funcionaría en este caso, cariño.

—Pero tiene fiebre.

—Causada por una herida infectada. Lo que debemos hacer es tratar la fuente de la fiebre. —Le deslizó la mano por la nuca, aliviándole los músculos tensamente atados. Miraba fijamente a un punto distante en el suelo, como si estuviera concentrado en algo. Sus pestañas espesas sombreaban sus ojos color dorado—. Vamos a echar un vistazo a Jacob.

—¿Cree que puede ayudarlo? —preguntó Esme, saltando sobre sus pies.

—O eso, o mis esfuerzos acabarán con él más rápidamente. Lo que a estas alturas, ya no debe importarle. —Levantando a Bella de su regazo, Edward la puso cuidadosamente de pie, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Su mano permanecía en el hueco de la espalda de ella, era un ligero pero firme apoyo que Bella necesitaba desesperadamente.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Jacob, a Bella se le ocurrió que Nessie todavía podía estar adentro.

—Esperad —dijo, mientras se interponía rápidamente—. Déjenme entrar primero.

Edward se quedó a un lado de la puerta.

Entrando en el cuarto con cautela, Bella vio que Jacob estaba solo en la cama.

Abrió la puerta un poco más y les hizo señas a Edward y a Esme para que entraran.

Percibiendo la presencia de intrusos en el cuarto, Jacob rodó de costado y entornó los ojos hacia ellos. En cuanto captó la presencia de Edward, su cara se contrajo en una mueca hosca.

—Lárgate de aquí —graznó.

Edward sonrió complacientemente.

—¿Así de encantador eres con el doctor? Apostaría a que estaba deseoso de ayudarte.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Esto quizá te sorprenda —dijo Edward—, pero hay una larga lista de cosas que preferiría examinar en vez de tu pútrido cadáver. Por tu familia, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Date la vuelta.

Jacob apoyó la frente sobre el colchón y dijo algo en _Romaní_ que sonó extremadamente grosero.

—Tú también —dijo Edward serenamente. Levantó la camisa de Jacob y le quitó la venda del hombro herido. Examinó la herida horrorosamente rezumante sin expresión.

—¿Con cuanta frecuencia la habéis estado limpiando? —preguntó a Bella.

—Dos veces por día.

—Lo haremos cuatro veces por día. Y le aplicaremos una cataplasma. —Alejándose de la cama, Edward le hizo señas a Bella para que lo acompañara a la puerta. Puso la boca en su oreja:

—Tengo que salir a buscar algunas cosas. Mientras estoy afuera, dale algo para hacerlo dormir. No podrá tolerar lo que le voy a hacer de otra manera.

—¿Tolerar qué? ¿Qué vas a poner en la cataplasma?

—Una mezcla de varias cosas. Incluida una dilución de _apis mellifica._

—¿Y eso que es?

—Veneno de abeja. Extraído de abejas aplastadas, para ser precisos. Lo empaparemos con una base de agua y alcohol.

Confundida, Bella agitó la cabeza.

—Pero dónde vas a conseguir… —Se interrumpió y lo miró fijamente con creciente horror—. ¿Vas a ir a la colmena que hay en Dwyer House? ¿Co… cómo vas a recoger las abejas?

Su boca se estiró por la diversión.

—Muy cuidadosamente.

—¿Quieres… que te ayude?—se ofreció con dificultad.

Conociendo el terror que le tenía a los insectos, Edward le deslizó las manos alrededor de su cabeza y la besó fuertemente en los labios.

—No con las abejas, cariño. Quédate aquí y da una dosis de morfina a Jacob. Una bien grande.

—No querrá tomársela. Odia la morfina. Querrá mostrarse estoico.

—Confía en mí, ninguno de nosotros deseará que esté despierto mientras le aplico la cataplasma. Sobre todo Jacob. Los _Romaní_ llaman al tratamiento: "El relámpago blanco", y por una buena razón. No es algo que nadie pueda soportar estoicamente. Así que haz lo que sea necesario para obligarlo, _monisha_. Regresaré pronto.

—¿Crees que el relámpago blanco funcionará? —preguntó ella.

—No sé. —Edward lanzó una mirada indescifrable a la figura que sufría en la cama—. Pero no creo que dure mucho más sin él.

Mientras Edward estaba afuera, Bella habló con sus hermanas en privado. Se decidió que Nessie era la más indicada para hacer tomar la morfina a Jacob. Y fue Nessie quien afirmó rotundamente que tendrían que engañarlo, cuando él se negó a tomársela voluntariamente, sin importar cuánto se lo pidieron.

—Le mentiré, si es necesario —dijo Nessie, sorprendiendo a las demás con sus palabras —. Él confía en mí. Creerá cualquier cosa que le diga.

Ellas sabían que Nessie nunca había dicho una mentira en su vida, ni siquiera cuando era niña.

—¿Realmente crees que puedes hacerlo?—preguntó Alice, un poco intimidada por la idea.

—Para salvar su vida, sí. —La delicada tensión se percibía en el ceño de Nessie, y unas manchas de color rosa pálida se vislumbraban más coloradas en su mejilla—. Creo... creo que un pecado cometido por un propósito así puede ser perdonado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Bella rápidamente.

—Le gusta el té de menta —dijo Nessie—. Hagamos un poco bastante cargado y agreguémosle mucho azúcar. Eso ayudará a aplacar el sabor de la medicina.

Ninguna tetera había sido preparada nunca con tan escrupuloso cuidado, las hermanas Swan se apiñaron sobre el brebaje como un aquelarre de jóvenes brujas.

Finalmente llenaron una tetera de porcelana con la azucarada cocción, y la colocaron en una bandeja junto a una taza y un platillo.

Nessie la llevó al cuarto de Jacob, haciendo una pausa en el umbral mientras Bella mantenía la puerta abierta.

—¿Quieres que entre contigo? —susurró Bella.

Nessie agitó su cabeza.

—No, yo me haré cargo. Por favor, cierra la puerta. Asegúrate de que nadie nos moleste. —Su estilizada espalda estaba muy recta cuando entró en el cuarto.

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron cuando oyó el sonido de los pasos de Nessie. El dolor de la herida enconada era constante e ineludible. Podía sentir las toxinas derramándose en su torrente sanguíneo, alimentando su piel envenenada. Eso le producía una oscura y confusa euforia, que le conducía fuera de su cuerpo hasta que se sintió flotando en la periferia del cuarto. Cuando Nessie llegó, se hundió de regreso en el dolor con solo sentir sus manos sobre él, y su respiración en el rostro.

Nessie brillaba como si fuera un espejismo ante él. La piel de ella parecía fresca y luminosa, mientras su cuerpo rabiaba emanando veneno y calor.

—He traído algo para ti.

—No… no quiero…

—Sí —insistió ella, al unírsele en la cama—. Te ayudará a mejorar… ven aquí, levántate un poco y pondré mi brazo alrededor de ti. —Se oyó un delicioso deslizamiento de miembros femeninos contra él, debajo de él, y Jacob rechinó los dientes ante el furioso estallido de agonía que se produjo cuando se movió para acomodarse. La oscuridad y la luz jugaron bajo sus párpados cerrados, y luchó por mantenerse consciente.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró descansando la cabeza sobre los suaves pechos de Nessie, uno de sus brazos lo acunaban mientras su mano libre le apretaba una taza contra los labios.

Un borde de delicada porcelana hizo clic contra sus dientes. Retrocedió cuando un sabor acre quemó sus labios resquebrajados.

—No…

—Sí. Bebe. —La taza le fue puesta en los labios de nuevo. El susurro se deslizó tiernamente sobre su oreja—: Hazlo por mí.

Estaba demasiado enfermo, no se creía capaz de tragarlo, pero para complacerla, bebió un poco. El sabor crudo y ácido le hizo retroceder.

—¿Qué es?

—Té de menta. —Los angelicales ojos azules de Nessie lo miraron fijamente sin pestañear, su hermoso rostro era neutral—. Debes bebértelo todo y tal vez otra taza más. Te hará bien.

Supo enseguida que Nessie le estaba mintiendo. Nada podría hacerle bien. Y el fuerte sabor amargo de la morfina en el té era imposible de ocultar. Pero Jacob se percató de algo al mirarla, de su extraña determinación y se le ocurrió que ella estaba dándole esa dosis excesiva con un propósito. Su mente exhausta sopesó las posibilidades. Quizá Nessie quería ahorrarle más sufrimientos, sabiendo que las horas y los días venideros serían más difíciles para él. Matarlo con morfina era el último acto de bondad que ella podía ofrecerle.

Morir en sus brazos… acunado contra ella mientras abandonaba su cicatrizada alma a la oscuridad… Nessie sería la última cosa que sentiría, vería y escucharía. Si hubiera lágrimas dentro de él, habría podido llorar de gratitud.

Bebió despacio, tragando cada sorbo. Bebió un poco más de la siguiente taza hasta que su garganta ya no pudo más, y volvió la cara contra su pecho y se estremeció. La cabeza le daba vueltas y flotaban chispas a su alrededor, como una lluvia de estrellas.

Nessie puso la taza a un lado, le acarició el cabello y presionó la mejilla húmeda contra su frente.

Y ambos se quedaron esperando.

—Canta para mí —le susurró Jacob, mientras la oscuridad cegadora le rodeaba.

Nessie siguió acariciándole la cabeza mientras canturreaba una canción de cuna. Él le tocó la garganta con los dedos, buscando la preciosa vibración de su voz y las chispas se marchitaron mientras se perdió en ella, su destino, al fin.

Bella se deslizó hasta el suelo y se sentó junto a la puerta, con los dedos entrelazados laxamente. Oyó los tiernos murmullos de Nessie… unas pocas palabras ásperas de Jacob… y un largo silencio. Y entonces la voz de Nessie, cantando suavemente, murmurando, los tonos eran tan sinceros y adorables que Bella sintió una frágil paz derramándose sobre ella. Finalmente, el sonido angelical se marchitó y solo hubo más silencio.

Después de una hora, Bella, cuyos nervios se habían estirado hasta el límite, se puso de pie y extendió los miembros encogidos. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Nessie estaba arreglando la cama, arrastrando las sábanas sobre la figura relajada de Jacob.

—¿Se la tomó? —susurró Bella, al acercarse a ella. Nessie parecía cansada y tensa.

—La mayor parte.

—¿Tuviste que mentirle?

Nessie asintió renuentemente.

—Fue la cosa más fácil que he hecho en la vida. ¿Ves?.. No soy tan santa después de todo.

—Sí lo eres —Bella se volvió y la abrazó fuertemente—. Sí lo eres.

Incluso la bien entrenada servidumbre de Lord Uley se quejó cuando Edward regresó con dos frascos repletos de abejas vivas y las llevó a la cocina. Las sirvientas de la cocina huyeron chillando hacia la sala de los sirvientes, el ama de llaves se retiró a su cuarto para escribir una carta indignada al conde y la condesa, y el mayordomo le dijo al mozo de cuadra que si esa era la clase de huésped que Lord Uley esperaba que atendiera, estaba pensando seriamente en retirarse. Como fue la única persona que se atrevió a entrar en la cocina, Alice se quedó con Edward, ayudándolo a preparar el brebaje colando y mezclando, para después informar a sus hermanas de que se había divertido mucho aplastando abejas.

Finalmente, Edward llevó al cuarto de Jacob lo que parecía ser la pócima de un hechicero. Bella esperaba allí por él, ya habiendo preparado cuchillos limpios, tijeras, pinzas, agua fresca, y una pila de vendas blancas limpias.

Se ordenó a Esme y a Alice que abandonaran la habitación, para su eterno disgusto, mientras Nessie cerraba la puerta firmemente tras ellas. Luego aceptó un delantal de Bella, se lo ató alrededor de la estrecha cintura y se colocó junto a la cama. Posando los dedos a un lado de la garganta de Jacob, Nessie dijo tensamente:

—Su pulso es débil y lento. Es por la morfina.

—¿Le quito el vendaje? —preguntó Bella.

Edward asintió.

—Y también la camisa. —Dicho esto fue al lavabo y se enjabonó las manos.

Nessie y Bella quitaron la camisa de lino de la figura postrada de Jacob. Su espalda todavía era pesada y musculosa, pero había perdido mucho peso. Los bordes de sus costillas sobresalían bajo la piel morena.

Mientras Nessie iba a tirar la camisa arrugada, Bella le desató las puntas de la venda y empezó a soltarla. Se detuvo cuando vio una curiosa marca en el otro hombro.

Inclinándose sobre él, examinó más atentamente el diseño de tinta negra. Un frío de sobresalto la atravesó.

—Un tatuaje —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Sí, lo noté hace unos días —comentó Nessie, al regresar junto a la cama—. Es extraño que nunca lo haya mencionado antes ¿verdad? No me sorprende que siempre estuviera dibujando pookas e inventara historias sobre ellos cuando era más joven. Debe tener alguna importancia para…

—¿Qué has dicho? —la voz de Edward era callada, pero reverberó con tal intensidad que bien podía haber estado gritando.

—Jacob tiene un tatuaje de un pooka en su hombro —replicó Nessie, mirándole inquisitivamente mientras él se acercaba apresuradamente a la cama con tres zancadas

—. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que lo tenía hasta ahora. Es un diseño único... nunca había visto algo parecido… —se interrumpió con un jadeo cuando Edward puso su antebrazo junto al hombro de Jacob.

Los negros caballos alados de ojos amarillos eran idénticos.

Bella alzó la mirada de la asombrosa visión hasta el pálido rostro de Edward.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Edward parecía no poder apartar su mirada del tatuaje de Jacob.

—No sé.

—Habías conocido alguna vez a otra persona que tuviera…

—No. —Edward se apartó—. Dulce Jesús. —Caminó despacio de un lado a otro al pie de la cama, mientras miraba fijamente a la figura inmóvil de Jacob, como si este fuera una especie de criatura exótica que nunca hubiera visto. Tomó un par de tijeras de la bandeja de suministros.

Instintivamente, Nessie se interpuso y se colocó junto al hombre que dormía. Notando su gesto protector, Edward murmuró:

—Está bien, hermanita. Solo voy a cortarle la piel muerta.

Se inclinó sobre la herida y trabajó intensamente. Tras un minuto de mirarlo limpiar y escarbar en la herida, Nessie fue hacia la silla más cercana y se derrumbó bruscamente, como si sus rodillas se hubieran salido de sus coyunturas.

Bella se quedó junto a Edward, sintiendo el escozor de la náusea en la garganta. Edward, por el contrario, se mostraba tan frío como si solamente estuviera reparando el intrincado mecanismo de un reloj en lugar de tratar con carne humana enconada.

Respondiendo a su orden, Bella sacó el pote de líquido que contenía la cataplasma, olía a astringente pero curiosamente dulce.

—No permitas que te salpique los ojos —dijo Edward, mientras enjuagaba la herida con una solución salina.

—Huele a frutas.

—Es el veneno. —Edward cortó un cuadrado de tela y lo metió en el cuenco. Sacándolo cuidadosamente, puso la tela empapada sobre la herida. Incluso en su sueño profundo, Jacob se estremeció y gimió en reacción.

—Cálma, _chal_. —Edward posó una mano en su espalda, para mantenerlo en su lugar. Cuando se aseguró de que Jacob estaba quieto nuevamente, vendó la cataplasma firmemente en su lugar—. Lo remplazaremos cada vez que limpiemos la herida —dijo

—. No inclines el cuenco. Odiaría tener que ir a buscar más abejas.

—¿Cómo sabremos si está dando resultado? —preguntó Bella.

—La fiebre debería bajar gradualmente y mañana a esta hora, deberíamos ver una agradable costra sobre la herida. —Tocó la garganta de Jacob y le dijo a Nessie—: Su pulso es ahora más fuerte.

—¿Y qué hay del dolor? —preguntó Nessie ansiosamente.

—Eso debería mejorar rápidamente. —Edward le sonrió mientras citaba una frase en latín—: _Pro medicina est dolor, dolores qui necat_.

—El dolor que mata al dolor, actúa como medicina —tradujo Nessie.

—Eso tiene sentido solo para un _Roma_ —dijo Bella, y Edward sonrió abiertamente.

Le tomó los hombros con sus manos.

—Te quedaras al cargo ahora, colibrí. Yo voy a salir un rato.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó ella desconcertada—. Pero… ¿adónde vas?

Su expresión cambió.

—A buscar a tu hermano. —Bella lo miró fijamente con una mezcla de gratitud y preocupación—. Quizás deberías descansar primero. Has viajado toda la noche. Podría llevarte mucho tiempo encontrarlo.

—No creo —sus ojos brillaron con ironía—. Tu hermano no es de los que cubren sus huellas.

 _Gracias por leer… me hacen feliz… :D espero sus comentarios!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Aproximadamente seis horas después de haber comenzado la búsqueda de Emmett, Edward golpeó en la puerta de una próspera finca. Algunos chismes de taberna le habían llevado hasta alguien que había visto a Dwyer con otra persona, y estos le habían llevado a otro sitio, donde sus planes habían sido escuchados por casualidad, y así sucesivamente, hasta que finalmente el rastro lo había conducido a este lugar.

La enorme casa estilo Tudor, con la inscripción de la fecha de su construcción sobre su puerta: 1620, estaba localizada a casi un kilómetro y medio de Stony Cross Park. Por la información que Edward había recogido, la granja había pertenecido una vez a una noble familia de Hampshire, pero había sido vendida por necesidad a un comerciante de Londres. Servía como lugar de retiro para los disipados hijos del comerciante y de sus compañeros de juegos.

No le supuso una sorpresa que a Emmett le atrajera ese tipo de compañía.

La puerta se abrió y un mayordomo de rostro endurecido apareció. Sus labios se retorcieron desdeñosamente al ver a Edward.

—Los de tu clase no son bienvenidos por aquí.

—Menuda suerte, ya que no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo. He venido en busca de Lord Dwyer.

—Aquí no hay ningún Lord Dwyer. —El mayordomo empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero Edward interpuso una mano para impedírselo.

—Alto. De ojos claros. Robusto. Probablemente apestando a alcohol...

—No he visto a nadie con esa descripción.

—Entonces permítame hablar con su amo.

—No está en casa.

—Mire —dijo Edward irritado—. Estoy aquí en nombre de la familia de Lord Dwyer.

Quieren que lo lleve de vuelta. Sólo Dios sabe por qué. Entréguemelo y lo dejaré en paz.

—Si lo quieren —dijo el mayordomo fríamente—, que envíen a un sirviente apropiado. No a un apestoso gitano.

Edward se frotó las esquinas de sus ojos con su mano libre y suspiró.

—Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil. Francamente, preferiría no realizar un ejercicio físico innecesario. Todo lo que le pido es que me de cinco minutos para encontrar al bastardo y llevármelo de aquí.

—¡Lárguese de aquí!

Después de otro intento de cerrar la puerta, el mayordomo tomó una campanilla plateada de la mesa del vestíbulo. Unos segundos después aparecieron dos lacayos corpulentos.

—Sacad de aquí a esta sabandija —ordenó el mayordomo. Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la echó sobre uno de los bancos que adornaban el vestíbulo de entrada.

El primer lacayo lo atacó. Con unos pocos movimientos experimentados, Edward le golpeó con la derecha en la mandíbula, lo derribó, y lo dejó gimiendo en el suelo.

El segundo lacayo se acercó a Edward con mucha más cautela que el primero.

—¿Cuál es tu brazo dominante? —preguntó Edward. El lacayo pareció sobresaltado.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Preferiría romperte el que no utilizas con frecuencia.

Los ojos del lacayo se salieron de sus órbitas, y se retiró lanzando una mirada suplicante al mayordomo.

El mayordomo miró fijamente a Edward.

—Tiene cinco minutos. Encuentre a su amo y lárguese.

—Dwyer no es mi amo —murmuró Edward—. Es un grano en mi trasero.

—Llevan días en el mismo cuarto —le dijo el lacayo, cuyo nombre era George, mientras ascendían rápidamente por unas escaleras alfombradas—. La comida y las prostitutas vienen y van, hay botellas de vino vacías por todas partes… y el hedor a humo del opio invade todo el piso de arriba. Querrá cubrirse los ojos cuando entre a ese cuarto, señor.

—¿Por el humo?

—Por eso, y… bueno, algunas cosas que harían ruborizarse al mismo diablo.

—Soy de Londres —dijo Edward—. No me ruborizo. —Aún cuando George no hubiera estado deseoso de llevar a Edward a la guarida de iniquidad, lo hubiera podido encontrar fácilmente por el olor.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Edward la empujó con el codo, la abrió y caminó en medio de la atmósfera nublada. Había cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, todos jóvenes, en diversas fases de desnudez. Aunque sólo había una pipa de opio como evidencia, podría afirmarse que todo el cuarto era una pipa enorme, por la espesura del humo dulzón. La llegada de Edward fue recibida con notable despreocupación, los hombres aletargados sobre el tapizado de los muebles, uno enroscado sobre cojines en la esquina. Sus cutis eran cadavéricos, sus ojos inundados por la estupidez inducida por los narcóticos. La mesita estaba llena de cucharas, alfileres y un plato lleno de lo que parecía ser un jarabe negro.

Una de las mujeres, que estaba completamente desnuda, se detuvo en el acto de alzar una pipa a la boca floja de uno de los hombres.

—Mira —dijo a la otra mujer—, uno nuevo. —Se escuchó una risa soñolienta—.

Bueno, lo necesitamos. Todos estos están a media asta. Lo único que queda tieso es la pipa. —Se retorció para mirar a Edward—. Vaya, que hombre tan hermoso.

—Oh, déjamelo a mí primero —dijo la otra. Se acarició invitadoramente—. Ven, amor, te daré un…

—No, gracias. —Edward estaba empezando a sentirse ligeramente mareado por el humo. Se dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana, la abrió y dejó que una brisa fresca entrara en la habitación. Unas maldiciones y algunas protestas fueron las respuestas de sus acciones.

Identificando al que estaba en la esquina como Emmett, Edward fue hasta la figura inmóvil, le levantó la cabeza por el pelo y miró fijamente a la cara hinchada de su futuro cuñado.

—¿No has inhalado suficiente humo últimamente? —preguntó.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Púdrete.

—Te pareces a Jacob—dijo Edward—. Quien por si acaso te interese, puede estar muerto para cuando regresemos a Stony Cross Manor.

—Que le vaya bien.

—Estaría de acuerdo contigo, sólo que eso probablemente signifique que estoy en el lado incorrecto de la situación. —Edward empezó a levantar a Emmett y el otro hombre se resistió—. Ponte de pie, condenado. —Edward alzándole con un gruñido de esfuerzo—. O te sacaré a rastras por los talones.

El enorme bulto de Emmett osciló contra él.

—Estoy intentando levantarme —exclamó—. Pero el suelo sigue moviéndose.

Edward luchó por sostenerlo. Cuando Emmett finalmente pudo andar, se tambaleó hasta llegar a la puerta donde el lacayo esperaba.

—¿Quiere que lo escolte hasta abajo, milord? —preguntó George educadamente. Emmett le respondió con un hosco asentimiento.

—Cierre la ventana —exigió una de las mujeres, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con el viento de otoño que atravesó la habitación.

Edward la miró desapasionadamente. Había visto a demasiadas como ella como para sentir piedad. Había miles de ellas en Londres, jovencitas del campo lo suficientemente bonitas como para atraer la atención de hombres que les hicieron promesas, las tomaron y las abandonaron sin ningún remordimiento.

—Debería intentar tomar un poco de aire fresco —la aconsejó, mientras tomaba una manta tirada a un lado del canapé—. Aclara las ideas.

—¿Y de qué me sirve eso? —preguntó ella agriamente.

Edward sonrió abiertamente.

—Buen punto. —Cubrió con la manta su blanco cuerpo estremecido—. Aún así… deberías respirar profundamente. —Se inclinó para palmear suavemente su pálida mejilla—. Y abandonar este lugar cuando seas capaz. No te malgastes con estos bastardos.

La mujer alzó sus ojos inyectados de sangre, mirando maravillada al hombre de cabello cobrizo, que era tan pálido y enérgico como un príncipe pirata con un diamante reluciendo en su oreja.

Su voz lastimera lo siguió cuando se marchó.

—¡Regresa!

Se necesitaron los esfuerzos combinados de Edward y de George para llevar al refunfuñante y protestón Emmett hasta el carruaje.

—Es como querer acarrear cinco sacos de papas al mismo tiempo —dijo el lacayo jadeando, mientras empujaba el pie de Emmett a un lugar seguro dentro del vehículo.

—Las patatas estarían más calladas —dijo Edward. Le lanzó al lacayo un soberano de oro.

George lo atrapó al vuelo y le sonrió.

—¡Gracias, señor! Y puedo decir que es usted un caballero, señor, aún cuando sea un gitano.

La sonrisa de Edward se volvió seca y subió al carruaje después de Emmett. Comenzaron su camino de vuelta a Stony Cross Manor en silencio.

—¿Necesitas que nos detengamos? —preguntó Edward a Emmett a mitad de camino, ya que la cara de Emmett se había puesto verde.

Emmett agitó la cabeza con furia.

—No deseo hablar.

—Me debes una respuesta o quizás dos. Porque si no hubiera tenido que pasarme el día investigando por medio Hampshire para encontrarte, ahora podría estar en la cama —"con tu hermana", pensó, pero en su lugar dijo—: durmiendo.

Sus curiosamente pálidos ojos se volvieron hacia él, eran del color de los carámbanos cuando el crepúsculo azul brillaba a través de ellos. Ojos inusuales. Edward había visto a alguien con ojos como esos antes, pero no podía recordar a quién o cuando. Un recuerdo distante justo fuera de su alcance.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Emmett.

—¿Por qué tratas a Jacob con tan mala voluntad? ¿Es por su encantadora disposición? ¿O es por qué es un _Roma_? ¿O porque fue recogido por tus padres y criado como uno de vosotros?

—Nada de eso. Desprecio a Jacob porque se negó a concederme la única cosa que le he pedido en la vida.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dejarme morir.

Edward ponderó esa idea.

—Quieres decir cuando te cuidó mientras estuviste enfermo de escarlatina.

—Sí.

—¿Lo culpas por salvar tu vida?

—Sí.

—Si te hace sentir mejor —le dijo Edward secamente, mientras se reclinaba en su asiento —, estoy seguro de que está arrepentido de eso.

Permanecieron callados después de eso, mientras Edward se relajaba y dejaba que su mente vagara. Cuando la oscuridad cayó y Emmett levantó la mirada entre las sombras, sus enervantes ojos brillaron de color plata y azul…

…Y Edward recordó.

Había sido en su niñez, cuando Edward todavía estaba con la tribu. Había un hombre con la cara macilenta y brillantes ojos descoloridos, su alma estaba asolada por el pesar de la muerte de su hija. La abuela de Edward le había advertido que se apartara del hombre.

—Es un _muladí_ —le había dicho ella.

—¿Qué significa eso, Mami? —le había preguntado Edward, mientras se aferraba ansiosamente a su mano cálida y áspera y reconfortablemente nudosa como las raíces de los árboles antiguos.

—Alguien a quien ronda el espíritu de una persona muerta. No te acerques a él, está disgustando al equilibrio del _Roma_ nija. Amaba a su hija demasiado.

Sintiendo pena por el hombre, y preocupación por su propio destino, Edward había preguntado:

—¿Yo seré un _muladí_ cuando mueras, Mami? —Había estado seguro de amar a su abuela demasiado, pero no podía dejar de sentir de esa manera.

Una sonrisa apareció en los ojos negros y sabios de su abuela.

—No, Edward. Un _muladí_ atrapa el espíritu de la persona amada, porque no quiere dejarlo ir. Tú no me harías eso a mí, ¿verdad pequeño zorro?

—No, Mami.

No mucho después de eso el hombre había muerto por su propia mano. Había sido un horror, y aún así un alivio para toda la tribu.

Ahora, mientras Edward echaba una mirada al pasado con la comprensión de un adulto en lugar de la de un niño, sintió un escalofrío de aprehensión, seguido por una oleada de lástima. Cuan imposible sería abandonar a la mujer que amabas. ¿Cómo podrías dejar de desearla? Las heridas de tu corazón se desgarrarían a causa del pesar. Por supuesto querías retenerla a tu lado. O seguirla.

Cuando Edward entró a la mansión con el impertinente hijo pródigo a su lado, Bella y Alice corrieron hacia ellos, la primera frunciendo el ceño, la última sonriendo.

Bella abrió la boca para decirle algo a Emmett, pero Edward capturó su mirada y agitó la cabeza, advirtiéndola de que permaneciera callada. Para su sorpresa, realmente le obedeció y se tragó sus palabras de amonestación. En cambio extendió la mano para tomar el abrigo de Emmett.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —dijo, con un tono sosegado.

—Gracias —Ambos evitaron mirarse a los ojos.

—Acabamos de terminar de cenar —murmuró Bella—. El estofado aún está caliente. ¿Quieres un poco? —Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

Alice, ignorando el tono de malestar que se percibía en el aire, se lanzó hacia Emmett y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su compacta cintura.

—¡Llevas mucho tiempo fuera! Han sucedido muchas cosas: Jacob está enfermo, y yo ayudé a preparar una poción para él, y... —se detuvo, haciendo una mueca—. Hueles muy mal. Que…

—Cuéntame cómo hiciste la poción —dijo Emmett ásperamente, mientras subía los escalones. Alice siguió hablando sin parar mientras lo acompañaba.

Edward examinó a Bella cuidadosamente, sin perder ningún detalle. Estaba despeinada, el cabello le caía en cascada sobre la espalda y tenía los ojos cansados.

Necesitaba descansar.

—Gracias por encontrarlo —dijo—. ¿Dónde estaba?

—En una casa privada con algunos amigos.

Ella se le acercó, olfateándolo delicadamente.

—Ese olor… está sobre ambos…

—Humo de opio. Tu hermano se ha aficionado a un nuevo hábito costoso.

—No podíamos permitirnos el lujo de los anteriores. —Bella frunció el ceño, su pie comenzó a golpear el suelo con un ritmo inquieto bajo las faldas. Era tan pequeña, tan feroz y adorable, que Edward tuvo que controlarse para no estrecharla y besarla locamente

—. La única razón por la cual no lo asesiné en el acto —continuó Bella—, es porque parecía demasiado atontado como para sentirlo. Pero cuando se espabile voy a…

—¿Cómo está Jacob? —la interrumpió Edward, pasándole una mano gentilmente desde el hombro hasta el codo.

El golpeteo se detuvo.

—Aún tiene fiebre, pero mejor. Nessie está con él. Le cambiamos la cataplasma… la herida parece ahora menos repugnante que antes. Eso es buena señal ¿verdad?

—Si, es buena señal.

Su mirada preocupada le recorrió.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

Sonriendo, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No antes de haber tomado un largo y concienzudo baño. —Había muchas cosas que tenían que discutir, pero todo eso podía esperar—. Acuéstate, _monisha,_ pareces cansada.

—Igual que tú —dijo Bella, poniéndose de puntillas. Edward se quedó quieto mientras ella apretaba los labios contra su mejilla. Después de una larga vacilación, le preguntó tentativamente—: ¿Vendrás esta noche a mí?

Su tímida invitación casi le deshizo. Era un buen comienzo... una señal de aceptación... pero ella le importaba demasiado como para aprovecharse cuando estaba obviamente tan cansada.

—No. —La tomó en sus brazos—. Necesitas dormir más de lo que necesitas mis caricias y mimos.

Se ruborizó un poco, y se apretó más fuertemente contra él.

—No me importa que me acaricies y me mimes.

Edward sonrió.

—Ese es un verdadero testimonio de mis habilidades de amante.

—Ven a mí —susurró ella—. Abrázame mientras dormimos.

—Colibrí —le replicó, acariciándole la frente con sus labios— si te abrazo, no confió en que no vaya a hacerte el amor. Así que dormiremos en camas separadas. —Bajó la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa—. Sólo por esta noche.

Edward tuvo que enjabonarse y enjuagarse tres veces para eliminar el olor a opio de su piel y su cabello. Luego tomó una toalla para secarse el pelo, se puso una bata de seda negra y atravesó la oscuridad del pasillo para dirigirse hasta su cuarto. Había una tormenta fuera, la lluvia y los truenos barrían desde el oriente, sacudiendo las ventanas y el tejado.

La chimenea de su habitación había sido encendida, y las llamas irradiaban calor y luz. Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron de curiosidad cuando vislumbró un pequeño bulto bajo sus sábanas.

Bella levantó la cabeza de la almohada.

—Tengo frío —dijo, como si esa fuera una explicación absolutamente razonable para justificar su presencia.

—Mi cama no es más cálida que la tuya. —Edward se aproximó a ella lentamente, intentando no sentirse como un depredador, intentando ignorar el calor que había prendido en su sangre. Su cuerpo se endureció bajo la seda negra, todos sus músculos se tensaron de expectación. Sabía lo que deseaba de él… y estaría más que deseoso de proporcionárselo.

—Sería más cálido si estuvieras aquí dentro —dijo ella.

El cabello le caía sobre los hombros en ondas oscuras que se deslizaban hasta sus caderas. Sentándose muy cerca de ella, tocó uno de los botones brillantes, resbalando la mano sobre su pecho, el pico de su pezón, hasta llegar abajo. Bella respiraba rápidamente. Se preguntó si el rubor en su cara se habría extendido hacia la piel que no podía ver.

Conteniendo su urgente necesidad, Edward se quedó quieto mientras ella lo alcanzaba con sus vacilantes dedos, y le acariciaba la seda negra que le cubría los hombros. Bella se puso de rodillas e impulsivamente lo besó en la oreja que tenía el pendiente de diamante, mientras acariciaba la humedad de los mechones rizados de su cabello.

—No te pareces a ningún hombre que haya conocido alguna vez —dijo—. Tampoco eres alguien con quien hubiera podido soñar. Eres como un personaje de un cuento de hadas escrito en un idioma que ni siquiera conozco.

—El príncipe, espero.

—No, eres el dragón, un hermoso y malvado dragón. —Su voz se volvió nostálgica—. ¿Cómo podría alguien convivir normalmente contigo todos los días?

Edward la estrechó con fuerza y la bajó hasta el colchón.

—Podrías ejercer una influencia civilizadora sobre mí. —Se inclinó sobre la curva de su pecho, besándola a través del velo de muselina de su camisola—. O tal vez, serás devorada por el dragón. —Encontró el brote de su pezón, mojó el algodón con su boca, hasta que las tiernas carnes se irguieron contra su lengua.

—Yo cre… creo que si. —Sonaba tan perturbada que él rió.

—Entonces quédate quieta —susurró—, mientras respiro mi fuego sobre ti.

Las mujeres con las cuales había dormido en el pasado nunca habían llevado puesto esta clase de remilgado camisón blanco, el cual Edward consideró la vestimenta más erótica que había visto nunca. Tenía pequeños pliegues intrincados, pinzas y tramas de encaje, e iba del cuello hasta los tobillos. La forma en que reposaba sobre ella, como una capa de glaseado pálido y crespo, hizo que su corazón golpeara con una fuerza primitiva. Trazó su figura, buscando su olor y su calor a través del algodón, que se retorcía cada vez que ella se arqueaba y se estremecía. La parte delantera se mantenía cerrada por una larga fila de botones forrados. Se ocupó de ellos mientras ella deslizaba las manos sobre la seda que cubría su espalda.

La besó, explorando con la lengua la dulzura de su boca. La parte de arriba del camisón se abrió, revelando el esplendoroso alzamiento de sus pechos y la tentadora sombra que había entre ellos. Tiró del camisón más y más hacia abajo, hasta que sus brazos quedaron delicadamente atrapados y sus pechos expuestos. Edward bajó la cabeza y tomó lo que deseaba, lamiendo el erecto pezón, provocándolo con su lengua, dejándolo mojado y sonrosado. Bella suspiró profundamente, entornó los ojos, y arqueó su vulnerable cuerpo cuando él se inclinó sobre su otro pecho.

La respiración de Edward se volvió áspera cuando le bajó la prenda, liberando sus brazos, exponiendo la curva de sus caderas y su estómago. Extendió las manos sobre su cuerpo, sus dedos y palmas traduciendo calor en sensación. Le besó el ombligo, la piel temblorosa alrededor de él y el lugar en donde empezaba su pelo rizado.

Sus piernas se estiraron contra él, atrapadas bajo su peso. Adelantándose, Edward montó sobre ella. Se quitó el anillo de sello, que ella había rechazado antes y se lo ofreció:

—Puedes obtener lo que deseas —le dijo—. Pero primero ponte esto.

Bella enfocó la mirada en el anillo.

—No puedo.

—No te haré el amor a menos que lo lleves puesto.

—Estás siendo absurdo.

—Y tú terca. —Edward se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando los antebrazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, besando su boca enfurruñada—. Sólo por esta noche —le susurró—. Ponte mi anillo, Bella, y déjame darte placer.

Le besó la garganta, y acomodó sus caderas gentilmente contra lanzó un grito ahogado al sentirlo, duro e hinchado tras la seda negra. Su boca se desplazó hasta su oreja.

—Entraré en ti, te llenaré y después te sostendré tranquila y callada entre mis brazos. No me moveré. Y tampoco dejaré que te muevas. Esperaré hasta que te sienta latir alrededor de mí… seguiré ese ritmo profundo dentro de tu cuerpo, esa dulce pulsación… no me detendré hasta que no llores y te estremezcas, pidiéndome más. Y te daré lo que deseas, tan duro y largo como quieras. Toma mi anillo, amor. —Su boca descendió sobre la de ella con un ardiente y lento beso—. Tómame.

Encajándose contra su suave hendidura, sintió el calor húmedo de ella a través de la bata, la humedad y la seda apretadas fuertemente entre ellos. Su mano pequeña tocó la de él, desplegó los dedos… y dejó que el anillo se deslizara otra vez en su lugar.

Edward la desvistió y la colocó sobre la bata de seda que se había quitado, su piel destacaba blanca sobre la charca negra bajo su espalda. La besó en todas partes, en las curvas de los codos, en la parte interior de las rodillas, en cada curva y cada hondonada de su suave territorio femenino. Ella se envolvió a su alrededor, su boca inocentemente curiosa besaba cada parte de él que quedaba a su alcance.

La besó entre los muslos, acunando sus caderas con las manos mientras su olor iniciaba una explosión en su interior. La lamió tiernamente, provocándola, chupándola suavemente, hasta que ella gimió con cada respiración y le apretó la cabeza, urgiéndole a adelantarse con dedos implorantes.

Luchando por dominarse, Edward la penetró, deslizándose profundamente en su interior. Ella se movió, se arqueó y casi lo lleva hasta la locura.

—Cariño, espera —dijo temblorosamente, intentando calmarla—. No te muevas. Por favor. No… —Una risa brotó de la garganta de ella mientras se movía desesperadamente contra él—. Quédate quieta —susurró, derramando besos sobre sus labios entreabiertos—. Sostenme dentro de ti. Siente la forma en la que tu cuerpo se aprieta a mí alrededor.

Respirando con dificultad, Bella intentó obedecer. Sus carnes palpitaban indefensamente alrededor de la dureza que la invadía. Edward los hizo esperar, sus cuerpos transpiraban y se tensaban mientras se concentraban en esa sensación sutil y deliciosa. Finalmente, empezó a moverse, utilizándose a sí mismo para complacerla. Le hizo el amor, a toda ella, y cuando se hundió en ese deleite oscuro e insondable, fluyó a él una plenitud nunca antes conocida.

Ella lo acunó con suavidad y calor, dándole besos mientras la embestía con su pulso caliente y veloz, acariciándola por dentro y por fuera. Edward bajó la mirada hacia ella con los ojos nublados por el placer, a esa cara tan tiernamente confinada entre sus manos, y le susurró en _Romany_ : Soy tuyo. Observó sus ojos cerrados en la dulce ceguera temporal del éxtasis, sintiendo cómo este hacía eco en su propio interior, como olas que se apresuraban cada vez más rápido hasta que el mundo se incendió.

Tras su interludio, se derrumbaron uno junto al otro como los sobrevivientes de un naufragio, aturdidos después de una tormenta. Cuando Edward reunió fuerzas para moverse... lo cual no fue demasiado pronto... rodó sobre un costado y olisqueó la garganta de Bella, adorando la cálida fragancia húmeda de ella. Bella tanteó en busca del anillo y empezó a tirar y retorcerlo.

—Está atascado otra vez. —Parecía enfadada.

Edward le agarró la muñeca e inclinó la cabeza, para tomarle el dedo con la boca. Ella jadeó cuando su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la base del dedo, dejándolo completamente mojado. Suavemente, Edward utilizó los dientes para sacarle la banda de oro. Tomando el anillo entre los labios, lo deslizó de vuelta en su propio dedo.

Su mano, ahora desnuda, se flexionó como si le faltara algo, y entonces lo miró desconcertada.

—Te acostumbrarás a usarlo. —Edward le pasó la mano a lo largo del estómago y la mitad de su torso—. Intentaremos hacer que lo lleves unos pocos minutos cada vez. Será como tratar de enjaezar a un caballo. —Sonrió abiertamente ante su expresión.

Después de arroparlos con las sábanas, Edward continuó acariciándola. Bella suspiró, anidando contra su hombro y sus bíceps.

—A propósito —murmuró él—, la cubertería que faltaba está de regreso en el aparador.

—¿De veras? —preguntó soñolientamente—. ¿Cómo… qué…?

—Tuve una charla con Alice mientras aplastábamos abejas. Me explicó su problema. Estuvimos de acuerdo en encontrarle algunas nuevas aficiones para mantenerla ocupada. Para empezar, voy a enseñarla a montar. Dijo que apenas sabía cómo hacerlo.

—En realidad no ha habido tiempo para eso, con todas las demás… —empezó Bella a la defensiva.

—Shhh… lo sé, colibrí. Has hecho más que suficiente, manteniéndolos a todos unidos y a salvo. Ahora es el momento de que recibas un poco de ayuda. —La besó suavemente —. De alguien que te proteja.

—Pero no quiero que tu…

—Duerme —susurró Edward—. Seguiremos con esta discusión por la mañana. Por ahora, amor…que tengas dulces sueños.

Bella durmió profundamente, soñando que estaba descansando en el nido de un dragón, envuelta bajo su ala calurosa mientras este respiraba fuego sobre cualquier cosa que se atreviera a acercarse. En medio de su estupor fue consciente del momento en el que Edward abandonó la cama a mitad de la noche, y se ponía la ropa.

—¿A dónde vas? —masculló.

—A ver a Jacob.

Sabía que debía ir con él... estaba preocupada por la salud de Jacob, pero cuando intentó sentarse, se sintió completamente exhausta y perpleja.

Edward la forzó a volver nuevamente a las acogedoras profundidades de la ropa de cama. Cayó dormida otra vez, removiéndose sólo cuando él regresó, se estiró a su lado y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

—¿Está mejor? —susurró.

—Todavía no. Pero tampoco ha empeorado. Eso es bueno. Ahora cierra los ojos…

Le acarició la espalda hasta que se durmió.

Jacob despertó en una habitación oscura, la única luz provenía del pequeño espacio abierto que había entre las cortinas cerradas. Esa pequeña hendidura brillaba con el resplandor del mediodía.

La cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Su lengua parecía tener dos veces su tamaño normal, y estaba seca e hinchada dentro de su boca. Le dolían los huesos y también la piel.

Incluso le dolían las pestañas. De hecho, había sufrido alguna extraña inversión porque todo le dolía excepto el hombro que tenía herido, en el cual sentía un agradable calor.

Intentó moverse. Instantáneamente alguien se le acercó.

Nessie. Fresca, frágil, perfumada, era un espíritu encantador en medio de la oscuridad.

Sin hablar, se sentó a su lado, le levantó la cabeza, y le dio pequeños sorbos de agua hasta que tuvo la boca lo suficientemente húmeda como para poder hablar.

Entonces no había muerto. Y si no había sucedido ya, probablemente no fuera a pasar.

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con relación a eso. Su acostumbrado exaltado apetito por la vida, había sido remplazado por melancolía. Probablemente fuera a consecuencia de la morfina.

Aún acunando la cabeza de Jacob, Nessie le pasó los dedos a través del enmarañado y desaseado cabello. La caricia ligera de las uñas sobre su cuero cabelludo provocó escalofríos de placer a través de su cuerpo dolorido. Pero estaba tan mortificado por su suciedad, por no mencionar su impotencia, que empujó irritadamente la gentil mano.

—Debo estar en el infierno —masculló. Nessie le sonrió con una ternura que encontró insufrible.

—No podrías verme en el infierno, ¿verdad?

—En mi versión del infierno… sí.

Su sonrisa se tornó confundida, desvaída, y le puso la cabeza cuidadosamente sobr la cama.

Nessie estaría prominentemente destacada en el infierno de Jacob. El más profundo y extremo dolor que había experimentado nunca había sido causado por ella... la agonía de desear y nunca tener, de amar y nunca saberse amado. Y ahora al parecer iba a tener que soportar mucho más de eso. Lo cual tendría que haberle hecho odiarla, si no la venerara tanto. Inclinándose sobre él, Nessie le tocó el vendaje del hombro, empezando a desatarle las puntas.

—No —dijo Jacob severamente, apartándose de ella. Estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas, hediendo a sudor y medicina. Era una bestia grande y tosca. Y todavía peor, peligrosamente vulnerable. Si ella continuaba tocándolo y atendiéndole sus defensas se quebrarían y sólo Dios sabía lo que diría o haría. Necesitaba que se marchara cuanto antes.

—Jake—dijo, con su demasiado cuidadoso tono que lo hizo enloquecer más aún—. Quiero ver la herida. Ya es hora de cambiar la cataplasma. Si te quedaras quieto y me dejaras…

—No quiero que lo hagas tú.

Gran mentira. Como si eso fuera posible con la feroz erección que había saltado a la vida en cuanto ella lo había tocado. Era un completo animal, deseándola de esta manera incluso mientras estaba enfermo, sucio e inmóvil, narcotizado con la morfina… aún sabiendo que hacerle el amor sería como firmar para ella una sentencia de muerte. Si hubiera sido un hombre piadoso, habría suplicado a los cielos que Nessie nunca llegara a saber lo que deseaba o cómo se sentía.

Pasó un largo momento antes de que Nessie le preguntara con un tono perfectamente normal:

—¿Entonces, quién deseas que te cambie la cataplasma?

—Cualquiera. —Jacob mantuvo los ojos cerrados—. Cualquier menos tú.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaban los pensamientos de Nessie, mientras el silencio se espesaba y prolongaba. Las orejas se le tensaron ante el roce de las faldas. La imagen de ese tejido moviéndose y arremolinándose alrededor de sus delgadas piernas hizo que se le erizaran todo los pelos del cuerpo.

—Está bien —dijo ella con tono resuelto, cuando alcanzó la puerta—. Enviaré a algún otro en cuanto sea posible.

Jacob extendió la mano sobre el lugar en el colchón donde ella se había sentado, estirando los dedos lánguidamente. Luchó por cerrar su corazón, que contenía demasiados secretos y que por consiguiente nunca podría cerrarse completamente.

Descendiendo cuidadosamente por la gran escalera, Nessie observó a Edward Cullen mientras este subía. Sintió un espasmo de nervios en el estómago. Nessie siempre se había sentido un poco cohibida alrededor de hombres desconocidos, y no estaba muy segura de cómo comportarse con este. Cullen había asumido con asombrosa velocidad una posición de influencia dentro de su familia. Le había robado el corazón a su hermana mayor con tal destreza que esta ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta aún.

Como Jacob, Cullen era un hombre grande y viril. Y al igual que Jacob era un _Roma_ , pero mucho menos complicado, e infinitamente más cómodo con su propia piel.

Cullen era simpático y atractivo donde Jacob era reservado y meditabundo. Pero a pesar de todo el encanto de Cullen, había un sutil filo de peligro a su alrededor, daba la sensación de estar familiarizado con aspectos de la vida a los que los Swan nunca se habían visto expuestos.

Era un hombre que guardaba secretos… como Jacob. Esos tatuajes idénticos habían hecho preguntarse a Nessie qué tipo de conexión había entre los dos hombres. Y se le ocurrió que podría saber cual era, aunque ninguno de ellos lo hubiera notado.

Se detuvo con una sonrisa tímida cuando se encontraron en los escalones.

—Señor Cullen.

—Señorita Renesmee. —La firme mirada dorada de Cullen recorrió su pálido rostro. Todavía estaba disgustada por su encuentro con Jacob. Podía sentir el color ardiendo en sus mejillas.

—Por lo que veo, está despierto —dijo Cullen, mientras leía con demasiada precisión su expresión.

—Está furioso conmigo porque lo engañé para que bebiera el té con la morfina.

—Sospecho que la perdonará por eso —replicó Cullen.

Nessie descansó la mano sobre la barandilla y se asomó por el borde ausentemente.

Tenía la curiosa sensación de desear, de necesitar, comunicarle algo a ese amigable extraño, pero todavía no tenía idea de lo que quería decirle.

Cullen esperó en cómodo silencio, sin ninguna prisa aparente por ir a ninguna parte.

A ella le gustaba su compañía. Estando tan acostumbrada a la brusquedad de Jacob, y la autodestructividad de Emmett, pensó que era bastante agradable estar en presencia d un hombre sensato.

—Ha salvado la vida a Jacob—aventuró—. Va a recuperarse.

Cullen la observó atentamente.

—Te preocupas por él.

—Oh, sí, todos lo hacemos —dijo Nessie demasiado rápidamente, e hizo una pausa. Las palabras se reunían y volaban en su interior como si tuvieran alas. El esfuerzo por contenerlas la estaba agotando. Sus ojos se empañaron súbitamente a causa de la frustración y desolación, pensando en el hombre de arriba y en la distancia interminable que siempre, siempre había estado entre ellos.

—Yo también quiero recuperarme—explotó—. Quiero… quiero… —Cerró la boca y pensó: ¿Dios, cómo debe haberle sonado eso? Sintiéndose mortificada ante su pérdida de autocontrol, se pasó una mano por la cara y se frotó las sienes.

Pero Cullen pareció entenderla. Y misericordiosamente, no había ninguna lástima en su mirada. La honestidad de su voz la reconfortó inconmensurablemente.

—Creo que lo lograrás, hermanita.

Ella agitó la cabeza mientras confesaba:

—Lo deseo tanto, tengo miedo de albergar esperanzas.

—Nunca tengas miedo a tener esperanza —dijo Cullen suavemente—. Esa es la única forma de empezar.

 _Gracias por leer :D_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Bella no entendía como había podido dormir hasta después del almuerzo. Solo podía atribuirlo a Edward, cuya mera presencia en la casa la relajaba. Era como si su mente automáticamente le cediera sus obligaciones y preocupaciones, permitiéndola dormir como un niño.

No le gustaba eso.

No quería depender de él, pero tampoco podía evitar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Vistiéndose apropiadamente con un vestido color chocolate con adornos de terciopelo rosa, fue a visitar a Jacob, cuya displicencia no aguó la alegría ante su recuperación.

Al dirigirse hacia abajo, el ama de llaves le informó de que un par de caballeros habían llegado de Londres, y el señor Cullen estaba hablando con ellos en la biblioteca.

Bella supuso que uno de ellos sería el constructor al que Edward había mandado buscar.

Curiosa por conocer a los visitantes, fue hasta la biblioteca y se detuvo en la puerta.

Las voces masculinas se detuvieron. Los hombres estaban agrupados alrededor de la mesa de la biblioteca, uno se apoyaba casualmente contra la mesa, y otro... Emmett... acechaba en un rincón. Todos los hombres se levantaron, excepto Emmett que solamente se removió en la silla como si la cortesía fuera un esfuerzo demasiado terrible como para molestarse.

Edward estaba vestido con su habitual elegancia desaliñada: ropa de buena calidad, pero con una llamativa falta de corbata. Al acercarse a Bella, tomó una de sus manos. Se la llevó a los labios y le plantó un prolongado beso en el reverso de los dedos en un gesto territorial, que probablemente no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

—Señorita Swan —El tono de Edward fue cortés, mientras un brillo seductor bailaba en sus ojos—. Su sincronización es perfecta. Estos caballeros han llegado para discutir la restauración de la finca Dwyer. Permítame presentárselos.

Bella intercambió inclinaciones de cabeza con los hombres: un maestro de obras llamado John Dashiell que parecía estar a finales de los treinta y su ayudante, el señor Francis Barksby. Dashiell se había ganado una renombrada reputación como constructor del Hotel Facinelli varios años atrás, y subsiguientemente había llevado a cabo proyectos privados y públicos por toda Inglaterra. Él y su hermano habían establecido una próspera empresa con el relativamente nuevo concepto de emplear a todos sus subcontratantes internamente, en lugar de contratar obreros y artesanos externos.

Manteniendo a todos sus empleados bajo su tejado, Dashiell disfrutaba de un grado inusualmente alto de control sobre sus proyectos.

Era un hombre grande y rudamente atractivo, con una sonrisa presta. Uno podía imaginarlo fácilmente en su juventud como aprendiz de carpintero, martillo en mano.

—Un placer, señorita Swan. Lamento mucho que Dwyer House se haya incendiado, pero me alegro de que todo el mundo haya sobrevivido. Muchas familias no son tan afortunadas.

Bella asintió.

—Gracias, señor. Agradecemos que nos brinde su juicio y sus opiniones, y daremos con la mejor forma de reconstruir nuestra casa.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —prometió él.

—¿Señor Dashiell, tiene empleado a algún arquitecto en su empresa?

—Si se diera la necesidad, mi hermano es bastante hábil para el diseño arquitectónico. Pero ahora está muy ocupado con el trabajo en Londres. Estamos buscando a un segundo arquitecto para que se ocupe de los excedentes. —Lanzó una rápida mirada a Emmett y se volvió nuevamente hacia Bella—. Espero persuadir a Lord Dwyer para que nos acompañe a la propiedad. Sus opiniones serían bienvenidas.

—He dejado de tener opiniones —dijo Emmett—. Difícilmente alguien vaya a estar de acuerdo con ellas, y si alguien lo hiciera, eso sería prueba suficiente de que no tiene ningún juicio en absoluto.

Pero de algún modo, con una maniobra verbal equivalente a sacarse un truco de la manga, Edward logró que Emmett los acompañara a Dwyer House. Por la tarde ese mismo día, Edward describió a Bella en privado como Emmett había mascullado y se había enfurruñado durante la mayor parte de la visita, mientras Dashiell había tomado notas y hecho bocetos. Pero en algunos momentos Emmett había sido incapaz de resistirse a hacer un comentario sobre lo mucho que detestaba los trazos barrocos y los adornos, y como la casa debía diseñarse con simetría y proporción.

—¿Mencionaste al señor Dashiell que el señor Pattinson está actualmente en Hampshire? —le preguntó Bella.

Caminaban despacio por una senda que conducía hacia el bosque, el cielo estaba encendido con el advenimiento de la noche. Una ráfaga de viento hizo saltar las hojas y susurró sobre la tierra. Edward ajustó sus largos pasos para igualar los de Bella.

Quitándole uno de sus guantes, se lo metió en el bolsillo y retuvo la mano desnuda entre las suyas.

—No —le contestó—, no se lo mencioné. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Bueno, el señor Pattinson es un arquitecto muy competente y como amigo de la familia nos ha ofrecido el beneficio de su destreza...

—No es un amigo de la familia —dijo brevemente Edward—. Y no necesitamos su destreza. Demonios, no va a tener nada que ver con Dwyer House.

—Desea ayudar. Fue muy amable al ofrecernos sus servicios, si necesitáramos...

—¿Cuándo?

Desconcertada por su tono, y la palabra rápida y afilada como disparada por un rifle, Bella parpadeó.

—¿Cuándo qué?

Edward se detuvo y la giró para que lo enfrentara, su cara estaba rígida.

—¿Cuándo te ofreció sus malditos servicios?

—Vino de visita cuando te marchaste. —Nunca había visto tal despliegue de temperamento en él, Bella empujó desesperadamente sus manos, que le aferraban los hombros con fuerza—. Todo lo que quería —continuó—, era ofrecernos su ayuda.

—Si crees que eso es todo lo que quiere, eres más ingenua de lo que pensaba

—No soy ingenua —dijo indignada—. No hay ninguna razón para estar celoso. Nada impropio fue dicho o hecho.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con un calor peligroso.

—¿Estabas sola en la habitación con él?

Bella estaba asombrada por su intensidad. Ningún hombre la había mirado nunca con semejante furia posesiva. No estaba segura de si debía sentirse adulada, fastidiada o alarmada. O quizá las tres cosas a la vez.

—Sí, estábamos solos —dijo—, con la puerta abierta. Todo fue muy convencional.

—Para los _gadjos,_ quizá. Pero no para los _Roma_. —La levantó hasta que su peso quedó precariamente equilibrado sobre los dedos de los pies—. Nunca vas a volver a estar a solas con él, ni con ningún otro hombre, excepto con tu hermano o Jacob. A menos que yo dé mi permiso.

La boca de Bella se abrió.

—¿Permiso?

—Nunca —repitió él sombríamente.

Su propio temperamento se encendió, pero logró mantener controlado su tono de voz.

—Lo ves, por eso no voy a casarme contigo. No seré gobernada. No seré...

Edward bajó la cabeza y le impuso silencio con su boca, mientras apretaba la mano entre su cabello cuando ella intentó apartar la cara. Le sintió presionar sus labios para abrírselos, adentrándose en su interior, y su voluntad de resistirse se vio minada por el sorprendente placer. Como no tenía ninguna esperanza de liberarse, intentó permanecer fría bajo el apasionado ataque. Percatándose de su falta de respuesta, él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Bella lo miró a su vez.

—Esta no es tu casa, y yo no soy tú...

La beso de nuevo, mientras le tomaba la cabeza entre las manos, concentrándose en su boca hasta que la tuvo palpitando por todas partes. Ella gimió y se debilitó contra él.

Murmurándole en _Romaní,_ la empujó contra el tronco de haya más grande, su suave corteza gris estaba llena de cicatrices provocadas por el tiempo. Las ramas se hundían por su propio peso hasta tocar la tierra y después se elevaban nuevamente, como si el árbol fuera un gigante perezoso que descansaba sobre sus ancestrales codos.

Desatando las cintas del sombrero de Bella, Edward tiró la prenda al suelo. Le cubrió la boca con la suya, apuñalando dentro de ella con rudas y deliciosas estocadas. La empujó contra el tronco dónde una enorme rama divergía como una viga voluminosa, e internó la rodilla dentro de sus faldas para mantenerla allí. Las cáscaras de bayas crujían bajo sus pies con cada movimiento. Con cada beso, Edward encontraba un nuevo ángulo, un sabor más profundo, haciéndole el amor a su boca con descarada sensualidad.

Las hojas de oro pálido se balanceaban sobre sus cabezas.

—Edward, no —susurró Bella, cuando los labios viajaron hacia abajo por su garganta.

Ignorándola, él le desabrochó el frontal del corpiño y lo desató con una rudeza que la hizo jadear. Se inclinó sobre un frío y firme pezón, calentándolo con su boca, mordiéndole tiernamente la punta.

—Aquí no —se las arregló para decir Bella.

Edward besó un camino hacia arriba hasta la tensa columna de su cuello.

—Aquí —dijo él espesamente—. No somos diferentes a cualquier criatura salvaje del bosque. —Tomando su mano, la posó sobre la apretada dureza de su sexo. Ella entrecerró los ojos al percibir la fuerza y el calor que rezumaba incluso a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Y comprendió que lo deseaba tanto que estaba temblando. Sus dedos trabajaron indefensamente contra el pesado eje mientras él le levantaba las faldas recogiéndolas en sus manos.

Tiró de las cintas de sus calzones, soltándolos hasta que la prenda le cayó hasta las rodillas. Pasó la mano insistentemente entre sus muslos, separándolos. La tocó en su interior, seduciéndola con sus irresistiblemente íntimas caricias. Retirándose, utilizó la yema de uno de sus dedos para trazar suaves círculos alrededor del sensible brote. La besó y susurró contra su boca, apretando un brazo alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo.

El viento hacía que las ramas del árbol fustigaran y revolotearan sobre sus cabezas, las hojas caían en un oscuro torbellino. La noche se posó sobre el bosque, filtrándose a través de los árboles. Edward le dio la vuelta a Bella, guiándola hasta que la hizo apoyar la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra una gigantesca rama y las manos de Bella, una enguantada y otra desnuda, se asieron sobre la suave corteza grisácea. Le empujó las faldas hacia arriba, se las recogió en la cintura y colocó las manos sobre las caderas.

La cabeza de su eje acarició la húmeda entrada. Ella no pudo evitar impulsar sus caderas hacia arriba, invitando más. Arqueó la espalda contra la satinada presión cuando él agarró su sexo y lo utilizó para probarla, rodeándola, atravesándola, entrando brevemente y retirándose a su vez, hasta que la corteza del árbol se mojó bajo su palma desnuda, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue esperar, temblando, con la cabeza inclinada. No se atrevía a hablar porque temía gritar como una de las criaturas salvajes que antes él había mencionado. Pero se le escapó un gemido cuando finalmente empujó, en una larga y agresiva estocada, llenándola exquisitamente.

La mano de Edward se deslizó hasta su parte delantera y entre sus muslos, jugueteó con ella mientras empujaba firmemente, controlando sus candentes espasmos de deleite.

Bella presintió el hambre salvaje de él, pero se contenía por ella, por su placer, y su cuerpo respondió con violentas y palpitantes convulsiones. Apartándose con un gemido, él se apretó contra la lisa longitud de sus nalgas, y derramó allí su caliente fluído.

Bella lo deseaba dentro de ella. Habría deseado empujarle tan profundamente en su interior como fuera posible en ese momento final. Pero en su lugar, yació pasivamente contra el árbol. Sus piernas estaban tan débiles que dudaba que pudieran llevarla de vuelta a la mansión. Edward le arregló la ropa despacio, sus fuertes manos la apartaron del árbol. Abrazándola, le murmuró algo incomprensible contra el cabello.

Otro hechizo para ligarla, pensó en su estupor, con la mejilla presionada contra su pecho duro y suave.

—Estás hablando en _Romaní_ —balbuceó.

Edward cambió al inglés.

—Bella, yo... —Se detuvo, como si las palabras correctas lo eludieran—. No puedo evitar sentirme celoso más de lo que puedo dejar de ser mitad _roma_. Pero intentaré no ser dominante. Solo dime que serás mi esposa.

—Por favor —susurró Bella, sus pensamientos aún estaban dispersos—, déjame contestarte después. Cuando pueda pensar con claridad.

—Piensas demasiado. —Le besó coronilla—. No puedo prometerte una vida perfecta. Pero te juro que sin importar lo que suceda, te daré todo lo que tengo. Estaremos juntos. Tú dentro de mí... yo dentro de ti. —La mantuvo abrazada y suspiró brevemente—. Está bien. Dame tu respuesta luego. Pero recuerda, los dragones no tienen mucha paciencia.

El señor Dashiell y su ayudante permanecieron en Hampshire un día más, visitando Dwyer House para hacer otros bocetos de la estructura y el terreno circundante. El ayudante, el señor Barksby, tomó las medidas iniciales y reunió la información. Invitada por Dashiell, Bella los acompañó, complacida por la oportunidad de observarlo trabajar.

Edward, mientras tanto, se vio obligado a permanecer en la mansión para reunirse con el administrador de la propiedad, el señor Gerald Pym. El administrador trabajaba para una empresa en Portsmouth que mantenía un antiguo contrato para dirigir la propiedad Dwyer. Pym había sido enviado apresuradamente, después de que las noticias del incendio estuvieron compiladas en un informe inicial de los daños y las acciones que debían tomarse para solucionar la situación. Se discutirían las rentas, las reparaciones, y el desarrollo de la tierra de la propiedad, así como los contratos con John Dashiell.

Mucho tendría que ser decidido, en definitiva, para evitar que los pocos arrendatarios de Dwyer salieran huyendo. Con suerte en el futuro, con una buena dirección, se podrían atraer más arrendatarios a la propiedad, mejorando así los precarios ingresos de los Swan.

Todo dependía, por supuesto, de cuánto tiempo permaneciera Emmett con vida.

Y como reunirse con el señor Pym era responsabilidad del actual Lord Dwyer, Edward insistió en que Emmett asistiera a la reunión con él. No porque Emmett tuviera algo sensato con lo que contribuir, sino simplemente como gesto simbólico.

—Además —le había dicho Edward torvamente a Bella—, si tengo que aburrirme hablando de asuntos de _gadjos,_ no hay razón por la que Emmett deba ahorrárselo. — Deslizando una mirada de propiedad sobre ella, tomó nota de la lana verde del vestido y la capa negra de piel—. Tendré que dejarte ir con Dashiell y Barksby —dijo—. Serás la única mujer allí. Eso no me gusta.

—Todo será muy circunspecto. Ambos son caballeros y yo...

—Estás comprometida —dijo él lacónicamente—, conmigo.

Su corazón latió un poco más rápido.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió sin mirarlo.

Su pequeña concesión pareció agradarle. Edward cerró la puerta con el pie, y buscó bajo su capa con manos indecorosas. La besó como si pudiera aspirarla. Besos feroces, duros, unos juguetones, otros suavemente incitadores, besos capaces de prender hogueras y llenar el cielo y mantener las estrellas en el firmamento.

Cuando Edward finalmente la soltó y la llevó hasta la puerta, al abrirla, le dijo dos palabras en su oído escarlata antes de que se marchara. Esas palabras se internaron hasta la médula de sus huesos.

—Esta noche.

Paseando alrededor del destruido exterior de Dwyer House, Bella charlaba animadamente con John Dashiell, preguntándole por sus anteriores proyectos, sus ambiciones y si tenía dificultades para trabajar con su único hermano.

—Me temo que tenemos diferencias muy a menudo —le contestó Dashiell, mientras entornaba los ojos contra el sol de la tarde. Una rápida mueca brilló en su rostro—. Ambos odiamos los compromisos. Yo le acuso de ser inflexible y él me acusa de ser arrogante. Lo peor de todo, es que ambos tenemos razón.

Bella rió.

—Pero el trabajo se hace.

—Sí, nos sentimos inspirados a cumplir nuestros compromisos porque debemos pagar las facturas. Aquí, tome mi brazo. El terreno es accidentado.

El brazo era firme y estable bajo su mano enguantada. Sintió una ráfaga de simpatía hacia él.

—Me alegro mucho de que haya venido a Hampshire, señor Dashiell. Sé que Lord Dwyer aprecia sus esfuerzos en nuestro beneficio.

—¿De verdad?

—Oh, sí. Estoy segura de que se lo habría dicho así, pero últimamente está muy preocupado.

—Le conocí una vez, en realidad —dijo Dashiell—. Hace dos años, cuando aún trabajaba para Rowland Temple. Aunque su hermano no parece recordar la reunión. Me impresionó mucho esa vez, era un hombre agradable y tranquilo, lleno de planes.

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Estoy segura de que ha cambiado mucho desde que lo vio usted por última vez.

—Parece un hombre totalmente diferente.

—Aún no se ha recuperado de la muerte de su prometida. —La voz de Bella se apagó hasta convertirse en un murmullo, mientras le decía—: A veces creo que nunca lo hará.

Dashiell se detuvo y la giró hacia él. La compasión titilaba en sus ojos.

—Ah. Ese es el precio del amor, me temo... el dolor que uno padece ante su pérdida. No estoy convencido de que valga la pena. Quizá si uno ama, debiera hacerlo con moderación.

Sonaba sensato. Pero cuando Bella abrió la boca para dar su aprobación, las palabras se atascaron en garganta. Y lo que finalmente salió fue una risa insegura.

—Moderación en el amor —meditó en voz alta—. No es algo que inspiraría a un poeta, ¿verdad?

—La visión del mundo de un poeta daría pie a una vida muy incómoda, ¿no cree?

Todo el mundo a merced de sus pasiones, arrancándonos los cabellos por culpa del amor...

—O cabalgando por el bosque a medianoche —dijo Bella—. Haciendo realidad nuestros sueños y fantasías...

—Exactamente. Eso contiene todos los ingredientes para un desastre.

—O para un romance —dijo, esperando que él no notara el ligero apremio de su voz.

—Habla como una mujer.

Bella sonrió.

—Sí, señor Dashiell, le confieso que no soy inmune a la idea del romance. Espero que eso no menoscabe su opinión de mí.

—En lo más mínimo. De hecho... —su voz se suavizó—. Espero poder visitarla mientras se hacen las remodelaciones en Dwyer House. Disfrutaría enormemente de la compañía de una mujer tan encantadora y adorable, con una evidentemente sensata disposición.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, mientras el color de sus mejillas iba en aumento. Pero cuando miró fijamente al caballero bien vestido que estaba de pie ante ella, su mente evocó la imagen de un hermoso rostro con perversos ojos dorados y la boca de un ángel caído, esa cabeza estaba recortada contra un cielo inundado de estrellas de medianoche. Exótico, imprevisible, un hombre que nunca estaría del todo domado.

Tú dentro de mí, yo dentro de ti...

—También yo disfrutaría de su compañía, señor —se oyó decir. Se ruborizó cuando agregó—: Pero debe saber que tengo un compromiso con el señor Cullen.

Afortunadamente, su compañero fue rápido en captar lo que quería decir. No pareció sorprendido.

—Me temía que ese podría ser el caso. No pude evitar notar lo mucho que la aprecia el señor Cullen. Da la impresión de que la desea solo para él. —Dashiell sonrió tristemente—. Uno difícilmente puede culparlo.

Adulada, sin saber que contestarle, Bella volvió su atención a la casa. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres hicieran ese tipo de comentarios sobre ella. Su mirada vagó a lo largo del techo desigual. La casa parecía haber naufragado, se la veía cansada, como si las ventanas fueran las heridas en el costado de una bestia caída. Las ventanas... vio movimiento en una de ellas, una luz trémula, algo que parecía una confusión de rayos de luna y sombras. Un rostro.

Debió haber emitido algún sonido, porque el señor Dashiell la observó atentamente, y su mirada siguió a la suya hasta la casa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Creí... —se encontró apretando un pliegue de la manga del hombre, como una niña asustada. Sus pensamientos eran un caos—. Creí haber visto a alguien en la ventana.

—Quizá fuera Barksby.

Pero el señor Barksby venía hacia ellos rodeando la esquina de la casa, y ella había visto la cara de la ventana del segundo piso.

—¿Quiere que entre para echar un vistazo? —preguntó Dashiell tranquilamente, con los ojos entrecerrados con preocupación.

—No —dijo Bella enseguida, sonriendo huecamente. Le soltó la manga—. Debe haber sido el movimiento de una cortina. Estoy segura de que no hay nadie allí.

Después de que Dashiell y el señor Barksby partieran hacia Londres, Edward regresó al estudio con el señor Pym para discutir los últimos asuntos de negocios. Habiendo tenido suficiente sobre la dirección de la propiedad, Emmett abandonó todo su pretendido interés por las preocupaciones de Pym y desapareció en su habitación. Aunque Edward había asegurado sardónicamente a Bella que sería bienvenida a participar en la reunión con el señor Pym, ella lo rechazó apresuradamente, sospechando que no podría soportar la tediosa discusión más de lo que lo había hecho su hermano.

En vez de eso, fue en busca de Nessie.

Su hermana estaba arriba, en una sala familiar privada, encogida en la esquina de un canapé con un libro en su regazo. Nessie pasó una página sin leer, levantando la mirada con evidente alivio cuando Bella se le acercó.

—He estado deseando hablar contigo todo el día. —Nessie movió los pies para que Bella se sentara a su lado—. Parecías distraída tras tu visita a Dwyer House. ¿Fue por el aspecto de la casa...? ¿Te hizo sentir melancolía? ¿O fue ese señor Dashiell? ¿Intentó coquetear contigo?

—Cielos —dijo Bella con una sonrisa de desconcierto—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que desearía coquetear conmigo?

Nessie sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Parecía embobado contigo.

—Bah.

La sonrisa de Nessie se ensanchó hasta parecerse a su antiguo y travieso yo, como había sido antes de la escarlatina.

—Solo dices "bah", porque le has echado el lazo al señor Cullen.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y miró a todos lados como si temiera que alguien pudiera haberla oído por casualidad.

—¡Calla, Nessie! No le he echado el lazo a nadie. Esa expresión es una expresión horrible. No puedo creer...

—Afronta la verdad —dijo Nessie, disfrutando de la incomodidad de su hermana—. Te has convertido en una _femme fatale._

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú sigue burlándote de mí y no te contaré lo que sucedió en mi visita a Dwyer

House.

—¿Qué? Oh, debes decírmelo, Bella. Estoy casi marchita de aburrimiento.

A Bella se le hizo difícil hablar casualmente del hecho. Tragó con dificultad.

—Me siento como una desquiciada al decirte esto. Pero... mientras paseaba con el señor Dashiell miré hacia la casa, vi una cara en una de las ventanas superiores.

—¿Había alguien dentro? —preguntó Nessie en un imperceptible susurro. Extendió la mano y tomó los fríos dedos de Bella entre los suyos.

—No era una persona... era Nikki.

—Oh. —La palabra fue un mero murmullo.

—Sé que es difícil de creer...

—No lo es. Recuerda que vi su rostro en el reflejo de la linterna mágica, la noche del incendio. Y... —Nessie dudó, moviendo sus blancos y delgados dedos sobre el reverso de la mano de Bella—. Habiendo estado tan cerca de la muerte una vez, encuentro fácil creer que tales apariciones puedan ser reales.

El silencio era frío y tenso. Bella se esforzó por ser racional, por dar sentido a cosas imposibles. Habló con dificultad:

—Entonces, ¿crees que Nikki está rondando a Emmett?

—Si lo hace —le susurró Nessie—, pienso que es por exceso de amor.

—Creo que eso lo está volviendo loco. —Ante el silencio de Nessie y su falta de discrepancia, Bella dijo desesperadamente—: ¿Cómo vamos a evitar que siga sucediendo?

—No podemos hacerlo. Emmett es el único que puede.

Molesta, Bella apartó las manos.

—Perdóname si no puedo ser fatalista con respecto a esto. Algo debemos hacer.

—Entonces hazlo —dijo Nessie fríamente—, si tan deseosa estás de arriesgarte a empujarlo más allá del borde.

Bella se levantó de un salto del canapé y la miró con furia. En nombre de Dios, ¿qué esperaba Nessie de ella?... ¿Qué se hiciera a un lado y esperara pasivamente mientras Emmett se autodestruía?

El cansancio cortó a través de su vibrante enojo. Estaba cansada de esto, de todo, cansada de pensar, de preocuparse, de temer, y no conseguir nada más que la ingratitud de sus hermanos.

—Condenada familia —dijo groseramente y salió antes de que pudieran intercambiarse palabras aún más ásperas.

Después de la cena, Bella se fue a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama completamente vestida. Miró fijamente al techo hasta que el cuarto estuvo lo suficientemente oscuro, el sol se extinguió, y el aire se tornó calmado y fresco. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, el cuarto estaba invadido por una oscuridad impenetrable. Había movimiento a su alrededor, a su lado, se sobresaltó y extendió la mano. Se encontró con cálida carne humana, un brazo cubierto ligeramente de vello y una fuerte muñeca.

—Edward —susurró. Relajándose al sentir la suave banda de oro en la base de su dedo pulgar.

Edward no dijo nada. La desnudó despacio, una prenda a la vez, y ella aceptó sus atenciones en medio de ese silencio de ensueño. La tensión en su pecho se alivió y las emociones crecieron y florecieron.

Él encontró su boca, la lamió para que la abriera y la besó concienzudamente. Ella levantó los brazos hacia la oscura y hermosa criatura que se erguía sobre su cuerpo, hacia la fluida fuerza que la cubría. Con cada respiración que tomaba, él deslizaba el pecho contra las puntas erectas de sus pezones, esa ligera fricción la hacía lanzar mudos gemidos desde la garganta.

La boca de él se separó de la suya, explorando los hombros y pechos con besos abiertos y calientes, como si estuviera intentando saborear cada parte de ella. Le acarició el estómago con los nudillos, la atormentó con su dedo pulgar alrededor del ombligo... sus manos eran diestras y sublimemente gentiles. No había entrado en ella todavía, pero ya sentía en su centro el pulso, el placer. Tú dentro de mí... intentó alcanzarlo ciegamente, plegando sus miembros a su alrededor.

Él se resistió con una suave sonrisa, jugando, apartando sus piernas y abriéndola debajo de él. Arrastró la boca sobre ella, chupándola y provocándola, también en medio de sus muslos, donde estaba completamente mojada. La tocó con la lengua, penetrándola con la punta hasta que encontró ese sensible lugar que latía tan exquisitamente. Los músculos de los brazos de Edward se tensaron cuando los deslizó debajo de sus piernas, formando una cuna con sus caderas. Ella se removió un poco, no en protesta sino como súplica, estremeciéndose con cada giro y deslizamiento de la lengua.

Confundida y dolorida, se sentía flotar en la oscuridad, con las manos de él anclándola, cerrándose sobre sus piernas. La hizo arrodillarse sobre él, bajar las caderas, empujándolas de un lado a otro con un ritmo suave. Su boca estaba sobre ella de nuevo, y la hizo gemir desvalidamente mientras se frotaba repetidamente contra el calor, la humedad y la tierna lengua que la acariciaba. Sus provocadores dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella, haciéndola jadear de éxtasis, esa sensación que giraba sobre sí misma...

Un golpe en la puerta acabó abruptamente con el voluptuoso silencio.

—Oh, Dios —susurró Bella, congelándose en el acto.

El golpe se repitió, pero esta vez era más urgente, junto con la voz amortiguada de

Esme.

Edward apartó la boca de ella, retirando muy despacio los dedos de su apretada carne.

—Esme —gimió Bella débilmente—, ¿no puede esperar?

—No.

Bella saltó sobre Edward, con los nervios exaltados ante la abrupta interrupción. Edward rodó sobre su estómago y profirió una maldición suave, mientras sus dedos se hundían en las sábanas.

Tambaleándose por la habitación como si estuviera en la cubierta de un barco, Bella logró encontrar su camisón. Se lo puso y abrochó unos pocos botones al azar en el frontal.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió apenas unos centímetros.

—¿Qué pasa, Esme? Ya es medianoche.

—Lo sé —dijo Esme ansiosamente, evadiendo su mirada—. Sé que no debería, es solo, que no sabía que hacer. Tuve una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla sobre Emmett y parecía tan real. No podía volver a dormirme hasta estar segura de que estaba bien. Así que fui a su habitación... y... se ha ido.

Bella sacudió la cabeza exasperada.

—Maldito Emmett. Lo buscaremos por la mañana. Creo que ninguno de nosotros debe ir detrás de él de noche, en medio de la oscuridad y del frío. Probablemente fue a la taberna del pueblo, en ese caso...

—Encontré esto en su cuarto. —Esme le ofreció un pedazo de papel.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella leyó la nota.

 _Lo siento._

 _No espero que lo entendáis. Será mejor para vosotras que acabe así_.

Había unas pocas palabras más, garabateadas a la prisa.

 _Espero que algún día..._

y al final una vez más:

 _Lo siento._

No estaba firmada. No había necesidad.

Bella se sorprendió de lo tranquila que sonó su propia voz.

—Vete a la cama, Esme.

—Pero su nota... creo que significa...

—Sé lo que significa. Vete a la cama, querida. Todo irá bien.

—¿Vas a encontrarlo?

—Si, lo encontraré.

La aparente calma de Bella desapareció en el momento en que la puerta se cerró.

Edward ya se estaba poniendo la ropa, enfundándose las botas, mientras Bella encendía la lámpara que había junto a la cama. Le entregó la nota con dedos temblorosos.

—No es un gesto vano. —Encontraba difícil respirar—. Pretende hacerlo. Tal vez ya...

—¿Dónde es más probable que haya ido? —la interrumpió Edward—. ¿A algún lugar de la propiedad?

Bella pensó en la cara espectral de Nikki que había visto en la ventana.

—Está en Dwyer House —dijo apretando los diente—. Llévame allí, por favor.

—Claro. Pero primero debes ponerte algo de ropa. —Edward le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano—. Te ayudaré.

—Cualquier hombre —murmuró—, que desee casarse con un miembro de la familia Swan después de esto, debería ser recluido en una institución mental.

—El matrimonio es una institución —señaló él razonablemente, mientras recogía su vestido del suelo.

Montaron hacia Dwyer House en el caballo de Edward, cuyas largas zancadas cubrían el terreno con una velocidad casi aterradora. Todo parecía ser parte de otra pesadilla, la profunda oscuridad, el frío penetrante, la sensación de ser empujada hacia delante más allá de su control. Pero allí estaba el cuerpo firme de Edward tras su espalda, y un brazo fuerte que la mantenía en su lugar. Temía lo que pudieran encontrar en Dwyer House.

Si lo peor ya había pasado, tendría que aceptarlo. Pero no estaba sola. Estaba con el hombre que parecía entender cada trama y cada hebra de su alma.

Cuando se aproximaron a la casa, vieron un caballo pastando desconsolado sobre parches de césped y arbustos. Fue una señal bienvenida. Emmett estaba aquí, y no tendrían que recorrer todo Hampshire en su busca.

Ayudando a Bella a desmontar, Edward le tomó la mano entre las suyas. Sin embargo, ella se detuvo cuando intentó llevarla hacia la puerta delantera.

—Quizás —dijo tentativamente— debas esperar aquí mientras yo...

—De ninguna maldita manera.

—Podría mostrarse más receptivo si voy sola, solo al principio...

—No está en sus cabales. No vas a enfrentarte a él sin mí.

—Es mi hermano.

—Y tú eres mi _romni._

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Te lo explicaré después. —Edward le robó un rápido beso y deslizó el brazo a su alrededor, guiándola hacia la casa. Esta estaba tan callada como un mausoleo, el frío aire olía a humo y a polvo. Tras explorar silenciosamente el primer piso, no encontraron ninguna señal de Emmett. Era difícil ver en la oscuridad, pero Edward se abría paso camino de habitación en habitación con la seguridad de un gato.

Un sonido les llegó desde arriba, el crujido de pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Bella sintió un temblor de nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo de alivio. Se apresuró hacia las escaleras. Edward la detuvo, tensando la mano sobre su brazo. Comprendiendo que él quería que fuera despacio, se obligó a relajarse.

Subieron la escalera, Edward abriendo el camino, probando cada escalón antes de permitir que Bella lo siguiera. La gravilla acumulada crujía bajo sus silenciosos pies. A medida que ascendían, el aire se volvía aún más frío, penetrando como agujas en sus huesos. Era un frío impío, demasiado amargo y horrible como para provenir de una fuente temporal. Una frialdad que le secó los labios e hizo que le dolieran los dientes. Su mano se tensó dentro de la de Edward, y se mantuvo tan cerca como pudo de él sin tropezar.

Una débil luz escarchada emanaba de la habitación que estaba cerca del final del pasillo de arriba. Bella dejó escapar una exclamación de ansiedad cuando comprendió de donde provenía la luz de la lámpara.

—La habitación de las abejas.

—Las abejas no vuelan de noche —murmuró Edward , extendiendo la mano hacia la parte trasera del cuello de Bella, deslizándola por su nuca—. Pero si prefieres esperar aquí...

—No. —Reuniendo su valor, Bella cuadró sus hombros y avanzó con él por el pasillo. Como podía Emmett ser tan retorcido y perverso como para esconderse en un lugar que la asustaba tanto.

Hicieron una pausa frente a la puerta abierta, Edward bloqueaba parcialmente la visión de Bella.

Asomándose por encima de su hombro, jadeó.

No era Emmett, sino Robert Pattinson, su cuerpo delgado resplandecía a la luz de la lámpara, mientras se erguía frente a un panel abierto en la pared que contenía a la colonia de abejas. Las abejas estaban bajo control, pero lejos de estar tranquilas, millones de alas se batían con un zumbido denso y siniestro. El hedor a madera podrida y miel fermentada invadía el aire. Las sombras se encharcaban sobre el suelo como tinta derramada, mientras la luz de la lámpara se retorcía y contorsionaba a los pies de Robert.

Ante la rápida inhalación deBella, se giró y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Una pistola.

Los tres se quedaron congelados en medio de una oscura escena, mientras una sacudida recorría la piel de Bella.

—Robert—dijo desconcertada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Retrocede —dijo Edward duramente, mientras intentaba empujarla detrás de él. Pero como no estaba más ansiosa de tener a Edward ante una pistola que de estarlo ella misma, se agachó bajo su brazo y se colocó a su lado.

—Ya veo, también tú has venido a por él. —Robert parecía increíblemente tranquilo, su mirada voló primero a la cara de Edward y luego hacia la de Bella. La pistola aún seguía firme en su mano. No la bajó.

—¿A por qué? —Desconcertada, Bella miró fijamente el agujero en la pared, era un espacio rectangular de por lo menos un metro y medio de alto—. ¿Por qué has abierto ese hueco en la pared?

—Es un panel corredizo —dijo Edward secamente, sin apartar la mirada de Robert —. Un escondite.

Preguntándose por qué ambos parecían saber algo de Dwyer House que ella desconocía, Bella inquirió inexpresivamente:

—¿Un escondite para qué?

—Fue diseñado hace mucho tiempo —contestó Robert—, para que los sacerdotes católicos que eran perseguidos lo utilizaran para ocultarse.

Su mente desconcertada intentó dar sentido a las cosas. Había leído acerca de lugares como este. Hacía mucho tiempo los católicos romanos habían sido perseguidos y ejecutados por la ley en Inglaterra. Algunos de ellos habían escapado escondiéndose en las casas de simpatizantes católicos. Nunca había sospechado, sin embargo, que hubiera un lugar como ese en Dwyer House.

—Cómo supiste de... —Encontrando difícil hablar, gesticuló rígidamente hacia el hueco en la pared.

—Una referencia de los diarios privados del arquitecto, William Bissel. Las notas están en posesión de Rowland Temple.

Y ahora, pensó Bella, tras dos siglos, este escondite se había revelado... con una colonia de abejas como inquilinas.

—¿Por qué te habló el señor Temple de él? ¿Qué esperas encontrar ahí?

Robert la miró fijamente, con un divertido desprecio.

—¿Finges hacerte la ignorante, o realmente no tienes ni idea?

—Yo puedo suponerlo —dijo Edward—. Probablemente tiene algo que ver con la creencia local de que hay un tesoro oculto en Dwyer House. —Se encogió de hombros ante sus curiosas miradas—. Uley lo mencionó una vez de pasada.

—¿Un tesoro? ¿Aquí? —Bella frunció el ceño disgustada—. ¿Por qué nadie me lo mencionó antes?

—No es más que un rumor infundado. Y los orígenes del supuesto tesoro no acostumbran a ser mencionados entre la gente educada. —Edward miró fríamente a Robert—. Guarde el arma. No tenemos ninguna intención de interferir.

—¡Sí la tenemos! —dijo Bella irritada—. Si hay alguna clase de tesoro en Dwyer House, pertenece a Emmett. ¿Y por qué los orígenes del tesoro son tan inmencionables?

Robert respondió, manteniendo aún el arma apuntada hacia Edward.

—Porque consiste en cartas y joyas regaladas por el rey James a su amante en el siglo dieciséis. Alguien que perteneció a la familia Dwyer.

—¿El Rey tuvo un amorío con Lady Dwyer?

—En realidad fue con Lord Dwyer.

La mandíbula de Bella cayó.

—Oh. —Frunció el ceño y se frotó los brazos helados a través de las mangas en un inútil esfuerzo por calentarlos—. Entonces crees que ese tesoro está aquí, en uno de los escondites de Bissel. Y todo este tiempo has estado intentando encontrarlo. Tú oferta de amistad... tu arrepentimiento por haberme abandonado... ¡Fue todo una farsa! Todo para poder merodear por aquí.

—No todo fue en absoluto una farsa. —Robert le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa **,** vagamente pesarosa—. Mi interés en renovar nuestra relación era genuino, hasta quecomprendí que te habías liado con un gitano. No acepto sobras de nadie.

Enfurecida, Bella se lanzó hacia él con los dedos retorcidos como garras.

—¡No eres digno ni siquiera de lamer sus botas! —clamó, luchando mientras Edward la sujetaba.

—No —murmuró Edward, cerrando las manos sobre su cuerpo como bandas de hierro —. No vale la pena. Cálmate.

Bella se contuvo, mirando a Robert, mientras aumentaba el frío penetrante que ondeaba a través del aire.

—Aún cuando el tesoro esté aquí, no podrás llevártelo —estalló—. La pared está invadida por una colmena de al menos doscientas mil abejas.

—Por eso vuestra llegada resulta tan oportuna **.** —La pistola apuntaba directamente a su pecho. Le habló a Edward—. Irá a buscarlo por mí... o le dispararé a ella.

—No te atrevas —dijo Bella a Edward, mientras le agarraba el brazo—. Solo está alardeando.

—¿Va a arriesgar su vida ante la posibilidad, Cullen? —inquirió Robert casi vacilante.

Bella luchó por sujetar a Edward cuando él apartó el brazo de su agarre.

—¡No lo hagas!

—Tranquila, _monisha_. —Edward le aferró los hombros y la sacudió—. Calla. No me estás ayudando. —Miró a Robert—. Déjela salir. Haré lo que me pida.

Robert sacudió la cabeza.

—La presencia de ella es un excelente incentivo para su cooperación. —Gesticuló con la pistola—. Vaya hacia allá y comience a buscar.

—Te has vuelto loco —dijo Bella—. Tesoros ocultos, pistolas y rondar furtivamente a media... —Se detuvo cuando vio un destello de movimiento, de blancura plateada en el aire. Una brisa de punzante frío barrió la habitación, mientras las sombras se congelaban alrededor de ellos.

Robert pareció no notar el brusco descenso de la temperatura, o la pálida danza translúcida entre ellos.

—Ahora, Cullen.

—Edward...

—Silencio. —Tocó la mejilla de Bella y le lanzó una mirada insondable.

—Pero las abejas...

—Todo irá bien. —Edward recogió la lámpara del suelo. Llevándola hacia el panel abierto, la sostuvo dentro del espacio vacío y se inclinó dentro. Las abejas comenzaron a posarse y a arrastrarse sobre su brazo, hombros y cabeza. Mirándolo fijamente, Bella vio como su brazo se estremecía, y comprendió que le habían picado. El pánico se apretó alrededor de sus pulmones, haciendo que respirara rápida y superficialmente.

La voz de Edward llegaba amortiguada.

—No hay nada aquí, solo abejas y un panal.

—Tiene que estar ahí —estalló Robert—. Entre y encuéntrelo.

—No puede hacerlo —clamó Bella ante el ultraje—. Le picarán hasta morir.

La apuntó directamente con la pistola.

—Vaya —ordenó Robert a Edward.

Las abejas se derramaron sobre Edward, arrastrándose sobre su brillante cabello cobrizo, su cara y su nuca. Mirándolo, Bella se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

—Aquí no hay nada —dijo Edward, sonando increíblemente calmado.

Ahora Robert parecía sentir una viciosa satisfacción ante la situación.

—Apenas si ha mirado. Siga adentrándose y no salga sin él.

Las lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de Bella.

—Eres un monstruo —dijo furiosamente—. No hay nada ahí y lo sabes.

—Mírate —dijo él, sonriendo con desprecio—, llorando por tu amante gitano. Qué bajo has caído.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, un estallido de luz llenó el cuarto con una estocada silenciosa. La llama de la lámpara se extinguió con una explosión helada.

Bella pestañeó, se frotó la humedad de los ojos y se giró dando vueltas en confusos círculos mientras intentaba encontrar la fuente de la luz. Algo brillaba débilmente a su alrededor, era frialdad, brillo y energía cruda. Se tambaleó hacia Edward con los brazos extendidos. Las abejas se alzaron en masa y volaron de vuelta hacia la colmena, mientras la luz azul hacía que sus alas brillaran como una lluvia de chispas.

Bella alcanzó a Edward y él la aferró en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

—¿Estás herido? —le preguntó, mientras sus manos lo inspeccionaban frenéticamente.

—No, solo recibí una picadura o dos. Yo... —Se detuvo con una brusca inhalación. Volviéndose entre sus brazos, Bella siguió su mirada. Dos siluetas vagas, distorsionadas en medio de la luz, luchaban por la posesión del arma. ¿Quién era?

¿Quién más había entrado en la habitación? No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Edward la empujara al suelo.

—Quédate en el suelo. —Sin pausa, se lanzó hacia los combatientes.

Pero ellos ya se habían separado, un hombre se derrumbaba sobre el suelo asiendo la pistola, mientras el otro corría hacia la puerta. Edward fue hacia el hombre caído, mientras el aire crujía como si la habitación estuviera invadida por fuegos artificiales. El otro hombre huyó. Y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él... aunque nadie la había tocado.

Desconcertada, Bella se incorporó, mientras la fragmentada luz se disolvía en un débil fulgor azul que dibujaba las siluetas de los hombres.

—¿Edward? —preguntó sin saber que decir.

Su voz sonó baja y agitada.

—Todo va bien, colibrí. Ven aquí.

Los localizó y jadeó cuando vio la cara del intruso.

—Emmett, que estás... como hiciste... —Su voz vaciló ante la visión de la pistola en su mano. Él la sostenía flojamente contra su muslo. Su cara parecía tranquila, su boca se curvaba en una débil sonrisa.

—Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo —dijo suavemente—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Bella se sentó en el suelo junto a Edward, con la mirada fija sobre su hermano.

—Esme encontró tu nota —jadeo—. Vinimos porque pensamos que ibas a... acabar contigo mismo.

—Esa era la idea general —dijo Emmett—. Pero fui a la taberna a por un trago para el camino. Cuando al fin logré llegar, estaba demasiado atestado para mi gusto. El suicidio es algo que requiere privacidad.

Bella su puso nerviosa ante su tranquilidad. Su mirada bajó a la pistola en la mano de su hermano y después volvió a su cara. Arrastró la mano hacia el muslo al mismo tiempo que la mano de Edward. El fantasma estaba con ellos, pensó. El aire le había entumecido el rostro, haciendo que le fuera difícil mover los labios.

—El señor Pattinson estaba buscando un tesoro —dijo a su hermano.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—¿Un tesoro, en medio de este montón de basura?

—Bueno, verás, el señor Pattinson pensó...

—No, no te molestes. Me temo que no tengo ningún interés en oír lo que pensaba Pattinson. El muy idiota. —Miró la pistola, rozando suavemente con su dedo pulgar el cañón del arma.

Bella no habría esperado que un hombre que contemplaba la idea de suicidarse pareciera estar tan relajado. Un hombre arruinado en una casa arruinada. Cada línea de su cuerpo expresaba cansada resignación. Emmett miró a Edward:

—Tienes que sacarla de aquí —dijo quedamente.

—Emmett... —Bella empezó a temblar, sabiendo que si lo dejaban allí, se mataría. No se le ocurría qué decir, al menos nada que no pareciera teatral, o poco convincente, o absurdo.

La boca de su hermano se curvó como si estuviera demasiado cansado como para sonreír.

—Lo sé —dijo suavemente—. Sé lo que quieres, y lo que no quieres. Sé que desearías que pudiera ser mejor que esto. Pero no lo soy.

Se desdibujó ante ella. Bella sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, la humedad las helaba cuando alcanzaban su barbilla.

—No quiero perderte.

Emmett dobló las rodillas y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ellas, sus dedos permanecieron posados alrededor de la culata del arma.

—Yo no soy tu hermano, Bella. Ya no. Cambié cuando Nikki murió.

—Pero aún así te quiero.

—Nadie consigue lo que quiere —murmuró Emmett—. Ya no.

Edward observaba al hermano intensamente. Un largo silencio desplegado en capas de dolor, mientras una ardiente brisa helada se arrastraba sobre ellos tres.

—Podría intentar persuadirte para que pongas el arma a un lado, y vengas a casa con nosotros —dijo Edward finalmente—. Refrenarte un día más. Pero aún cuando te detuviera esta vez... creo que no se puede mantener a un hombre con vida si él no desea estarlo.

—Cierto —dijo Emmett.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Edward la detuvo, apretando los dedos suavemente sobre sus labios. Edward continuó mirando fijamente a Emmett, no con preocupación sino con una especie de despegada contemplación, como si estuviera resolviendo una ecuación matemática.

—Nadie puede ser rondado —dijo quedamente—, si no lo desea. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La habitación se enfrió incluso más, si eso era posible, las ventanas se sacudieron, la luz de la lámpara fluctuó. Alarmada por las tensas vibraciones del aire y de la inadvertida presencia que los rodeaba, Bella se apretó contra la espalda de Edward.

—Claro que lo sé —dijo Emmett—. Debí haber muerto cuando ella lo hizo. Nunca quise quedarme atrás. No sabes lo que se siente. La idea de acabar finalmente con esto es un maldito alivio.

—Pero eso no es lo que ella quiere.

La hostilidad brilló en los ojos luminosos.

—¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

—Si la situación fuera a la inversa, ¿escogerías esto para ella? —Edward señaló al arma que el otro sostenía en la mano—. Yo no podría pedir semejante sacrificio a alguien a quien amara.

—No tienes ninguna maldita idea de lo que estás hablando.

—La tengo —dijo Edward—. Lo entiendo. Y lo que te estoy diciendo es que dejes de ser tan egoísta. Te afliges demasiado, _phral_. La estás forzando a tener que venir a reconfortarte. Debes dejarla ir. No por ti, sino por ella.

—No puedo. —Pero la emoción había comenzado a extenderse por la cara de Emmett como una grieta en una cáscara de huevo. La luz azul bailó a través del cuarto, mientras un viento helado levantaba mechones del pelo de Emmett como si fueran dedos invisibles.

—Déjala descansar en paz —dijo Edward, más silenciosamente—. Si tomas tu propia vida, terminarás condenándola, al igual que a ti mismo, a vagar eternamente. No es justo para ella.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza sin palabras, acunando sus rodillas en una postura que a Bella le recordó al muchacho que había sido una vez. Y entendió su pesar con una exactitud que hubiera sido imposible para ella antes.

¿Y si Edward le fuera arrebatado sin previo aviso? Nunca volvería a sentir su cabello entre manos o la caricia de esos labios contra los suyos. Ni la consumación de todo lo que había empezado a sentir, las promesas, las sonrisas, las lágrimas, las esperanzas, todo arrancado de sus manos. Para siempre. Cuánto lo extrañaría. Nunca podría ser reemplazado por ningún otro.

Entristecida con la compasión, observó como Edward se acercaba a su hermano. Emmett escondió la cara y extendió una mano, con los dedos abiertos, con la palma estirada en un gesto roto y desvalido.

—No puedo dejarla marchar —se ahogó.

La lámpara se apagó y un panel de cristal se rompió en pedazos, a la vez que una explosión de aire congelado los golpeaba. La energía crujió a través de la habitación, mientras diminutos chasquidos de luz aparecían a su alrededor.

—Puedes hacerlo por ella —dijo Edward, mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor del hermano como si estuviera consolando a un niño perdido—. Puedes.

Emmett empezó a llorar más fuerte, cada respiración era un estallido de enfadada desesperación.

—Oh, Dios —gimió—. Nikki, no me dejes.

Pero mientras lloraba, la atmósfera pareció aquietarse, glacial, fría y calmada, y la luz azul, como el resplandor de una distante estrella agonizante, empezó a marchitarse. Se oía el zumbido callado de algunas abejas que se habían aventurado a salir de la colmena, después volaron de regreso a descansar para la noche.

Edward estaba murmurando algo ahora, sosteniendo a Emmett en un firme y protector abrazo. Hablaba en _romany_ , las palabras flotaban en el aire tenue. Una promesa, una ofrenda, ofrecida a un espíritu informe que se desvanecía.

Hasta que todo lo que quedó fueron tres personas en la oscuridad, sentadas entre cristal roto, y un arma descartada en el suelo.

—Se ha ido —dijo Edward suavemente—. Es libre.

Emmett asintió, con la cara oculta. Estaba herido pero aún vivo. Roto, pero no más allá de toda esperanza de reparación.

Y reconciliado con la vida, al fin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, se acerco el final, y me gustaría saber cuáles son sus opiniones al respecto de la historia ¡! Gracias :D saludos a Ale74 por su apoyo y sus mensajes que tanto me animan a seguir subiendo la historia…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Tras llevar a Emmett de vuelta a Stony Cross Manor y meterlo en la cama, Bella se quedó de pie fuera de la habitación con Edward. Sus emociones se desbordaban tan brillantes y tan fuertes, que el contenerlas requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Voy a decirle a Esme que está bien —susurró.

Edward asintió, silencioso y algo distraído. Sus dedos se entrelazaron brevemente. Se separaron, y Bella fue en busca de su hermana.

Esme estaba en la cama, tumbada sobre un costado, con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

—Encontraste a Emmett —murmuró, cuando Bella se acercaba a ella.

—Si, querida.

—¿Está…?

—Está bien. Creo… —Bella se sentó al borde del colchón y le sonrió—. Creo que mejorará de ahora en adelante.

—¿Volverá a ser el viejo Emmett?

—No lo sé.

Esme bostezó.

—Bella… ¿Te molestaría que te preguntara algo?

—Estoy demasiado cansada como para molestarme. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

—¿Vas a casarte con el señor Cullen?

Esa pregunta llenó a Bella de un aturdido deleite.

—¿Debería?

—Oh, si. Estáis comprometidos, ya sabes. Además, él es una buena influencia para ti. No te comportas como un puerco espín cuando él está alrededor.

—Que niña tan encantadora —Bella estudió la habitación en general, y sonrió a su hermana—. Te lo diré mañana, querida. Ahora duérmete.

Bella atravesó la sobria quietud del pasillo, sintiéndose tan nerviosa como una novia primeriza mientras iba en busca de Edward. Era el momento de abrir su corazón, de ser honesta, de tener confianza, como nunca antes la había tenido, ni siquiera en sus momentos de intimidad. El latido del corazón resonaba por todo su cuerpo, incluso en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. Llegó a la habitación de Edward, allí la luz de la lámpara se filtraba a través de la hendidura de la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama, todavía vestido. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, y las manos posadas sobre las rodillas en la postura de un hombre profundamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada cuando Bella entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

—Yo… —Amelia se acercó vacilante—. Temo que no me permitas obtener lo que quiero.

Su lenta sonrisa le robó la respiración.

—Nunca te he negado nada. Y no es probable que vaya a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Bella se detuvo frente a él, introduciendo su falda entre las rodillas abiertas. La fragancia limpia, salada y refrescante de Edward flotó hacia sus orificios nasales.

—He venido hacerte una proposición —dijo, intentando moderar su tono—. Es muy sensata. Verás... —se detuvo para aclararse la garganta—. He estado pensado en tu problema.

—¿Qué problema? —Edward jugaba ligeramente con los pliegues de la falda, observando la cara de ella atentamente.

—Tu maldición de buena suerte. Sé como liberarte de ella. Debes casarte con alguien que pertenezca a una familia que tenga mucha, pero mucha mala suerte. Una familia con muchas deudas. Entonces no tendrás que avergonzarte de tener tanto dinero, porque desaparecerá de tus manos tan pronto como llegue.

—Es muy sensato. —Edward acunó la mano temblorosa dentro de las suyas, presionándola en medio de sus cálidas palmas. Detuvo con su pie el de ella, que ya había empezado a golpetear el suelo—. Colibrí —le susurró—, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa conmigo.

Reuniendo su valor, Bella barbotó:

—Quiero tu anillo. No quiero volver a quitármelo nunca. Quiero ser tu _romni_ para siempre —hizo una pausa y sonrió apenada—, sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique.

—Mi novia. Mi esposa.

Bella se quedó congelada un momento, con la garganta ahogada de deleite mientras sentía como él le deslizaba el anillo de oro en el dedo, hasta la base.

—Cuando estábamos con Emmett, esta noche —dijo ella roncamente—, supe exactamente como se sintió al perder a Nikki. Una vez me dijo que no podría entenderlo a menos que hubiera amado a alguien de la misma manera. Tenía razón. Esta noche mientras te veía junto a él… supe lo que pensaría en el último instante de mi vida.

Él le acarició con el dedo la tierna superficie del nudillo.

—¿Sí, amor?

—Pensaría —continuó ella—: "Oh, si pudiera tener solo un día más junto a Edward. Viviría una vida entera en esas pocas horas".

—Eso no es necesario —le aseguró él gentilmente—. Estadísticamente hablando, tendremos por lo menos diez mil o quince mil días para estar juntos.

—No quiero separarme de ti ni siquiera en uno solo de ellos.

Edward ahuecó su pequeño y serio rostro entre sus manos, y limpió con los pulgares las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos. Luego, la acarició con la mirada.

—¿Viviremos en pecado, amor, o finalmente has decidido casarte conmigo?

—Si. Si. Me casaré contigo. Aunque… sigo sin poder prometerte obediencia.

Edward rió quedamente.

—Lo pasaremos por alto. Si me prometes que al menos intentarás amarme.

Bella le aferró las muñecas, sintiendo el pulso constante que latía fuertemente bajo la yema de sus dedos.

—Oh, yo ya te amo, eres…

—Yo también te amo.

—… mi destino. Lo eres todo para mí. —Le habría dicho algo más, si él no hubiera atraído su cabeza, besándola con una dura y emocionante presión.

Se desvistieron aprisa, quitándose la ropa mutuamente con una torpeza forjada por el deseo y el fervor. Cuando por fin estuvieron desnudos, la urgencia de Edward se alivió. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre ella con una lentitud deliberada, cada caricia traía temblores de placer a la superficie. Los rasgos de Edward parecían austeramente hermosos cuando la puso de espaldas. Bajó la boca hacia sus pechos, mientras le ahuecaba con las manos su carne redondeada, y su lengua y sus dedos navegaron gentilmente sobre los pezones.

Bella gimió su nombre, rindiéndose indefensa mientras él se alzaba para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Le puso las manos sobre las caderas, para levantarla y apoyarla sobre sus muslos extendidos. Edward la miró, sus ojos tenían un brillo demoníaco mientras la acariciaba y jugaba con su suave hendidura y la carne sensible en medio de ella.

Bella trató de alcanzarlo, necesitando sentir su peso sobre ella, pero fue incapaz de empujarle hacia abajo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir y arquease mientras él la llenaba con sus dedos, frotando círculos con el pulgar y sus muslos sólidos bajo las caderas pugnantes de ella. Bella respiraba entre dientes, y apretaba firmemente con las manos las sábanas de la cama.

Edward sacó los dedos de su interior, dejándola estremeciéndose mientras su cuerpo se cerraba en vano alrededor del vacío. En ese instante la penetró, y la llenó totalmente.

Ella alzó las caderas para recibirlo, y lanzó un grito apagado cuando se deslizó en su interior con un ritmo deliberadamente lento.

Bella arrastró la mano ciegamente desde su hombro hasta su cara, percibiendo la forma de su sonrisa.

—No juegues conmigo —murmuró, temblando de deseo—. No puedo soportarlo.

—Cariño… —su murmullo le acarició la mejilla—. Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo.

—¿Por… por qué? —Bella contuvo la respiración cuando él se retiraba, dejando solo la punta de su eje dentro.

—Porque no hay nada que adore más que jugar contigo.

Pasó una eternidad antes de que se sumergiera otra vez en su interior, mientras la acariciaba con las manos, incrementando sus movimientos de una forma deliciosa e implacable, entrando en ella completamente después, llevándola al clímax. Dos veces.

—Quédate dentro de mí —le rogó ella roncamente, mientras él empezaba a bombear con un ritmo firme, reconstruyendo su pasión—. Quédate, quédate… —sus palabras se convirtieron en un largo gemido.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, penetrándola rudamente, su respiración golpeando contra la cara y la garganta de Bella. La miró fijamente a los ojos, ferozmente satisfecho ante la visión de su placer. Deslizó las manos bajo su cráneo, acunándole la cabeza mientras la besaba. Luego enterró un vehemente gemido dentro de las dulces profundidades de boca femenina, y se liberó dentro de ella.

Acunándola después, Edward le trazó perezosos patrones sobre la espalda y hombros.

Bella descansaba sobre él, disfrutando del firme alzamiento y caída de su respiración.

—Después de la boda —murmuró él—, puede que te lleve conmigo un tiempo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó ella dispuesta, girando para apretar los labios contra su pecho.

—A buscar a mi tribu.

—Ya has encontrado a tu tribu —dijo, pasando una pierna sobre las caderas de él—. Los llaman los Swan.

Una risita vibró dentro del pecho de Edward.

—Mi tribu _Romany_ , entonces. Han pasado muchos años. Me gustaría averiguar si mi abuela aún sigue con vida —dijo, haciendo una pausa—. Y quiero hacerle algunas preguntas.

—¿Sobre qué?

Atrayendo la mano de ella hasta su antebrazo, Edward la presionó contra su tatuaje.

—Sobre esto.

Pensando en el tatuaje idéntico de Jacob, y en la extraña e imposible coincidencia,

Bella frunció el ceño con curiosidad:

—¿Qué tipo de conexión podrías tener con Jacob?

—No tengo ni idea —sonrió Jacob tristemente—. Que Dios me ayude, pero tengo miedo de averiguarlo.

—Sea lo que sea —dijo ella—, confiaremos en el destino.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó.

—¿Así que ahora crees en el destino?

—Y en la suerte —dijo Bella, apretándole el brazo con la mano—. Todo gracias a ti.

—Eso me recuerda… —Se levantó sobre un codo y la miró, sus pestañas oscuras cubrían el ámbar resplandeciente de sus ojos—. Tengo algo que mostrarte. No te muevas... lo traeré aquí.

—¿No puede esperar? —protestó ella.

— No. Regresaré en unos minutos. No vayas a dormirte.

Salió de la cama y se puso la ropa, mientras Bella disfrutaba del posesivo placer de contemplarlo.

Para mantenerse despierta mientras él estaba afuera, fue al lavabo y utilizó una tela fría para refrescarse. Regresando rápidamente a la cama, se sentó y sujetó la sábana bajo sus brazos.

Edward regresó, silencioso como un gato, llevando un objeto que tenía aproximadamente la forma y el tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Bella lo miró confundida, mientras él se sentaba su lado. La pesada caja estaba hecha de madera repujada de plata severamente deslustrada y agujereada, toda la cosa desprendía un hedor agridulce. Cuando Bella pasó sus dedos tentativamente sobre la caja, descubrió que estaba ligeramente pegajosa.

—Afortunadamente estaba envuelta en hule —dijo Edward—, de lo contrario habría quedado empapada de miel fermentada.

Bella parpadeó asombrada.

—¿No me digas que este es el tesoro que Robert Pattinson estaba buscando?

—Lo encontré mientras buscaba las abejas aplastadas para la cataplasma de Jacob. Y lo recuperé para ti. —Parecía vagamente culpable—. Tenía intención de hablarte de ello antes, pero lo olvidé por completo.

Bella se atragantó de la risa. A cualquier hombre le sería muy difícil olvidarse de una caja que posiblemente contuviera un tesoro… pero para Edward, no era más importante que una caja de avellanas.

—Solo tú —dijo ella—, podrías ir en busca de veneno de abejas y encontrar un tesoro escondido. —Levantando la caja, la sacudió suavemente, percibiendo el movimiento de objetos pesados en el interior—. Demonios, está cerrada.

Rebuscó entre el salvaje desorden de su tocador. Cuando encontró una horquilla, se la entregó a él.

—¿Por qué asumes que puedo abrir esa cerradura? —preguntó él, con un destello astuto en los ojos.

—Tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades delictivas —dijo ella—. Ábrela, por favor.

Complacientemente él dobló la horquilla y la insertó en la cerradura antigua.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste al señor Pattinson que habías encontrado el tesoro? —preguntó Bella, mientras él trataba de violar el cierre—. Así podrías haber evitado ser picado por todas esas abejas.

—Quería conservarlo para tu familia. Pattinson no iba a hacer nada bueno con él.

En menos de un minuto, la cerradura hizo clic y la caja quedó abierta.

El corazón de Bella palpitaba excitado cuando levantó la tapa. Encontró un manojo de cartas, tal vez media docena, atadas con una fina cinta trenzada, confeccionada con cabellos. Cautelosamente, tomó el montón, sacó la carta de arriba, y desplegó el antiguo pergamino amarillento.

Era de hecho una carta de amor de un rey, firmada, simplemente, como "James". Escandalosa, ardiente y dulcemente escrita, parecía ser demasiado íntima como para leerla. Nunca había estado destinada a sus ojos. Se sentía como una intrusa **,** cerró los pliegues quebradizos y la puso a un lado.

Edward, entretanto, había empezado a sacar los objetos de la caja y a ponerlos sobre su regazo; un rubí de al menos una pulgada de diámetro, un par de pulseras de diamantes, collares de perlas negras macizas, un broche engarzado con un zafiro ovalado del tamaño de un soberano, un pendiente de diamante en forma de lágrima, y muchos anillos de rubíes.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Bella, removiendo la pila reluciente—. Esto debe ser suficiente como para reconstruir Dwyer House dos veces o más.

—No tanto —dijo Edward, lanzando una mirada experimentada a las joyas—, pero se acerca bastante.

Bella frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba la valiosa colección de joyas.

—¿Edward…? —preguntó tras una larga pausa.

—¿Hmmm? —Él parecía haber perdido interés en el tesoro, y se entretenía jugando con un mechón suelto de su cabello.

—¿Te importaría que ocultamos este descubrimiento a Emmett hasta que esté… bueno, hasta que sea un poco más racional? De otro modo me temo que saldrá y hará algo irresponsable.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón del mundo en preocuparte. —Recogió las joyas descuidadamente, las dejó caer en la caja y la cerró—. Si, esperaremos hasta que esté listo.

—¿Crees… —dijo Bella con vacilación—… que Emmett cambiará? ¿Qué mejorará?

Oyendo la preocupación en su tono, Edward extendió la mano y la empujó contra él.

—Los _Rom_ dicen: "Ningún carro conserva las mismas ruedas para siempre".

Las sábanas se deslizaron entre ellos. Bella se estremeció cuando sintió una corriente de aire fresco sobre la espalda y los hombros desnudos

—Regresa a la cama —susurró—. Necesito que me des calor.

Edward se quitó la camisa, y rió quedamente cuando sintió como las manos de ella le tiraban de los botones de los pantalones.

—¿Qué ha pasado con mi _gadji_ mojigata?

—Me temo —metió la mano por la abertura y acarició su carne excitada— que esta continua asociación contigo ha hecho de mí una mujer desvergonzada.

—Bueno, esperaba que sucediera eso. —Sus pestañas bajaron, y su voz jadeó ligeramente por efecto de sus caricias—. Bella si tenemos hijos… ¿Te importará que sean en parte _Roma_?

—No si a ti no te importa que sean en parte Swan.

Él emitió un sonido de diversión y terminó de desnudarse.

—Y yo que creía que la vida en los caminos sería todo un desafío. Sabes, aterraría a un hombre menor, el tratar de hacerse cargo de tu familia.

—Tienes razón. No puedo imaginar por qué estás dispuesto a cargar con nosotros.

Él echó una mirada francamente lasciva a su cuerpo desnudo mientras se le unía bajo las sábanas.

—Créeme, las compensaciones que recibo bien valen la pena.

—¿Y qué hay de tu libertad? —preguntó Bella, acurrucándose entre sus brazos cuando él se acostó a su lado—. ¿No lamentas haberla perdido?

—No, amor —Edward apagó la lámpara, envolviéndolos en una oscuridad aterciopelada

—. La he encontrado finalmente aquí. Justo aquí, contigo.

Y se deslizó en el refugio de sus anhelantes brazos.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **quieren saber que ocurre con los Swan después de todo esto? los invito a seguir leyendo en la próxima adaptación: Seducción al amanecer :D**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
